Merged Souls REPOSTED
by baynewen
Summary: RE-POSTING Jacob and Tanya are crazy and evil. The Humans aren't so weak and Charlie saves the day. Bella and Edward are together but something is always trying to pull them apart. Lemons OCC Vamp B/E
1. Chapter 1 Reposted

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls**

**Authors Note**: I would like to extend my sincerest thanks to Pienuniek who has been such a strong support and cheerleader she wouldn't let me give up on these stories and encouraged me to revisit each chapter. She is a rock!

**Chapter1**

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>It's impossible, I feel like ants are crawling under my skin...Edward, Edward. I can't get him out of my mind, he's been gone for over eight months and still my heart yearns for him, for his touch, for his lips for his cool hand caressing my neck. Blah...I can't keep doing this to myself. Jacob asked me to marry him the day after I graduated. Christ I couldn't believe it. He pulled out this tiny and I might add ugly ring during dinner, right in front of Billy and Charlie. He's almost two years younger than I am, yet my Dad and his Dad were thrilled, hell we haven't even gone out on a date! Christ, he kissed me once and I broke a finger when I hit him, how can he see that as love. He goes on and on about I'm his soul mate that we can't live without each other, standing back and just listening he sounds in love with me, but I don't feel anything but revulsion for him, I know another side of him that Charlie and Billy have never seen.<p>

I could never betray Edward like that, I would never settle for Jacob. Jake has changed since Edward left, he used to be a sweet and kind friend who would listen to me as I cried over my lost love, he promised to help me find Edward instead he did everything he could think of to make me believe that Edward never wanted me, that he never loved me and that he would never come back. But as much as I didn't believe him, with that kind of constant reinforcement from your best friend as well as your Dad you start to wonder about what you know in your heart. I'm not stupid, I know what Jake is trying to do to me, and what he did to Edward, but no one believes me except the Cullens, that's why they stayed, when Edward left. To watch over me.

I hate Jacob; he represents everything bad in my world. He lies and manipulates, he chased Edward away with his lies about me. Telling Edward that I was in love with him and that I was sneaking around behind Edward's back to see him because we were lovers. On the surface it may have looked that way. Edward didn't like me hanging out with Jake; he didn't trust him and worried about my safety. But in order to keep Jacob as my childhood friend I had ignored Edward's concerns, I put Jacob's wants ahead of Edwards's feelings. I betrayed him in that I allowed Jacob to manipulate me like a child manipulates  
>his mother. Jacob had been a kind and unselfish young man whose smile could light up a room and his laughter was infectious, but when he underwent the change to become part of the legendary La Push Wolf Pack he rejected his birthright to lead the pack to be the alpha wolf. Jake didn't tell me this; it was Edward who told me after hearing his thoughts. He said he never wanted the change he never wanted to be a leader but I believe that rejection festered in his soul. And I think it caused him to become a mean and spiteful shadow of his former self. He hated Edward with such dark passion that he did everything he could to make Edward believe that he truly was a monster. That he would only hurt me, and that my affection for him, Jacob, was more than a sister for a brother. Yet Jacob is the true monster, he's ruled by his need to possess me, and his hate of the Cullens and all they possess which includes my love for them and for Edward in particular.<p>

It's ironic that Jake had always called Edward a leech but it was Jake who was the leech. He sucked the warmth out of my life whenever he was around. Even the pack, to which he belonged, hated him. He had recently overthrown Sam in a terrible fight for the Alpha position. Sam had been critically injured, but, since Sam was a werewolf he couldn't be treated in the hospital. So when Jake had left him for dead Seth, Leah and Embry carried Sam to the Cullens. And Carlisle and Esme took him into their home to care for him and Emily, Sam's wife, joined them. Those three wolves and Sam were now separated from the La Push pack; they were loyal to Sam having rejected Jacob as their alpha.

Even my dad, Charlie Swan - Fork's Chief of Police - was ecstatic when Edward had left. He thought I would get over what he called my school girl crush. He genuinely thought I was enamoured of Edward's money and good looks. It surprised me and hurt a little to think that my dad could believe me to be that shallow. But he had always wanted me to marry Jake, his best friend's son. It was his fondest wish, especially since Edward had left me in the woods as he said "broken and alone". Why he had never approved of Edward I don't really know, but I think it was because he knew deep down that Edward  
>had won my heart completely and I would follow Edward wherever he led. But that's not all; Edward could also care for me and give me whatever I wanted, though his money was never important to me. I think him being rich and able to do for me what my Dad couldn't made Charlie uncomfortable and he was afraid of losing me. Jake was the safest option in his mind, he was tied to his dad Billy and La Push which he wouldn't leave and so Charlie would always have me around. I felt betrayed by my father; I was desolate without my true love. So I should have felt isolated and alone, but I wasn't alone. Every night Alice Cullen snuck into my bedroom telling me of Edward's love for me, how the Cullen's would never leave me and that Edward would come back, that he couldn't live without me for long. And we planned and plotted on how to get Edward to come home sooner...And how to rid me of Jacob.<p>

Alice still sees me married to Edward in the future and I want that more than anything. In the vision we're always happy and I was one of them, a vampire. The vision had never changed even after Edward left, it was still my future and I wanted it. However there was always a blurring or shadow present in thevisions just off to the side of either Edward or I but it never changed how happy we were. What it was Alice didn't know and she didn't feel it as a threat, so I just hung onto the thought of a future with Edward.

The only roadblock to that future that I could see was Jacob Black and the part of the pack that he ruled with an iron fist and a twisted sense of justice! The pack that kept me under constant surveillance; Seth, Leah and Embry were my only allies. Helping Alice to get to me through the La Push packs nightly patrols around my house. Seth, Embry and Leah were renegades, outcasts living with the Cullen's. Hoping that Sam would survive and that they could find a way to bring Jake down.

Every night while I waited for Alice I thought about what had happened to Jacob, Edward and I. I don't know if it was Jake's transformation that changed him or not, but in hind sight I always gave Jacob more leeway. And I, in truth, allowed him to manipulate me. I would make excuses for him. Chastise Edward for criticizing Jake. Perhaps because he is younger than me, perhaps because he never had a mother figure and I always gravitate towards that "take care of others "role. I was wrong to do that, I feel like I made him what he is today. I allowed him to drive Edward away with his lies. I've never seen  
>or felt what Jake sees in our relationship, all I saw was friendship. He said he saw love, even helping him with his home work he saw it as a desire to be with him. A touch to his hand or arm he saw as a desire to be with him sexually. Even when I raced him once to the top of the cliffs to watch him dive into the ocean he saw my breathlessness as lustful desire.<p>

I never realized he was thinking like that, but Edward knew what he was thinking. Duh, mind reader! How could he not and he even told me what he heard, but I told him he was wrong. I told the mind reader that what he was getting first hand was wrong! Now how stupid is that! But there were other clues I could have picked up on. Edward saw them, and even when he pointed them out to me I would get angry and accuse him of trying to control my life. I would defend my attention to Jacob because he needed me...

Oh god, how could I not see what I was doing I drove Edward away just as much as Jacob did. But Alice reminded me that Jacob used me to do that. He manipulated me and took advantage of my good nature. But in my heart I still felt I drove Edward away...But why? I knew it was because I didn't believe that I deserved Edward.

"Oh god Edward, why did I never grant you the same privileges I did Jacob. I bullied and manipulated you. I always told you that we were out of balance that you brought so much more to our relationship than I did. But you were right I never saw myself as I should have. I always saw the good in Jake and never the bad and I always wanted to help him. But I never saw Jacob for what he was; you always treated me as an adult despite the fact that sometimes we both made foolish unilateral decisions. I never trusted the respect you showed me, I never trusted what we had. But it wasn't YOU I didn't trust, I didn't trust ME to be enough for you ...You deserved more, you deserved better than me, but it was me you wanted, and I didn't trust you to know your own mind. Jacob was a child...correction he still is a child, and he can't even begin to comprehend true love".

"Bells, Bells...BELLA!" Charlie came storming up the stairs panting "Jake's here, ...hope you're ready to go, he's waiting in the car so you better get a move on, you don't want to keep him waiting." Charlie was yelling up the stairs like it was a matter of life or death.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed fingering the ear of a very old teddy bear, circa 1910, yes it was Edward's. Alice had found it in his room and brought it to me."Dad I'm not going, I already told you and Jake both, so leave me alone." I turned on my CD to listen once again to Edward's recording of my Lullaby; Alice had found all my hidden birthday gifts. They were all that kept me from being catatonic. That and the memories I had of Edward telling me he loved me, and these hidden gifts just proved that he still loved me, even when he left he couldn't take them away or destroy them. He left them under a loose floor board in my closet.

Charlie stormed up the stairs and slammed my door open. He had a big smile on his face until he saw what I was doing then he came over and ripped my ear buds out and yelled: "Damn it Bella, Jake came all the way out here expecting you to be ready to go out with him, the least you can do is put something pretty on, and come down and apologize for being late and rude. And you need to throw this trash away, that Cullen kid is not coming back, he doesn't want you Bells, he was using you but when you didn't give him what he wanted, he dumped you. Jake is better for you, healthier. He can make you happy and he'll give you a full life! You need to stop this day dreaming and start planning your wedding. I've given Jacob my permission ...yeah I mean my blessing to marry you," Charlie was so red in the face I thought he'd stroke.

I glared up at Charlie, turned my CD off and put it away along with Edward's bear. My relationship with Charlie was on the down slope ever since he became a card carrying member of Team Jacob. He was nauseating in his praise of Jacob. From he's the best fisherman in La Push to his love of Literature, apparently he won the a writing prize at his school ... Yeah I won that prize for him, he had bullied me into writing it for him, to get his dad off his back about school work. However what he didn't know was that the prize had been rescinded, when his English teacher said it was beyond the work he had  
>been producing in school and Jacob was unable to defend the content of the essay.<p>

The Jacob that Charlie knew was always careful how he acted; Charlie never heard the constant threats Jacob made, that he would hurt the Cullens, or the verbal abuse that he spewed towards me. Nor did he see the bruises where Jacob had grabbed me to emphasize his point or when I tried to move away from him. But something had put Charlie on edge tonight, like he might be just a little bit afraid of Jacob, and he looked at me with pleading eyes and clenched fists. Then he calmed down and reached out his hand like he would put it on my head. "Come on Bells the guy loves you, do you think you can do  
>better, look at how easy it would be for all of us...Bella, all I ask is that you consider it, just please don't piss him off, okay." Charlie hurt me when he questioned whether I could do better. Yeah I could do better and his name was Edward! I took a deep breath and spoke loud enough so that Jacob would hear me: "No Dad I won't, I told both you, Billy and Jake I'm not dating anyone, I'm not marrying anyone and yes I can do better than Jacob Black. You all know how I feel about Jacob, I will not be a pawn in this farce any longer; I don't love him, I will not date him, and I most certainly will not marry him!"<p>

I loved my Dad so with the most pleading look I could muster I asked: "Please Dad, just this once listen to me ...I LOVE EDWARD, no one else, and he WILL be back for me!" I truly believed that, Alice told me every night that he was getting closer to returning, that being apart was hard on both of us; Edward would come back for me and bring me into his forever. Charlie just shook his head and turned to leave, slamming my door behind him and mumbling: "Over my dead body".

With that I heard the front door open and I thought heard Jacob and Charlie talking and Jacob's voice sounded angry, then I heard them coming up the stairs. Charlie cleared his throat just outside my door, but Jacob just hushed him saying: "I'll take care of this Charlie, it's just PMS or something, Bells will be fine, go back downstairs I'll take care of this old man." I raced to my door throwing the lock in place ... Jacob knocked, and very quietly whispered: "If you don't open the door, I will catch that pixie bloodsucker on one of her trips to see you and torch the disgusting leech!" Damn, now what could I do, how did he know about Alice, I can't let him in; and if he touches me or Alice I'll find a way to kill him,... I swear I will, I won't take it any longer.

Jacob rattled the door again then pushed into it breaking the lock and pushing the door open. He stood there with a sick sneer on his face, and deadly black eyes. I could tell he wasn't in a mood to talk. He took one step forward laughing at the look on my face, he had me and he knew it. Where could I go, he was finally going to break me... Unless I beat him to it, I had one escape and that was out the window. The fall was maybe 20 feet, I'd survive but I'd need to be taken to the hospital. Then Carlisle would be able to care for me and protect me. I would need his help to make Charlie see what was happening. I had to get away from this brute! What's the worst that could happen, I'd die...but I was dead already without Edward.

As I backed up towards the window the sneer disappeared and in its place was the face I had once loved as a brother. The face that wanted me to hold him, and tell him it would be alright... Yeah right buddy, well I'm onto you now. Leaning against the open window sill I took one last look at him, and my Dad who was peering over his shoulder in horror. I smiled and then let myself fall. Within seconds the area beneath my window had become my bed and as I slipped into darkness the air around me erupted with snarls and growls. But I can hear HIS voice in the distance, he's coming for me, he wants me to wait for him, and in my mind I call to him: "I will wait for you my love, I will keep my heart beating for you", the last word I utter out loud before the darkness claims me is: "Edward".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Author's Note:** Once again RE-POSTING see if I have done a better job this time around. I would like to extend my sincerest thanks to Pienuniek for her support.

**Chapter 2**

**ChPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes one minute Bella was standing at the window then she smiled at me and leaned back deliberately allowing herself to fall out of the window...Oh God, my baby...she was gone. I was sure she was dead; she was so delicate there was no way she could survive that fall.

But why? Why did she do that! What was so wrong that she couldn't have talked to me or to Jake? Maybe I had pushed her to hard to forget that Cullen kid. Maybe I should have got her professional help, or sent her back to Renee. This was all about that damn Edward Cullen, it was his fault! I just wanted her to be happy with Jake. He was the perfect guy for her. He was someone who would listen to me and who would not take my baby girl away. Someone who would make me happy. God listen to me I was so selfish! But I'd lost Bella once when Renee took her away and I'd just gotten her back, then that Cullen kid came along and became the centre of her universe. I was afraid that I would lose her a second time... to him.

I should have known how she would react. I really should have seen this coming. But she was too young, her love for Cullen couldn't be the real deal. She insisted over and over that it was. Hell, she had even pleaded with me to understand that Edward meant everything to her. I was sure it was just his money and good looks that had turned her head. But she said she would wait for him, she really believed that he would come back for her.

But how could I deny the things she told me about Jake, I had turned a blind eye and deaf ear to the things he would do and say even when I knew he was out of line. I had convinced myself he and Bella were just getting used to being a couple. After all what couple didn't fight? Besides Bells could be difficult, stubborn and fiercely independent, she just needed a firm hand... right?

I was so sure that the Cullen kid was rotten, that he would hurt her. And I was right look at how often they fought, and he did hurt her when he left! But he never left a mark on her. Hell, he never even really yelled at her. He never tried dragging her out of the house against her will! In fact Edward Cullen wasn't at all rotten, he just wasn't my choice. I knew that Edward would never need my advice, but he would always put Bella first. And he could give her so much more than I could. Yet I made no effort to help her find Edward, even though he was the man who would make her happy. I wouldn't even talk to Carlisle and Esme to see if we could work together and help them work things out. I was so stupid and now my baby, my Bells was probably dead. I saw it in her eyes and in her smile just before she fell, it was the only way she could show me. It was so clear she would rather die than live another day without Edward Cullen.

I am as much responsible for this as Jacob. I had helped Jake by supporting his twisted version of the facts. I had even encouraged him while ignoring my baby's pain... Oh god I'm a monster. I should have helped her find Edward. Hell, I should've gone out and found the damn kid myself and dragged his ass back to my daughter. Why didn't I listen to Bella, instead I tried to push her into what would make me happy. It might as well have been me that pushed her out that window.

It was Renee and I all over again, I had tried to control her life and now I tried to control Bella's. I wanted Bella to settle down in a small town after living in the big city. I wanted her to go to a college nearby to keep her close to home and to me. And I wanted her to marry a local boy who would keep her here after College. Only now did I recognize how sick and callous the threat was that Jacob made about torching Alice. These were the kinds of threats that Bella had told me about and I told her she had just imagined them or he was just kidding.

I couldn't have been more wrong about Jacob he was dangerous and was not someone I wanted for my baby. It wasn't until I saw that last look and smile from my Bella that I could see how deep her love for Edward was. That smile wasn't for me or Jacob. It was for the future that she had hoped to have... That smile was for only one person...Edward Cullen.

I turned and ran down the stairs and through the kitchen to the backyard, the noise coming from there was unbelievable. But the sight that greeted me scared the shit out of me. All the Cullen's minus Edward were crouched around Bella. Carlisle was kneeling over her broken body in full doctor mode. But it was the monstrous wolves that circled them snarling and snapping that made me stop dead in my tracks. What the fuck? Why did this feel familiar, but not in a comforting way? Oh My God! I remember now, the old Quileute legends those crazy damn stories that Billy used to tell me when we were kids sitting around a bonfire. HOLY SHIT, THEY WERE TRUE!

I think for the first time since I'd known them I really took a close look at the Cullen's and saw what I had never acknowledged before. Their deathly pale complexions and they all had the same colour eyes, yet none of them were blood related. I remembered shaking hands with Edward and Carlisle and how cold their hands were. And how I'd never seen Edward eat, Bella said he was on a special diet. Yeah, it was special alright! I must be crazy but it all points to...I mean it can't be true can it? But that would mean that, the Cullen's...yeah the Cullen's... Nope, no way they can't be! Yet looking back the Cullen's they had always appeared somewhat otherworldly, and right now just a little feral, including Esme, and even little Alice. Wait a minute, did I just hear Alice growl?

Okay this is just too much! I took a deep breath to try and steady my nerves, and then relying on my years of training as Chief of Police I tried to take charge of the situation and yelled: "What the HELL is going on!" Suddenly out of the surrounding trees another three wolves appeared, running to stand in front of the Cullen's facing out at their own kind. Then things got real quiet, and all heads turned in my direction. I could feel the tension in the air, and I knew that Jake was standing behind me which made me feel a lot less comfortable than it would've a few hours ago.

Carlisle looked up at me and smiled sadly: "Charlie, Bella has a head injury. It's very serious and we need to get her to the hospital now!" I just nodded and took a step towards Bella but Jake grabbed my arm pulling me aside and arrogantly announced: "I will take Bella to the hospital, and you Cullen will not be her doctor! So get away from her leech." The air came alive again with growling and snarls as Carlisle pulled out his cell phone to make the 911 call. Carlisle never looked up from Bella but said in a very quiet and dispassionate voice: "Only Charlie can make that decision Jacob Black, so as of right now I'm Bella's doctor until he or Bella tells me otherwise."

With the ambulance on its way I tried to think of what to do, when the paramedics get here I would be explain the Cullen's presence. But what could I say about a bunch of horse size wolves? Jake still had a hold of my arm and I could feel the heat rolling off of him. I tried to turn to speak with him when he let go of my arm. I stopped short of saying what was on my mind because he was shaking so damn hard I thought he was going to come apart. Then Alice screamed: "Charlie, duck!" But before I could do anything I was flying through the air and landed at the feet of the biggest Cullen boy...Fuck, that hurt ...Umm I can't seem to remember that kid's name, but man is he big! I think he's yelling but funny thing I can't hear him or anything else. I turned my head to the left and saw Bella's hand just out of my reach; maybe if I could just touch her she'd know it was me. I needed her to know I was sorry.

Shit I couldn't breathe and damn it hurted! Clouds were coming in it was getting dark fast. Oh god something was not right Fuck that hurted! Ahhhhh, now that was better, the pain was gone, that was much better. I wondered if berry cobbler was on the Diner's menu. You know I don't think I've ever told Bella how beautiful she was, what kind of father never tells their kid that? She looked just like her Grandma Swan did at her age; she had such deep soulful brown eyes. Yeah Bella had an old soul too, Renee used to say that Bella was born middle age. Maybe that's why I didn't like Edward he's an old soul too, they belong together. And if the legends are true I wondered how old he really was? If he turned out to be a cold one, how would that temperature difference work for them in the bedroom? Oh shit I was so not going there, that was my daughter I was thinking about, I put a stop to that thought, lalalalalal.

APOV

Esme had started emergency breathing for Charlie just as the ambulance careened into the drive kicking up gravel. The paramedics whipped out their equipment and started taking orders from Carlisle.

**APOV (Just prior to Bella's swan dive)**

"Carlisle, grab your bag! Bella and Charlie need all of us now! Come on people let's move it! Or someone is going to die tonight!"

I had seen Charlie in Bella's room arguing about Edward and Jacob yet again. Then everything went black and next I saw her falling out of her bedroom window and just at that point my vision ended. I knew the missing pieces meant Jacob Black and the wolves were involved. I gasped in horror as the vision ended I was just passing Rose and Emmett on the stairs. Jazz was by my side. "What happened darlin?" "I don't know Jazzy everything just went black on me, I can't see a thing!"

The whole family raced out the door and through the woods to Bella's house like the demons of hell were after us. I decided then and there that all of this had gone on long enough. It was time for Edward to make a choice. But I wasn't really going to give him a choice. He was going to come back to Forks one way or another and he was going to fix this mess. I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward, he damn well better answer me this time or he may just lose his chance at forever with Bella.

The phone rang three times before he picked up "Edward?" he didn't answer, well that was just so typical those days, I sighed and said: " I know your there... okay look don't answer me you pig headed stupid leech, just listen. Bella threw herself out of her bedroom window, and no I don't know why, except you and the dog figured into her decision. She loves YOU, you idiot and NOT the damn dog! She realizes that he used her, she never loved him as anything more than a brother. She knows now that he manipulated you both. Now get your ass back here or she may die!" There was still no answer. "Okay still not talking, well fuck you Edward Cullen, but you have exactly 24 hours and then I'm sending Emmett and Jasper after your sorry ass. And remember this Jasper does not like Brazil in the rainy season, so he will not be in a good mood and that puts everyone around him in a bad mood. Also I've already alerted Kachiri and Zafrina and asked them to start tracking your dumb ass ..." I hadn't even finished my sentence when he let out a heart broken roar and hung up. Okay I hadn't really gotten a hold of the Amazons yet, but he didn't need to know that. I smiled to myself when I had a quick vision of my big brother getting on a plane and he looked awful.

Seth, Leah and Embry were in wolf form as they came up beside us while we ran and I could see that they had been joined by another of their kind I think his name was Quil. "Hi Quil welcome to the club so did you finally realized that Jacob Black is the devil incarnate?" Leah tossed her head and snorted, Embry just rolled his eyes and nodded, well this was going to be interesting, since Jacob's pack seemed to be falling apart. But that presented lots of questions like how could Quil just leave his Alpha! For that matter how had Seth, Leah and Embry been helping me all along? The answer had to be Sam, I guessed he never gave up his Alpha status. Could there really be two packs at the same time? Was that even possible and was Sam a pack leader or a rogue Alpha? Jacob, the dumb mutt, didn't even realize he was losing his power and his people. The original Alpha was still out there, and he offered an alternative to the demented Jacob Black.

I could hear the wolves at the back of the house just beyond the tree line. "Okay everybody, we need to enter the backyard from the front, because I can't see a thing back there." Emmett came to a screeching halt and looked at me open mouthed then whispered: "You're blind?" That cued one amazing eye roll from me. "No you idiot, the wolves prevent me from having visions when they're involved." "Oh, okay. Hey Pixie is that normal?"

Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head and pointed to the side yard and then pushed him to get moving. "Leah, Seth and Embry you guys circle around and come from behind the others but don't risk it if there are too many." I turned to my family. "Okay Cullen's lets all take a deep breath and hold it. The smell back there is terrible." Emmett took in a deep breath and then gagged and started to laugh: "Damn Pixie, that's an understatement that smell is revolting! Ouch damn it honey!" Rose had clipped Emmett again. "Okay, okay, I know let's roll and save our little sis!"

The scene in the backyard was horrific, Bella was ashen coloured and very still, miraculously there wasn't any blood, but her left arm and leg were bent at odd angles. Several wolves had come out of the forest snarling and snapping, as our family converged on Bella. We encircled her while Carlisle knelt down to examine her, she must be in bad shape. His face was drawn with concern and fear. But I could still hear her heart beating even though it was faint. I should have brought her to stay with us, despite Charlie's feelings, and Bella thought she could handle Black. I knew that Jacob Black was dangerous but I believed that Charlie would always protect her, guess I was wrong about the Chief's priorities.

Speaking of Charlie he had just stepped out of the back door yelling: "What the HELL is going on!"

Thank god he hadn't grabbed his gun because things started to happen just a little too fast. Suddenly Jacob Black was standing behind him looking like the evil mutt he was, Carlisle was calling 911 and then it all went to hell in a hand basket.

Jacob was yelling at Carlisle not to touch Bella, his pack was snarling and snapping all around us. Then the Cullen friendly wolves rushed out of the forest to stand in front of us facing their former pack mates despite being out numbered.

Jacob grabbed Charlie to stop him from coming towards Bella and at the same time he lost control and started shifting. I yelled for Charlie to duck but he was turning to look at Jacob and suddenly found himself airborne and landing at Emmett's feet. That's when Sam showed up pushing through the pack and coming nose to nose with Jacob. Sam stepped up to him growling in challenge but rather than stand up to Sam, Jacob turned tail and ran into the forest leaving his pack behind.

I could hear the ambulance coming down the street; we needed to get Charlie and Bella out front and in the ambulance before the wolves were seen. Emmett and Jasper were so jazzed by the tension that they wanted to stay and fight with wolves supporting us. But Sam saw their intent, and he snarled at me shaking his head before he turned and charged into the forest after the fleeing Jacob.

That left the two packs standing there and the La Push wolves Paul, Cody, Brady and Jared seemed at a lost as to what had just happened as they looked around into the woods. They seemed unsure about what they should do. Rose and I grabbed Emmett and Jasper to hold them back. Esme and Carlisle had moved Charlie and Bella out front to expedite their transfer. Carlisle had left us with strict orders that he didn't want us to interfere with the wolves. Instead he instructed us to only observe the action and let the wolves handle each other; anything that happened was between them.

The wolves stood there basically in a holding pattern without their Alpha's telling them what to do. So while it looked like a Mexican standoff, there was still lots of snarling, but no action...Huh I wondered, what's up with that? Maybe the different packs can't hear each other's thoughts, maybe their minds aren't connected? Then the air started to shimmer around Leah and Paul, and "pop" we now had one naked human female and one naked human male yelling at each other. And they were completely unconcerned that they were giving us an eye full.

Did I mention that they were both naked, ...Jasper was ready to bust a gut and could barely spit out what was on his mind: "My god darlin, when Leah gets pissed she is a force to be reckoned with, remind me never to get on her bad side." Leah was yelling so loud that she had Paul backing up and stuttering, I didn't think she even took a breath. She was on a tear, but it took her short order to explain that Black was using the pack for his own twisted desires. Paul admitted that Jacob's obsession over Bella was getting to the other pack members, but as their Alpha it was hard to resist the compulsion to follow his orders.

Leah stabbed at his chest and then proceeded to yell at him in Quileute! I didn't have a clue what she was saying but none of it sounded very flattering. Emmett was laughing his ass off and Jasper just stood there with his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, while Rose and I were applauding wildly and yelling: "Go Girl"!

One by one the other wolves started to transform and just stood there, watching Leah take a strip off of Paul. My but those boys were all well endowed in every sense of the word! Rose was standing there a little slacked jawed and with a roving eye was taking it all in. Emmett had stopped laughing and was now staring at Rose and looking like a thunder cloud. Oh well, couldn't fault the girl, after all a free show, is a free show. Not that they had anything on our guys but it never hurts to check out the local merchandize just to make sure your not being short changed. Jasper was picking up on my mood and he was not amused, so he started pushing out feelings of embarrassment that had the wolves all running into the woods looking for a fig leaf.

**EPOV**

I was already at the Rio airport with the intent of heading back to Forks when I got Alice's call. I was a mess I had tried and failed Bella; I couldn't stay away from her any longer. So I promised myself that I was just going back to only check on her, to see if she was happy and if she was then I would leave her alone. And she would never know I had been there. So when my phone rang I frankly wasn't in the mood to answer it. I was too busy contemplating a lonely existence stretching into the eons. In other words I was being a pathetic morose, emo a Victorian throw back wallowing in self pity. But I opened my phone and was prepared to listen to Alice's rant anyway.

When Alice told me what had happened I roared into the phone and crushed it in my palm. If I could have run home faster I would have been off before the call had finished. Within a few minutes I had taken my seat in first class. I closed my eyes and I could visualize my Bella lying on the ground under her bedroom window, possibly dying. It felt so real that I actually called out to her and I swear I heard her whisper "Edward." Then a shiver of pain and despair passed through me. But I held onto the vision of my love on the ground and the hope that her last word gave me. The last word that came from her lips had been my name.

Bella had to survive there was no other reality that I would even contemplate. So I tried to imagine how I could win her back. I didn't know if Bella would take me back or even forgive me, but I knew I could never be able to leave her again. I couldn't survive without her, and I would spend the rest of my life and hers protecting her even if it is just as a friend or, god forbid, from a hiding place in the shadows of her life. Of one thing I was certain though... that mutt would die. I was sure he was behind her trying to kill herself. Bella would never do that to Charlie and Renee...and yes dear god I knew, she would never do that to me!

I had finally realized after all the emails, letters, texts and voice mails from my family that Jacob Black had played me. He had appealed to all my insecurities and he had gotten me to do the worst and most monstrous thing of my life. He convinced me I should lie to Bella. So I told her that I didn't love her anymore and that I was moving on, and that had been the worst possible kind of blasphemy.

God, why couldn't that plane go any faster!

Bella and I should never be apart. I can see that now, we were always destined to be in each other's lives. She is my mate at the deepest level possible! We are the missing pieces of each other souls. Bella was right about me all along I was afraid, I was afraid of the future and that I wouldn't be enough for her. I never saw myself as she saw me; in reality it seems to be a problem that we both have in common. But it would seem that my soul ... and yes I said **my** soul, was meant to be entwined with hers. And that's why I had to wait over a hundred years to find her and for us to be together. My heart ached, and I wished so much that I could cry. All I could think about was my beautiful Bella. She had to hold on, I love her so much she just had to keep her heart beating!

So I whispered my mantra over and over again as I waited for the plane to make its way to Seattle. "Bella, please wait for me, keep your heart beating my love. I want you for forever. I will love you for forever", and as much as a I knew it wasn't possible my heart told me that she had heard me, and I swear to god I heard her reply: "I'll wait for you Edward, I'll keep my heart beating come for me my love," and so I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep as I waited repeating my mantra over and over. I listened for her voice but I didn't hear her again. Yet I could feel her in my heart. I knew she was alive and I believed that with every fibre of my being...because we were soul mates. For one of us cannot live without other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Author's Note: **I would like to extend my sincerest thanks to Pienuniek who pushed me to try again!

**Chapter 3**

**CarPOV**

Bella and Charlie both made it to the ER but were in critical condition, at least they were when we left their backyard. Charlie was unconscious his vital signs were erratic and he'd lost a lot of blood. He'd suffered lacerations from Jacob's claws and there was massive internal bleeding from blunt force trauma caused by landing on the hard packed earth after being launched into the air during Jacob's transformation. He needed surgery and he needed it now.

Right now I was rather ambivalent towards Charlie. I really didn't care much about what happened to him. But for Bella's sake I would make sure that the Chief made it and then we would have words.

Alice had kept us informed of how Charlie had favoured Jacob and what he had hoped would happen once Edward had left. I still didn't understand how a parent could ignore the kind of pain that Bella was going through. How could he not see how deep her feelings were for my son? My son, the pig headed, minding reading, know it all had really screwed up this time and he had a lot to answer for. I understood his fears but I didn't support his actions.

But maybe I wasn't any better than Charlie. Though I didn't ignore Edward's pain I didn't do much to prevent him from leaving either. Esme and I had agreed that he needed to leave in order to see what he was giving up. I know it sounds like bullshit but sometimes you have to experience the pain of loss to understand how much that loss meant to you. Okay so that's the psycho babble I used to justify my inaction. Edward was determined to leave and there was little we could have done to stop him. Instead we stayed to watch over Bella and as Alice said to nag his emo ass to come home.

I had to chuckle at the ladies in my family and that includes Bella. Their campaign of threatening, cajoling and just informing Edward of his general stupidity through texts, and voice mails was brilliant. And I gladly played my part by continuing to pay his cell phone bill which was astronomical. Bella approved of the campaign but didn't participate and she never asked if he responded. And thank god for that because he never did respond, not once. He was totally silent.

Strange as it may seem it was Jasper that had originally insisted that we stay and watch over Bella. He felt responsible for Edward leaving because of the bite he tried to take out of Bella on her last birthday. Bella had never blamed him, she said that Edward had only used it as an excuse to leave. Perhaps she was right Edward had been alone for so long he didn't know how to deal with their relationship especially with how fast it was moving so he panicked. They had both fallen hard and fast but they were deeply in love and they were the best thing that ever happened to each other.

Jasper knew that Edward wouldn't be able to stay away forever and he was bound and determined that Bella would be here, safe and sound when he did. To that end he and Emmett took a different approach, they had traced his location in Rio de Janerio Brazil, after he had responded by letter to a tearful voice mail message left by Esme. So it would seem he was listening just not responding. Jasper was ready to give him another month and then he and Emmett were going after him. Until then they harassed him with letters, which he must have been getting since none of them ever came back undelivered.

I looked down at our Bella worried about her condition and musing about what had led us to the events of today. She was so still, almost vampire like except for the very slight rise and fall of her chest. It was a particularly unnatural stillness for a human. But now I had to decide who should come first I couldn't care for them both at the same time. Tom Stanley was the general surgeon on call tonight. He was good man and though I would have preferred to operate on Charlie myself I couldn't be in two places at the same time. Bella had to be my priority, in my heart she was already my daughter just as much as she was Charlie's. Besides I know that Charlie would want me to focus on Bella. And more importantly this is what Edward would want. I had the ER nurse page Tom and I filled him in on what I suspected was going on with Charlie. I promised to notify the on call OR team, so they could set up and he could just walk in, scrub and get down to business. Tom asked what had happened I told him we wouldn't be sure until both patients woke up, but I had to give him something when he got here. I needed a cover story.

I hate to say this but everyone in my family is a consummate liar and Alice excels at it. Her visions often help us determine the best lie to tell, so I called her into the exam room while Charlie was having X-Rays done. "Alice my dear I need a cover story to give Charlie's surgeon for the injuries he sustained." She opened her mouth and looked aghast. "Alice, I can't care for them both at the same time I had to choose. So what should I tell Tom, he'll be here in 10 minutes and I need a plausible story!" Alice looked around the room like she was expecting someone to eavesdrop but we were alone.

Alice spoke only loud enough for me and the other vampires to hear, "Honestly Carlisle I've got nothing... how about an animal attack! It's been a sufficient excuse in the past, and then you could tie in Bella's fall from the window as a result of shock when she saw her Dad being attacked in their yard. Say...by a large timber wolf." It wasn't the best story and was thin on details but in the mean time if I needed to I could always 'dazzle' Tom. Bella would really get a kick out of that, she always accused Edward of dazzling her. I just pray that he gets the chance to do so again. I sighed and looked towards the stretcher that held Bella and prayed..."Please come home son, she needs you."

Alice pulled me out of my musings by tapping my arm, when I looked down at her she was biting her lower lip and looked worried. "Carlisle is this Dr. Stanley related in any way to Jessica Stanley?" I confess I had to chuckle at her question seeing where she was headed. Jessica Stanley and her mother were the town gossips and not only did they repeat everything they heard but they weren't above taking creative license to make things more interesting.

"Yes I believe he's her Uncle." Alice groaned and dropped her head, I could hear Emmett, Rose and Jasper growl out in the waiting room. "But you don't need to worry, he's a very intelligent man and a very competent surgeon, in fact he's nothing like his niece. Actually I find it truly hard to believe that he's related in any way at all to the Forks' Stanley's." "Yeah well let's hope your right. I just pray that when it comes to the social graces he comes from the deeper end of their gene pool." I laughed out loud and told her: "Alice he's not a gossip," and to myself I said: "At least I hope not."

Bella was not waking up and that was a serious concern. She had a closed head injury and was exhibiting some of the signs of intracranial bleeding but the signs of increased intracranial pressure were mixed. Her pupils were equal and reactive but she was unresponsive to any other stimulation. Her blood pressure and heart rate were very low, but her breathing was regular. And a CT scan had cleared her of any other internal injury. This was a miracle in itself after falling from that height, and since she is so petite. She did have several broken bones, but no compound fractures again very surprising considering the distance she fell. So currently her left arm and leg were only splinted and would be dealt with after an MRI of her head was completed. But I was very worried that she might go into neurogenic shock at any time.

Time could be very short for this sweet child but I had already made the hardest decision back at Bella's house, a decision that would break the treaty with the pack. And perhaps end my relationship with my first son and oldest companion. Bella was as much a part of my family as any of my other children and I would not lose her. So I was prepared to change her before I'd let her die.

Tom Stanley arrived and took over Charlie's care. Alice snuck back in to tell me that her visions were coming back but only short bursts. She'd had a short vision that Charlie would hang on but that his ultimate survival would depend on Bella. But her survival depended on Edward getting his ass back to Forks. As she was speaking her eyes glazed over as another vision hit her. "Carlisle its Edward, he's on his way! And Charlie's going to pull through long enough to talk to Bella but after that it's all fuzzy."

Alice was beaming as she continued: "Bella's future is a little clearer..." then Alice crumpled to the floor holding her head. "Carlisle! ...oh my god, its all black, I can't see Bella at all...good lord I can't see any of us!"

Reacting to the sound of Alice's desperate cry Jasper burst through the ER door as I was helping her to stand. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, "Alice darlin is it the wolves again are they blocking your sight?" Alice sucked in a breath and leaned into Jasper looking up at him and then to me, "I don't know it didn't feel the same the vision was unfolding before me like usual and then it just went dark. It didn't fade out like it does when the wolves draw near. I was just so surprised when it happened it was like someone had flipped an off switch. And Carlisle...I'm not sure...but it felt like either Edward or Bella that shut it down. I felt them both touch my mind but it doesn't make any sense how can that be? Edward is too far away, and well Bella is still human."

"But if you had to choose one who would it be?"

"Bella, I know the tenor of Edward's mind. Her face was the last thing I saw before my vision stopped. She was looking right at me and shaking her head no, and then it just shut down... I'm sure she's blocking my visions!"

We all turned together to look at Bella. She seemed to be asleep you could barely hear her breathing and she was exceptionally pale, as pale as we are. I walked over to Bella and placed my hand over hers and I was stunned Bella's skin temperature felt almost normal, normal that is to a vampire not a human. I asked them to page me when the MRI was ready and walked Alice and Jasper back to the waiting room warning them not to say anything to the others. I went to the OR to check on Charlie. They were already well underway and had the internal bleeding under control.

I admit that Alice had me worried. It seemed we would be at an impasse with both Charlie and Bella until Edward arrived. Edward seemed to be the key to unlocking what was going on with Bella. I don't think the MRI would show us anything more than a severe concussion. I had a theory that whatever she was doing to Alice's visions was affecting her vital signs. On the surface everything pointed to severe brain trauma with her low heart rate, blood pressure and lack of response to any stimulation. But her lab values were normal, the X-Rays showed very little and I was still waiting for the MRI. But I was sure something else was going on here.

When I first examined her in the backyard she had all the signs of a basal skull fracture I was sure there was internal bleeding and her other fractures should have been more severe so what was I missing? One other thing that bothered me was her scent it was off just ever so slightly. It was different... yet it was still familiar. It was like a blend of two scents. There was Bella's dominant strawberries and freesia ...and the other? It was like him but it can't be... can it? It was so subtle but it was there, just a trace of honey, sunshine and linen but damn it... how could it be Edward?

I needed to keep busy and I needed to think about this. But I had to stay in touch with both Bella and Charlie. They paged that the MRI was underway so while I waited for it to be completed I assisted Dr. Stanley while he closed the abdomen. I tried while I worked to think of what was happening to my children. There was something there in the back of my mind, something old and something rare. But damn it, it wouldn't come to me. All that came to mind when I pushed for the memory was the face of Marcus of Volturi, a face so full of pain and despair and nothing else. I shook my head and told myself to leave it. Bella, Charlie and Edward will need me so I concentrated on the task at hand.

Tom had to remove Charlie's spleen and part of his liver, he was actually very lucky it could have been much worse. Because of the liver trauma Charlie would have to be closely monitored for some time. He would also have to be sedated since every rib on his right side had been broken, resulting in a flail chest which was taped pretty heavily to prevent paradoxical movement. It impaired his breathing to the point that he would have to be on a respirator for a few days. Once we were done Charlie was moved to the ICU, in an adjoining room to Bella's.

I checked on Bella's MRI it showed signs of a recently healed basilar skull fracture! WHAT THE HELL! There was no swelling or bleeding, but she was still unconscious so she would need to be closely monitored for any changes. Unlike Charlie she was breathing on her own, they both had IV's, with cardiac and oxygen monitors in place. Bella's broken arm and leg had been X-rayed and were now both in casts. I had to chuckle because I'm sure that if she had been awake she would have tried to charm me into putting them into braces, and I probably would have done it. I love her like a daughter and in most cases I have respected the choices she had made, for she is wise beyond her years. She would hate the attention that a cast would cause. So I imposed my will on her while she was unconscious. The irony was not lost on me that a human could hold such sway over me, a vampire. If the truth be told Bella scared the hell out me sometimes especially when she got in a temper. And the thought of casts would have definitely piqued that temper of hers. Now if I can just get my son to see what I see. She knows what she wants and what she wants is him more than anything else in the world. That and to be part of our family forever ... yeah like that will be no small feat.

Alice was sitting at Bella's bedside when I got to her room. I'd never seen Alice look so worried. All she did was sit and stare at Bella like she was trying to see inside her head. I came to her side and put my arm around her giving her a hug. "Where's Jasper?"

She turned to me letting out a huge sigh, "He and Emmett have gone to Seattle to get Edward, his plane will land in two hours and he's not thinking straight. All he wants is to destroy Jacob Black. So Emmett is there with Jasper to sit on him and bring him here first." I immediately pointed out that her visions seem to be coming through again and without any problem since she saw Edward landing and his intentions.

She smiled and shook her head no. "Afraid not Carlisle, after fifty years I just know my brother. Besides that we all want to kill Jacob Black, the difference though is Edward will do it, if he's left unchecked. As far as knowing when he'll land I checked with Sea Tac about which flight he was on under the pretense of a family emergency. He needs to be here. She needs him and he needs her! Jacob Black can wait." We both moved to sit beside Bella.

Behind me the door opened, and my darling Esme entered with Rosalie, both of them looked so concerned. No surprise that Esme would feel this way, but why would Rosalie, she has resented Bella from the start. As if she could read my mind Rose sighed looked at Bella and then at me and smiled sadly. "Carlisle no one deserves this. Not everything that she's gone through and all because she loved a man with the fullness of her heart." she shook her head and moved towards Bella. "Despite everything, even my venomous and self centred bitchiness, it comes down to this... I've been there Carlisle. My dream of happiness was within my reach and then was yanked away. Please don't look sad Carlisle you didn't take it away. My dream was really a nightmare waiting to happen, but hers is the real thing. And besides the man who I consider my brother deserves her love, maybe more than anyone has ever deserved anything. They deserved to be together. And now that I finally understand that we could lose them both."

I looked at Alice but she shook her head no, but I knew she hadn't said anything. Rose cocked her head to the side and smiled at me. "No one said anything Carlisle no one had to. I'm not stupid I have a few medical degrees of my own remember. I know Edward, he won't survive if Bella doesn't...I just wish I could change this...damn I'd like to kill Jacob Black myself for what he has put my family through. So I'll do anything to help Edward and Bella in any way that I can." I got up and wrapped my arms around her and Alice. Esme went and sat beside Bella holding her hand. She leaned over her and was quietly speaking. Apparently Edward had called her from the plane for an update. So Esme was telling Bella he was on his way and that she had a message for her from Edward.

**EsPOV**

Sitting in the waiting room with Rose and Alice was driving me crazy. Our Bella had looked so broken lying on the ground, without the added horror of what happened to Charlie. I just wanted to scream or cry, I wanted answers. But more than anything I wanted someone to pay. I wanted Jacob Black's hide.

Despite what Edward had done I still thought of Bella as my daughter. I prayed that Charlie was just a man who had wanted the best for his daughter, no matter how misguided his vision was of what was right. But Charlie and I were going to have to talk when he's able. He needed to be reminded of the times we lived in and that Bella was neither stupid nor childish. Charlie reminded me of the way my own human father had treated me. Like she was unable to make her own decisions or even know her own mind. Yes Charlie and I would be having a long talk.

"Rose, are you okay dear?" Rose has been very quiet since Emmett and Jasper left. I wondered what's going on in that head. "I'm fine Esme just thinking about Bella and Edward." She went back to stand by the window, like she was looking for someone or something. I suppose Edward was on all of our minds I swear when he gets here I'm going make him listen to me. I will make him see how much Bella loves him even if I have to rip off his legs so he will never run away again! He will face this like a man and take whatever Bella dishes out. Carlisle had just come out of the OR, he stopped to tell us that Charlie was being moved to his room and Bella would be in the adjacent room shortly. So we would be able to go in and see her. When my cell phone rang I couldn't imagine who it could be.

I should have known it would be my son. I walked away from the others to answer it and Edward's voice carried to me across the miles and it broke my heart. "Hello, Mom ...oh god Mom, I can't lose her." I assured him that his Dad and Dr. Stanley were doing everything they could for Charlie and Bella. I told him that Jasper and Emmett would be meeting him at the airport. But we didn't talk about Jacob Black or what had happened. He asked but I told him it would be better if we talked once he got here since no one person had the whole story. He was sobbing into the phone and my heart felt like it was crushed. My boy needed me and all I wanted was to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. I tried to reassure him that Bella never gave up hope that he would come back. That she had always known that he loved her despite what he had told her in the forest the day he left. And that Alice had helped her find all her birthday gifts that he had left under the closet floor boards. I told him about how she played his CD all the time, And that I often sat with her while she recounted the times they had declared their love to each other, I promised him that we would protect her and keep her safe for him, I only hoped that we could keep that promise.

The sobs finally stopped and there was silence for a few seconds, then Edward said "Mom...please tell Bella that I heard her. Tell her I'm coming, and that I love her... and tell her to keep her heart beating for me...no wait...for us. I'll be there soon and we will have forever together." I smile as I held the phone and clutched my other hand to my chest. "Yes Edward darling I'll tell her. But Edward wait, you said you heard her? How can that be son, surely...?" But before I could finish my sentence Edward interrupted me: "I don't know Mom, but I heard her as clear as if she was right beside me, ...please just give her my message. I love you all and I'll see you soon." He paused and took a deep breath "But I have few things to take care of first."

When he said that I lost it, and yelled into the phone "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you will not elude your brothers! And you will come directly to this hospital do you understand? Alice says that your presence is essential to Bella's recovery and that means she needs you now! Listen to me young man, there is more going on here than you know about and more than I can tell you right now. So don't make me come after you, it would not be pleasant. And don't think I couldn't take you Edward Cullen we both know better, do you hear me!"

**EPOV**

Calling Esme on the inflight phone may not have been the smartest thing I've ever done, but one thing was sure. She loved Bella like only a vampire mother could. Esme is a force to be reckoned with if you pissed her off she could be downright scary at times. After she laid the law down and threatened me with bodily harm I quietly responded with: "Okay Mom. The plane is getting ready to land, so I have to go, and yes...yes I heard you. I won't give Em and Jazz the slip I promise. And yes I know you could take me." I swear that woman could stop my heart, if it still was beating, just with that tone of her voice. So taking care of business would have to wait. She's right though Bella needed me now! Jacob Black would pay and perhaps having to wait would make it sweeter for me and more painful for him.

Jazz and Em were leaning on the Jeep when I walked out of the airport, it was good to see them. Emmett had his usual shit eating grin on his face but underneath you could see the worry and the anger. Jasper was on high alert to make sure I didn't run, and he was prepared to help me deal with my cascading emotions. Jasper walked forward, slapped me on the back and said: "Man you look like shit. But I'm begging you to get it under control because I cannot ride back to Forks with you like this. Emotionally you are all over the map brother. If you can't tone it down I'm going to try and knock you out. Make you a blank slate emotionally until we get to the hospital. Oh and I'm warning now if you run I will hunt you down tear you apart and hand you to Bella in pieces for her to reassemble."

Emmett was laughing his head off. "Hey Jazz she might like that." One thing you could count on no matter what, Emmett will always try to keep the mood light. I jumped into the passenger seat of the Jeep. Jasper got in the back and then Emmett put his pedal to the metal and peeled out of the airport and into highway traffic heading out of Seattle. Once we were on the open road Emmett veered off the highway and onto the back roads. There were fewer cars and it allowed him to drive at breakneck speeds cutting the travel time by more than half. Neither Em nor Jazz was sharing much about what happened apparently Esme had gotten to them as well. The order was no sharing until we were all together.

Emmett however couldn't resist telling me that they saw most the wolves naked and what Jasper had done to make them scurry into the forest. He was laughing his ass off while recalling the event but considering that my Bella was being loaded into an ambulance at the same time I just stared blankly at him. Jasper rolled his eyes and Em just grunted and said: "Hmm, well I guess you had to be there."

The rest of the trip was quiet, Jasper was running through Civil War tactics in his head, and Emmett was just being Emmett thinking of Rose and Grizzly bears and not necessarily in that order. Obviously I wasn't going to find out much from my brothers, the pixie must have been teaching the boys how to block me while I was gone. I can see Jazz making it work, but Emmett really surprised me. I had expected him to spill everything as soon as I could hear his mind,... huh maybe there's more to Emmett than I ever gave him credit for.

I hadn't heard Bella's voice since I landed and I was more than worried. Jasper sat up and looked over the seat at me and tried pushing serenity towards me, "jeesh Edward settle down if you had anything to be concerned about, someone would have called." Just as I was about to tell him to knock it off two things happened Jasper's phone rang and I lost consciousness.

**JasPOV**

As I flipped open my phone to speak to Alice she was already talking a mile a minute and then Edward slumped forward in his seat. "Shit Alice what's going on... EDWARD!" Slapping Emmett in the back of the head I yelled: "Damn it! Pull over! Something's wrong with Edward! Alice what in the sam hill is going on?" Alice buzzed on about what had just happened at the hospital and that we had better step on it. Apparently Bella woke up and asked for Edward and then her Dad. But when Carlisle told her about Charlie she got really, really pissed and refused to let anyone near her until Edward got there.

I had to Interrupt Alice when she said Bella wouldn't let anyone near her. "Ah darling what do you mean she won't let anyone near her? She's human and weighs exactly 110 lbs! You do remember that you're all vampires; you know unbelievable speed and strength. Need I say more?"

"Yeah but Jazz we can't get any closer than 10 feet it's like walking into wall... and something else, her eyes aren't brown anymore they're like ours. Believe me Jazz seeing is really believing; so get our emo brother's ass here pronto!"

Alice sounded pretty sure of her facts and just a little bit scared and that's something I've never seen. Edward was breathing in the front seat but that was all, he wasn't responding to either Emmett or me. I couldn't even feel any emotion registering on him and what was worse Alice hadn't seen any of it. I asked her to put Carlisle on the line, meanwhile Emmett got us back on the road. I explained to Carlisle that it seemed like Edward had passed out just about the time Bella woke up. Carlisle asked me to check his eyes, so I leaned over the seat lifted his eye lid then slid back into my own seat and spoke quietly into my phone: "Ah Carlisle...I feel like I'm officially in the 'Twilight Zone'. Edward's eyes are green, yeah they're emerald green!"

As soon as I spoke Emmett yelled: "Holy shit," he looked at me in the rear view mirror and floored the gas once again, now we were flying towards Forks.

**BPOV**

"Damn my head hurts and the light is blinding even without opening my eyes. Where am I and where's my Dad? And Edward I remember hearing him say he was coming and to wait for him...fuck I just wish everyone would stop whispering I'm about to lose it." The light behind my eyes was so bright it hurt, but there were shadows everywhere and one was coming towards me fast. Then I saw his heavenly face and heard his velvet toned voice, it was Edward.

He came at me out of a shadowy mist and more beautiful than I remembered him. His tousled bronze hair was all over the place and he had one hand raised to his head but he stopped and lowered his hand to reach out for me "Bella love? ...Bella is that you?"

I wanted to hold him and suddenly there I was in front of him so I reached out and took his hand in mine. I could feel him and God I could smell his scent of honey, linen and sunshine. We stood there and looked into each other's eyes and all I could see in his eyes was love. But what the hell his eyes...were the most beautiful shade of green with honey gold flecks! I had to be either dreaming or I was dead ...Edwards eyes hadn't been green since 1918! "Edward I don't understand is this a dream?"

"Bella I don't want to scare you, but I don't think this is a dream love. Wait... your eyes aren't brown anymore, they're a deep honey gold but that can't be... Carlisle wouldn't do that! I don't know what's going on but I can smell your sweet strawberry, freesia scent. I can even hear your heart beat and feel your hand in mine...but this can't be happening. Vampires don't dream."

"Edward, are we dead?"

"No love I don't think so. I was just with Jasper and Emmett and then suddenly I was here. And I can still hear them in the background, but it's more like a whisper. I have to really concentrate to hear them and they're just as confused as we are. As Emmett just so eloquently put it, they are 'putting the fucking pedal to the metal' as we speak."

"Edward, how can you be so damn calm about this?"

"Love I can't remember what dreaming was like when I was human. But if I could dream I would only want to dream of you. You're here and so beautiful. I love you so much so I intend to enjoy this while I can."

"Edward this isn't making any sense, usually you would be freaking out by now. So when did you take over being the calm voice of reason?" He just shrugged his shoulders! The man that worries over ever little detail had just shrugged his shoulders! "I don't think this is a dream Edward. If I was dreaming you'd think I would be able to get rid of this pain behind my eyes. But my head is killing me." Edward reached over for my other hand and leaned into kiss me lightly on the forehead. "It's going to be okay Bella. I love you and we will figure this out together." I bit my lower lip and rested my head on his chest over where his heart should beat.

"Bella just humour me, I know you're worried but have you really tried waking up yet?" He flashed me his crooked smile and squeezed my hand gently. Reassuring me that everything would be okay.

"No, I'm afraid that Jacob will be there. I can't hear him or my Dad. But Edward, Charlie saw and heard everything! What if Jacob did something to my Dad...oh god Edward, what if he hurt Charlie!" I was really panicked that I would open my eyes and find Jacob standing beside me waiting to finish what I had started. But if he had hurt my dad I'd kill him!

Edward kissed me again this time chastely on the lips as he wrapped me in his arms, it was wonderful and weird being in his arms again. But I had been dreaming of this for eight months! What if it really was just a dream and he wasn't coming back? What if I had really died? I couldn't think about this right now. It was all so strange seeing him and holding him again... but wait minute he wasn't cold. Why didn't he feel cold? What the hell was going on?

"Bella I know that you're in the hospital surrounded by my family. Jacob Black is not going to get anywhere near you. I think you need to wake up Bella. Because your Dad was hurt and he needs you."

"Charlie was hurt? How? Why? What happened? Oh Edward this is my entire fault! I should have known what Jacob was doing to us! But I didn't see it until it was too late and you were so hurt because I trusted Jacob and..."

Edward chuckled and pulled me closer. "Relax love and take a deep breath. There are a lot of people that are at fault. But let's fix what we can and let the rest go. I promise you we'll take care of this together my darling. Bella darling I think you need to wake up, I'll be there soon and we'll take care of everything together. ..Remember you are my forever, I love you Bella!"

The bright light that had surrounded us started to darken and Edward began to fade away even though I could still feel his hands in mine and his lips on my cheek.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by four very concerned vampires and one nurse who looked like she was either going to run or faint. I turned my head towards Carlisle "Where's my Dad and what happened to him?" My voice was rather raspy but I managed enough volume and venom in those few words to make him and everyone else in the room cringe noticeably.

Alice came forward and looked at me smiling. Then she frowned and said only two words. "Fuck me." Followed immediately by: "Watch out!" With that I whipped my head around the room, the nurse had already fled. And my vampires...well they were all plastered against the surrounding walls and about six inches off the floor. My mouth was open but no sound was coming out. I could hear a phone vibrating it was Alice's.

Then Carlisle cleared his throat so I turned back to him. "Ah, Bella I'm so glad you're awake and there is a lot to discuss. But first can you let us down and then I'd like to examine you with your permission."

I know Carlisle had my best interests at heart but my priorities were a little different from his at the moment "NO! First what about Charlie? Then you can check me out." Wait had Carlisle just asked me to let them down? Was I really doing that ...yeah I guess I was. I had thought for a split second about pinning everybody down but hell it had actually happened. I did that...wow okay but this shit was getting scary. I thought about letting them go and they all lightly landed on their feet but I wanted them to keep their distance until I got some answers. With that thought the air looked like it had turned liquid a few feet out from my bed.

Esme tried to come to my side but the liquid stopped her dead in her tracks and it seemed to be more rubber like than liquid. She tried to push past and couldn't. But she took it all in her stride and said: "Don't worry Bella, Edward's on his way Emmett and Jasper picked him up at the airport and they should be here any time now. Together we'll take care of everything."

Alice had just finished talking to Jasper on her phone when she let out a little sigh and looked at me then Esme. "Ah yeah about that Mom, Edward may not be his usual self when he gets here. She grimaced then chuckled at little. He's changed just a little bit."

Esme stood up tall and look over at Alice by the door, "Edward Anthony and I have already spoken and he will be on his best behaviour!" Holy shit, Esme used both his names, what the hell kind of talk did they have?

**APOV**

Well this was going better than I thought it would. I'd really have loved to know what Esme and Edward had discussed for her to use both his names. That rarely happened and when it did it usually meant Mom was in touch with her vampire side. And don't let the petite ingénue look fool you, under that calm motherly demeanour lurked a force that scared the hell out of us kids and even Carlisle at times.

Bella was obviously in a mood and wanted some explanations. I for one didn't enjoy my time as a wall flower so I thought it was best to be honest. "Okay everybody, I'm only sure of a few things, first of all my visions have stopped."

Rosalie sucked in a breath. "Those damn dogs I'll take of them."

"Wait Rose it's not them...its Bella." Now suddenly the old saying you could hear a pin drop made sense to me. "I suggest that everyone just sit down." Bella was not looking amused. "Carlisle I think it would be better if you explained everything that happened up until just a few minutes ago, and then I'll take it from there." Carlisle talked Bella through everything, from my vision of her fall, to the two packs, and what we found when we arrived at the Swan house. Then he told her all about her and Charlie. He told of her fathers surgery. Her tests and his reasoning for casts instead of splints, at which point I think she growled. Bella then filled in the gaps about what had happened before we got to her house.

I could tell she had a ton of questions when she turned to me so I nipped that one in the bud before she got started. "Bella I have had only four visions since this all started. Number one was your fall. Two was Edward getting on a plane. Three was you talking to Charlie. And the last one was you looking really pissed kind like now and shaking your head no at me. At least I'm pretty sure it was me. I mean I couldn't see me, but it felt like it was me. Well you get the idea and then missy you flipped my switch and it's been a total eclipse since. And Bella I felt power lots and lots of power like Witches of Eastwick kind of crazy scary power! And it was all coming from you. Um Bella do you think you could get rid of the rubber wall? It makes you look all blurry and I'd really like to hug you...I mean I thought you were going to die!" All this time I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. She looked healthier than she should and the eyes... what did it mean? "Oh and Bella honey I don't know why but your eyes aren't brown anymore ...their golden!"

**BPOV**

I remember Charlie watching reruns of a show from the 50's called the Twilight Zone on late night TV. And I will never forget the opening monologue this weird guy would stand in front of a door and say: "You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension - a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone." Now that monologue made sense I mean not necessarily what was happening now. But with Edward and I well...oh screw it, Edward said to just let the rest go okay so I'll let it go.

I turned to my family and they really were my family. They had been there for me when everything had been hell and had saved me in so many ways. I looked at the barrier I had apparently created. I was having trouble seeing everyone clearly and I just wished the damn thing would go away and it did. Esme, Alice and Carlisle rushed to my bed. "Carlisle I need to see Charlie." I tried to sit up higher and move my legs, but Esme put her hand on my shoulder.

Rose moved over to a huge curtain and pulled it back from the large glass wall that separated my room from the next, and there was Charlie. Esme and Rose rolled my bed over to the wall so that only a pane of glass kept me from reaching for my Dad's hand. Even that came away when Carlisle shoved on it from the other end. Creating one large bay in Intensive Care. My Dad's eyes were closed he was on a respirator. Both his arms and the part of his chest that I could see were covered in bandages. He was so pale it scared me but Carlisle said he was doing fine and would be out of it for a few days. This was probably for the best considering the freaky stuff that was going on.

I turned to Alice, "Okay pixie spill, what's going on." Alice bit her lip looked at Esme then Carlisle and then down at the floor. I've never seen Alice hesitant like this before.

"Bella for some reason, I think you and Edward are linked." I rolled my eyes, like the pixie was telling us something we all didn't already know.

"Yeah I know we've always had a deep personal connection that's part of what made being apart so painful."

But the pixie just frowned like a teacher expecting a better answer from her star pupil. "No Bella, what you're talking about is the mating connection you'll always feel that pain until you consummate your physical need for each other. What I'm talking about is a link, in that you can now share minds and gifts. And I think even combine to share some physical characteristics.

Carlisle looked like he had just been hit with an epiphany. "Bella your souls are linked and it can't be undone. Even if you were to be changed that link would still exist and you could still share all the vampire as well as human characteristics that are either needed or wanted by each other.

I waved my hand in the air to get their attention. "What do you mean that we can share human and vampire characteristics?"

"Well since your souls were bound while you were human, it will make passing for human easier for you and Edward even once you're changed. You will be able to mimic your or Edwards eye colour and you skin will never be as cold as ours and neither will Edwards. Don't ask me why, I don't know, but we'll find out. This is a good thing Bella but I think there is a time limit for this to become permanent.

Carlisle swallowed and Alice giggled before she said: "What he means is it all seems to be tied to you being virgins and mates. You're going to need to ah...mate."

I looked at Alice with my mouth open did she just say what I though she did. "Do you mean Edward and I would have to have sex?"

"Um yeah, you need consummate your physical relationship for this unique bond to become permanent and we both know Edward is going to have a problem with that."

"Alice did you hurt your head when I slammed you against the wall, cause you sound like you're the one with the head injury not me. Carlisle what is she talking about?"

**CPOV**

"Bella in our histories there is a legend about Merged Soul Mates. Humans use the term soul mates to describe deep love or enduring love for one lifelong companion. But to vampires it means that and much, much more. Merged Soul Mates are exponentially even more in tune with each other. It's believed that their actual souls are merged. You were right all along Bella we do have souls. In all my years on this earth I have never met Merged Soul Mates ...but there was a rumour that Marcus of Volterra and his mate had been Merged Souls. It was the reason that Aro and Caius gave Marcus for Didyme's murder, that others were jealous of their connection. But it is also thought that their connection frightened Aro and Caius so much that they had Didyme killed. What it was about the connection that frightened them no one knows. But Marcus bears a pain so deep, that he once told me that if it was not for Chelsea and others keeping him bound to his brothers that he would have found a way to destroy himself. If you and Edward are truly linked I'm afraid there is no way of knowing exactly how it will manifest itself."

Bella's face crumpled and I thought she was crying but she was actually laughing and then she managed to squeak out between gasps. "That explains the green eyes...oh my god..." Then she caught sight of her reflection in the monitors. "My eyes, they're still gold...what the hell is going to happen to us now?" She started to cry as Esme reached out and wrapped her in a hug.

Bella's heart rate suddenly accelerated and she placed her hand over her heart as the alarm went off. She looked at me wide eyed but with a smile on her beautiful face and laughed yet again. "He's here Carlisle. My mate is here...oh my god, Edward what's happened to us."

Just then I heard Emmett and Jasper pull into the parking lot and load him into a wheelchair. It seemed Edward was unconscious. And there I stood in Bella's room a centuries old vampire with his family. Rose was at my side, Alice and Esme sat with Bella who was still laughing. And I had no answers! What were we going to do? We were in uncharted waters...I just prayed that I wouldn't have to turn to the Volturi for the answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Author's Note:** Sincerest thanks to Pienuniek

**Chapter 4**

**CarPOV**

Alice skipped out to the parking lot to greet the boys and to prepare them for Bella. And Bella was bouncing in her bed like a kid at Christmas! As soon as the door opened she was up and out of the bed the monitors were ripped off and her IV pulled out. I gasped when she launched herself at Edward but I would never have tried to stop her. They had both been waiting too long for this reunion. The IV was out but there wasn't any blood coming from the site. And apparently she didn't feel any pain from her other injuries. As she was racing across the room I heard a resounding crack from the non-walking cast on her left leg yet she was moving like she had never been injured. The cast on her arm was still intact but the one on her leg was in bad shape. I would have to apply a walking cast later, though I suspected she wouldn't need one. But we need to keep up appearances. So I hoped she would understand.

Bella flung herself onto the floor at Edward's feet, and placed her hands on both of his knees kneeling before him leaning into his body. Edward slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. And they really were green just like when he was human. Edward even had a very slight blush to his cheeks; much like we get initially after we feed. If it hadn't been for a slight luminescence bouncing off his skin from a patch of muted sunlight where his chair sat I would swear he was human.

Edward gathered Bella into his arms as he got up from the chair her head was buried against his chest and her tears were staining the front of his shirt. Edward picked her up bridal style and carried her back to bed never taking his eyes off of her. I suggested to the family that we give them some time alone. This in turn would give us a chance to share what information we had, and for some of us to get started on research. It was clear that Bella's injuries had been healed and that both she and Edward would need some answers soon.

I turned to see my son curled up on the bed with Bella. It was obvious that they were lost in each others eyes. Their souls were in silent communication. Feelings of love and lust were rolling off them in waves. Rose had pulled the curtain and glass wall closed to Charlie's room as we left. And I made sure that the nurses knew that no one was to enter Bella's room without my permission first.

The family adjourned to my office, as usual Emmett reduced everything to its simplest form. "Okay Carlisle what the hell is going on? There is some kind of weird mojo happening here."

Then before I could answer he turned to Alice. "And Pixie please tell me that Edward is finally going to pop Bella's cherry! I may not have the emotional radar of my friend Jazz, but if we could bottle the lust pouring off those two we would have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands."

I grimaced and reached out for him but both Esme and Rose beat me to it and slapped him on the back of the head. "What? Hell I was just asking what everyone else was thinking! After all these years Edward must have the worst case of blue balls on the planet." He moved away from the next hit from Esme but walked right into Alice's.

Once we had shared the changes we had noted in both Bella and Edward it was decided that poor Jasper needed an emotional break. So he would return to the house and start researching Merged Soul Mates and since Bella was still blocking Alice she went with him. It was almost dawn and I would be on duty shortly.

Esme was going to get Edward some fresh clothes and would collect a bag of things for Bella. Then when she returned she'd try to get Edward to shower and change. After that she was going over to the Swan's house to tidy up. I could see it in her eye that she would be making plans to redecorate. It was something she'd been dying to do ever since the first time she saw the inside of the Swan residence. And my darling wife wasn't above trashing things a bit to justify a few renovations like in the kitchen. After all Bella had often openly wished that she had a kitchen like Esme's and groaned about the laundry room.

Rose and Emmett were going to patrol outside the hospital. Emmett wanted to try and contact the friendly wolves but we all felt they would get in touch with us if they needed anything. Right now our priorities were to protect Bella and Edward and find out what's happening to them. Then we had to decide how much we're going to tell Charlie Swan when he woke up. Tom said it would be three days before he would lighten up on the sedation and take him of the respirator. Maybe Bella was right that we have entered into the Twilight Zone.

**EPOV**

I could stay wrapped around Bella forever. And I wanted to do just that but we needed to talk and we needed answers. And I needed to get her the hell out of here! Jacob Black wasn't going to leave us alone for very long especially after he found out I'm back and with Bella again. She was lying coiled around me and I loved it. So we just laid there gazing into each other's eyes not saying a thing. We didn't have to with our connection. I could admit now that our love is eternal, but by doing so, it means I had to make some decisions. Ah no...We had to make some decisions together and that included making our dreams of forever come true.

As much as I abhorred the idea of Bella giving up her humanity I knew I could not ever lose her. So she would have to come into my world for us to be together, to make a life and an eternity together. God she's so beautiful and how I had missed her but I had no words. I leaned down to her and our lips touched, we both deepened the kiss and as our tongues met I allowed her to enter my mouth, after I carefully wrapped my teeth with my lips, and as tongues entwined the feelings became overpowering and explosive. The voices I usually heard became background noise, loud enough for me to be alert to danger but quiet enough that I could enjoy my Bella without distraction. Even with Emmett sitting in a tree not too far away trying to give me advice.

Rose soon took the initiative and distracted him instead but said the strangest thing to me first. "Thanks little brother, she's perfect." Now I was confused thanks for what and who was perfect? At that point Bella pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me and I couldn't care less what Rose or Emmett had to say. Bella had my full and undivided attention.

We talked a bit, kissed a lot and I mean deep open mouthed kisses and we cuddled close to each other the whole time. Except for once when I pulled back to look at her beautiful face and into her deep and soulful brown eyes, they had reverted from gold after our first kiss. As much as I was enjoying myself I had to speak. I had so much to apologize for so I started by holding her close to my chest, I didn't want to see the hurt and pain in her eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry..."

Bella sighed pushed me away and sat up and momentarily placed her fingers against my lips to stop me, then she dropped her hands to her lap. "No Edward, we aren't going there. You told me in our shared dream that there were some things we would just have to let go, remember? So I'm going to say this only once and then we will never speak of it again, we were both wrong. We both made mistakes and we both assumed way too much. And we weren't honest with each other about a lot of things. So we need to promise each other that from now on we hide nothing. That we'll talk everything over and that we'll make all decisions together. So we will protect each other and our families together. And when we are afraid or we disagree we will listen to each other and ask for help from the others when we need it. But from now on we stand by each other and no one comes between us."

She paused and looked up at me smiling but then her eyes brimmed with tears. "Edward...what I did to you...the way I treated you and the way I allowed Jacob to manipulate us both was unforgivable." she was talking so fast I was afraid she would run out of breath, and she was twisting her hands so hard that I thought she'd rub them raw and draw blood.

I reached out and took her hands in mine and smashed my lips to hers, she squeaked and leaned into me. When I realized she needed to breathe I leaned back a bit and began kissing along her neck and between kisses I said "Bella, Bella, my sweet girl... my love. I understand... and I agree with you... we've both made mistakes. But you're wrong if you think that anything you did was unforgivable. We can't move forward without forgiving ourselves as well as each other. And I think we need to talk about what went on while we were apart. I know it was painful for both of us. I would rather not relive that time. But I think we have to understand what we both went through so we don't make the same mistakes again. That means we have to be open and honest holding nothing back. But let me say this first if you can forgive me for all the asinine things I did to you. Then I can certainly forgive you for anything you think you did wrong. But I want you to know that I never stopped loving you that I always loved you despite anything Jacob or I may have said or done. I let Black push my buttons and I reacted the way I did because I never thought I deserved you."

Bella was shaking her head and squeezing my hands when she opened her luscious lips but I stopped her before she could say anything. "Wait before you try to stop me you have to know that Alice, Esme and Rosalie made me see I was wrong. Those three women were relentless. I only ever answered one message from Esme, otherwise I never answered any of their calls or texts. But there was never a day or hour that went by that I didn't get an update on what an ass I was. Carlisle even got into the action occasionally though he was much kinder than my mother and sisters." She giggled, and hid her mouth behind her hand looking thoroughly amused. I had a sneaking suspicion that she knew all about their plan to wear me down. I cocked an eyebrow at her and told her: "The worst were the letters."

She tipped her head to the side and look at me surprised. "What letters Edward? Did they write to you as well?"

I laughed it seems she didn't know about my brothers plan to 'get Edward home'. "Yes letters came from Jasper and Emmett copious pages and pages of threats, entreaties and plans to kidnap me. Emmett's favourite plan was tearing me into pieces and handing me over to you for reassembly. Jasper was more subtle and approached the subject by trying to use logic at first. Then he resorted to cheesy love stories, poems and music lyrics. If I hadn't been such a pathetic mess it would actually have been hilarious. But they each wanted me to believe that the others had no idea what they were doing. In the end it was my own need, and selfish desires that won out. I was already heading to the airport when I got Alice's message about the...about your ... fall. I was already coming for you because I just couldn't live another hour without you."

**BPOV**

Edward really was a mess his eyes while still slightly green but they were getting darker every minute a hungry vampire kind of dark. The circles under his eyes where a deep purple I knew he would need to hunt and soon. Looking into the monitor at my bedside I could see that my own eyes were also darker. They had returned to my usual chocolate brown. I was starting to feel sleepy, it had been a very long and emotional day. I needed to sleep and Edward needed to hunt.

Carlisle came back into the room with Emmett and Rose he looked at me and smiled then he turned to Edward. "Son, you need to hunt. Rose and Emmett are going with you." Edward opened his mouth but Carlisle held up his hand. "Don't give me that look. We still don't know what happened with the packs or Sam and Jacob. Jasper and Alice are back and will stay here. And your mother is talking with Renee right now. By the way she brought you a change of clothes and suggests that you shower and change after you hunt."

Emmett had perked up with the talk of hunting. "Sorry bro no delivery menu for you." We all just stared at him. Sometimes I don't know what goes through Emmett's brain. He isn't stupid but he definitely likes being the class clown.

Alice asked if he ever thought before he spoke Rose said: "No".

But Emmett answered her right after: "The problem little sis is my humour is just under appreciated in the current negative climate."

It just hit me that Carlisle had said Esme was talking to Renee. "Ah Carlisle did you say Esme was talking to Renee?"

Carlisle looked like he had just swallowed some nasty human food" I'm Sorry Bella but with both you and Charlie out of it I could only push the implied consent issue with the hospital administration so far. We need to have legal authorization for any further care. Renee has a power of attorney for Charlie if he is ever incapacitated if you are not available or unable to make decisions. I'm afraid your mother may be debating about coming to Forks. But apparently Phil broke his leg demonstrating base stealing and she's reluctant to leave him alone. Esme is arranging for her to talk to you and your Dad once he's awake while you're both in the hospital via Skype."

I could tell from the look on his face that Carlisle thought my mother was being very selfish. But that was just Renee's way. Whatever was the most visible problem is the one she would take care of. She could see Phil's need he was at home and needed her help. Charlie and I were in a hospital being cared for. So if she came to Forks she would just be sitting around not needed. She knew that the Cullen's would be there for us. In truth I'm thankful for her whacked out way of thinking right now at least she'll be safe and away from all the craziness here. But if Renee was talking to Esme the conversation was bound to drift to Edward.

Just then Esme came in with a huge smile on her face. "That went well!"

I turned to her "Ah what went well Esme?"

"Oh your Mom will be able to talk to you any time you want while she's home with Phil for the next few weeks." Then Esme got this very worried look on her face and blurted out the rest "And she tookthenewsaboutEdward very well."

I shook my head. "Pardon me but what did you say she took very well?"

"Oh Bella darling I told her that you and Edward were back together it was out of my mouth before I could think. It's just that I'm so happy for both of you!"

I stared at her not really being able to think of what to say except. "Well maybe I should thank you. I didn't know how I was going to bring that up. She was pretty upset...you know...before."

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "It's okay love she had every right to be angry with me. I'd hurt her daughter."

Then Esme cleared her throat. "Well then there is one thing you may want to think about before you talk to her." Esme looked really uncomfortable. "After I explained that you were together again and more in love than ever. She said she wasn't the least bit surprised and wanted to know when I thought the wedding would be. Bella she was really excited and hoped you would let us plan the wedding because she knew you would hate all the attention. She actually said Bella is the kind of person that would say just dress me and point me in the right direction."

My mouth must have been hanging open a mile because the man sitting on my bed with me almost fell off laughing while looking at me. All the years and the lectures about marriage and now Renee was hoping for what a June wedding? Edward had stopped laughing and had a very serious look on his face. That scared me. He only gets that's look when he's planning something and something that is usually very expensive. I shuddered and just cocked an eyebrow at him, all he did was smile.

Emmett piped up: "Damn Pixie it looks like Edward and Bella can have silent conversations too. Hey Ed, are you ready to roll, cause I'm getting a might peckish over here." Edward just rolled his eyes and Em rephrased it: "Can we please get going and grab something to eat?"

**CarPOV**

Bella seemed hesitant to send Edward off and he wouldn't leave without her saying it was okay. I told her that I needed to replace the broken cast and we could do it while Edward was gone. She stared at Edward and then looked at me stuttering: "But ... I'm okay, you saw me get out of bed. I'm fine! I need you to take these casts off. I can't stay here what if ..." She looked panic stricken at Edward then back at me, "What if he...Jacob comes here looking for me. I can't endanger the family and the people in the hospital. Carlisle I don't want to be here just waiting for him to walk through that door."

I reached out and touched her hand. "Bella no one is going to get past us that you don't want to see. And even though you appear to be healed completely the hospital staff aren't going to believe it. At least give me a couple of days please to document that your injuries were not as bad as we initially thought. Fortunately I'm the only doctor that treated you and your MRI was clear so I should be able to get you out of here soon. But the casts will have to stay on for the time being." Bella sighed and looked to Edward he just nodded whether in agreement with me or her I don't know.

"Edward you better go son and the sooner the better. But don't come back until you're fully sated."

I could see he was reluctant but Bella pushed at him saying: "go Edward, then you can listen to me sleep talk when you get back. I bet you've missed that."

That girl knew my son so well and despite the fact she was terrified to let him go she was prepared to push him out the door herself. Edward then leaned down and kissed Bella with a passion I've never seen in him and she responded in like. To say the least I felt like I shouldn't be watching this. So I turned and saw that the rest of my family felt the same way we were all looking at our feet or the wall.

Bella and Edward couldn't have cared less that we were there. I couldn't help but wonder what had transformed my shy Victorian son and his bashful mate to be so openly affectionate. I looked to Emmett again to see if he would find his tongue and start teasing them. But the look on his face was one of awe and extreme happiness and he didn't say a word.

Alice however decided to expedite Edward's hunt by clearing her throat several times very loudly and finally she resorted to telling them both: "Knock it off!" This led us all to break out laughing. Then with one quick kiss Edward left with a promise to return soon.

I had no trouble convincing Bella after applying the new walking cast that she should try to sleep while Edward was gone. Alice would stay with her while Jasper patrolled outside the hospital. And I was going to follow up with Dr. Stanley and see how Charlie was doing. Esme met me outside Bella's room. Everything would be in place tomorrow morning for Bella and Renee to talk. So Esme walked with me down the hall to Dr. Stanley's office talking about her plans for the Swan house. All I could do was chuckle I loved my mate beyond reason and she was a loving and talented woman. And next to me and the children she loved a chance to renovate more than anything. She left me outside Tom's door and went to talk to the nurses behind the desk. I knocked and Tom quickly called me to come in. I put my head around the door ready to ask about Charlie. But I stopped short when I found Tom wasn't alone.

Billy Black was sitting in front of Tom waving a piece of paper in his face claiming he had power of attorney for Bella and Charlie Swan. And that he would not tolerate Carlisle Cullen caring for either one of them. Tom looked really nervous when he looked at me and seemed to be pleading with me to take care of this. I smiled and came into the room. Billy Black spun around in his chair and tried to stare me down.

I was never so glad as to be able to tell him that Renee had already approved me as Charlie and Bella's doctor even though Bella was legally an adult and could make her own decisions. And even if that wasn't the case Renee was still her parent and a legal next of kin which superseded Billie's document. Plus even as an ex wife her Power of Attorney for Charlie was more recent and would have more weight with hospital administration or the courts. And now that Bella was awake and in full possession of her faculties, she was Charlie's daughter and his legal next of kin, once again making his document worthless at this point. Tom smiled his gratitude at me and excused himself to go make rounds. I promised I'd catch up with him in the ICU and go over Charlie's condition.

Billy Black looked like steam was ready to come out his ears when he turned to leave. I moved to open the door for him as he glared up at me and he said. "This isn't over Cullen, Bella Swan is my son's imprint and he will claim her. She will not be able to deny him!"

I shook my head and stepped in front of Billy blocking the door before he could leave. "Mr. Black if you're taking Jacob's word that Bella is his imprint I suggest you check with others that have truly imprinted like Sam Uley or any of the other imprinted pack members. Or at least those that aren't afraid of your son."

He was like a statue; nothing I said seem to register with him he was so angry. He had to know Jacob was out of control. I sighed and shook my head looking down at him. "Billy, Jacob is obsessed with Bella but he hasn't imprinted on her. He has tried to manipulate both Charlie and Bella but he doesn't love her. He just wants to possess her and take her away from the one that does truly love her."

Billy was still glaring at me but didn't deny anything so I continued: "You have been a friend to Charlie Swan for a long time so you need to know that it was Jacob that hurt Charlie." Billy's eyes became huge but his frown was still in place and his brow was furrowed. Just for a second I saw fear and disbelief in his eyes so I continued: "Granted it was in the heat of the moment and Jacob was not in control. But Billy Charlie knows now what Jacob is. And what he's done to Bella. You know that he wouldn't want you to help Jacob destroy Bella's happiness. And I think you know more than you'll admit. Billy, Jacob is out of control did he tell you that some of the pack members have deserted him? And that those that are left are not happy with his obsession over Bella? He's headed for trouble Billy he needs guidance. He's a boy pretending to be a man and he's lost his way." Billy looked at me with the stoic face of a tribal leader he was an intelligent man but he was blind when it came to his son. Or was he?

Billy broke eye contact, and looked at his hands. "You're right Cullen. I never believed that Bella was Jake's imprint. But Jake is all I have my wife is dead and the girls don't want to come home. He's my legacy what am I supposed to do? He could be a great leader for his people but he obsesses over Bella and how to destroy your son! Charlie and I have always thought that Jacob and Bella would be together. Even after Bella met your son I kept telling Charlie and Jacob that your son would leave her, that he wouldn't stick around, that it was just a teenage crush. And I was right he did leave her, so he can't possibly love her like Jake does. Damn you people aren't even human! You can't possibly feel the way we do or want the same things we do. You can't even have children or families!"

I knelt down to be at eye level with Billy and place my hand on his arm. "In our world there is no love that is deeper or a bond that is stronger than what Edward and Bella share. Yes he left when he thought it would be better for Bella not to be part of our world, that it was too dangerous for her. And he listened to the lies your son told him and believed what his eyes only partly revealed to him. Bella did not love your son like that. She did love him as a sister would a brother but nothing more. It was never more than that of a doting big sister and he used that to manipulate her. But Edward came to believe that Jacob was right that he was merely a passing infatuation to Bella, even though deep down Edward knew better."

Billy looked at my hand but did not shake it off and there were tears in his eyes. "Billy in your world the pack has imprinting. In my world there a love that is even stronger than imprinting and it's very, very rare. It actually bonds two souls irrevocably to the point that if one dies the other will seek death. That is the bond that my son and Bella share. They can never be apart now and no one will ever come between them. There is no other choice. Except for both of them to willingly accept and acknowledge their bond to each other and they did that today. Jacob cannot come between them. They will destroy him if he tries and my family will be there to protect them. You're right we cannot reproduce and have children. But our family bonds are just as strong as yours, perhaps there even stronger because we are a family by choice not by an accident of birth."

Billy acknowledge what I had to say with a nod, as he looked up at me I could see the strength of the wolf. His generation never had the catalyst to bring it to life, but it was there in his eyes and the determined set of his jaw. Then it all evaporated before my eyes and he was just an old man, crippled and discouraged. In a very quiet and broken voice he said: "I don't know where Jacob is he called and asked me to look after Bella and Charlie that your family had hurt them both and to keep you away from them. He's my son I had to believe him...even though...though Emily, Sam's girl came and told me what Jake has done to the pack, and that Sam was going to stop him. I can't lose my only son!" Then in a low whisper he said: "But I'm afraid of him ...and you would be wise to fear him as well Cullen."

I stood up patted him on the shoulder and opened the door. But before I left he told me he needed to talk to Bella. I said I would ask if she would speak to him. But it wouldn't be until tomorrow. She would want to wait until Edward could be there. I left a broken man behind the door as he started to cry. I advised the nurses at the desk that Mr. Black was distraught over his friend's accident and could they please look after him.

Jennie grabbed some Kleenex and an extra coffee cup and headed towards Dr. Stanley's office. "Sure Dr. Cullen I'll take him down to the chapel and get him a coffee. I was going on my break anyway so I can sit with him. I know he and the Chief have been friends for years." She chuckled and looked at me. "Chief Swan gave me my first parking ticket. He was dressed in his fishing gear and Mr. Black was with him that day holding his rod with a trout dangling on the end wearing hip waders. I was sixteen and it was really hard to take him seriously looking like some back woods hick." Jennie was still chuckling when she walked into the office, I heard her introduce herself to Billy by recalling the same story.

Esme was standing at the end of the desk smiling at me I shrugged and said "What?"

She shook her head at me and hooked her arm through mine as we started walking back towards Bella's room. She stopped and pulled me close to her side and hugged me saying, "Carlisle Cullen you are a kind and compassionate man and I love you. I know without a doubt that we are soul mates because I have never been happier in my existence then when I'm with you." We walked on with smiles on our faces and both of us making plans for each other later.

Just then I heard Alice call for help. As we turned the corner the foul smell of a shapeshifter hit us. I saw Jasper racing into Bella's room and there was a scream and then silence. I pushed the door open and found Alice lying on the floor cradling her severed arm. It had been ripped off below the elbow. Esme went to her right away grabbing the limb and holding it firmly in place at the elbow as Alice sobbed in agony while it healed.

Jasper had a young shapeshifter pinned against the wall next to Bella's bed. I could see that the boy was very nervous and on the verge of phasing which would not be a good thing for any of us in this enclosed space. Bella was curled up at the foot of her bed but instead of looking afraid she just looked really pissed. Then without a word she crawled to the head of the bed and rose to her knees. She reached out and grabbed the shapeshifter by the throat and held him up off the floor. Yet she looked like she was on the verge of collapse. Whatever reserves she had left from earlier were fading fast. But I wondered if she borrowing from Edward's strength again. Either way it was obvious there wasn't much left. She had started to slump forward when Jasper touched her shoulder urging her to let go. Bella had literally been choking the life out of the boy with one hand. His face was a bright red and he was struggling for a breath. She eased back and let Jasper take control of the young mutt. But Bella was fearless and remained upright even though you could see she was still on the verge of collapse. She leaned into the boy's face while she verbally abused him but it didn't last long she quickly collapsed onto the bed totally drained.

I rushed to her side but she was fine. Her breathing was a little rapidly but she had a serene smile on her face so all I could do was urge her to relax. "Yeah Carlisle I think I could use a nap now, but that was cathartic to say the least. I have never felt so powerful." And she lay back on her pillow and nodded off.

Esme and Alice came forward as Bella drifted off to sleep. I checked Alice's arm while Esme slipped off her jacket for Alice to wear it would cover the red welt at her elbow. The welt would be gone soon, but in case any staff came into the room she would need to keep it covered. Jasper and the boy were sitting on the floor now facing each other. The boy was just scared now his head was bowed and he was crying into his hands.

**EPOV**

I ran as fast as I could to find hunting grounds with big game. I was really weak from Bella tapping into my energy earlier. I had already been under nourished because of my time away from her. I had initially wanted to take down whatever game crossed my path. But Rose pointed out that for as weak as I was I needed large carnivores to restore my strength. And she was right it would take fewer of those to satisfy me and would in fact be faster. Two or three big cats or bears would be enough to sate me. Otherwise I would need a full herd of elk to get the same benefit. Vampire nutrition had been an interest of Rose's and was put to good use any time we had to relocate.

But I couldn't believe how happy I felt now. Less than 24 hours ago I was the definition of deep suicidal depression and now with Bella back in my life and with our connection all I wanted to do was smile, laugh and be with her. And of course I wanted to kill Jacob Black but that could wait for a time.

I was sitting on an old log waiting for Rose the Emmett to catch up with me but I grew impatient and I stood up to go find them to get this hunt under way. When I suddenly collapsed, it was like all my energy had been drained out of me. Then I heard her in my mind "Edward I need you, now!" What the hell? Bella needed me! I needed to get back to Bella she was in trouble and I tried to get to feet and get moving. But I could barely sit up without feeling dizzy and I was on the verge of blacking out again when Emmett and Rose came through the trees dragging a freshly killed Grizzly. Both of them looked at me sitting with my head between my knees. Rose was waving her cell phone as she came towards me. "It's okay Edward we know, Carlisle just called it's all under control. Bella is sleeping now. Nothing bad happened except they caught a young shapeshifter. Bella basically bitch slapped him and then decided to take a nap."

"Hey bro Alice suggested we should bring you some take out and looky what wandered into my grasp." Emmett flung the bear in front of me. "Drink up man! You look more like death warmed over than usual." I did my best to eye roll the bastard but I just didn't have it in me. Rose was chuckling but hit him anyway as he turned to leave.

"Thanks Rose!"

"Don't mention it. But he's right Edward you look awful. There are some hikers on the other side of the lake, I could catch you one if you like." She chuckled again.

As I pulled the bear into my lap and bent over its neck I shook my head no and said "Thank you but that won't be necessary the bear is good." Too soon the bear was dry. But Emmett was back with another in short order. When that one was drained I was strong enough to run down my own food and we broke off to hunt in different directions. I would call them when I was done. I didn't want to waste any time getting back to Bella but for both our sakes I needed to make sure I was well sated.

After six hours and several hundred miles I was finally full one might even say sloshy. I called Em and Rose and then took off at break neck speed back to the hospital. I easily outdistanced them and arrived at the hospital first. I burst into Bella's room and saw the strangest thing. Bella was sitting on her bed looking across the room at Jasper who was sitting on the floor with what must be the shapeshifter considering the stench in the room and she was laughing.

She turned to me with a huge smile. "Oh Edward, I'm sorry honey if I caught you off guard earlier but it all happened so fast and I was so scared. This pip squeak..." she gestured with her chin towards the boy. "Thought he could drag me off to Jacob and earn his undying appreciation. It was strange though I could hear what he was thinking and smell him before he came into the room. So I played scared but he attacked Alice and ripped off part of her arm before Jasper got here. Esme and Carlisle reattached it and she seems to be doing fine now. But you should have seen the look on Jasper's face when I grabbed the kid by the throat. I really thought for a minute I was going to kill him. But then I got really, really weak so I just screamed at him, and ..."

I walked to her side and leaned over nuzzling my face into her hair, inhaling deeply that unforgettable strawberry and freesia scent that always relaxes and grounds me. If I were a junkie Bella would be my drug of choice. I sat on the bed with her and wrapped her in my arms. She was shaking from being so anxious and she was even waving her arms around and pointing at people. "Bella babe listen to me you have to take a deep breath and slow down hon."

"Yeah right sorry it's just that I knew you would be worried and I wanted to get it all out before I started to cry. I was so damn scared and mad, but now that your here I'm just really scared that if it had been Jacob I wouldn't be alive ...and you would be alone...and I know I'm rambling but I'm about to lose it...so just hold me Edward...please!"

I kissed Bella once on the head and then tipped her chin up and pressed my lips to hers licking her lower lip begging for her to open her mouth. When she did we both melted into the kiss and ended up reclining back onto the bed. The last thing I registered before getting lost in my Bella was our family leaving taking the mutt with them and closing the door.

After we came up for air I looked down at Bella my beautiful goddess she was radiant. She was also scared as hell, yet radiant nonetheless. As I looked down at her she was biting on her delicious lower lip. I pulled it away from her teeth and sucked it into my mouth it was heavenly. Her taste was ambrosia of the gods. Bella's blood had been the strongest pull I had ever felt in my immortal life. But once our bond was formed it was the taste of her lips and her scent that were my new addictions. The call of her blood barely taunted me anymore.

Ambrosia where the hell did that come from? Damn sometimes I surprise even myself as to how much I sounded like the Victorian everyone calls me. But they should really refer to me as an 'Edwardian' it would be the more apt description of the era into which I was born since Queen Victoria had died the January before my birth. Oh god why am I even thinking about this? See the vampire brain has too much space in which to contemplate such useless trivia. Wait a minute what is that god awful sound that Emmett was making?

Emmett for some reason was singing Lady Gaga songs in his head and believe me hearing 'Poker Face' in his baritone was doing nothing for the song. Alice was cataloguing the up and coming fall fashion shows in Europe. Esme was thinking about renovating a small cottage on our property and gutting the Swan kitchen...I wondered when Bella had agreed to that.

Carlisle was thinking about the young mutt under Jasper's guard and what to do about him as he stuck his head around the door talking to me silently. 'Edward I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to talk about a few things. Visiting hours will be over soon and while I can make sure you're able to stay with Bella, the rest of the family will have to at least leave the building. So what do you think, should we take the boy home with us or let him go? I also need to talk with you and Bella about a conversation I had with Billy Black.'

Bella looked at me. "You can carry on with the silent conversation crap all you want but I can tap into it at any time. Besides the rest of the family may want to know the plan. So maybe you should just talk out loud to all of us at the same time?"

Carlisle laughed out loud and opened the door to the hallway all the way and the rest of them all filed back into the room including Jasper and the boy. Carlisle was still laughing when he said: "Oh Edward you are so going to have your hands full with this one. But she'll be good for you though, keep you on your toes."

With that we all busted out laughing, totally to the consternation of the mutt, he chose this time to find his voice and yelled at Bella. "How can you laugh with them, their monsters, don't you know that! They plan to enslave you and then suck you dry. Jacob told us that it's what they do. It's what they live for and what they'll do to all of us if we can't stop them."

Jasper shook his head and led the boy outside once again, Bella looked up at me and concern marred her perfect brow, Rose rolled her eyes and said. "If I didn't seriously doubt Black's ability to read I would say he'd been studying Hitler's Mein Kampf."

Carlisle shook his head and proceeded to tell us about his meeting with Billy Black. I could see in Carlisle's mind that Jacob has been neglecting his father's health and it was starting to take a toll on the proud counsel elder. If Billy didn't get some help soon he was going to end up hospitalized. Carlisle was going to see to it that a healthy anonymous donation to the free clinic here at the hospital provided what they needed to have a least one clinic day each week on the Reserve utilizing the indigenous personnel on staff. I could see him formulating a long term plan for a fully staffed clinic on the Reserve but that was for a later time. It was agreed that at some time Bella would speak with Billy, but not until after Charlie was awake. And until then Bella didn't want Charlie having any visitors other than me and our family.

Jasper informed us that the mutt's name was Cody and wasn't any threat himself. But neither could we just let him go back to Jacob. So he had called Sam to see what he wanted us to do but he got his voice mail and left a message and neither Leah or Seth were picking up either. He called Sue Clearwater Seth and Leah's mom but she said they hadn't been home yet today. But Seth had called to say that he and Leah were patrolling with Sam tonight. So that was it, the only members of the pack or packs that we trusted were unavailable. So it would seem that Cody was going to be a guest of the Cullen's at least until Sam contacted us.

With that decided it was hugs all around. After Alice assured Bella a thousand times that she was fine everyone left. Jasper and Emmett walked on either side of the mutt each with a hand firmly clamped on a shoulder.

I locked the door and checked the windows. I could hear Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree nearby watching the hospital. Alice was still cataloguing the fashion shows now scheduled for the winter. And Jasper was just humming to himself totally content with Alice in his arms. Finally they both looked towards Bella's room and told me to look after Bella. Alice stopped her cataloguing long enough to say. _"Edward she's not as fragile as you think. You can be with her in every sense you won't break her. And you need to consummate this connection. And before any more weird ass crap happens around here, and particularly before Jacob Black rears his ugly head once again. Brother she needs you. So take your Victorian order of morals and chuck them. She wants you and I mean that in every way possible. And because if you don't, Jazzy and I may have to move to Canada to get away from the perpetual sexual tension rolling off you two! "_

Alice's little speech both scared me and energized me. I turned to look at Bella she reached out her hand to me and lay back on the bed looking at me from under half closed lids. Her lips were pink and moist and her mahogany hair was fanned out behind her on the pillow begging me to run my fingers through it. I spoke to her in my mind: _"You little minx, you heard her didn't you?"_ She nodded and I rushed to her side, as I drew near she removed her hospital gown which stopped me in my tracks. Bella has always been beautiful and there was nothing in my world more beautiful to me than Bella, but naked Bella was unbelievably breathtaking. And I felt a burn race through my veins like liquid fire.

Her skin was pale as porcelain, her breasts were perfect and all I wanted was to feel the weight of one in my hand while I suckled on her rose coloured nipples. Bella was petite and lean she had all the womanly curves a man could want. The delicate curve of her hips was enticing and her flat stomach led to an identical patch of silky mahogany hair between her legs from whence rose the glorious scent of Bella's arousal ...did I just say whence? Well even if I did, it's hard to lose the inner Victorian completely.

Bella was so uninhibited laying there just letting me ogle her. Where she'd had found her inner sex kitten I'll never know. Usually she was so shy about her body, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I took her hand in mine and revelled in looking at her perfect body. I reached out and stroked the side of one breast it was so velvety soft and yet firm. The blush that followed my action made her even more alluring and desirable. She reached up and tugged on the hem of my shirt then biting down on her lower lip she said with a very husky voice: "Off ...it and everything else comes off Mr. Cullen."

I wasted no time. In fact I didn't even give it a second thought. So maybe the Victorian in me had finally given up and retreated. At this moment I wanted nothing more than to lose myself in Bella. I lay down beside her wrapped her in my embrace, she shivered slightly but I knew it was from desire and not the temperature of my body. What the hell! Was I contemplated being able to do this? I had fantasised about it, but for this to be happening! Was I crazy? But I wanted this to be perfect. A hospital bed just didn't seem to be right she deserved so much more. Maybe I should just get dressed and read a book while she slept...after all I could kill her!

She reached over and tipped my chin up and looked me in the eye smiling she said "I know how you think Edward. And you are not leaving or getting dressed. I'm more than ready to be yours. I want you to make love to me... NOW." She sounded so sure and once again she answered my unspoken concerns. "Edward the only perfect place that this can ever happen is in each other's arms. It doesn't make a damn bit of difference what the surroundings are. And you can't hurt me remember we are Merged Souls. It's just not possible for you to hurt me. This is right for us at this moment. Edward...make me yours...please! "

"But Bella I've never done this before!"

"Well handsome neither have I."

I'm not sure I'll be any good. I mean I hope I'll be able to satisfy you...I've heard so much about technique over the decades. But I don't know what you'll like...and I want this to be perfect for you. You know the first time is going to hurt and there's going to be blood. But not enough to bother me though..."

"Edward ...look at me...Edward stop. We both know it isn't going to be easy. But with the way we feel for each other it can't be anything but perfect. Besides my love we'll find our way together."

With those words I crashed my lips down own onto hers. Our hands and lips did a slow and agonizing exploration of each other. It was the most erotic thing I had ever envisioned. We were insatiable in our need to touch and be touched. Our kisses were deep and languorous, we weren't in any hurry. Several times I had to ask her to be still so I could reign in my desire and lust just enough to maintain my control. Our tongues warred for dominance to the sweet exchange of our sighs. As I suckled at her breast bringing the nipple to a firm peak she arched her back, and moaned then snuggled closer to me. Running her fingers through my hair she scrapped her nails across my scalp, and it was heaven!

Finally my fingers found their way up the inside of her thigh, as she opened her legs to me.

At this point I had to freeze. Her warmth and the scent of her arousal were almost my undoing. My cock was ramrod stiff and twitched against her stomach wanting entrance into her moist depths. I raised my head from Bella's breast, my eyes begging her for permission, she smiled and nodded.

I took a deep breath and never losing eye contact with her, I ventured to stroke her clit with my thumb. She gasped, then moaned as I pressed harder she rewarded me again with an even deeper throaty moan. I thought it was impossible but my cock got even harder and venom pooled in my mouth. I continued to massage her clit as she writhed under my hand and then slowly inserted one finger between her warm inviting folds and then into the depths of nirvana. She called out my name and raised her hips to meet my motion as I slowly moved in and out adding another finger.

Her groans only succeeded in making me more painfully aware of my straining erection. If I kept this up much longer I wasn't going to last. So I picked up my speed and began to curl my fingers back finding her sweet spot that sent her over the edge. I captured her scream of pleasure with my mouth and our lips and tongues danced together until she came down. Then I slid my fingers out of her.

But I just had to taste them her juices flowed over my fingers and onto my palm. After using my full tongue to clean off my palm I closed my eyes and sucked my fingers into my mouth one at a time to enjoy her nectar. She watched my every move and when I had finished she touched her tongue to my lips begging for entrance into my mouth. After wrapping my lips over my teeth I opened to her allowing her tongue to delve deep into my mouth and taste herself on me.

She was so warm and wet, primed for my entrance into her depths. I didn't think I could take it any longer. I was worried about how gentle I would need to be but in her usual fashion Bella literally took things into her own hands. She reached down between us and grabbed my engorged and painfully stiff cock and began pumping...God I thought I died! Then she looked at me with a devilish smile and I knew that one day she would be the death of me. But I had to remove her hand it was just too much. I tried not to hurt her feelings by making light of the situation. "My darling lady that is a loaded weapon that you have in your hand and I don't want it to explode all over you and the bed."

To which she replied: "Well sir I have a much better place for to put it and you can explode without fear of soiling me or the sheets."

I was done for... had she really just said that? As if to confirm it she opened her legs even wider and I positioned myself between them. I rubbed the head of my cock against her clit and her moist folds. Pre cum was steadily leaking from my tip and it took all my strength to keep from just plunging into her depths. Knowing that once I did I would never want to be anywhere else. I slowly inserted my tip into her and froze waiting for her response. She only smiled wider and her eyes were filled with lust and love.

I was as scared as hell but I wanted this more than anything. "Bella this will hurt you, you know that. But if it's too much you need to let me know so I can stop."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Author's Note:** Thanks Pienuniek.

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"Edward darling, if you don't fuck me right now I will hurt you...so quit teasing me! And honey I know it will hurt. I took Biology and sex education just like you . But I know what you're afraid of and you won't hurt me, Edward you could never hurt me. Remember you mentioned that something of yours was a weapon ready to explode? Well so am I! I'm primed and ready and your huge dick is on my firing pin so let me have it!"

I probably could have put that much nicer but Edward had me wound up so tight that I thought I would die. Besides I wanted no room for him to misunderstand me. And the man did not disappoint. Without any further discussion he thrust his hips forward and burst my hymen. I felt the initial pain and I did worry about how he would react to the scent of my blood. When he didn't move I looked up at him but all I saw was the most beautiful and sexy face in the world! His eyes were half closed and he wore a smile that would melt the sun. Then he bent down and kissed me chastely saying: "Bella my love, you will definitely be the death of me. But you are my forever!"

He then began to gently rock his hips back and forth and I matched his rhythm. The intensity built in the pit of my stomach. We became more fevered in our love making and a fire burned deep inside me as he increased the pace and depth of each stroke. I brought my legs up to encircle his waist changing the angle and increasing the depth of his penetration.

Edward was making these low throaty noises that resonated throughout my body, it almost sounded like he was purring. My hands moved in circles from his hair to his shoulders and back again. I wanted to see him come but I was so lost in the feel of him inside me that I couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt like I couldn't handle any more. But I wanted more so I screamed: "Harder!" and then: "Faster!" And with each request he complied. I was moaning and thrashing wildly as my climax neared.

Suddenly Edward stopped again my brain was mush and I couldn't even open my eyes or make a coherent statement. All I could manage was ..."What the fuck!" Then I heard his velvet voice: "Bella you have to stop thrashing love. It's too much like prey fighting. Just try to be still for me my sweet this isn't over by a long shot." Then Edward kissed my forehead and each of my eyes before he resumed pounding into me at a less frantic pace. But he was entering me just as hard and as deep as I could possibly want him.

Edward slowed once again and pulled back and I thought he was going to pull out completely. I had been as still as I could and I wanted to scream: "NO." Then he grabbed my right leg and rested it on his shoulder and slammed back into me at a new angle causing me to arch into his thrusts. The intensity of the fire washing over me was overwhelming. I could feel the knot in my belly coil and then a burst of heat that should have burnt me to a cinder. My orgasm ripped through me like wild fire. I felt myself falling over the edge but still arching up even further to try and get even closer to Edward. Just then I felt him still and then he jerked like he'd been punched in the gut. We both froze and fell over the edge into ecstasy together. He let go of a deep sigh that touched my soul as he released his seed into me. We resumed a slow rocking rhythm until we were spent and all that was left was a feeling of overwhelming love, fulfillment and bliss.

We lay there in post coital bliss, neither of us saying anything just looking into each others eyes and gently stroking each others sides. Edward stayed firmly planted between my legs, imbedded in me to the hilt and I couldn't be happier. I loved this man with all my heart and soul and I wanted him and this feeling forever!

**EPOV**

I have no words for what passed between Bella and me. For almost a hundred years I have heard the sexual thoughts of my family and every random human being I've been near. Those thoughts have ranged from the over active imagination of hormone riddled prepubescent teens to the most degenerated minds I have ever encountered.

I had never expected to experience anything like those thoughts and I still hadn't. I had been totally unprepared for what I felt in Bella's arms. There was no thought, song, poem or story that could express the joy of feeling her around me, beneath me and in my mind. I will never ever forget this moment, I am happier than any man alive! And if my heart could beat it would be racing right now. The feel of me joined with her is heaven on earth. And I never wanted to leave the confines of her warmth. I needed her body and mind now just as surely as I needed blood to survive. Without any doubt I knew that I would have to claim her soul as well. I would have to make her an immortal there was no going back for us now. I wanted to weep, but not because I would steal Bella's human life. But because I finally realized that she had been right all along. She was destined to become one of us and I couldn't live if she should die.

I finally rolled over onto my back bringing Bella with me so she was draped across my chest. "Bella, I...I don't know what to say except that I love you and will until the end of time." The demanding little sex kitten that had been with me just minutes before was gone and my shy Bella was back. She looked away from me and bit her lower lip, then hid her face snuggling into my shoulder.

The suddenly she yawned but before drifting off to sleep she said: "You've been holding out on me mister but never again." I chuckled realizing I was wrong the sex kitten was still in residence, she was just sleepy.

My phone vibrated on the bed side table and I grabbed it before it fell off. I looked at the caller ID it was Emmett. Damn what the hell could he want! I flipped it open and said: "...This better be good."

Of course he chuckled: "That little bro is precisely what she said...get it?"

I did an eye roll and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay Emmett you've had your fun was there anything else?"

He was still laughing when he said. "Now, now the pixie said the deed was done and that Bella was asleep so I could call. By the way bro I'm so proud of you, today you are a man! Granted a 109 year old man, but still better late than never. So did she like it when you slipped her the salami? Ouch! Damn it Rose! I mean did you satisfy her...okay honey sorry but what did you want me to say? Good for you, Bang Up Job bro. Ouch damn it Rose, come on honey!"

Rose was obviously smacking Emmett in the head, it was her favourite target, when he came back on he said: "Hey Eddie you can't blame a guy for asking, so what was it like human to vampire? The pixie wouldn't give us any details. And all Jazz would only say that it was intense!"

I found myself pulling my hair as I gritted my teeth and whispered through my teeth: "Emmett is there a reason you called other than to critique my sex life. Which by the way is none of your business?"

"Oh yeah, the mutt is tied up in the dog house...you know the vault Esme had built in the basement for valuables. And I wanted to let you know that Rosie and I have relieved Jazz and the Pixie. Apparently you guys got Jazz wound up pretty tight and he needs to let off some steam. Like deforesting an acre with hot vampire sex kind of steam, and the Pixie thought the noise might disturb the patients." He was laughing so hard all I could do was hang up on him.

Rose then texted me to say that she understood from Alice that I had taken care of Bella's needs first and she wanted to compliment me on being the consummate gentleman and considerate mate. I have to admit I never saw that one coming, Rose and I usually just tried to irritate the hell out of each other. But before I could respond she texted again to say that she had gagged while sending the previous text even if it was true and that I shouldn't expect any others like it ever again. Now that was the sister I knew and loved. I responded back with a 'Yeah I love you too sometimes' and a winking happy face.

I decided I should get dressed just in case I was needed or a nosy nurse thought she should check on Bella. I kissed Bella on the cheek and slowly pulled out of her. I immediately felt hollow like I was lost. She wound her hand around my wrist while still asleep and pulled me forward before she whispered: "We'll never be apart again, you are my forever."

I had to chuckle she was just so damn cute even when asleep. And I really hoped that her inner sex kitten wasn't going to disappear any time soon. I had plans and things I wanted to try now that we had a whole new level of intimacy. Okay now I'm channeling my inner horny teenager, but the old Victorian was still there and rather pleased with this night's performance. I guess I really do have the multiple personality disorder Emmett's claimed I've had for decades.

I dressed quickly and listened for Carlisle's thoughts he was reading the latest Lancet medical journal in his office. Charlie was still unconscious but dreaming about fly fishing and then some woman's legs and just as I'm hoping he doesn't get any further along with the legs he swings back to fly fishing thank god. Emmett and Rose were discussing some modifications she wanted to make to the Jeep for off road driving. And as I understand it Alice and Jasper were tearing up the forest somewhere. So that would leave Esme at home minding the dog.

Just then my phone rang it was Esme. "Oh Edward, I just heard from Alice. I'm so happy for you."

God I should have known, why not just put in on the six o'clock news! "Mom, look, I really don't want to discuss the details of my sex life with the person that for all intents and purposes has been my mother for the last 90 years."

"Edward, I would never want to do that either son. But I was sitting here thinking about you and Bella being together again and your bond. Then when I heard from Alice that you consummated your relationship...well it just makes me so happy for you both. After all there has been far too much unhappiness for both of you lately. Well goodbye honey. Jasper and Alice just came in so I'll let you go and see you tomorrow."

Damn I guess everyone knows, but at least Alice wasn't sharing details. However that means I'll have to deal with Emmett before he says anything to Bella or she'll be mortified.

I spent the most of the night just watching my angel sleep. At 4:00 am she got restless and started calling out my name with so much pain and despair. I thought I knew what she was dreaming about after all I had caused that unbelievable pain. I debated about waking her but Bella had once told me that her dreams had a way of helping her work things out in her mind so I let her sleep. But I did I climb back onto the bed whispering quietly into her ear and wrapping her in my arms. Telling her I was here and that I would never leave her again.

When Bella relaxed the horny teenager came to life. And I can't believe it but I ended up whispering to her the things he wanted to do with her and to her. She turned and cuddled into my chest, sighed and then smiled returning to a deeper sleep. I wondered again about her dream and why was she so sad. Maybe I'm the not the only one responsible for bad dreams. But what did I do by leaving her to Jacob Black? And what had Jacob Black done while I was gone? I would find out and he would pay!

Bella and I still needed to talk. We needed to be sure that we both shared everything. This would be tough for me as I tended to hold back on unpleasant things, things that I thought would cause her pain. But I had promised her to be open and honest and I would live up to that promise.

At 6:00 am Carlisle came by and Bella awakened when I unlocked the door to let him in. She pulled the sheets up around herself and listened to Carlisle describe Charlie's current condition. He was out of danger but would remain heavily sedated for a few days. Bella really wanted to go home but Carlisle said that she would have to remain at least a couple of days. He thought it would be better if Charlie woke up seeing Bella was still a patient since he had witnessed what had happened to her. And I agreed despite my usually inclination to give Bella whatever she wanted. Yeah that was something else we would need to discuss how we manipulate each other.

Around 10:00 am Alice and Esme appeared with flowers, balloons, and a stuffed blue teddy bear wearing a tee shirt that said 'Eddie' that was of course came from Emmett. They also brought what Alice considered the appropriate pyjamas, robe and slippers and a few of Bella's books from her room. Bella was extremely grateful, except I think she would have preferred her old sweats to the silk pyjama pants and camisole. I on the other hand fully appreciated what they would look like on Bella's very hot body.

I glared at the annoying bear and of course Bella caught the look and said "Oh Edward, I think he's cute, but he'll never take your place."

Esme shooed us out so they could help Bella get showered and dressed. But before I left Alice had a vision. I watched my sister and could see into her mind. "Your're getting a clearer signal now!" she smirked at me, stuck out her tongue and nodded.

Then she turned to Bella. "Bella Carlisle is right, Charlie needs to see that you're still here as a patient. But we need to move you out of the ICU and into a private room. It would afford you and Edward more privacy and it will be easier for us to watch you and harder for certain people to get in. Oh and Bella don't even think about trying to sneak out. I see you clearer now than I ever have. That is until you figure out how to block me again. But if you really want a burger and shake just ask I'll get you one. Besides leaving the hospital in PJ's would look suspicious and just tacky."

**BPOV**

Alice convinced Edward to go home to shower and change his clothes. In the confusion over the mutt attacking Alice and me he had never taken a shower or changed into the clothes that Esme had brought. And he was still a little woodsy smelling from his hunting trip. By the time he got back to my room I had showered and changed as well and had been moved to the private room right beside Carlisle's office and two doors down from the nurses' station and it was also away from both stairwells and the elevators. Everyone would have to go pass Carlisle's office and the nurses' station to get to me or even leave with me.

Renee and I had our Skype conversation and I assured her that I was doing well and so was Charlie. She told me that she had gotten a strange call from Jacob Black accusing the Cullen's of causing Charlie's and my injuries and that they couldn't be trusted. Renee didn't know Jake well but she didn't like his demanding tone and when she asked him any questions he told her to shut up and just do what she was told. He told her that we were engaged and he wanted Carlisle off my case. But he didn't have any legal standing to make it happen so he wanted Renee to do it. Then he threatened that he would hurt me if she didn't and hung up.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward reassured her that I was in no danger from Jacob Black. Carlisle told her that Jacob had developed an unhealthy obsession with me, but that private security was in place courtesy of the Cullen's. And he told her that Billy was aware of how erratic his son was behaving. He even hinted that drugs may be involved. Renee of course jumped on that as the only reasonable excuse for his tone with her.

Mom wanted me to come to stay with her when I was discharged. But I told her now that Edward was back I wouldn't leave him. She wasn't as surprised as I thought she would be, in fact she asked me when the wedding was going to be.

Esme had already given me the heads up on this but still hearing her ask me was shocking, so when I didn't say anything she said: "Oh sweetie it was pretty obvious when you were here with Edward last year, that both of you were headed in that direction. You both seem to know what you want, and I never doubted it would always be Edward for you. I remember telling Charlie that when he called to tell me how upset you had been when Edward left. I knew that the separation would only make your feelings for him grow stronger. Of course your father thought I was crazy, and said you and Jake were really tight. I tried to tell him that you had said you only thought of Jake as a brother and nothing else. But honey your Dad only saw what he wanted. From the time Jake was born he and Billy schemed like old women planning for the future that you and Jake would have together. Despite Sara and I both telling them it would never happen. Then Sara died and it just got worse and your dad and I divorced. I thought that dream would have died as well but it seems I was wrong. I should have warned you that Billy and your Dad would try to push you two together. But honey don't be too hard on your Dad he loves you sweetie. Honey I know without a doubt that Edward is your soul mate. It's so obvious. That man will always put your needs before his own and he will spend the rest of his life making you happy, because it makes him happy. You can see it in his eyes. Remember baby the eyes are the windows to the soul. And Edward's soul is deep and devoted only to you."

"Edward dear I imagine you're standing there just out of sight with your mouth open, well close it son. Just make sure that once you finally ask my daughter to marry you, that you give us enough time before the wedding for Phil to heal and for Alice to find me the perfect dress. Oh and Bella all those awful things I've said about marriage over years, that was just me talking out loud to myself. I always hoped you wouldn't let me make any hair brained matrimonial mistakes. But it was never aimed at you. Listen kids, I love you both and when Charlie wakes up I'll handle him. In the mean time baby, love your man with all your heart. Esme dear, call me, we should probably start talking wedding plans. It's better to get an early start. Bella is not the most patient person when she makes up her mind to do something. And I imagine she'll want as little to do with the planning as possible, knowing her. But you, me, Alice and Rose should be able to put together the perfect wedding. Bye honey. I'm so glad that your alright and that you and Edward are together again, talk to you soon."

I don't think I've ever seen any of the Cullen's at a loss for words until now. Then Alice squealed and we all jumped. "I can see the perfect dress, Bella! Oh my god Esme we have so much to discuss." They in turn called Rose at home and started to whisper in vampire speak over the phone. Carlisle was just shaking his head as he checked my casts and we debated about putting me into splints after all since I didn't technically need the casts or splints.

When I turned to the gorgeous man that is my future he had the most perfect crooked grin on his face, and his eyes were so full of love. But he had one nervous hand running through his hair and this in turn made me nervous. So I tried to reassure him that he was under no obligation. "Edward, my Mom has no internal filter what she thinks is what she says. I don't want you to feel pressured..." but he shushed me, kissed me, and laughed. Then pulled out a little antique black box and said. "Well since my cover seems to have been blown I might as well go ahead since I have this on me anyway. Bella I was going to wait till tonight I was having dinner catered for you from that little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles where we had our first date. And the flowers aren't here yet. But like you said last night the only perfect place is here with you and that the surroundings are meaningless."

He dropped to one knee just as the door opened and the nurse came in with a huge bouquet of freesia, lilacs and pale peach roses. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have waited an eternity for you and you are all that I will ever want. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world? Will you share my life and be with me forever?"

This was more than just a marriage proposal, this was a promise to bring me into his world to make me an immortal, to truly share forever with him. I know how hard that part was for Edward, to finally give in and admit that it was the only way for us to be truly happy. God I loved this man! He was still waiting on one knee surrounded by an audience as the other nurses on the floor had rushed to the doorway to see this romantic god profess his love for me. I know he wouldn't have normally done it this way. The old Edward was all about the perfect plan and the grand gesture. But there was nothing normal about us and we had both changed. I thought of all kinds of sweet, sappy and even sarcastic things to say but in the end I said the one word that would make him the happiest I said "Yes." With that the most beautiful ring I have ever seen was place on my left ring finger. Edward was beyond happy. He kissed each finger on my left hand then he stood up and took me into his arms. The ring had been his mother's engagement ring, and it was made of a delicate fairy web of gold weaving in around three arching rows of perfect white diamonds mounted on narrow gold band.

As Edward held me to his side our family came forward and congratulated us and marvelled at the ring. Apparently none of them except Carlisle even knew it existed. Well except of course Alice who had seen it when Edward had decided to propose. Alice took a picture on her phone of us and the ring and sent it to Renee. The nurses made excuses to come into the room one by one and I'm not sure if it was to check out the ring or my beaming fiancée. Edward was absolutely stunning in his happiness, but he was still annoyed by their thoughts. Normally I would have been so insecure with all the attention. But I knew Edward was mine and that would never change. So the best I could do to help him besides chuckle at his discomfort was to kiss him full on the mouth, deep and passionately to mark my territory. The initial look of shock on Edwards face was priceless and then he just melted into the moment like no one was around. I knew then it would always be like this for us. We were in a bubble, oblivious to the outside world.

Edward lightened the kiss, and smiled against my lips. "My love if you want to remain fully clothed in front of all these people we had better stop. It seems were you're concerned I have less than perfect control."

I blushed and stepped away from him still holding his hand and he moved behind me encircling my waist with his arms, pulling me back into him and pushing is erection into my backside. I leaned into him and whispered "Nice move Mr. Cullen you are going to be in so much trouble later." We both laughed and continued to smile as the family looked on totally stunned and speechless once again.

Carlisle had finally decided that splints would be okay for my arm and leg. But I would have to use crutches when I walked to keep up appearances. Of course Edward offered to carry me everywhere after I frowned at the crutches and while that sounded very nice it was impractical. Therefore the plan was that once the physio therapist saw me walk with the crutches up a flight of stairs and down the hall I would be discharged from the hospital. I would go home with the Cullen's and attend therapy on an outpatient basis. Great I would have to attend therapy sessions that I didn't need, to build up strength that I already had. So I would have to fake it. Seriously acting was not one of my strong points but with my medical history of broken bones requiring therapy I should be able to manage it.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day at Charlie's bedside even though he was out of it. We told him about how well I was doing and that he was getting better. We even told him about our engagement which set off the alarm on his heart monitor. But it settled back down when Edward told him how much he loved me and how he planned to care for me. What scared me was when he delved into his investment portfolio and told Charlie just how well he was able to support me.

I knew the Cullen's were rich but I had always assumed it was Carlisle's wealth. It seems that each family member is independently wealthy and Edward is second only to Carlisle in net worth. Even without over 90 years to work on his portfolio Edward would have been a trust fund baby as a human since Carlisle had been able to secure for Edward his substantial inheritance after his parents had died and he was changed.

To say I felt sick would be an understatement, yet Edward treated it all as if it were nothing. After I got over my shock about the whole money thing we moved on to my talk with Renee. I was guessing that Charlie would think of her as an ally against me getting married. So I told him of Renee's monologue on how she had expected it and was absolutely thrilled. And that set off his heart monitor alarm again. So to relieve the tension and the stress to Charlie's heart Edward eased into talking about the Mariners and the game Charlie missed the other night and he talked about what their chances were like to make the playoffs. Then he discussed of all things fishing and how he had discovered a new fly reel that he thought Charlie might like to try and perhaps they could go out together some Sunday. Now that one had my mouth hanging open but apparently fishing was something all the Cullen men enjoyed since most fish were too stupid to see them as predators.

It would seem that I have a lot to learn about my future husband and his family. When the nurse came in under the pretence to change his IV she was frowning at the rhythm strips from when his monitor had alarmed. So she suggested that he needed to rest and that maybe I should take the time to relax as well.

I looked at Edward and thought of the perfect way to relax, and from the smile on his face Mr. Cullen had the same idea. We made our way slowly back to my room because of my inability to make my crutches move at warp speed. Edward kept reaching out for me like he was going to pick me up and I kept slapping his hands to stay away. I needed to practice or I'd never get out of here. Once we got off the elevator onto my floor Edward couldn't take it any longer he grabbed the crutches tucked them under his arm and scooped me up bridal style carrying me the rest of the way. We fell laughing onto my bed and then into a deep and passionate kiss. I could kiss Edward Cullen all day, every day and die a happy woman. But being in bed and having my way with my naked fiancée was heaven. I could never get enough of naked Edward. However that apparently was not the plan as Edward unwrapped himself from me. I looked hard at him and asked in a hurt voice: "Why?"

He smiled and passed his hand over my cheek, "Billy Black is coming and he's not alone. He has Paul from the pack and his daughter Rachael with him." I started to shake, Paul was one of the most temperamental members of Jacob's pack this was not going to go well. "Bella, Bella darling don't worry. Carlisle and Esme are coming they're in just in Carlisle's office. Rachel and Paul are here to help Billy determine if you are Jacob's imprint."

I stood up and began pacing. "Wait a minute they think I'm Jake's imprint where in hell did they get that idea? No, No this can't be happening! This is Jacobs doing he's trying to lay some wolfy mystical claim on me that doesn't exist!" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and was holding me as close as he could, to stop my pacing and to prevent me from throwing things. "Edward, I can't do this." I sank down on the only couch in the room. Carlisle and Esme came in and sat on either side of me, with Edward standing behind me his hands on my shoulders.

Carlisle turned to me, "Bella I have already explained to Billy about your and Edward's connection and how irrevocable it is. And I was the one that suggested he speak to someone who had imprinted to help him see that what Jacob has told him is a lie. But I didn't know that his daughter was an imprint. Please relax. We won't let anything happen to you. Edward perhaps we can speak to them about Cody as well, that's the name of the shape shifter we currently have locked in our basement. And Edward you need to listen for any thoughts about what Jacob may be doing. Edward just nodded but he wasn't any happier about this visit then I was though he was trying to hide it.

There was no knock, Paul just came walking into my room holding the door open for Rachel to wheel Billy through. I was pissed and Edward knew it but all he could do was grip my shoulders tighter. I couldn't hold my tongue: "Thanks for knocking dog." Paul bristled and looked my way and then at Edward. He sneered just barely holding his tongue until Rachel grabbed his arm.

Billy wasted no time but instead of looking at me he focused on Edward for some reason that was beyond me. "Jacob is positive that Bella is his imprint and from his actions I would have to agree. Paul has confirmed that there is an intense need to protect the object of your imprint which is what Jacob has been doing." I noticed that Rachel bristled at the word object. "So the council has decided that Bella will come to the reserve for a period of orientation with the other imprints." By this point my blood was boiling,

Paul was grinning from ear to ear as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Apparently Rachel had had it, she was a well educated, independent woman. and from what Jacob had told me she would not take to it well being referred to as an object.

She stepped forward and looked at me then at Billy "Dad this is bullshit! Excuse me Bella and Mrs. Cullen. But Bella is no more Jacob's imprint than I am. Bella I'm going to ask you a few questions one OBJECT to another. Oh and Dad, we will be discussing the use of the term object later. The questions are just to make it clear to this meat head that I'm engaged to and to my father who is suffering from a severe case of denial that you are unequivocally not Jacob's imprint."

"First do you have intense erotic dreams that feel so real that tastes, touches and smells are tangible?"

"Yes."

"Who figures in those dreams?"

"There's only ever been Edward and me."

"So you never dreamed of Jacob, not even once?"

"No, not ever."

"When you are around the wolf pack do you feel like you're home, wrapped in love and warmth?"

"No."

"Do you ever feel like that?"

"Yes, when I'm with Edward or his family and of course with my mom and dad."

"Bella are you afraid of Jacob?"

"Yes, he's the only person that I'm truly afraid of!"

"Dad, Paul I love you both, even when you act like Neanderthals as in this case. But I can't stand by and let you make fools of yourselves and the tribe. I spent all my years until Mom past away watching Jacob get whatever he wanted because he was your 'Legacy.' He had the blood of a great chief running through his veins, he was the golden child. Dad he is a brat, he is a liar and he is manipulative and I'm sorry but you made him that way!"

"Anytime Mom tried to discipline him you would intervene and make it a guy thing. Didn't you ever wonder why Rebecca stays in Hawaii, it's not the cost of tickets, Dad? Rickie is doing very well in Real Estate and his surfing competitions are just for fun anymore. And why do you think I stayed on campus every holiday? If I hadn't come home after graduating I would have stayed in Seattle and got a job until I could start graduate school. It's because of Jacob, Dad! It has always been Jacob that's kept us away. He's an emotional black hole and he loves no one but himself."

She then directed her vitriol to Paul. "And while I'm on a roll, Paul, I love you more than my own life, but even as an imprint I still have a choice whether to be with you or not. And unless you stop supporting my brother in this ridiculous claim I will leave you and never look back. I love you, but I don't need you to survive. It's obvious that Bella and Edward have a love that defies explanation. You can't look at them and not see that they are totally devoted to each other. "

She huffed and took a deep breath smiling at Edward and I. Then she turned and scanned the room. "So you both need to apologize to these nice people, and yes I said people! You have no idea how good they really are, how much they do for everyone around them. Who do you think administers the scholarship fund I applied for? Who do you think has been trying to get the tribe to agree to an infrastructure upgrade, using native talent, sponsored by a non profit organization that is administered by a trust that they fund?"

Carlisle looked like he would pass out and Esme just smiled sweetly but nervously while Rachel continued: "It took some digging, and creative thinking but I put it all together. And when I get my law degree I want to work for them. They are an amazing family! They are not leeches, or bloodsuckers. They are vampires that survive on the blood of animals so that they can be better people. Dad do you have any idea how many from the tribe will be treated by a free clinic that's opening next month? It's being funded by Dr. Cullen or rather their family trust. A lot of those same people are already going to the hospital clinic specifically when he's on duty."

Billy grimaced and then looked furious. Don't you dare make that face, they ignore the council's boycott because he's a damn good doctor. Do you know that Mrs. Cullen saved the Indian burial grounds and totems south of the interstate from development? And she's working to have it declared a national heritage site! And every one of the other Cullen's either donate or work anonymously for one charitable organization or another and not just here in the state of Washington but worldwide."

Wow once again information about my family that I wasn't aware of and Rachel was a real firecracker. She was just the kind of person Paul needed. Both Paul and Billy looked thoroughly chastised. However Billy recovered quicker then Paul and started to reassert Jacob's claim. Finally both Edward and I had had enough. I reached up for his hand and stood. He walked around the couch and put his arm around my shoulder and none of them missed my ring. Billy let out a hiss and Paul's eyes just about rolled out of their sockets. But Rachel stepped forward gave me a hug and kissed Edward on the cheek.

I looked long and hard at Billy and then up into Edward eyes that were liquid gold and filled with love. "Billy you have been a family friend for as long as I can remember and Jacob used to be my friend, but not any more. If he comes anywhere near me or my family and that includes all of the Cullen's, I will not be responsible for what happens. But I can guarantee you this he will not walk away a whole man. And he may even forfeit his life depending on his actions. Just so we're clear I will not be going before the council. They hold no authority over me."

I turned to Rachel and took her hand. "Rachel, thank you so much for your help today. I want you to know that Edward and I will make sure that funds will always be there for you and your children to attend school. We will even ensure that, if desired, funds will be available for you to set up in private practice as long as you intend to serve your community. It looks and sounds like the tribal leadership could use the help. Billy, I suggest that you go and visit with Charlie. He's still heavily sedated because of the damage caused by your son. If you want details as to what happened to him I suggest you ask Paul he saw the whole thing." Billy turned to look at Paul with venom in his eyes and Rachel bowed her head in shame and then they left quickly and quietly.

**CarPOV**

"Well that was informative. I see we'll have to talk to Jenks about how he has been covering our tracks, if this young law student could see through it so easily."

Edward chuckled and looked to me. "Carlisle don't worry, she guessed most of that based on our reactions to the little bit of information that she did have. She's very intuitive. She was just so mad at her Dad and Paul that she took a stab in the dark and basically lied. But now that we have confirmed her supposition I guess we had better set up an endowment fund for the tribe. And make sure Rachel has the people and the tools she'll need in order to make it work. We can get one of Jenks more law abiding partners to manage it until Rachel is ready." Then we all broke out laughing.

No one had asked about Cody or Jacob but I gathered from Edward's expression that there was nothing to be concerned about. "Well son did you get anything else from them?"

"Well Paul thinks Cody is with Jacob, but he hasn't any idea where that might be. Cody apparently hero worships Jacob since a cliff diving fall he had last autumn. Jacob saved his life when he couldn't make it to shore because of the undertow. And he's worried that Rachel will make good on her threat and leave him. He knows that she is a strong minded woman but he also knows better than to call her bluff."

Bella wrapped her arms around my son and pulled him down to sit on the couch with her in his lap. That's was really not a good position when Edward was trying to concentrate on other things. She was grinding her bottom into his lap so he had to grab her hips and stop her. Then he let out a deep sigh and continued. "Billy didn't think about Cody at all, he just wondered when he would hear from Jacob again. He doesn't know where he's hiding. He's worried about Bella's threat if Jacob continues to press this imprint claim. But he has no way of contacting him to warn him. He still wants to believe Jacob, but after Rachel's little speech and Bella's denial he really can't see how he can. And surprisingly enough he's going to have Rachel talk to the council about the infrastructure project proposal. He knows the tribe needs help. And Carlisle he's considering sending Rachel to talk you about a new procedure he's heard about that may help him walk again."

Bella was running her nose along Edward's jaw and she was becoming a real distraction for him the little minx. "Rachel is a truly good person and says pretty much exactly what she thinks. She really thinks Jacob is a screw up. She sees Bella in a Cinderella gown and imagines us having a huge wedding with all the bells and whistles because of our money. She obviously doesn't know Bella very well. And she does see herself working for us some day. You know she could be right because she is privy to the supernatural world and she thinks we won't have to lie to her like we do to our current legal eagles."

Edward chuckled and shook his head then kissed Bella's cheek. "Well kids I'm going to make my last rounds and then take my lovely wife home for some well earned personal time. Edward will you call your sisters and brothers and tell them to clear out of the house Mom and Dad are having a date night."

Esme smiled warmly at me and said: "What about Cody dear, someone will still have to watch him?"

"I forgot about him. Edward would you please also ask you siblings to walk the dog before we get home."

Bella and Edward both burst out laughing as Esme and I left. "Esme, I'm so proud of those two! I'm glad that our fears that I might have changed Edward at too young an age proved baseless. He showed today that he is a wise and strong man."

Esme stopped and kissed me chastely on the lips but with a perplexed look and asked "What do you mean? Edward didn't say a word to Billy."

"Exactly my dear, he's already learned to keep his mouth shut when the woman he loves has the floor." Esme smiled and smacked me across the chest. Then we kissed, linked arms and walked out of the hospital.

**EPOV**

"Well love if I were human I think I would need a nap after all that. How about you? Just until your mushroom ravioli arrives via Pixie delivery." Bella seemed somewhat distracted as she looked out the window and she shivered. So I placed her robe over her shoulders after kissing them both. She leaned back into my arms not saying a word. "I hope you don't mind but I invited our siblings to spend the evening? Alice and Jasper will pick up your promised dinner, and Rosalie and Emmett will join us after they feed and walk the dog."

She giggled and turned in my arms pressing her lips to my neck. "That would be perfect Edward." She stood on her tip toes to kiss me on the lips then I pulled her back down and repositioned her on my lap. And then we cuddled and just basically made out like a couple of teenagers. Until there was a light tap at the door that heralded the arrival of Pixie delivery.

Alice walked in with a soft sided thermal bag containing enough food for the Forks High Football team. Bella made her selections and Alice took the remainder out to the nurses station. Jasper came in carrying two guitars that I hadn't seen in a decade, "Hey bro they're restrung, tuned and ready to go man. What do you say, we haven't jammed in years?"

"Please tell me Emmett isn't bringing his drums!"

"Nah but he did find an electronic percussion pad or something that he's bringing apparently its lightweight and portable."

Bella had suspended eating her entree and was staring at me running through a few chords. She put down her fork closed her eyes and a lone tear slid down her cheek. I quickly put aside the guitar and kneeled before her, " Bella, love what's wrong?"

"God Edward there is so much I don't know about you. I feel like we could play 20 questions for a year and I would only scratch the surface."

I reached out and took both of her hands in mine. "Well how about this when you come home you and I have a have an Edward Cullen history lesson combined with 20 questions?"

Alice squealed: "Oh Edward that is such a good idea we can all get in on it and make it a Cullen family orientation for Bella! You know I've saved all our favourite clothes from each decade, and Esme has all of our photos and videos on DVD now."

I could see I had already lost this argument before it even started. Alice was on a roll. So I shut my mouth and just rolled my eyes glaring at Alice. "Oh come on don't be selfish Edward I'm sure Bella has tons of questions about all of us. And since she's going to be part of the family don't you think she needs to know about all of us? And not just about her steam pressed Victorian. What do you think Bella?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Author's Note**: Thanks for your support Pienuniek I could never have done this without you!

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

**EPOV**

"Bella if there is one rule we Cullen's have it's: don't bet against the Pixie! Because she always gets her way." Alice glared at me and she recalled a memory of her yelling at me not to leave Bella. "Well she gets her way most of the time." I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Alice but she was still giving me the death glare. "Or should I say she eventually gets her way. Besides it just takes too much energy to fight with her so we usually just give in." Alice stuck her tongue out at me. Emmett laughed, Rose and Jasper both nodded sadly and agreed.

Bella looked at all of us and then broke out in a radiant smile "I think that is the best idea I've ever heard Alice. I can't wait!"

I shuddered and then kissed Bella on the forehead, she returned to eating while I went back to my guitar "Alice why did you buy so much food?

"Bella told you what she wanted." "I saw that if I brought enough for the nursing staff too it would make them happy. And we would be able to talk, listen to you guys play and sing without them bugging us... well without them bugging us too much. They'll still be listening at the door and oh by the way Jessica Stanley is here tonight. She has to work off some community service hours for a parking lot accident she had last week." Bella opened her mouth to say something but Alice just ploughed on "Yeah she parked on an incline and didn't set the emergency brake so her car slipped a gear, it rolled backwards and smashed into Judge Skinners new BMW." Bella and Alice both just chuckled. Then Bella sighed and pushed her meal away. I patted the seat beside me and she came over and sat down then leaned her head on my shoulder.

Jasper, Emmett and I started to play softly a selection of tunes from Kings of Leon and Linkin Park all the songs that the girls would like. Then Jasper and I went at it with dueling guitars playing Classical Gas by Mason Williams that one drew a crowd to Bella's doorway. And Jasper had us finish up with some old folk rock ballads from the 60's. It's been ages since I'd have so much fun with my family and with Bella by my side it couldn't have been better. We finished up just as they announced visiting hours were over for the evening. The siblings packed up and left with promises to present something unique about each other at the Cullen Family Orientation.

I shuddered at the thought of what everyone would say about me so warned Bella."They will lie to you especially about me."

She laughed shaking her head "Not when I ask for proof, they either have to have a picture, video or something tangible to prove their story. And it must be corroborated by Esme."

"Why ask Esme and not me?"

"Because she's the only one of you I trust not to lie to me."

Sad but true I had to agree with Bella on that one. Esme wouldn't let us get away with anything. Bella yawned. So I picked her up and deposited her on her bed. "Okay time for the human to sleep". Bella glared at me then pouted wrapping her arms around my neck. She tried to pull me down but when I didn't yield she came up to her knees leaning into me running her nose up and down my jaw. This woman was going to be the death of me, but what a way to go! "Bella... what are you thinking? You're exhausted and tomorrow you have to prove to the therapist you can manage the crutches in order to go home."

She giggled and whispered into my neck: "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, crutches and I are old friends it will be a piece of cake! So let's go see Charlie before we turn in and then we can enjoy each other's naked company again."

Oh yeah! ...the sex kitten was alive and well and she really was going to be the death of me. But since I still had overnight privileges, why not take advantage of them. After all they do say that practice makes perfect. But I had a problem about going to see Charlie. I was already up for going to bed if you get my drift. So in order to get rid of my problem I needed to think fast. However Miss Swan is a very observant minx and when she saw my problem she decided to take things into her own hands.

Bella locked the door then I let her push me down on the bed and she climbed up despite the braces and straddled my thighs. My dick was so happy that I was afraid it would break out of its denim prison. Bella slowly unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zipper, and then she moaned and licked her lips. Oh yeah I forgot to tell her I was going commando, just trying to be prepared. So I sprung free pretty quickly and twitching just a few inches from Bella's luscious mouth. When she licked her lips I thought I'd die and come at the same time.

Bella had wasted no time asking Carlisle if it would be safe to swallow the venom in cum. And he gave her the go ahead so long as she didn't have any open wounds. Without warning Bella palmed my balls licked the underside of my dick and nipped at my tip. It was heaven but I just about jumped off the bed because she caught me unawares. So I had to stop her and set some ground rules, "Bella you have to let me know when you're going to take me into your mouth and no biting."

This was all new to both of us but the experience couldn't have been better. And when Bella took my length into her warm moist mouth my mind was a in a fog of sensation and emotion. I heard nothing but her heart and our combined breathing. I only just resisted grabbing her head or pumping deeper into her mouth. I was on fire and had never felt so elated! I could barely hear the minds around me. She took me into the back of her throat and it was heaven! Her tiny hand was pumping and twisting what she couldn't take into her mouth. And every now and then she would squeeze or massage my balls while palming them with the other hand.

I have no idea how long Bella worked me but I felt the knot in my stomach build and my balls tighten painfully. I placed my hand lightly on Bella's head to warn her. "Bella love... I'm... going to... arghhhhhhh come!" And then I exploded in her mouth and Bella swallowed every drop. She sat up licking her lips and continued to pump me until I was soft again. I pulled her down onto my chest and licked her lower lip begging for entrance. This was another sensory explosion, tasting myself on her lips and tongue and all I could do was groan and deepen the kiss. God I had never in all my existence ever experienced anything remotely like that. Not even human blood came close to how this made me feel. "Bella that was phenomenal! I love you so much. And I'm so glad that Charlie is still sedated." She looked at me with a confused expression. "Because I'm not sure I could look him in the eye after what you just did to me."

Then Bella looked at me rather sheepishly. "Ah Edward... Carlisle told me before he left that Dr. Stanley had started backing off Charlie's sedation early this morning and he would be taking him of the respirator this afternoon. Apparently he's already awake and really doing very well."

I sucked in a deep breath and reached for her hand "Bella! That is not funny."

But I couldn't be upset with her so I pulled her close to me and settled tickling her unmercifully. I finally let Bella up and she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. My eyes rolled back into my head and I moaned. I had hoped that it would be a while before we had to face an awake Charlie. Even though we had already told him about our engagement he wasn't exactly aware at the time or able to respond. Even if he understood us. Now I had to face him after having had mind blowing sex last night with his daughter. And just now finding out first hand that she is a blow job artist! God you should just kill me now because Charlie is a smart man and he's going to put two and two together and then he'll try to kill me.

Bella came back into the room to get her robe and noticed my pensive look. "Edward, there is nothing to worry about, besides your bullet proof. Charlie's like me he'll just need a little time to process everything and then he'll come around." Bullet proof or not Charlie Swan scared the hell out of me. He couldn't stop us from getting married but he could make my life miserable by upsetting Bella. And we still don't know where he stands now on the whole Jacob Black issue. Hopefully it would be slow going getting down to the ICU. Bella would be on her crutches and she wanted to try the stairs this time. Thankfully this would give me enough time to get a sense of what Charlie was thinking...I hope. While his mind is not as silent as Bella's it is definitely not an open book, even to this mind reader.

Bella came out of the bathroom looking like a goddess, her face was slightly flushed, her nipples were pert and her lips were a luscious. Oh god her lips were plump, rosy and delectable. Damn I was working myself up for round two. Bella seemed to know what was going through my mind because when she bent over to pick up her crutches she tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned slightly to look at me.

And the minx had the nerve to say: "Down boy, we have to visit with my father; then we can take care of your recurring problem."

Yes! The sex kitten was still alive and well. I wonder if she would think a fist pump was out of line. "Bella your dad is going to take one look at you and know what we've been doing and then he's going to try to kill me." Bella laughed and opened the door and started crutch walking down the hall to stairs I enjoyed the view for a bit and then rushed out to follow her.

**BPOV**

When I peeked around the door Dad was lying with his eyes closed. He was almost as pale as Edward which was a stark contrast to his dark brown hair and moustache. Well half moustache it appears they shaved most of it off making him look like a bad Hitler imitation. Not a good look for the Forks Chief of Police but still kind of funny. I looked up at Edward to see if he noticed the humour here, but I swear he was almost green. The anxiety in his eyes was intense and his posture was stiff a far cry from my recently relaxed and laid back fiancée.

Charlie opened his eyes and without looking at us said "You two might as well come in, because I had the weirdest dream that I think only you two can explain." Then in his best interrogators voice he said "Bella, Edward have a seat." He gave Edward the one eye once over and either smirked or grimaced following up with the question. "Edward, why do you look like I just caught you sneaking out of my daughter's bedroom?"

Oh my god Edward was right he does know! Well it was too late to freak out now. So I put one of my crutches aside and took Edward's hand firmly in mine. We slowly walked over to sit down in the chairs at his bedside. "Way to go Dad. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't holding his hand right now he would be running for the next county."

"That wouldn't be far enough Bells. But we already know that he is good at running I'll give him that. Didn't he recently run away to another country? Oh wait that was eight months ago and now he's back and everything is just fine? Charlie was still glaring at Edward. "Since your here I'm going to say this and get it off my chest and you had better listen to me you creepy little punk! I had to pick up the pieces of my daughters heart when you shattered it, if it hadn't been for Jacob ..."

Okay my Dad had thrown down the gauntlet and he wasn't going to get away with it. "No Dad you don't get to say Jacobs name like he's a good guy, you know better! And I won't sit here and listen to you speak to Edward like that! Some things have changed Dad. And there are some things that never will. Like the way I feel about Edward. You would never listen to me when I told you that Edward and I were always meant to be together. Jacob tried to destroy that, he tired to destroy us! Dad you need to know that Edward only left because Jake convinced him it was what I wanted. He told him that I wasn't really in love with him but I wouldn't tell him because I didn't want to hurt him. Jake manipulated everyone for his own selfish reasons and his obsession over me. An obsession that you and Billy fed and supported. So Dad you don't get to wear the white hat, not today! You will lie there and listen to everything we have to say. Most of it we already told you but you were sedated, so that doesn't really count. But first what you need to understand and accept is that Edward is in my life. And there is nothing, and I do mean nothing that will come between us again. If you can't accept us as a couple then you cannot be a part of my life."

I had just unleashed a pretty heavy ultimatum on my seriously injured father. But now was the time to take the upper hand while he was down. Otherwise I'd never have the guts to talk to him like this. Charlie at first just laid there with his lips pressed in a firm line and he looked really, really pissed. "Isabella Marie Swan you have never talked to me like that and you had better remember young lady I'm still your father and can..."

Okay he had just crossed the line using my full name so I interrupted him "You can...can what Dad, ground me? I'm eighteen, I'm legally an adult. Look I love you Daddy but you are not my future. This man beside me is. You are my past and a part of my present. But if you want to be part of my future at all, then you have to accept that wherever I am he will be with me, we come as a set."

He looked at me and then Edward, then back at me. Charlie's face had gone through many shades of purple and was now registering close to puce when he barked. "What did you say young lady?" I sat with my arms folded across my chest and glared at the only man that had ever mattered to me until Edward. "Um well ...ah Bells can I have just a minute here..."

I interrupted him again before he could start in. I could see one of the famous but rare Charlie Swan rants building "No Dad, that's it, take it or leave it."

He closed his eyes, his face went pale again and it looked like all his fight had just evaporated when he said: "Edward, it sounds like you are going to have your hands full. So if you're smart and you must be to have secured Bella's love, you'll take my advice son and don't ever piss her off like I just did. But you'll need to learn to grovel as well because you will without a doubt eventually piss her off, intentionally or not. But I guess Carlisle and your brothers can teach you about that. I'm a little out of practice."

Edward and I must have both looked stunned. Charlie tried to point at us and started to chuckle but his pain made him cut it short. Once that was done he asked a few questions and admired my ring. He shook his head in amazement when Edward recapped the Cullen family wealth and his own personal net worth. Not because he was envious but because he was happy that I would never want for anything. Then out of left field he announces: "Well since I know now that Jake and the kids from La Push aren't completely human. Are you going to tell me how in hell a whole damn family of vampires have been living in my town and we don't have a single drained body within a 300 mile radius?"

I thought Edward would fall off his chair, his mouth was hanging open but then so was mine. Charlie smiled at us both and said. "Come on kids I am a trained investigator! I've known since the first time I saw the Cullen's that something was up. They're nice people and the doc is really good at what he does except trying to look older. When they first moved here I ran a background check on them and they were as clean as a whistle nothing nadda. Not even a parking ticket for one of the kids, now that just isn't normal. But what has happened in Forks since they came was even more suspicious and it got my attention. Like the community pool and recreation centre that were renovated and upgraded for free by some Chicago architect's firm as a part of their charitable work to keep inner city kids off the streets."

Edward cringed. "Yeah Forks is hardly a booming metropolis but it did help keep the kids get off the beach, smoking dope and drinking down by the river. And then there was the extra money that came from some foundation specifically to increase the number and variety of after school programs available. Oh yeah and there's the library that Bella complained about when she first moved here. I understand it's in line for a major face lift from a society that seeks to preserve buildings of historical significance. And through an anonymous donation they have been able to upgrade their computers and start an electronic lending library program with the Seattle Public Library and UDUB. But the one I really love is a private book collection was donated to them which include several first editions. Now who does that these days, come on."

I was just staring at Edward, but it was so like him and his family and I smiled. "Bella you should know by now that your Dad knows all and sees all in this town. Besides we've got some of the biggest gossips in the state and no one on the town council can keep their mouths shut. But no one seems to know where the money is coming from or who applied for it. It's not coming from the city or the state I checked. It all seems to be private money."

He stopped to catch his breath. I had never heard Charlie talk so much in one sitting. I looked at Edward and he still looked stunned then Charlie continued. "Eventually, if you care to look close enough the clues start to fall into place about what you are Edward. Oh don't worry. Your family are really good at covering your tracks. I only had the old legends, bad movies and Anne Rice novels to help me figure it out. There's not one shred of substantiating evidence out there. It was really just my gut instinct. I would never breath a word of it to anyone because I have no desire to be a guest of the state mental hospital. But Bella I have one question for you, how long have you known about them?"

I sighed and looked at Edward, but he just shrugged his shoulders so I decided to go with the truth: "I figured it out within the first few months of being in Forks. So I guess we're both pretty good investigators Dad. Look you need to get your rest. Carlisle will be discharging me tomorrow, so I'm going to stay with the Cullen's. Charlie glared at Edward again. "Dad please don't look like that, I'm engaged now. And besides Jacob is still out there and I know he won't stop trying to get to me. So it's safer being with the Cullen's then in my own home. We'll be back to see you before I leave and then as often as I can after that. I need physiotherapy here at the hospital anyway so I'll be here as often as I can."

Charlie nodded I could tell he wasn't exactly pleased about me staying at the Cullen's or should I say with Edward. He gave Edward a bit of the stink eye and Edward just smiled as if he didn't notice. Charlie reached for my hand and gave it squeeze. It was hard to tell if I should hug him he had bandages everywhere. "Bells, before you go, Billy came by to see me with Rachel and Paul today. I told him about Jacob and that I had finally realized what he'd been doing. He didn't like it but he listened. Rachel was very supportive of you and Edward. But that Paul needs to get his head out of his ass...and I think Rachel is just the one to help him with that. And Bells I'm sorry I didn't use my super sleuth skills to see what Jacob was doing sooner. I turned a blind eye for my own selfish reasons and I almost lost you. I can't lose you again. You're all I've got."

I leaned in and hugged my Dad. "Don't go there Dad we're both okay now. And it's not just you and me anymore we have the Cullen's, they're our family." Then I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Dad."

Edward stood and shook his hand when Charlie offered it. Charlie held it for a moment and said. "Welcome to the family Edward. And I expect to take you up on the offer of that new fly reel." I looked at Edward and he was smiling. I wondered just how much Charlie had really heard and retained while he was sedated. Maybe that was why it was so easy to get him to accept us. He'd had his time to process it all. I looked down at him and he was still talking to Edward.

"And when I'm out of here you, me, your Dad and brothers are going fishing. We'll need to get in some male bonding time before the women start driving us crazy with wedding plans. Which reminds me Renee needs to eat her words after all these years of scaring the daylights out of you about marriage! After all Bells commitment has never been a problem for you. I see that as clear as day now." Charlie yawned as Edward retrieved my crutch to keep up the facade. I'm glad I still had my Dad in my life but he hadn't heard anything yet. There was still the whole Merged Soul Mate thing and that was definitely something I was happy to leave for another day.

**APOV**

Emmett and Jasper were groaning about all the trunks of clothes and the AV equipment I had them setting up in the great room. Rose and Esme were off grocery shopping for Bella and our other guests the friendly mutts.

We had found out through Leah Clearwater that Cody was an only child. His mom was a single parent and an alcoholic 24/7. But no one had been able to contact her. She was currently MIA. So Cody was probably better off with us than social services. Or instead of doing his usual thing of hiding out at home eating cereal and crackers, and pretending his Mom was sick. Once he had started eating better and sleeping regularly he turned out to be a nice kid. But Black had done a job on him about us. At least he wasn't trying to fight us anymore nor was he openly hostile. Esme seemed to have worked some magic on him, he was sullen but polite and he seemed to have gravitated towards my Jasper.

I thought that maybe he trusted Jasper but Jazz would just laugh, shake his head and say: "No darling. It's a case of Stockholm Syndrome." And maybe he was right Cody certainly didn't have any positive role models in his life but it turned out they were good for each other. Cody needed discipline and Jasper being former Army believed strongly in discipline. Yet it was something he had struggled with in his immortal life. So maybe it was a match made in heaven. Huh maybe we would end up like Esme and Carlisle adopting abandoned teens. Okay reality check Alice, when have you ever dreamed of being someone's Mom?

We had been ready to return Cody to the reservation before Bella was released. But Emily had called to tell us that his Mom had actually moved away before Cody had ever come into our custody. And she didn't leave a forwarding address so he had nowhere to go. Sam didn't want him going back to Jacob Black so he asked if he could stay with us in the mean time.

Leah and Seth would come over and spend time with him, trying to reverse the damage done by Jacob but he wasn't making it easy for them. There was a lot of hurt inside that kid. Emmett discovered Cody loved video games particularly baseball and wrestling. So he had an outlet for his aggression with an equally motivated competitor in Emmett. Jasper found out that he loved history in school and that he had taught himself to play the guitar by ear. Leah had brought over the things his mother had left behind that belonged to him including a beat up guitar with only 3 strings. Jasper helped him clean it up, restring and tune it. And then he started to give him lessons and to teach him how to actually read music. He shared his first hand knowledge of history with Cody heavy on the Civil War of course or as Jazz still insisted we call it the War Between the States. Some things just never change.

Carlisle had gone to the hospital early for his shift so he could bring Bella and Edward home this afternoon. Esme had found a beautiful king sized four poster iron bed for Edward's room. And of course I found the perfect bedding to match the room's décor and I piled dozens of fluffy pillows in contrasting shades of gold, green and brown on the bed. Edward's black leather couch remained at the foot of the bed and his state of the art stereo found a home in a new niche created by Esme. Edward's closet was stocked with new clothes for him and Bella. Esme had insisted that Bella have all her clothes and books brought over from Charlie's. But when I saw her pitiful wardrobe I knew I had to beef it up and trash most of it. So I told her that Bella just didn't have that much, Esme just gave me the eye but didn't say anything so I brought a few her old clothes to keep her happy, but hid them under the new ones I had purchased.

I couldn't wait for the Cullen Family Orientation. One weekend would never be enough for Bella to learn all about our lives, let alone just Edward's but it would be fun and a good start. I was planning on showcasing the fashions through the decades. Rose was going to do the cars. Emmett was doing the games, even though he desperately wanted to be in charge of the music from the 70's and 80's. But he knew that Edward would take charge of music and those were two decades Edward would really like to ignore. So Em was keeping a stash of the music from those years in reserve.

Jasper would cover the major historical events, to give everything context and a time line. Just then he came into the room with Cody following. Cody wasn't at the point of trusting all of us yet, but he seemed to have bonded with Jasper. Whether this was Jasper using his talent or genuine admiration, I didn't know all Jazz would still say when I asked was. "Stockholm Syndrome." It was obvious that Cody had been neglected and emotionally abused by his mother. He was bereft of a male role model so my Jazz was perfect. Jasper was a good listener and stern disciplinarian and because of his gift he knew when Cody was lying or trying to BS us. Once Edward was introduced back into the mix the kid wouldn't have a chance. Cody had house privileges now, as long as one of us was with him, so he mainly stuck with Jasper or Emmett. Except at meal times and then he would do anything for Esme. Emmett said it was kind of like rescuing an abused dog. He didn't mean it that way, but he felt that the analogy fit so why not use it. But he never said it in front of Cody or the rest of the pack. So since Cody was staying with us he was to be included in Cullen Orientation as another way to deprogram him from Jacob's influence.

Seth and Leah had been invited to attend along with Embry and Quil. They all felt that if they were to become, as Leah put it, part of the Cullen Security Force then they needed to know their employers better. Carlisle liked this idea so much that he actually put them on a payroll, set up pension plans , full medical and dental coverage and college funds. There were also two pack vehicles that could go off road and they had a budget for operating expenses. Or, as Emmett put it, for kibble and bits, once again the pet analogy.

Esme renovated the space above the garage so that there were three bedrooms and a fully functioning and stocked kitchen, each bedroom had its own bathroom. The two larger bathrooms had two showers as well as a tub and there was a small powder room off the kitchen. In the lounge there was a flat screen TV, full cable, game systems and a small library with two laptops and a state of the art wireless internet connection. The guys got the larger bedrooms and Leah had the smaller one to herself. House rules demanded that school work came first and would be checked either by Rose, Esme or Carlisle. Individual tutoring was available as needed. Since Leah had already graduated from high school with honours Carlisle had set her up with a full scholarship for the University of her choosing whenever she was ready. But until that time she was the pack bookkeeper and house mother. Assigning duties and patrols to the boys.

This was going to be such a fun weekend! I heard Carlisle's Mercedes turn off the highway. And of course Edward was irritated at Carlisle's speed. Out of all of us Carlisle was the most conservative driver, much to Bella's great pleasure and Edward's chagrin. Edward and Rosalie were the speed demons in the family followed by myself and Jasper. Esme and Emmett liked it rough and off road, Jeeps, ATV's, and motorcycles. Yeah Esme can handle any kind of bike, she 's championship rider on a dirt bike.

Just then I was almost knocked flat with a vision of Edward and Bella setting a wedding date...Fuck they have got to be kidding me! Thank god the dress was already being made as we speak. The young designer I had found shows lot of promise to those of us in the fashion world that treasure the classic looks. But now I'll have to put a rush on it. Damn it we need to get cracking on the details, there wasn't much time, but this was going to be so much fun. Esme had Skype set up for Bella to talk to Renee and once the planning started we could even include Renee even though she was in Florida. Phil was doing better, hmmm yep he should be okay I didn't see any cast maybe just a cane, I could work with that. Edward would gladly marry Bella tomorrow, but Bella was leaning towards an August wedding, when the weather might be better. Then it could be held outside taking the pressure off the vampires being in warm enclosed environment with the human guests. Now that was very considerate of her!

I came out of my revere. "Hey guys there here."

Rose looked at me like I had three heads and got all pissy, "Yes, Alice we know, what was your first clue." She wasn't mad at me it was Emmett that she was pissed at. He'd gone to go to Port Angeles to pick up a part for Bella's all but dead truck. But the thingamajig he bought was for a 1955 and not a 1953. It would still fit, but Rose was meticulous about authenticity when it came to restoring vintage vehicles. Not that she would call Bella's truck vintage. In fact she referred to it as the ancient beast that wasn't worth its weight in scrap metal. But Bella loved it, so she would fix it up to keep Bella happy and to irritate Edward. Because he wanted to replace it so badly with a nice safe and boring Volvo she felt the beast at least had character.

**EPOV**

Bella had removed her splints in the car. I could see Carlisle chuckling in the rear view mirror, then his expression became deadly serious as we pulled up to the house. "Bella, Edward, we will have to spend some time investigating your shared connection. I would like to contact Marcus for advice but I don't know if he'll talk to us about Didyme. I know he was meticulous in keeping a journal, about their shared experiences, before Didyme's death. Maybe he would be willing to loan it to us if it still exists. The problem would be about how to contact him without alerting Aro and Caius. I know Marcus suspects that his brothers had Didyme killed. And I think he might be willing to help us if we could give him any proof that they were involved in her death. But that's only a last resort. Let's see what we can find out on our own first okay."

I didn't want any contact with the Volturi. "Carlisle I don't think we should involve the Volturi, Aro always finds out everything and we don't need a visit from them. Anyway can we all talk about this later I believe Esme has some lunch ready for Bella. Then Alice will start the Cullen Orientation. Oh you should know that the pack will be here as well..." Bella stiffened in my arms and her heart rate accelerated, "Bella love, it's okay, this pack is comprised of the wolves that support Sam and want to help us protect you."

Bella looked at me incredulously and with tears in her eyes, "Bella it really is okay, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry know what Jacob did to you. They're not members of his pack and they're not his friends. They actually have a place here over our garage and have formed, what Leah calls, the Cullen Security Force." I chuckled at the name having pulled it out of Carlisle's mind. "It would look like we now have a supernatural security business that we're funding."

Bella started to laugh, a genuine belly laugh, "Oh god Edward I just pictured them as wolves in uniforms. Hey Wiley Coyote could be their mascot!" Obviously she was really amused with her vision because she was now doubled over. Before I could warn her Alice practically ripped the door off of the car and scooped her up in a huge hug. Carlisle and I got out, joining the family, who were passing Bella around like a long lost child. She of course was blushing fifty different shades of red but was still smiling.

Alice informed me silently of the changes that had been made to my room. At first I frowned, how dare they move my sound system and my music, but then Alice reminded me of the advantages of a very large comfortable bed now that Bella and I were sexually active. Now all I wanted to do was run Bella up to my room lock the door and stay there for a few years. Alice giggled, Jasper asked me to turn it down a few notches, or the Cullen Orientation was going to be a bust. And we would be leaving some very confused wolves alone with the buffet and bar Esme had assembled. Underage drunk wolves would not be a pretty site.

I pulled Esme aside and asked her to hide the liquor, considering the only people that were legally old enough to drink were all vampires. She laughed and raced inside to set up sodas and juice instead. In fairness to her she had seen it as chance to get rid of the liquor left over from the hospital social she and Carlisle had hosted in the spring. But she had forgotten that there was now a legal age restriction for drinking.

Carlisle was still trying to think of ways of getting Marcus' journal without the other Volturi finding out. He thought maybe Eleazer might be able to help, since Marcus had been his mentor while he had been with the guard. But he was hesitant to bring anyone else into this. I placed my hand on his shoulder and told him: "Let's not worry about it now and enjoy the weekend, then we can start our research first thing Monday. There must be other sources we can consult without involving anyone outside the family."

Carlisle smiled and said: "You're right the journal may not even exist any longer. It was possbly written in Latin, Greek and three variations of Italian." And according to my sources it was consigned to a storage room in the castle and then it seems to have been lost or misplaced."

"Well it'll still be there come Monday, and I would like to discuss this with Bella first, but not now. She's been under enough stress to last a while, and I don't want to add to it." However, the pack was about to do just that by bringing Cody around the corner of the garage with them. Leah was smart though. Knowing what Cody had done to Bella she had him stand behind the other boys with Seth behind Cody. So when Leah came forward it was with a smile and warm greeting for Bella, who smiled in return.

Leah then decided it was a good time to explain to Bella and I how the original pack was now split. Or,as she called it, them and us, but she felt good and evil worked as well. The evil being Jacob's pack. Bella was surprised to see Quil and Embry, since they had been Jacob's best friends before the transformation had claimed them.

Quil took it upon himself to apologize to Bella for supporting Jacob. It was hard for them to see how deluded their friend had become. They had hoped by remaining faithful to him he would come around. But he just became more obsessed and paranoid. Finally they had no choice but to leave him for Sam's pack and to protect her and the Cullen's. Embry added that he really thought that Jacob was mentally unbalanced and needed help. He didn't want to see him destroyed but understood that we may not have a choice.

Once the heavy stuff was over, Bella leaned back against my chest, eyeing Cody and said: "Hi Cody, I don't know what your status is with Sam or Jacob's pack, but I want it to be clear that you and I are not friends. I know how hard life has been for you, so if you're smart you'll learn from your mistakes and take advantage of the opportunities offered to you. But you aren't to speak to me, unless I speak to you first. I will never be in a room alone with you. But I will give you time to prove that you are different from the person that attacked my sister and who tried to hurt me in the hospital. However if you ever try to hurt anyone of my family again, and my family includes everyone standing here other than you, then I will see to it that you die. Do you understand?"

Emmett smiled and roughed up Cody's hair saying: "Not to worry Bells, he's been a good mutt. But none of us trust him." Cody looked up at Emmett and kind of cringed at the grin covering Emmett's face. His only response to Bella was a slight nod that he understood.

Bella shivered slightly and I went to take off my jacket for her as I said: "Okay then, can we move this into the house so the recently hospitalized human doesn't end up dying of pneumonia."

Bella laughed and said. "Edward, its 75 degrees out I'm hardly going to catch a cold." Perhaps but I wanted nothing to come between us and that King size bed later, so I ushered her up the stairs and into the great room that had taken on the atmosphere of a gallery at the Smithsonian.

**BPOV**

"Wow, you guys really pulled out all the stops, I feel like I just walked into a combined museum, vintage clothing store and, hell, I don't know what else. I guess all I can say is let the lesson begin."

Edward frowned and shook his head. "Love, you haven't had anything to eat since last night. You rejected the hospital's idea of oatmeal and toast this morning. Let's get you something from the kitchen, before the wolves devour it all, and then we can start." Edward grabbed me a couple bottles of water and held my plate while I made my selections. The pack hung back, waiting to attack the buffet, armed with two plates each including Leah. Waiting to descend and annihilate. But I would bet that Esme had additional food and drinks hidden in reserve.

"Okay Alice how are we going to proceed?" Alice explained that they had decided to go in order of age. That being vampire age so personal human histories first and any vampire years spent outside of the family.

Everyone looked at Edward who would only look at his hands and he quietly but firmly said: "No Alice, not today. That is for Bella and me to discuss privately and the pack doesn't need to know."

With that settled Alice said they would tackle the time they've had together collectively by the decade. But she had a few opening remarks first. "Okay, who in the room has watched any or all episodes of Buffy and Angel, seen any vampire movie ever made, read vampire books written by Stephen King, Anne Rice, or P.C. Cast just to name a few? Can I see a show of hands please?"

All the wolves as well as myself raised our hands. I chuckled when I guessed where she was going with this. "Alright, now pay attention because I will not repeat myself. Almost everything you have learned from these sources is true." It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. The wolves had even stopped eating and were staring open mouthed at Alice. "Ha-ha, gotcha! Really guys it's all a load of crap! And that includes most of what you might find on the internet. There are exceptions for example we do drink blood to survive, we do not have a heartbeat, our skin is cold and hard, and we are extremely strong and fast."

Carlisle went first so he suggested that we adjourn to his study and the picture gallery. He started by going over what a vampire truly is and debunked the myths and misconceptions. He handled every kind of question from the pack. I remained quiet, since I already knew about the true vampire nature. Since everyone in the family knew Carlisle's personal history they stayed back in the great room, with the exception of Edward. He had accompanied me upstairs with his arm wrapped around my waist followed by the pack and Cody.

I had heard some of Carlisle's story from Edward when we had first started dating. But the intent today was to hear it from Carlisle's own lips and in greater detail, including what he could remember from his human life. Edward sat on the couch that faced the wall of paintings and pictures that chronicled Carlisle's past. The pack sat on the floor and to either side of the couch. I found my eyes drifting to Cody, while Carlisle talked about his years as human. How he was raised by his strict Anglican father, after his mother had died in childbirth. It was expected that he would follow in his father's footsteps and become a minister of God. But he was also to hunt down the vampires and werewolfs whom his father believed were responsible for the misery of their time. Then to his horror he became the thing his father abhorred most in this world. A vampire. It wasn't until he talked about how he chose to take charge of his existence, and not allow his thirst to rule his choices in life, that Cody actually started to pay attention.

Carlisle talked about how he had never taken a human life for nourishment. And that the only times he had ever tasted human blood were when he changed the four original members of his family. Cody's eyes really lit up when Carlisle talked about his desire to be a doctor and how he worked so hard to be the best that he could be. How he used his heighten senses to help diagnose difficult cases. Carlisle almost glowed when he talked about how proud he was of what his vampire family had accomplished. He recounted how his family while extremely rich both collectively and as individuals were involved in numerous charities, non profit organizations, educational endowments and many other philanthropic endeavours. Always trying to make a difference in this crazy world. When he was done we adjourned back to the great room were Esme had replenished the buffet with rich and decadent desserts. I went for the double fudge chocolate cake, I ate two pieces and drank about a gallon of milk. My appetite lately was bizarre, starving one moment, not interested the next.

Jasper greeted us back in the great room in an authentic Confederate Major's uniform. And he had some old fashioned pictures of his human family and himself. Carlisle and Edward had helped him locate the descendants of his human family. Together they had manufactured an identity that made him a descendant of an illegitimate child of Major Jasper Whitlock, born shortly after he was lost at the battle of Galveston. Through this connection he was able to acquire a number of pictures and other memorabilia from his human family and he was able to set up a trust to assist that family anonymously.

The wolves hung on every word like Jasper was walking, talking history, not that Carlisle wasn't. It's just that Carlisle's early life took place in a time that is unreal and intangible to the youth of present day. The Civil War however was history that they had studied in school. Edward really didn't want me hearing about Jasper's time with Maria and the southern vampire wars. Silly vampire, he was afraid that I would run away because I would finally see the monster that he thinks resides within him. I decided then that, at the end of the Orientation, I would talk about what makes the Cullen's so different from other vampires. How very human they are and how deep their souls are. This may get me an argument from Edward, but I didn't want him wallowing in this negative image that Jasper's narrative would conjure. He had never seen himself the way others did. The way I did.

Since I knew Edwards history, I went to help Esme in the kitchen prepare the evening meal for the mutts and me. When dinner was ready Alice thought it would be a nice place to take a break before concluding the day with her, Rose's and Emmett's stories. Sad to say Alice's was a particularly short story, and she had no human memories. So she told us about the years she had waited for Jasper and worked in the fashion industry on two continents. And then, after meeting Jasper, how they went in search for the Cullen's. Rose's story was also short. Rose didn't talk about her human years much. She started with how she almost died a terrible death and then was changed. And that she killed those that had almost murdered her. But when she talked about finding Emmett she glowed. Emmett was hilarious talking about his life as oldest of twelve children living in Appalachia. He didn't down play his families poverty, but he didn't dwell on it either, as he talked about the good times the Sunday dinners, the church picnics, moonshine and hunting. Just like Jasper he was aware of his human descendants, and though he did not claim any relationship to them, he did look out for their welfare. He made it possible for his brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews and their kids to have the chance to go to college or set themselves up in a good business. But he was not part of their lives. He had set up a trust for them, managed by a legal firm in Nashville. But, as he said, wastrels need not apply, they had to be good hard working people, there were no free handouts.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Edward did not make any attempts to stay involved in their relations lives even distantly. Carlisle knew of descendants on his mother's side and was proud of the fact that the majority of them had been involved in the medical field in one way or another. Including a nephew, many times removed, that became a renowned grave robber for Kings College School of Medicine at Cambridge, thus advancing the study of human anatomy. His father's line had died out with him. Edward didn't really have anyone left. None of his mothers or fathers siblings survived, either the war or the epidemic that had claimed them, and any cousins had been dispersed amongst distant relations. After Roses death she felt it was better to leave her family to their own devices. She had never been close to her brothers and realized that her parents saw her only as a way to climb up the social ladder. Apparently the Kings had paid them a significant amount of hush money, when Rose's mother questioned Royce's public conduct after her death. Esme wanted no reminders of a being forced, by her parents, into her first marriage, and the subsequent death of her infant son. Let alone the abuse that she had suffered at the hands of her drunken husband. The mood was rather sombre at this point and it was late. Alice suggested we adjourn for the day and tomorrow would cover some of the vampire years they had shared as a family.

She was absolutely giddy about what the next day would bring. Like a kid at Christmas. According to her printed agenda we would be exploring the fashions, music and the Cullen family pranks through the decades. Because if there was one thing I knew about my vampires they rarely met a prank or bet that they didn't like.

I was more tired than I realized, letting out a huge yawn, just as Edward opened the door to his room and introduced me to the new furnishings. I was so tired I didn't think I had the energy to even kiss him good night. Being the man that he was, he helped me change into my Pyjamas, without copping a feel, and then he tucked me in. He looked so sad, when he moved to the door, that I'm pretty sure if I had said the word, I would have had company in bed. Just as I was about to ask him to stay, Alice began yelling at him. "Don't you dare even think about it Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" That was followed by wolf whistles from the pack. And, not to be out done, Emmett started playing Barry Manilow songs on the sound system. Edward's eyes blazed and he gritted his teeth, blew a kiss to me, turned on his heels and ran downstairs at vampire speed. A loud crash and a bellow from Emmett as well as Alice followed, and then Barry was silenced in mid warble. It became very quiet so I fell in a deep sleep, feeling warm, safe and loved.

I awoke in the morning to the most glorious smell coming from downstairs, well actually from outside the bedroom door. Edward knocked and came in smiling with a tray of food, "I brought you breakfast in bed because no one should be subjected to the pack at meal time, it's disgusting."

Laughter echoed up the stairs. Breakfast was Scrambled eggs, French toast, strawberries, crisp bacon and fresh orange juice it was beyond delicious but I was still hungry when I finished it all. I asked Edward if there were any more eggs. Before he could turn around Esme was at the door with another plate of scrambled eggs. "Esme you're an amazing cook for someone that doesn't eat."

Edward passed me the eggs and cleared his throat looking shyly at the floor, Esme paused in the doorway, "Oh Bella honey I didn't make breakfast that was all Edward's doing."

He smiled and said: "Esme and I will be sharing the cooking duties."

"Edward, why? I'm perfectly capable of fending for myself as I'm sure the pack is as well."

"Bella, Esme loves the Food Network and wanted to practice what she had learned. And I just want to do something nice for you. Besides if we both share the cooking then at least we each get a break from working with human food. It really smells disgusting, particularly after it's cooked."

I reached out for his hand, "Okay my sexy chef let's make a deal. I'll make dinner. Esme can make lunch. And you can do breakfast."

"Why do I get breakfast?"

"Because I want to have breakfast served to me in bed by my naked chef...and then we can...oh you know... and maybe you should bring some honey." Edward looked confused. I spaced out for a moment imagining Edward in some low slung pyjama pants hanging off his hips seeing that bronze trail of hair dipping below the waist band. Or better yet naked serving me breakfast and oh what we could do with the honey. I came back from my day dream to find Edward with his head cocked to the side, a sexy half grin and hooded eyes that made my nether regions get all warm and tingly. "And what exactly, Miss Swan, is going through that head of yours?"

"Oh! Huh, ah never mind, we'll get to that tomorrow after you deliver breakfast." Edward leaned in for a panty dropping kiss. Which ended just before my tray slid from my lap, thankfully his vampire speed saved the bedding and my eggs.

Edward perched beside me on the bed but he kept making weird faces whenever I took a bite. So to distract him I asked how he thought the pack had reacted to the vampire history lessons so far. He smirked and said: "They seem to be fine." But he felt that the pack was divided on his days as a vampire vigilante. I had finally persuaded him to talk to the pack about his years away from the family. Cody especially seemed to struggle with the idea. He disagreed with Edward about the reasons for his choice to go traditional. He thought the idea to only hunt evil humans was flawed. I shook my head knowing how Edward felt about his dark period. "Well Edward Cody is very young. But even given that you weren't a bad guy the people you punished deserved it. I understand that you didn't have the right to be judge, jury and executioner. But love, you also saved so many lives as well. You don't deserve the guilt you still carry around."

Edward turned away and looked out at the bank of windows into the forest and sighed: "Bella you better get dressed, Alice wants us to gather downstairs. We're starting with the roaring twenties and she hopes to get to the fifties by dinner then she has a special treat planned."

"Oooh, what's the treat handsome?"

Edward chuckled and smiled widely, "Emmett has set up a whole 50's style soda fountain so I would assume ice cream sundaes, malts and milk shakes. Emmett will be your soda jerk, heavy on the jerk."

He let out a throaty laugh at this point, and I heard Emmett's booming voice "I've even got the whole costume Bella, and the attitude. And I'll have you know, brother, that I have mad skills behind the counter." With that the whole family started to laugh.

I got up and went into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I invited Edward but he said shower sex was an advanced skill that he wasn't ready for just yet. And he knew he wouldn't be able to resist touching me if I was wet and naked. When I went to get dressed there were clothes laying on the bed courtesy of Alice. It seemed some of us were getting into the 50's theme early. I had a poodle skirt and cardigan in the deepest blue, along with saddle shoes and bobby socks, it all actually looked comfortable, except the underwear they look more like modern day Victoria Secret and not Woolworths. Edward came back after I was dressed to get me. He was already in skinny jeans, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up above the elbow, over a plain navy tee shirt. But I had to laugh at the white socks and loafers. Apparently Jasper and Emmett would alternate modeling the fashions of the 20's, 30's and 40's, Edward would have the 50's, 60's and 90's he refused to wear anything from the 70's or 80's those decades would fall, as he said, to the guru of bad taste Emmett.

One half of the great room looked like a speakeasy from the 20's and the other half like the set from that old TV show 'Happy Days' it was amazing and hilarious. Esme, Alice and Rose were dressed as flapper's right down to the fringed dresses, knee length beads and feathers in their hair. We progressed with the fashion show through the decades. And when we got to the 50's the Cullen's really found their stride Esme and Carlisle were dressed like they were the prom queen and king, Emmett was dressed as a soda jerk, just like he said. Rosalie looked like a Hollywood starlet, big hair, red lips and sunglasses and a tight red skirt that came to just above the knee with a peasant top that fell off one shoulder and chunky black heels. And god, did she have the attitude down pat. Jasper was almost a carbon copy of Edward, but all in black, with cowboy boots and a James Dean cowboy hat. Alice was dressed as a 50's cheerleader right down to the pom poms how appropriate could that get.

The wolves had obviously never seen the reruns of Happy Days and the set for 'Arnold's.' Or maybe my life had just been that boring, because I was the only one, of the non-vampires, that understood the reference when I mentioned it. The wolves had rejected Alice's attempts to get them to dress up. They were looking at this like it was a play. To them audience participation was not necessary. They did however love the soda fountain and ate their weight in ice cream. Emmett made the best hot fudge sundae for me. "How do you guys do this when you don't eat? Yet you grocery shop and cook. Damn, Emmett this is great, so again how do you guys do it?" The family all answered at the same time."The Food Network!"

I looked at Edward for clarification, "Well vampires are very sensual creatures. We love colours and textures and changes in temperature. It's only the smell of the food that's disgusting. If it wasn't for that we'd be cooking all the time."

The night wound down with talking about what the family did in the 50's, where they lived. Which included Lake Louise British Columbia in Canada, Galway Ireland and Bangor Maine for four weeks. I had to ask, why only four weeks. Emmett had been caught sunbathing, on a rocky beach by a boat load of whale watchers that were skimming the coast. "I think I would have paid to see that." The wolves looked puzzled. "Oh you haven't seen them in the sun have you?" They all shook their heads no.

Alice giggled and said: "I can fix that, Emmett was bitten by the photography bug back then. And he went through this phase in the 60's were he thought pictures of us in the sun would look like how people described an LSD trip."

Emmett frowned and informed us that "For your information it was not a phase and I still love real film. Using digital and Photoshop is just way too easy. And those photos were ART people!"

We all laughed including Emmett, and the night changed to a relaxing evening of listening to funny Cullen family antics from the 50's. Leah asked why Edward often seemed to be the object of so many pranks or fights... He sighed and looked at me, so I spoke up: "Edward was alone Leah, he had the family but they were all mated couples. He had no one of his own, so to try and lighten things up for him, and make him feel involved, they tended to go for the bizarre rather than the more thoughtful ways of getting his attention." Edward pulled me off the arm of the oversized chair and onto his lap then nuzzled my neck. And true to form, to lighten the mood, Emmett promised they would discuss the most famous Cullen pranks in the morning after breakfast. On that note Carlisle called an end to the 50's night and bid all those that required sleep a goodnight and suggested that we retire.

Then, one moment I'm in the great room, and the next I'm on the bed in Edwards room, naked. "Ah Edward, I would like to have said goodnight."

Edward leaned out his bedroom door and yelled "Bella says goodnight, and we'll see you in the morning. But not before 9:00 am Alice!" Then he locked the door and stripped.

He came towards me slowly, like he was stalking his prey. Now my man was delicious fully clothed but naked, he's a god! His body was perfect with well defined lean muscles. His face would put the most renowned classical sculpture to shame and his eyes truly were the windows to his soul. But he was more than just his beautiful body. It's what I saw in the depths of those eyes, a limitless and never ending love for only me.

He stopped at the foot of our bed and ran his hand through his gorgeous bronze hair. Then he licked his lips and growled. At this point I found it hard to look anywhere but in his eyes. However that changed when a certain part of his anatomy came to life begging to be noticed. Like everything else about Edward his cock was magnificent, and this was the first time I'd seen Edward completely naked. It had been dark in the hospital room when he'd first made love to me. I saw only his penis when I gave him the blow job. We had not been intimate since. He was thick and long and so very rigid. It would twitch every now and then while I ogled him. I could feel my smile getting wider while my blush deepened. I couldn't resist it any longer. I had to reach out and touch him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note:** Thanks as always to P you know who you are.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

Ah my sex kitten awakened and my cock thought it'd died and gone to heaven as she stroked it. And I couldn't take my eyes off of what her hands were doing to me. However I couldn't just let her jump me and take control, after all I was the man and vampire...hell who was I kidding I was totally whipped and she owned this man and vampire. Our first time was in a hospital bed and while it was mind blowing, let's face it, it was not the most romantic of settings. So now that my room oozed sexual oasis...Alice's word not mine...I wanted this to be slow, passionate and loving. And not about me blowing my load within the first 30 seconds of contact. I removed her hand from my excited member and kissed her fingers as I moved forward gently urging her back against the pillows.

My Bella was the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on and as my mate I would never tire of her scent, her taste or her touch. Just lying beside her I felt our connection. It was like a triple charge of electricity surging through my body. Right now I wanted to be massaging her perfect breasts and rolling and pulling a pert nipple as I suckled on the other. I wanted to be tasting her sex... hell I wanted my hands and mouth everywhere all at once.

But I couldn't decide where to start. Once again Bella made the decision for me by running her hands through my hair and tugging on it to pull me down to her mouth. She was such a sensuous delight, I never wanted to stop kissing those lips. And if my heart still beat, Bella would have stopped it with the look in her eyes. For centuries humans have tried to capture that look in poems, plays and music. But I never understood what it was until that moment. I could truly drown in the depths of her eyes with her beautiful soul calling to mine. Because her love for me was never ending. Our kiss deepened and eventually we both closed our eyes and gave into just the sensation of tongues touching, lips gliding across and sucking each other and owning the feelings the contact inspired.

Bella and I cuddled, caressed and teased until neither one of us could take it any longer. Once again Bella took the lead wrapping her sinuous legs around me and arching into my aching cock. We'd been into the heavy petting for so long I was afraid to look at my balls in case they had actually turned blue. Bella's warmth touched me immediately as I rubbed my tip back and forth through her folds. She was so wet and so ready for me. I couldn't handle it one more second and slowly sheathed myself in her depths as we both groaned with the sensation.

We started rocking into each other establishing a sensually slow rhythm. My brain was reduced to a puddle of sensation and emotion. All I could do was growl. I couldn't hear my family or any other sounds from the house or the surrounding woods. It was like there was only Bella and me in the world, lost in each others bodies. A prolonged feeling of bliss started to coil in the pit of my stomach which ignited a liquid fire deep within me. There was a new raw urgency to our movements and our moans increased in frequency and volume. Then we both felt it, the need for release and we exploded together. All I saw behind my eyes was a kaleidoscope of colours intermixed with pictures of my beautiful Bella. When I finally opened my eyes I saw her in the throes of passion and it was an amazing sight. She was beyond beautiful, beyond sensual and she was mine!

Because of my vampire nature I was ready for round two before she had recovered from round one. And Bella being Bella insisted that she was fine. But I was concerned about her health and how sore she might be and even though I had never had a better sense of my control she was still fragile. I tried to get her to sleep, but she begged me until we made love again. Then she wanted round three to be just about me but it was 2:00 am I knew she had to be exhausted and the Pixie would be unmerciful in the morning. So I started to hum her lullaby while I spooned her. I wished at that moment that I could sleep so I could dream of my love. But I was just as happy to lay there holding her and thinking of our future together. The light from the full moon cast a luminescence across her naked form something that was familiar but not. I placed my hand over her hip and saw the lack of contrast in our skin colour; this is what she would look like as a vampire and I held my breath just taking it all in. Wait, Bella was always pale but she should've still had a hint of richness to her porcelain tone that was lacking in mine. Yet it wasn't there tonight perhaps it was just a trick of the light. I'd have to ask Carlisle in the morning. I finally covered us both with the electric blanket and down duvet that Esme had thoughtfully provided.

It was about 5:00 am when Bella got restless and kicked the covers off. Turning onto her back she then proceeded to try and pull me to her side so that I was lying with my head on her chest, within licking distance of her left nipple and believe me I was so tempted. She settled down again but kept whispering my name. It was in between these whispers that I thought I heard another sound from her that I couldn't quite make out. At the same time I noticed Bella's body temperature was a little higher than usual, despite lying against my perpetually cold body. Oh god was she getting sick? Had she been exposed to some pathogen in the hospital? I tried to ignore these thoughts until I finally gave in and quietly called out to Carlisle.

Even though Carlisle was a doctor and very professional, it was still embarrassing having him slip into my bedroom in the early morning hours while I was lying naked with my equally naked and sleeping fiancée. After all he had been for all intents and purposes my father for the last 90 plus years.

Carlisle looked a little puzzled as I peeled back the blankets covering Bella. I explained what I had noticed so he looked and listened intently. Then he stood back looking rather perplexed. "Edward can you give me an hour and then meet me in my study? There's something I have to look into too."

I was horrified! What was wrong that he had to do research. I could get nothing from him since he was blocking me from seeing what he was considering to be the problem! "Carlisle, I can't lose Bella now, you know that!"

"Just relax son, if I'm right everything will be fine. Just give me an hour then come see me. I promise it will be fine but I want to be sure of my facts first. Let Bella rest while we talk." That was the longest hour of my life and when I arrived in Carlisle's study he was just getting off the phone. Who could he have been calling?

"Edward sit down, I was just speaking to Siobhan. Do you recall me telling you that we had worked together in Dublin for a few years before I came to America"?

He gestured for me to sit so I took the chair in front of his desk. "Yes."

He steepled his fingers in front of his face like he was gathering his thoughts, before he spoke. "Well it was during that time that Maggie joined Liam and Siobhan. Siobhan was working as a midwife in the poor house when she came across Maggie who was pregnant. Maggie had some unique complications that would have proved fatal, which is why Siobhan ended up changing her."

I had never heard the particulars of Maggie's change before. But I knew it was a sad story that mirrored Rose's in many ways. Yet Maggie never seemed melancholy and she adored children. Despite her traditional diet she supervised the running of a private countryside home for disenfranchised children. Carlisle then spoke about Maggie's passion for the orphanage and especially the outreach program they had established for special needs children.

It was at this point that he sighed and dropped his bomb. "Son those special needs children are found all over the world but they're not human. They are sought out by Maggie and her son because they generally lack living parents willing to care for their special needs."

I was getting impatient and wanted him to get to the point. "What are you talking about Carlisle? What does any of this have to do with what's going on with Bella? Just a minute did you say Maggie's son used to find these children or still finds these children? Did she change him once he matured. After all immortal children are forbidden?"

Carlisle came around to sit on the front of his desk. "Edward, I'm not talking about immortal children or human children. I'm talking about human-vampire hybrids, it's rare but they do exist and Maggie's son is one of them. She was raped by a vampire in the streets of Dublin. He was interrupted or distracted before he could feed and finish her off. You know that some of us are sadistic in that sense and use sex as a prelude to the feast. Such was the case with Maggie's rapist. But the feast in this case never transpired. She went to the poor house when her parents threw her out of their home for being pregnant with a bastard child. That is where Siobhan found her near death and incoherent. It wasn't until she went into labour in the early morning hours that Siobhan realized what had happened. Up until that time the stories of these children were only a legend to both of us."

I was losing patience with Carlisle and he knew it. "Damn it Carlisle just cut to the chase, what in hell has this got to do with Bella?"

Carlisle reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son I believe Bella is pregnant with your child. I'm surprised that none of us took more notice of the subtle changes in her skin and scent. I guess we all put it down to her recent hospitalization and the residual effects of the medications she was given. But I expect that over the course of the next few days we will see even more changes."

**CarPOV**

At this point my son was almost catatonic he said nothing he didn't move, he just sat there staring into space. After a while Esme came into the room, walked over and hugged Edward then said. "I sent everyone out to hunt including the wolves the last thing Edward needs is to deal with his siblings and the wolves. Besides I think they all need time to process this development themselves but for different reasons."

She pulled a chair over to Edward's and sat by his side and lovingly rubbed his back. She even tried to smooth his wild hair without much success. All the time with a huge smile on her face. After about an hour Edward started to move, he even blinked. Then he jumped up and made for the door I stepped in front of him before he reached it "Edward where are you going?"

He looked crazed. "To get Bella you have to get this thing out of her! I'm not ready to end her human life yet. Carlisle she has to graduate and go to college and ..." He broke down sobbing tearlessly onto my shoulder and I directed him back to the couch. Esme and I sat on either side of him and waited for him to speak. "We only made love the once in the hospital, and then again last night how could it happen... we can't ...well I assumed we couldn't... can we?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Well Edward it seems once was enough. You must have hit her cycle at the perfect time. And to answer your question yes we can. It's not something that is talked about a great deal and only a few of us know that it's possible. I'm sorry I didn't warn you it was part of what I wanted to talk to you and Bell about. But I never imagined it would have happened this quickly. If at all. You see not every vampire male is fertile. In fact it's rare and I know of only two others besides Maggie's rapist."

I could see he was having a hard time processing what I was saying and then he finally asked: "Do the Volturi know?"

"Yes they do son. Both Aro and Marcus have a child. They don't live with the Volturi and they don't know who their fathers are. And no one in the guard knows about them either. Believe it or not Aro's child was born as a result of him falling in love with his human singer. Suplicia, Aro's wife never knew and he has kept it from her for over a millennium. The child's mother died in childbirth. Aro had tried to change her but he'd arrived too late and she had lost too much blood. In the end it was probably for the best since Suplicia would have killed them both anyway. Their marriage is merely a political alliance and they're not true mates. I sometimes think that Aro's true mate was that human singer, who died. In fact Aro is a lonely and very unhappy man, not unlike Marcus. Yet it had been Aro's jealousy of Marcus and Didyme's relationship that prompted his decision to have his own sister, Didyme, killed. Caius had agreed with Aro because he feared the power of their connection. Caius and Aro are truly the real monsters of our kind killing for the sake of power."

"In Marcus's case the child was conceived after Didyme had died. Upon her death he went feral and mad with his grief. He left Volterra for a time and as in Maggie's case he raped a human, as well his feast was interrupted. However he was remorseful of what he had done because he felt he'd been unfaithful to Didyme. He returned to the scene of his crime and found the girl living on the streets of Rome. Uncertain what to do he kept to the shadows until she was unable to care for herself. Then he stepped in and provided her with food and lodging. And he waited. When the child was born he offered to change the mother but she was so horrified by all that had happened she chose death. Marcus took care of the child for a few years and he loved it dearly. But he was aware of Aro's secret and decided he too would keep his son's existence a secret. So he left him in the care of loyal friends in Gaul, and returned to Volterra. He is the only reason that Marcus has not tried harder to end his existence."

**EPOV**

I got up and walked to the windows looking out towards the river. "Okay Carlisle I think I understand what you're saying, but this is Bella we're talking about. I can't ask her to do this. I shouldn't even be considering it!" I started pulling at my hair while staring out the window and seeing nothing. "We haven't even set a wedding date. And you're telling me I'll have to change her before we're even married! I don't know if I can lay all this on her now. What with Charlie still in the hospital and our shared power, we don't even know how it works. Jacob is still roaming around and plotting who knows what. And I have never even considered the possibility of being a father. What will this do to our family? What will the pack think? Oh god Rose will be furious!"

Carlisle came over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder and said that we'd figure it all out together after Bella was awake. So it looked like we'd be missing today's version of the Cullen Family Orientation. Carlisle smiled down at me. "Edward don't borrow trouble son. We'll take care of Bella and everything else like we always do, together. And as far as Rose goes she was the first one to hear the news after Esme. And she was livid at first and felt it was unfair. But she talked with Esme and realized that this is as close as any of us will ever get to having our own children. So now she's actually thrilled that she's going to be an Aunt."

I paced at vampire speed back and forth between the door and the window "Maybe we should wait until Bella is farther along before we say anything to her. After all we have plenty of time." Carlisle's face went blank and his eyes were downcast "We do have plenty of time right?"

Carlisle shook his head "No son this isn't a human pregnancy. Edward, the child will be more immortal than human and the pregnancy will only last about a month at most."

I couldn't listen to this anymore, I threw open the door and rushed to my room...our room and went to lie down beside my love. I wished that I could sleep and then wake to find this was all a horrible dream. Carlisle left me alone with Bella but I couldn't stop thinking about so many different things but mostly about how Bella was going to react. Stupid vampire sperm. I should have asked Carlisle about it. Why didn't he warn us to use protection just then Carlisle's silent thoughts came to me as he was talking to Esme. _"If I had known that Edward was going jump her bones that first night I would have talked to him sooner. Hell I thought his Victorian morals still ruled his libido! But I really thought he'd never touch her while she was still human. Oh hell I bet Bella wouldn't have cared one way or the other even if they had known."_

And there you have it I'm 109 year old vampire frozen the body of a 17 year old, with a teenager's libido. Add to that my very hot and currently naked 18 year old fiancée of course she would get pregnant with my child after having mind blowing sex only once! And Despite everything I couldn't help but be just a little bit pleased with myself. Now it remained to be seen how Bella would feel about it and that scared the hell out me.

I heard Rose call out to me mentally: _"Edward, congratulations! You and Bella will be wonderful parents. And that baby is going to be so gorgeous! I just hope that the rest of us will be able to counteract its parent's predisposition for strange behaviour and odd personality traits."_

I didn't respond to her not wanting to alert anyone in the family that she had complimented and then insulted the both of us in the same sentence.

At 8:30 am Bella started to wake up. She rolled onto her side facing me with the biggest smile on her luscious rose coloured lips. She slowly opened her eyes and as she stretched pulling the blankets off giving my 17 year old libido a shot in the arm which I really didn't need right now. So I quickly jumped out bed and headed for the shower. As I was running the water Bella came in apologizing for her morning breath thinking that was the reason I had left our bed so hurriedly.

Huh, our bed mmmm...No, no, no, no, the libido was in full swing again. Oh hell the damage was already done and Bella was standing there invitingly naked. And I'd love to try shower sex damn I wanted her and there was no hiding it and she knew it. So I might as well get what I can now cause who knows what the future holds she'll probably cut me off once she hears the news. The inner teenager was not impressed with that thought.

After brushing her teeth Bella started towards me then promptly detoured to the toilet to throw up. Okay so it looks like hot shower sex will be on hold indefinitely. I rushed to Bella's side and held her hair back. When she was done she got up rinsed out her mouth brushed her teeth again and turned to me. "Wow that was gross and totally unexpected. I'm so sorry you had to see that love. I don't know why I felt so sick all of a sudden? I was feeling fine a few minutes ago. Maybe I ate too much chocolate fudge cake yesterday it was really rich and it's been months since I've pigged out like that."

She stooped down to catch my eye but I couldn't look at her. "Hey handsome why so shy, what's wrong? Edward... Edward, talk to me baby. What's going on? I just threw up that should have you screaming for Carlisle by now, and asking me fifty million times if I'm okay. So what's going on? Come on you know something I can see it in your face, what's up mister? Oh my God! Did I pick up one of those superbugs at the hospital. Am I going to die?"

I wasn't panicked because I knew what the problem was but I was too chicken to tell her. So I screamed for Carlisle. I actually didn't want to tell her by myself so calling him now was just a precaution in case she fainted or tried to kill me.

"Bella, Carlisle has something to tell you." I handed her a robe and we walked into the bedroom and I sat down with her on the couch. Carlisle was there and was already giving me the stink eye. Bella jumped up, she was almost borderline hysterical. "Oh my god has something's happened to Charlie, what is it? I've got to get dressed and get to the hospital."

Carlisle reached out and snagged her hand directing her to sit back on the couch and I said: "Bella Charlie is fine. We'll go see him this afternoon."

She settled down and was chewing the daylights of her lower lip and she was looking from me to Carlisle and back again "Okay so what's the problem... have you found Jacob?"

I grabbed my hair and pulled then reached for her hands and said: "No, it's about you and me, but it's nothing bad...at least I hope you don't think it is."

Carlisle just sat there with a stupid lopsided grin on his face, looking at Bella and then at me. He smirked when I caught his eye and thought _'You planted the seed son it's time to reap your reward.'_ Great that's all the fatherly advice I get! I frowned in his direction. Oh hell, he was going to make me tell her! Okay I can handle this. When I was human I was already considered a man, so I can deal with this. There is nothing to panic about right ...wrong! I looked down at Bella's hands and her long slender fingers they were perfect to me. "Edward what is it? I can't take this much longer you're freaking me out! If it's good news it shouldn't be that hard to tell me."

I cleared my throat of the venom that had pooled because of nerves. "Bella... Carlisle doesn't think the vomiting is due to the fudge cake..." I took a deep breath and just as I opened my mouth I heard it. Carlisle's head popped up as well and he smiled, now I felt like I was going to vomit. I really wished I could just pass out. I looked to Carlisle for confirmation and he nodded we had both just heard the baby's heart beat.

I expected to have the family racing up the stairs at that point but I heard nothing. Either they hadn't clued in yet or were they keeping it to themselves. I decided to just get it out so I blurted. "You're pregnant ..." Then I stuttered: "I didn't know I would be able to, you know, get you in the family way. And I don't know if protection would have worked anyway. But I really don't think anything could have stopped us that night in the hospital even if we had known..." It was official I had reached the end of coherent thought so I could either go on babbling or just shut up... I selected to shut up.

I sat there gazing into her rich chocolate brown eyes and once again amazed at the depth of love I saw in them. Then she started to laugh, it wasn't hysterical laughter but genuine, joyful laughter, then she threw herself at me and crawled into my lap kissing me full on the lips. To say I was astonished would be an understatement. I hoped I hadn't just pushed my lovely bride over the edge, but had she snapped? "Bella love, are you alright?"

**BPOV**

Before Edward left me eight months ago I had always felt out of balance with him. He brought so much more to us than I ever could. I never knew how to equalize things. He told me constantly that my love was all he needed that everything else was meaningless and it wasn't until this moment that I finally realized he was right. But the old insecure part of my brain prattled on that this was the equalizer. I could bring him the one thing he never thought he would ever have. A legacy, a child that was biologically Edward's and mine. Crazy as it may seem I was thrilled and only a little afraid. I'm sure that's why Edward had wanted Carlisle here, not just because he was afraid of my reaction but because this pregnancy would be anything but normal.

I sighed and looked at my wreck of a fiancée, the poor man's hair looked like he was deranged. He kept pulling at it and pinching the bridge of his nose... my vampire was really stressed. I pushed up on Edward's chin so I could look into his eyes and I just about melted. Edward was afraid but he was also beyond happy, I could see that. That and the love in his eyes was now twofold. I kissed him lightly on the lips and said "We're going to have a baby? This is wonderful! And we're not alone in this you know, we have the family to help so we're going to be fine." I turned to Carlisle and asked what we should expect. Then I heard a resounding crash from downstairs like the front door had been broken open. Alice squealed and all of a sudden the bedroom door flew open with the family and the pack standing on the threshold. Alice was bouncing up and down on her toes. Rose and Esme were smiling and gazing at my belly but everyone else looked a little mystified.

I looked at Edward and said: "Go ahead Mr. Cullen they have as much right to know as anyone." He took a deep breath, kissed me on the cheek and I turned around on his lap to face the family. Edward kissed the top of my head and inhaled before he said: "Bella and I are going to have a baby in about 4 weeks." I smiled at them and felt a twinge in my gut and then everything went black.

Next thing I knew was that I could hear the soft velvet tones of the only man I had ever loved. I was going to have his baby and words couldn't describe my joy. As I came around I was greeted by smiles from all sides including the wolf pack. The only one hanging back was Cody, he had an angry but thoughtful look on his face. I had to remember that he believed Jacob when he said that I was his imprint so he must be very confused.

Edward saw where I was looking and at first he frowned. Then he got up and went to Cody. "Cody, Jacob was wrong. He lied to you, and to himself. Bella and I have always belonged to each other and to no one else at any time. I understand that you're confused and hurt, but everyone in this room will help you and we will never betray your trust." Cody still looked confused but he almost smiled when he quietly offered his congratulations to Edward.

Just then my stomach didn't just rumble it roared and almost everyone looked shocked. Edward just chuckled and went to fix breakfast for me and the wolves. I still wanted to continue with the Cullen Family Orientation. So after the wolves inhaled the breakfast buffet. And Edward had fed me a delicious cheese omelet. The format for the day changed to 20 questions. And thrown in was the vampires reminiscing about the high and low points of their lives throughout the decades. When it came to lunch Esme ordered in like a gazillion pizzas for the wolf pack. All I wanted was another omelet but Edward kept making me drink glass after glass of milk. Esme told him to knock it off, so he finally made me another omelet and once I'd finished my eggs. Esme gave me a bottle of water and some strawberries to munch on.

As promised Edward and I went to visit Charlie later that afternoon. He was still in a lot of pain as well as being a pain. The Swans do not make good patients. When he saw us come in he took it down a notch to just whining instead of the bellowing we had heard when we first came into the ICU. His nurse Carol came into the room said hello to us and looked at Charlie with a smirk as she set some linen down on a chair. And it must have been the drugs because my Dad reached over and slapped her on the behind and she turned on him. "That will be enough of that Chief!" Charlie rolled his eyes but she winked at him when she continued: "So for all the trouble you've caused around here and for me in particular I expect compensation in the form of a dinner date once you're back to work. And that doesn't mean lunch at the local diner Charlie Swan!" He went to open his mouth but before he could say anything she jumped in. "But I can't date you while you're an active patient so in the mean time we need to keep it professional Chief. Keep your hands off the merchandise!" She smiled sweetly at him. He blinked and quietly said: "Okay."

Carol then looked at Edward and me, "Miss Swan, Mr Cullen I'm sorry you had to see that kind of behaviour from the Chief. But if the truth be told the man has been hitting on me for the last four years. I finally thought I'd got rid of him when you moved back to Forks but it looks like I was wrong. By the way I'm Carol Johnson. I used to be the ambulance dispatcher many moons ago and I remember you from your summers here. Well it was nice to finally meet you in person and Mr. Cullen nice to meet you, your father is a great doctor, I love working with him." She shook my hand and Edwards never saying a thing about his cold ones. Carol heard a call bell go off and left the room.

I looked at my Dad like I'd never seen him before. Edward just chuckled. So when I looked at Edward he nodded at Charlie who was staring at the door with a bemused smile. Well life was certainly changing a lot for the Swan and Cullen families. Edward and I had decided to not tell Charlie about the baby until he was up and around more. At least we hoped we could keep it from him that long. After all it still hadn't been decided how much we could safely tell Charlie even about the Cullen's. We had a nice visit with him. He and Edward talked fly fishing again and he asked about college selections which we dodged until it was obvious he was getting tired. His visitors were still restricted which suited me just fine especially with Jake still on the loose. So we finally left when he decided he needed a nap after a shot of morphine for the pain.

When we got home Alice was dogging our every step, orientation day had broken up after we left. And the pack had challenged the Cullen boys to a little game of football. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and rounded on Alice. "Alice I know you're bombarding Edward with something because he keeps wincing. So what do you want?"

Suddenly Esme, Rose and Alice encircled us directing us to the dining room. On the table were every bridal and baby magazine known to man. Some weren't even in English, for heaven sakes! Edward looked at me with those puppy dog eyes so we talked about the wedding, we set a date after we had discussed the details of my pregnancy and transformation. Edward and I both wanted to be married before the baby came so we were having a private civil ceremony next week at the Port Angeles courthouse. Then after the baby was born, and I had enough control, after my transformation to not eat the guests, we would have a big family wedding. I thought I would have been freaked by all this but for some reason I just couldn't muster the angst and much to my surprise Edward couldn't either.

Once the basic plan had been outlined the sneaky bastard disappeared out to play football. Leaving me with the detail demons. I finally gave up after remembering what my Mom had said about me and wedding plans. So I put my hands up to stop them from all talking at once and said: "Esme as the grandmother- to- be, you are in charge of all things baby related. You can enlist whomever you want and spend whatever you want. But Edward and I have veto rights. And I would like to be asked to go shopping not told I'm going. Alice you and Rose can be my stand in Bridezillia's my only stipulations are: I will not wear heels higher than three inches. I do not want to look like a Cinderella wannabe...or a marshmallow. The guest list and music will be approved by Edward and you will both be my bridesmaids as well as godmothers to our baby. Now go forth and plan. I'm going out to watch my sexy ass 'husband to be' play football." With that I took a bottle of water and an apple and escaped out the back to sit next to Carlisle on the porch swing.

When the game was over the pack decided they would BBQ. While that was under way Edward and I took a walk down by the river. After going a short way we sat down on a small bench surrounded by some of Esme's English Roses neither one of us felt the need to speak but I finally broke the companionable silence. "Why do you think we've changed so much? We fought all the time before you left about being together, having sex and the topic of you changing me was taboo. Guaranteed to make for an explosive conversation! You don't get mad at me anymore, and you don't run away?"

"Well love I haven't been back very long so give it a few more weeks and I'm sure we'll find something to argue about. But I've remembered your Dad's advice and I've been practicing how to grovel." I popped him one on the arm knowing I would hurt my hand but it was a reflex action.

He smiled that crooked grin of his and reached for my left hand kissing my ring finger. "Seriously Bella, I think we both went through our own kind of transformation during those eight months that we were apart. We both learned what was most important to us and that was our love. We need to be together and will do whatever it takes to make the other one happy. To put it into today's vernacular I think we decided not to sweat the small stuff and let the chips fall where they may."

"Using the vernacular Edward, really? Well obviously the Victorian is still alive and well, but I suppose your right. All I wanted while you were gone was to have you with me regardless of what I had to do and believe me I was willing to do anything. Did you know that Alice was helping me to lure you back?"

He caressed my cheek and gave me his crooked grin." Yeah I got that when she sent me the pictures of you sleeping."

"Sleeping? Wait she never took any pictures of me sleeping!" I turned to Edward to see if he was teasing me.

"Ah, yes she did love, and she even recorded your voice saying my name while you were dreaming. She knew how much that would mean to me. Watching you sleep was always one of my favourite pastimes."

I couldn't be angry with her, it would have been a waste of time especially considering the result. "Well damn that little Pixie she bought me all this sexy lingerie to wear for some seductive pictures and instead she sends you pictures of me in my ratty old sweats! Oh wait I get it! Because that was how you would remember me best, it would be familiar and comfortable. It would show you that I hadn't changed, that I hadn't moved on."

He leaned in and kissed me quickly. "Bingo! And it worked. Those pictures and your voice finally broke my resolve, love. I was already on my way to the airport to come home when Alice called me about...well you know what."

We found out after Carlisle came home from making rounds that Charlie would be moved out of ICU the next day. Apparently he wasn't too pleased about it, until Carol told him that she'd visit him on her breaks. He wanted a private room, but Dad's insurance didn't cover private rooms, so he told them to bill his future son-in-law Edward Cullen. They had checked with Carlisle since they didn't know Edward had his own money and he agreed without batting an eyelash. I had to laugh, it would seem that my Dad was not shy about taking Edward's money unlike his daughter. But I was getting better with the whole richer than the Queen and Bill Gates combined thing. I just didn't want to know how much things cost.

Then we talked about the next steps of his recovery. Carlisle and Edward had offered to have him rehab here but he turned them down, saying that one Swan per Cullen home was more than enough. Besides he wanted to be in his own bed and with the comfort of his own things around him. It was finally agreed though that Edward would hire a visiting nurse and home maker to care for him and the Cullen's would bring him back and forth for his therapy appointments. Dr. Stanley had signed off on his case and Carlisle was now his primary doctor, he could do his follow up checkups at home. And I had a funny feeling that Carol might have found a new job. According to Carlisle Carol was just a temp doing a maternity leave, that would be finished in another two weeks. Just about the time Charlie should be discharged.

Edward and I went to visit him after one of my therapy sessions, but Dad's mind wasn't so much on his recovery as it was on Jacob Black. Edward assured him that the family were very capable of protecting me. Charlie was worried that Billy had lied, that he knew where Jacob was and would help him get to me. Edward told him that Carlisle had spoken to Billy at length, and he didn't think that would be an issue. But we all knew that Billy was still having a hard time seeing Jacob as the bad guy.

Carol and another nurse came into the room with fresh linens and a tray with Jell-O, broth and juice on it. Charlie made a funny face at the tray, "Oh joy, lunch!" Carol smiled and put it down on a table. "Well Chief, that's all you're getting for a few more meals until we can see how you handle it. But first Janet and I are going to get you out of bed, into that chair so we can make your bed while you enjoy your lunch." Charlie growled at her but he was smiling. Janet asked us if we could step out for a bit since they were also going to change Charlie's dressings and give him a bath. That sent Dad into a slew of unintelligible words.

Edward and I retreated and decided check out the cafeteria. But once through the doors we both gagged and opted to walk through the gift shop instead. While winding our way around the little shop we stopped by a display of knitted baby jackets and booties. Rachel Black was behind the counter of the shop dealing with a customer when we came in. She hadn't noticed us. But I jumped when she came up behind us and asked if she could help. When we turned around she gasped then smiled and jokingly said: "Isn't it a little early in your relationship to be thinking about children?" When neither of us said anything she frowned and looked extremely sad. "Oh my god Bella, you said Jacob had never touched you in that way! Are you okay honey?"

Edward in his usual take charge attitude said: "We were visiting Charlie and got kicked out while he's being bathed. So we've just been wandering around and daydreaming about the future."

Rachel looked a little shocked but tried to smile as she looked at Edward. "Okay, but you guys can't have children...can you?"

I smiled then and took Rachel's hand and whispered: "You'd be surprised what they can do." Her eyes got really big so it was my turn to ask if she was okay. There were tears in her eyes when she said: "But Bella, the legends...!"

I took her hand and smiled. "Are just that, legends. Nothing bad is happening here there is no demon spawn just a baby that will be exceptional because his father is. I'm...we're going to be fine."

At first she looked unconvinced then said. "Dr. Cullen is a good man and my Dad told me he loves you like a daughter. He would never let anything bad happen to you I know that."

We both nodded and a tear slid down her cheek as she hugged us both. "Rachel, you can't tell anyone though especially your Dad or Paul. I'm sure you can guess this will not be a typical pregnancy."

Rachel laughed. "I guess not if Edward's little swimmers are that potent."

I'm sure I turned fifty different shades of red and I thought if Edward could have, he would have been just as red. But instead he wore an ear to ear grin so I elbowed him and whispered: "Rather proud of yourself aren't you. Knocking up your fiancée first time around?" He looked down at me and just nodded. With that Rachael and I broke out laughing, with Edward standing there holding my hand and grinning like he'd just won the lottery. Another customer came in, I kissed Rachel on the cheek and we headed back to Charlie's room.

Charlie was sitting in a chair eating some broth, "What happened to the Jell-O Dad?" Charlie made a face and swallowed another spoonful of broth.

Carol came in with a container of red Jell O. "Oh his highness doesn't like yellow Jell O, its red or nothing. I had to go down to maternity to get this Chief so you better appreciate it cause that's the last one."

Edward and Charlie talked some more about fishing and different lures, the odds of the Mariners making it to the playoffs and cars. I grew a little suspicious about that last topic. Edward loved cars the faster the better and Charlie loved classic cars. I could see the wheels turning in my fiancée's head. Then he suggested that Charlie might like to hang out at the Cullen's when he was better. That Rose was the mechanic in the family. And she had a restoration project going on with a 57 T Bird, Charlie's eyes lit up. I knew that Rose didn't have any such project going on. Hell, since Edward had left all she'd done was routine maintenance on the Cullen cars. Edward's phone rang and when he answered it was a text from Alice. "Rose is on it, and says she'd love to do it, but you're paying for everything. Oh and bring Pizza home, lots and lots of Pizza! The other pack people are here, talking to Carlisle it looks like it could be a long one, something about a new treaty."

Edward's smile turned to a frown. He looked at Charlie and told him that we needed to leave. That some issues had come up with Jacob's pack and they were meeting at the Cullen house. Dad looked worried, "Edward maybe Bella should stay here."

I shook my head, "No Dad I'm safer with the Cullen's."

Edward reached into his other pocket and pulled out another phone handing it to Charlie, "All our numbers are already programmed, call us anytime. I'll call later and let you know what's going on. No more secrets! Secrets was what got us into this trouble in the first place. And it won't happen again."

Charlie nodded his thanks and out of the blue asked how to use the games apps, like his life depended on knowing that. Edward looked a little disbelieving as he went over the apps with him. I hadn't bought the lame brain, urgent need to know how to use the phone games. Dad was stalling for some reason but we needed to get home. "Dad you can't keep us here by playing stupid with the phone. We really have to go."

Edward smiled at Charlie "Good try Chief, I guess you daughter has your same super detection gene. But we really do have to go." He looked at me and grimaced. "And apparently we have to get lots of Pizza on the way home. Where do we go for that?"

I laughed, grabbed Charlie's phone and called Big Al's Burgers and placed a huge order for delivery. Al balked until I told him the tip he'd get for the delivery. "Believe me Edward Pizza will not be enough to feed that crowd." Thank god, Al agreed to deliver because neither Edward nor I would be able to stomach the smell of greasy burgers or melted cheese in the car. Edward had once let me eat a burger in his car and insisted that he could still smell it three months later! He had to send the Volvo out to be detailed twice.

Carol came in with Charlie's pain medication, and told us he would be moved to a private room this evening, when her shift was over. So if he didn't mind she would stay with him until visiting hours were over and help him figure out his new phone. Oh yeah Carol had the hots for my Dad and it seemed like he felt the same way about her.

When we got home Emmett came out to tell us that Big Al had just delivered. Edward kept swatting at his hand as he tried hanging car air fresheners around our necks. "Man you're going to need these, it reeks in there! Between the food and the puppies it's disgusting! Rose has all the windows open, but it's not helping."

By the time we got in the house the wolves had descended on the dining room like they hadn't eaten in a month. The new additions to our usual group included Paul, Jared and Brady. Despite the feeding frenzy you could see that Leah and Seth were keeping a pretty close eye on the new comers along with Jasper and Emmett. Rose was walking around spraying air freshener on the furniture and in the air. I couldn't help but let out a snort, she looked over at me and grinned. "Maybe I should have got that spray that gets rid of pet odors?"

This time it was Leah who snorted then said."Nah it doesn't work even on those sickly sweet odors." Both women fell into a fit of laughter.

The new comers just frowned at them and Paul let out a disgusted grunt. Leah turned on him: "Oh come on Paul that was damn funny! You're on our turf now so get over it. You wanted to talk, so talk! And just so you know, we..." and she pointed at the pack, "voted against having you come here. But Carlisle is too polite to say he doesn't trust you as far as he can throw you. But believe me when I say it: this family will defend itself, and we will help them. Understand?"

Paul grimaced but sat down grudgingly thanking Esme and Carlisle for the food and the chance to meet. Suddenly the front door banged open. Sam was standing there with Emily, Rachel, Kim and even little Claire. "Hi guys sorry for not knocking but this place feels almost like a second home these days. Besides it's raining cats and dogs out there and the girls are drenched." Alice and Esme went to get towels, then he turned back to the door, "Oh yeah not only do the girls need to be part of this but I brought the council members too. You do remember them Paul don't you, Old Quil, Sue Clearwater and even Billy Black?"

I stiffened at the mentioned of Billy's name and was surprised when I saw Carlisle carrying Billy into the great room. I needed time to pull myself together so I offered to help Esme make coffee and tea. I even rooted around the big chest freezer they had in the pantry and found some frozen pies and cakes along with the left over ice cream from Emmett's soda shop. I brought them all out Esme and I plated everything and then went to join the group in the great room. Extra chairs had been pulled from the dining room and elsewhere and those without chairs sat on the floor. Emmett had lit a fire and it was nice and cozy even with all these people. I felt safest sitting on Edwards lap while he sat on the floor leaning against the love seat where Carlisle and Esme sat. The three council elders were on the couch nearest the fireplace, sipping coffee and eating cake and ice cream. Old Quil seemed to really love the left over cinnamon buns that Edward had made that morning for the wolves' breakfast. No one was saying a thing but almost everyone was looking towards Edward and I.

**EPOV**

Watching and listening to the wolves would have given me a headache if I was human. Paul and Jared were the worst. Brady was just happy be able to sit and talk with Cody again, they had been best friends since kindergarten. Cody used to escape to Brady's house whenever he couldn't stand his Mom anymore. Brady seemed like a pretty easy going kid, always wanting to do the right thing and eager to help people in need. He had a very placid mind that was concerned only about school and getting a summer job. Then out of nowhere he looked at Carlisle and thought about how much he wanted to be like Dr. Cullen. Apparently this was a shared dream of his and Cody's to become doctors and run a free clinic on the reserve. And then travel the world working for Doctors without Borders.

Jared was hostile towards us but didn't know what to believe anymore. He as worried about Kim sitting so close to Alice, and that she was still giving him the cold shoulder. She'd been doing that ever since the whole debacle with Jacob's obsession over Bella had started. Jared loved being a wolf but he loved Kim more. He wanted to be able to stop phasing, open a garage and get married. He was a very good mechanic. Everyone on the Rez had always thought Jacob had the mad car skills. He was okay with the basics, but Jared was actually working on redesigning an engine cooling system for a corvette he had found abandoned and bought at a police auction. I liked him. He and Rose should talk and depending on what happened today I'd make sure that happened.

Paul however was all over the map. He knew more about Jacob than any of the others but he wasn't ready to give it up. I kept seeing different places in his mind but nothing consistent. Paul loved Rachel, but he felt that he was her inferior and not her intellectual equal. He thought the only way he could impress her was to be a powerful member of the tribe. Jacob had promised him power. But since the dressing down she'd given him and Billy at the hospital she wasn't even talking to him. He was pretty sure that she would leave him, even if she did love him especially if he didn't get his act together.

His thoughts never stayed focused for very long but Paul kept coming back to this and different schemes he had considered to impress Rachel. The only one that made him smile and he dismissed it every time was him in standing in a big commercial kitchen directing staff, tasting soups and sauces, cutting meats and making confections that patrons applauded. He wanted to be a chef and own his own Bistro. But he thought that Rachel would think that it would beneath her to marry a Chef once she became a lawyer. I did an internal head shake while I looked at him and a line from the Wizard of Oz started to loop through my head, 'If I only had a brain'. Maybe I should clue Rachel into his dreams. Maybe I should make like the Wizard and grant all their wishes. They were all reasonable dreams and if they were willing to work hard they could be achieved. I'd have to talk this over with Bella and the family later but my inclination was to help the others and let Paul sink or swim on his own.

Old Quil cleared his throat interrupting my musing. He turned and actually glared at Billy there was a silent warning in that look. Billy sank further into his seat. I gathered he had been included in their party as a courtesy, and that his position on the council was apparently in jeopardy if he didn't behave at this meeting.

Old Quil started to speak."Esme, Carlisle and children." He chuckled at his use of the word children. "Sorry, I mean no disrespect to any of you, but you play the role of children to the outside world and I have no other word to call you. First I wish to thank you for your hospitality. And secondly I promise not to waste words on idle chatter, we want to re-write the treaty." Carlisle opened his mouth but Old Quil raised his hand and continued on, "We have only three stipulations. One: we continue to keep each other's secrets. Two: no red eyed vampires, friend or enemy, will hunt anywhere on the Olympic Peninsula and go unpunished. And three: we will always aid each other in times of trouble. The old borders and stipulations of the previous treaty are dissolved. You need to know that those within the tribe that have the right to vote about this have agreed to these changes, all that remains is for the Cullen's to agree.

He held up his hands in a gesture to stop anyone from responding. "Before you say anything I would like to share a story with you that came to me from my great great grandmother Dovie. She once met a golden eyed vampire, who was not a Cullen. His name was Rolland. She came across him one day, walking in the woods near her village. To make a long story short, she befriended him. He was a kind man and well educated. And they would debate great issues about the heavens. Though she was a woman he treated her with respect and as an equal, but he was a very sad man. His mate had been killed by a red eye many years before, while he was off hunting. And though Rolland had hunted that red eye for many generations, he always eluded him. He had heard that the red eye and his mate had finally met their match here on the Olympic Peninsula. That a group of shape shifters had killed them after they had ravaged their village. He wanted to thank those shape shifters and ask them to help him die. With the death of the red eye he had no reason to remain on this earth, and he wanted to join his mate in the afterlife. Dovie was so moved by his plea that she went to her husband and explained about her friend Rolland. At first he was outraged that Dovie had befriended a bloodsucker. But he agreed to meet with Rolland. And after walking and talking with him for many days he found out for himself that Rolland was truly a good man. It bothered him to think of destroying such a pure soul but to ease Rolland's pain he agreed. He transformed into the wolf then ripped Rolland to pieces as Dovie threw them into a fire. This story is rarely told because we all have secrets and some of them are hard for us to believe. So as with many other things we choose to forget. But I did not forget. What it comes down to is you cannot always tell the good from the bad without getting to know them first. I know you Carlisle Cullen and you and your family are good people."

Carlisle looked shocked and sad. He had once known a Rolland when he first came to North America. It must be the same man in the story. Carlisle had spent a winter with him and his mate Elise. He said that Rolland and he had argued all the time about Carlisle's lifestyle. But Carlisle had finally grown tired of Rolland's constant ridicule, which made him leave. Carlisle sat with a half smile on his face and said: "It must have been Elise. She would have gotten him to try it. She went hunting with me several times and said he would eventually try it, if for no other reason than to prove to himself that he was right. But he would need to think on the other things we had argued about. She knew her mate and she knew he was baiting me just for the sake of lively conversation. Even so I made up my mind to leave that spring. I never saw or heard from them again. But it's nice to know that in the end Rolland believed me."

Old Quil's brow furrowed and he asked. "Believed what Carlisle Cullen that he could live on the blood of animals?"

Carlisle's mind was far off but he focused on Old Quil. "No. It was that he finally believed me that if he and Elise were to die that they would be together in the afterlife. That they had a soul."

I looked at Carlisle with wonder and he seemed to understand what I was asking, "Edward, I'm more proud of the fact that Rolland finally believed that he had soul, then in the fact that he changed his diet."

Carlisle looked at each member of the family and then me asking with just that look for our vote. I was silently tabulating the votes for him and the comments for later. Lastly I turned to Bella and asked for her vote. She was quiet for a moment then looked at each of the council members when she looked back at me she just nodded. It was unanimous. The treaty was ratified with a handshake. Carlisle assigned Rachel and Rosalie the task of writing it all up and it was to include Quil's story so his words would never be forgotten. Both sides would retain a copy. Today we became allies, perhaps one day we would be friends.

Billy motioned for Bella and me to join him by the couch. But she declined and when he reached for her hand she withdrew it. He settled instead for asking for our forgiveness and understanding. He was going away for a while. He would be staying with a cousin who had been bugging him for years to come try the fly fishing in Scotland, of all places. Apparently one of Billy's relations had married a Scotsman but that branch of the family had returned to Scotland not having found the streets of America paved with gold. This cousin actually ran a very successful fishing lodge in the highlands and being a widow herself she had been bugging Billy to visit. "I'm Going to Scotland can you imagine? Carlisle was kind enough to hook me up with a motorized wheelchair and while I'm there I'm going to see a friend of his in Edinburgh who might be able to help me walk again. But in fact Bella I don't want to be here when Jake comes back and starts in again. And he will be back Bella, but I can't sit by and watch it happen this time. My stay in Scotland is an open ended invitation so I don't know when or if I will be back. I'm even taking my carving tools with me. Apparently there is a huge market for my master craftsman skills. So maybe I won't come back. Effie and I once had feelings for each other and we are both lonely people now."

I could see that Bella was happy for him and glad too that he wouldn't have to witness his son's disgrace. In many ways Billy had suffered enough. Jasper looked my way with a huge smile plastered on his face. He and Emmett had invested in a series of outdoor adventure schemes and wildlife preservation projects in the British Isles. And this lodge just happened to be one of them, it seems it was actually more of a resort now with the recent infrastructure improvements. There was even a small private airfield that had opened nearby so business was booming. Of course Emmett saw dollar signs with the addition of Billy to the staff not only was he a master craftsman in carving. He had some wicked fishing skills as well. And with his knowledge of wood lore he was a naturalist by birth and desire.

I'd really had enough for one day. Bella was yawning and the pregnancy had to be taking its toll coming so soon after her near death experience. So I asked for us to be excused from any further discussion. Besides I could easily hear them from my room. I didn't need to be present to comment. The wolves and vampires would easily hear anything I had to say. Right now all I wanted was to be alone with Bella to revel in her touch, her smell and her taste. To talk about our plans and desires for the future. Despite my lack of judgement when I left Bella, she had thrown herself into her school work and would graduate with honours. But there was still college to decide on though not in the near future. And we had the Renee issue hanging over our heads. How much should we tell her? What would be safe?

Bella gladly let me carry her to our room. She asked me to bring her to the bathroom, and to get her pajamas while she got our shower ready. What...did that mean, I was invited to join her? I shook my head it couldn't be true. So I gathered up her silk pajamas lying on the bed and placed them on the bathroom counter and turned to leave. But two very warm arms encircled my waist, and her very naked body pressed against my back while she pushed the bathroom door shut. Yes! The shower and Bella were steamy hot, my cock was as hard as a steel rod and straining against my fly. Bella was a sex goddess and angel wrapped into one. Yet she didn't have the faintest idea what she was doing. It just all came naturally, without a single thought. Her coy shyness and determination just made it all the more sensual. Despite having heard the sexual thoughts of so many others, for over 90 years, I was still as much a novice as Bella when it came to putting it into practice. And so far Bella seems to have been taking the lead in our intimate relationship. So it was now my turn, after all this was my fantasy.

Bella gave me a smile, then let her hands drift down to the hem of my shirt, but I removed it slowly for her so she could eye fuck my abs and biceps. After I kicked off my shoes and removed my socks, I let her continue to undress me. She was stunned momentarily when she found I was going commando again. But then her smile brightened even further as she reached for my, now raging and painful, erection but I stopped her hand. I stepped out of my jeans, lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. I hissed softly when she rubbed against the head of my cock, making it twitch. She giggled and I frowned down at her. She knew exactly what she was doing, the little witch. Well, two could play that game! When I stepped into the shower I pushed her back flush to the tile wall and easily slipped one of my fingers between her folds. Awwh she was so ready for me, hot and wet. I inserted a second finger and her head tipped back, hitting the tile. I thumbed her clit and she let out a sexy groan and arched her back to rub against my erection. It was so damn perfectly timed that I almost came then and there. But I was able to get myself under control and inserted a third finger, still stroking her clit with my thumb. Then I set a slow but steady rhythm while she writhed on my fingers it was so fucking erotic!

Bella was flushed from the hot water and her arousal. Looking at her like this was making the knot in my belly coil. Then I felt her tightening around my fingers and her breathing sped up so I dropped to my knees and started lapping at her clit. I wasn't about to miss one drop of her sweet nectar. When she came, she came hard, panting and screaming my name. The 17 year old in me was very proud that this gorgeous and sensual woman was screaming his name. And she was tugging so hard on my hair, that if I had been human, I'm sure I would have had bald spots. It was glorious and I was in heaven.

As I stood up I removed my fingers and sucked them clean one at a time. Bella just stood there water sliding down her neck and dripping off her breasts. Her eyes were half lidded and when I had finished sucking the last finger she slammed her lips into mine. Running her tongue along my lower lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues collided, it was like fireworks and she let out a deep and throaty moan when she tasted herself on my tongue. Suddenly it all felt wrong. This was the woman I loved and treasured, who would soon be the mother of my child. What was I doing pushing her up against the shower tiles and fingering her? The inner 17 year old had to be put in his place and the gentleman that loved this woman needed to put in an appearance.

So scooping up Bella bridal style I managed to wrap her in a bath sheet and carry her to our bed. She looked stunned, perplexed and I think maybe a combination of hurt and pissed. Oh shit, what had I done! "Edward, what the hell just happened in there?"

Yep she was pissed! Maybe if I played dumb she'd think it was cute. "Ah Bella, I'm sure you know what that was."

Nope from the look on her face she wasn't buying it."I know what you were doing with your fingers and tongue. But I mean why did you put the brakes on? Where did the horny teenager disappear to and who let the Victorian into my shower? Do you really have a multiple personality disorder?"

Damn she knew who that was in the shower. Wait has she been talking to Emmett about me? "Very funny love, I just decided that acting like a sexed crazed 17 year old was hardly the way I should be treating the mother of my child and future wife."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a very uncommitted look. "Okay I can see what you were thinking and that's a very nice sentiment." Then She lowered the pitch of her voice as she continued. "But the fact is: I am a teenager and you will always be a teenager. So shower sex is good and not disrespectful. Don't get me wrong it's very sweet that you felt that way. But I give you fair warning now. Do. Not. Ever. stop again when you have your hormonal, pregnant, teenage wife all worked up! Shutting it down is not an option and could cause you bodily harm. So now that you have me on the bed you will finish what you started in the shower, right?"

I guess this is where I grovel or do I just agree "Yes?" Then I leaned over her and..."Oh Damn!"

"Edward, are you okay what is it?"

"Damn it all to hell Carlisle would like to see us now." I looked at her heaving breasts and the 17 year old was back and he was pissed. He wanted to lick that nipple while his hand palmed the other breast, he had plans, damn it! Oh god, I can't get dressed with a hard on. I looked at Bella, she looked confused and upset, so in vampire speak I called out to Carlisle: "Dad we'll be there in about half an hour, we have a problem that we really have to take care of first."

I heard a small chuckle from Carlisle and then a booming laugh from Emmett. "Hey Eddie is it a small problem or a big one." Then I heard a resounding smack, Rose had hit Emmett in the back of the head.

I whispered "Thanks Rose!"

She answered back: "Don't mention it."

After both of our inner teenagers were sated, we dressed about fifty minutes later, and went down to Carlisle's study where he greeted us at the door. "Well Bella, we haven't had a chance, with so much happening, but I would like to conduct your first prenatal exam today." He knew how she hated hospitals and doctors but I wondered how she would react when she heard his suggestions. "Obviously you can't go to the hospital. So if you have no objections I will be your OB/GYN. I assure you that I'm certified in that specialty as well as emergency medicine and general surgery. Edward and Rosalie will be assisting me, they're both competent physicians in their own right."

My poor Bella looked somewhat embarrassed but finally just shrugged her shoulders squeaking: "Okay?"

We would be assisting Carlisle in the delivery so we needed to follow her prenatal exams. Carlisle told us that after her exam he had some additional information, about this kind of pregnancy, that we needed to discuss, particularly in regards to diet. Once Bella had changed into an examination gown I noticed something that the horny 17 year old had missed. Bella had a baby bump it was small but well defined and we both eyed it with amazement. Obviously Bella had missed it as well but it was definitely there.

I was watching Bella look at Carlisle, she was frowning and he was looking perplexed. I tapped into his thoughts _"Edward, tell me what you hear when you concentrate on the baby."_ So I concentrated on the baby, there was a heartbeat and it was extremely fast and irregular holy fuck! ... There was more than one heart beat! I looked to Carlisle, he was smiling and I was terrified. Bella just kept looking at each of us her frown getting bigger.

Rose looked really frustrated and was tapping her foot. Bella shifted her gaze to Rose and said: "Those two are having one of their silent conversations again aren't they?" Rose nodded. "Well it's damned annoying, so knock it off you two!" Rose burst out laughing at Bella's comment. She could hear the heart beats just as well as we could and suggested we get on with the rest of the exam. She pulled the ultrasound machine into position, and warmed the gel for Bella's comfort.

Carlisle started to move the wand around looking at the screen to see what he could pick up. For some reason Bella's uterus was denser than a human's should be. It was most likely due to the fact that I was the father. An outline could just barely be seen of three babies. Carlisle sighed. "Bella, I think this may be the only picture we're going to get your uterus it's changing and I think will only become denser. He took a deep breath and without looking at Bella asked: "So Bella, do multiple births run in your family?"

She looked at me in total astonishment and whispered: "Well my grandma Swan was a twin, she had a brother who died in Vietnam." Thank god it wasn't my fault that we were having more than one child... that was all Bella's fault.

Carlisle printed out a picture and smiled saying: "Well kids it's a good thing that vampires don't need to sleep because it looks like we'll all be very busy."

The others were listening in and I heard Jasper say. "Okay Emmett, Esme time to pay up, you owe both Rose and me."

I cocked an eye at Rose and she huffed: "Well you two never do things in a small way. And I figured that with you having been sexually repressed for so long and with your luck all your little swimmers would reach the egg at the same time. So pouf multiple birth! And you didn't disappoint me little brother." She smiled after doing a fist pump. "But really Edward, Bella, the rest of us couldn't be happier for you both. You'll be needing lots of help with three babies and it's also the closest Alice and I will ever get to experiencing motherhood. But I give you fair warning these kids are going to be so spoiled!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note: **Thanks again P! I'm forever in your debt.

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

Esme knocked and came quietly into the room shyly asking. "Can I see the pictures?" She wanted to be the one to tell the rest of the family. And since Bella and I had unfinished business in the bedroom, we readily agreed that grandma, grandpa and Auntie Rose could deliver the news. I would never have made it downstairs anyway my problem was back and very painful...I just couldn't control myself when Bella was naked.

I scooped Bella up and raced to the bedroom, laughingly she said: "Are you beginning to notice a pattern here? After you're cock blocked in any way you run much faster than normal, when you're carrying me upstairs." The sex kitten tease was back. But I promised myself we would discuss the babies after my immediate problem was rectified. I had us naked and in bed under the covers within seconds of opening the door and we would not rise again until the following morning at 9:00 am.

Apparently being pregnant makes a woman ravenously horny and hungry, not necessarily in that order. Not the entire night was about sex, we actually spent a considerable amount of time discussing the babies. We decided that we didn't care what their sex was as long as they were all healthy. Yes I knew it was cliché but it was true. We were at a loss for names, and when we started to think about things the babies would need from us as their parents, we wondered if we were really prepared to be parents. After all we wouldn't have nine months to get used to the idea. I wanted to get online right away and read or order every child rearing book available. Bella accused me of freaking out and told me that I was scaring her. So we alternated. She'd cry and I'd comfort her. Then I'd go catatonic and she'd talk me back to reality. Finally we accepted that no one is ever ready to be a parent but we would do the best that we could.

As soon as Bella woke up her stomach growled loud enough that Emmett was snickering from the great room. He called out that Esme was making blueberry muffins for the pack. Bella looked a little sheepish, as I kissed her on the forehead, so I suggested she take a shower and then come down for breakfast. "Um, Edward, do you want to join me."

The 17 year old raised his head but I beat him back down. Bella needed to eat first. "Love that is an advanced level of sexual intimacy, if we start we won't be stopping this time and that could take a while. So I think you should eat first." I was going to prepare pancakes which are her favourite. But she requested a ham and cheese omelet instead. What was it with her and eggs?

Leah was in the kitchen when I got there munching on blueberry muffins, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She smiled and then smirked: "Well Edward, who would have thought that your 109 year old swimmers would be that potent. That must be one for the books. Congratulations, Daddy! Oh by the way Carlisle said the blood for Bella is in the fridge in the travelers mug you should warm it up for her." I looked at her like she was crazy. I was really hoping it was a joke, so I waited for the punch line. She gave me an evil smile and shrugged: "And I almost forgot, he said it's part of the new dietary requirements he forgot to mention last night. He also said not to worry. That as soon as she smells it she'll go for it as well as the eggs. See you later daddy." She left and headed out to the garage chuckling with her newspaper in hand.

I speed dialed Carlisle. When he answered he didn't wait for me to ask the question. "Sorry son Dr. Stanley needed my assistance in the OR this morning, or I would have been there to talk to you and Bella." I took a deep breath I was hoping for a reasonable explanation about the blood. "Edward, Bella is carrying three hybrid children. According to what I know from Maggie her cravings will not be for pickles and ice cream. These babies will exert their influence soon and they actually need the additional nutrients found in the blood. Not to worry though, it's donated O Positive human blood. And before you ask, yes I have warned the entire family to keep an eye on Jasper. But Alice says he'll be fine as long as we stick to the O Positive. He hates it and the preservatives used in donated blood make it even less appealing. Just as a warning though Bella may also become a little possessive of her beverage. So don't argue with her, she doesn't need the added stress in her condition. There is additional blood in the fridge in my study. I have always kept a few units on hand for when Bella visited, you know just in case. And I'll be bringing more home with me off and on now that she's pregnant. So are you good, any questions?"

Just to be a brat I said. "Okay sure Carlisle. But I was actually calling to see if you could pick up some more eggs on your way home." Carlisle laughed and hung up.

Jasper walked into the kitchen as I pulled the travel mug and eggs out of the fridge to prepare Bella's breakfast. I looked at him trying to assess if I needed to defend the cup. He smirked and said: "You cannot tell me that with the preservatives in that blood that you find it the least bit appetizing."

I smiled at him and set the things down on the counter and shook my head. "Sorry." Then he playfully made a dive for the cup and laughed when I grabbed it and growled at him. He laughed all the way into the great room and challenged Emmett to a game of Halo. After he had collected fifty bucks from him. Apparently they had bet on my reaction to Jasper lunging for the blood.

I had just finished the omelette and was warming the blood when Bella came down the stairs she stopped in the kitchen doorway and inhaled, "Mmmm, that omelette looks delicious! But what's in the cup that smells so good?"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I was remembering Bella and the biology class where the smell of blood had made her faint. So things had obviously changed but I still wasn't sure how she'd take the news. "Ah, Bella sweetheart, remember Carlisle said that you would need to make some changes to your diet?"

She looked around the kitchen I assumed for Carlisle. "Yeah, does he want to go over them now?"

"No he had to go to the hospital for a while. But I guess you could say he left you a supplement."

"Good lord, I hope it's not too big. I hate taking pills and I understand that those pre natal vitamins can choke a horse. I hope it's just an iron supplement those are usually pretty small."

"Well I guess you could say it's more of an iron supplement."

I held the travel mug out to her, she cocked her head to one side, "Wow, it comes in liquid form? Is this going to be gross?" She closed her eyes and leaned over the cup to inhale. She smiled and took the cup popping the lid looking inside then her eyes got really big. She snapped the lid back on and quietly said: "Oh!" She sat down at the breakfast bar. "Edward? I'm not sure about this. It smells heavenly and I trust Carlisle, but is this going to cause problems?"

Typical Bella thinking of everyone else first. "You mean with Jasper?"

"Not just him, but anyone that is haemoglobin addicted?" That produced a rousing laugh from the great room. I shook my head and assured her that she was safe.

"Oh I know no one would ever hurt me, intentionally. I just don't want to have to fight you for that cup." She busted out an award winning smile when Emmett started braying like a mule and Jasper sounded like he was choking. I crooked an eyebrow and smirked handing her the cup.

"Ha, ha, you think you're very funny don't you! For your information, preserved blood is almost as disgusting to us as human food. You won't have to arm wrestle anyone today."

She grabbed the cup out of my hand and took a sip. She looked over the rim of the cup at me, with the most doe like eyes. I had to slap the inner 17 year old down again. Then she grinned smacked her lips and took a bigger drink while moving to sit down at the table to start on her omelette.

I heard Emmett crow and Jasper groan in the other room and the sound of money changing hands again. Emmett had bet on Bella going for it without a problem. I sat across from Bella watching her sip and eat but her groans of delight were starting to cause me a little discomfort in my pants. I was in complete awe of this beautiful woman before me and wanted her more than anything in this world. I beat down the beast so she could at least enjoy her breakfast in peace.

After she finished I wanted nothing more than to take her back to our bedroom. The family had other ideas though. We wandered into the game room her travel mug in hand. Alice wanted to go shopping for Bella's wedding dress for the Civil Ceremony next week. But I had already promised Bella she could wear jeans, even sweats if she wanted. The evil pixie had other ideas. It should be interesting to see who would win that argument, the hormonal pregnant human or the shopaholic designer snob vampire. As those thoughts flashed through my mind Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

Bella caught the exchange and looked back over her shoulder at me with a smug smile, as I sat down on the love seat and pulled her onto my lap. She pointed to Alice. "I know what's going through that brain of yours Alice and the answer is yes, we can go tomorrow. My jeans are getting to tight and as much as I hate to say this I will go shopping because I need some new clothes. And with my expanding waist line I would like to be able to camouflage it as much as possible." Money again exchange hands this time between Rose and Esme.

And once again my mouth was hanging open, Bella leaned back and kissed me on the cheek, "It's okay honey. I haven't really changed I'm just doing what needs to be done. It's my choice and no one is forcing me."

"Well thank god for that because as often as we may butt heads. I really do love your fierce independence."

She continued to sip from the travel mug with occasional moan of satisfaction so I had to ask. "Does that blood really taste that good to you?"

She smiled up at me but held her cup away. "Oh yeah, it's really yummy! But it does have a slight chemical taste." She turned to Jasper and said: "Are you sure this doesn't bother you? I can always drink it upstairs if it does."

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders concentrating on the game. "It's okay little sis. It doesn't smell very appetizing because of the preservatives they use. They also separate the cells from the plasma so it changes the whole bouquet" He laughed and continued. "Huh, listen to us it sounds like we're discussing the attributes of a fine wine." We all chuckled and went back to watching the guys for a while.

Esme wanted to talk to me and Bella about how we were going to handle Renee, which was a huge question mark. Charlie knew a bit about our world but could we trust Renee with the secret? It was decided that we'd talk to Carlisle and get Charlie's input, then we would decide as a family what to share.

Oh god Charlie! He was really going to want to kill me now! Bella being pregnant would probably have destroyed any chance I had at an amicable relationship with my future father-in-law. I guessed I could kiss fly fishing goodbye. Rose told me that I might still get back in his good graces. She had found a 1957 T bird that was up for auction. But it was sealed bids only. I gave her the go ahead to bid whatever she thought it would take to get it. I asked her to also set up a work bench with tools for Charlie. One thing Rose wouldn't do with this project was share her work space or her tools. She was a wiz of a mechanic but she jealously guarded her space and not even Emmett could touch her tools without permission and supervision. I tossed her my black American Express card and she went over to the computer to put in her bid.

Emmett wasn't concentrating on the game, instead he was thinking about the babies. He was going over the look on Rose's face last night when Esme and Rose had told the family about the triplets. I was surprised to see a beautiful smile grace her face, when Esme said that we wanted their help in raising them. When they went hunting that evening there was a great debate about what each Aunt and Uncle could and could not teach the babies. They kept bugging Alice to know what their gender would be, all she could say was: "Sorry guys, I really can't see them, and it's damn frustrating! After all how am I supposed to shop for them? It looks like we're going to have to use gender neutral colours to decorate and dress them. Oh my god, all the clothes will have to style neutral as well, damn!"

Alice looked at me then and silently asked if I could hear the triplet's thoughts yet. Maybe I could determine their sex for her, so her shopping and decorating wouldn't be so frustrating. I just laughed at her and shared with the family what she had asked. They thought I should give it a try, including Bella. The level of excitement in the room was ridiculous, I'd never tried anything like it before and didn't even know if they had matured enough to create thoughts. Bella shifted and sat beside me leaning back into the love seat and pointed to her even more noticeable baby bump.

I leaned down and placed my ear on Bella's abdomen. Just then the pack including Cody entered through the back door. Being unable to see exactly what was going on, it might have looked like I was attacking Bella. Cody growled and started to shake but Leah grabbed his arm and Jasper and Emmett jumped in front of us prepared to stop Cody. It would seem that nothing ever caught Leah unawares she had noticed Alice and Esme's relaxed postures and smiles so she knew Bella was fine. But she couldn't resist turning it into a joke with sexual innuendo. "God Edward, I know that you and Bella have just recently surrendered your virgin cards. But its generally considered to be in poor taste to perform cunnilingus in front of the rentals and siblings let alone the hired help." Hell, is she being coached by Emmett? Everyone burst out laughing including Bella and myself, poor Cody looked totally confused but relaxed.

It had been distracted but my ear was still on the baby bump and suddenly I was bombarded with not exactly voices but more like sounds and tones with random colour patterns. The sounds seemed to be distorted as if coming through water but it sounded a bit like Bella and me talking to the babies last night. Then it changed and was a mimic of Emmett's voice making baby noises when he tried talking to Bella's belly yesterday. And finally there were the sounds of Carlisle talking while examining Bella.

Then it changed again after Bella asked me what I'd heard. I gasped and leaned in closer. "Bella, honey say something to the babies." Bella inhaled sharply and her eyes went wide "Edward, can you hear them? What are they saying? Oh my God this is wonderful! Oh babies, your Momma and Daddy love you very much and we can't wait for you to be born! You will be loved by so many wonderful people."

At first there was nothing and then "Momma, Daddy?" It was a decidedly feminine voice, and then two other distinct voices started up, with the same questions. I murmured to them that yes it was momma and daddy. There was a collective sigh from the babies, and then one of the other voices spoke up "Daddy play?" and the other "Daddy run with Momma?" Both voices sounded almost identical and they sounded exactly like me only higher pitched. "Alice I think I might have established their gender for you."

I rubbed Bella's bump and told the babies after they were born we would do all kinds of things together. The little female voice asked if momma would read to them. I passed everything they were saying along to the family. Bella was grinning from ear to ear and patted the side of her belly agreeing that yes she would read to them, starting tonight.

Alice was bouncing around like a toddler on a sugar high, "Come on Edward, what are they all boys, all girls, what, what, WHAT!" Bella and I just stared at her. It was amazing that someone that's supposed to be over 100 years old could act like a 2 year old.

Jasper, Emmett and Rose and were laughing their asses off Esme was having a hard time trying to retain her composure, but she was on the verge of losing it. The pack were totally destroyed and rolling on the floor.

Alice finally realized what she was doing and stopped. Bella looked at me and shrugged. "Go ahead and tell her Edward, otherwise she'll buy three of everything in blue and pink, it'll be such a waste." Then she giggled. I asked her if she was sure and she nodded. "Put her out of her misery, anyone can see she's dying to start planning the shopping trips, and besides it'll help Esme plan the nursery and renovations."

Esme smiled and nodded, mouthing a silent thank you to Bella. I grinned wide and went to open my mouth, then I heard Carlisle's car just turn onto the drive. Why don't we wait for Grandpa, so he can hear the news as well?" Alice pouted "God Alice, he's like a minute away surely you can wait that long, before you implode." Carlisle came through the door. Alice squealed and jumped up, dragging him to sit beside Esme. He looked at me expectantly so I clued him about what had the Pixie so hyper.

As I opened my mouth Emmett yelled. "Wait, WAIT, let's bet on this. The first bet is on what we think the babies are before Edward tells us. And the second bet will be if Edward is actually right not to be determined of course until after they're born."

Bella huffed, stared at Emmett and nodded towards him and Jasper who had just lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Listen up guys neither of you will initiate any bets regarding our children. It's degrading, immature and just plain stupid. You two have a serious problem!" They both looked like chastised children but when Esme agreed with Bella they knew that they were dead in the water.

I chuckled at them but understood their chagrin. If our places had been reversed, I would have been betting as well. So I felt obliged to throw them a bone and asked Bella: "Can they at least bet on weight, time and date of birth? Humans do that all the time." She huffed at me and looked to Esme who just shrugged. "Really Edward, you're as bad as they are... okay but that's all. You're such a spoiled brat."

Alice really was on the verge of imploding, so I wasted no further time and told them: "A girl, and two boys." Rose asked me how I could be sure. I told her the girl had a definite feminine tone to her thoughts and the boys both sounded exactly like me.

Emmett groaned and we all looked at him perplexed "This is God's cruel joke isn't it. He's going to get back at me for all those times I called you Eddie, teased you about being gay, and called you emo." He looked at the ceiling. "I'm sorry God, please don't do this to me."

I reminded Emmett that they were my children and bound to have some of traits that were both mine and Bella's. And just because their thoughts sounded like me didn't mean that they would actually be like me.

He grinned and looked at Jasper then me. "Hey we'll have enough for a hockey team now!"

Jasper looked at him and scowled. "Yeah but we still won't have anyone to play against 5 on 5."

Bella smiled at them like an indulgent parent, "No but you'll be able to play 3 on 3 father and sons against grandpa and the uncles" The other men in the family smiled at the thought.

Rose interjected that she could teach our daughter how to skate and then the girls could play 5 on 5 against the guys but that would have to wait until after I was changed. The pack interrupted and pointed out that they could play 5 on 5. The wolves against vamps and hybrids. After that, the talk just degenerated from there into trash talking each other's skills and ancestry.

Before this got out of hand I cleared my throat and asked them not to make any plans for my children's future just yet. "Let's see what they're interested in, how fast they grow, and even if I'm right about their gender."

Bella took my hand and smiled: "Of course you're right Edward."

The conversation then drifted into renovations, our upcoming civil ceremony, dresses, shopping trips and baby supplies. It was a happy atmosphere. I suppose I should have realized it wasn't going to last. My phone rang and my caller ID showed me it was Sam. "It's Sam." Everyone stopped talking and looked to me. I opened the phone and put it on speaker. "Hi Sam, I have you on speaker, the Pack is here as well as my family."

Sam wasted no time. "Edward, Jacob's back, and he's pissed that Billy isn't here. He's accusing you of kidnapping him."

"The council all know where Billy is but the rest of the tribe doesn't because of our secret. He's trying to push his claim as hereditary Chief to take over the council and he's wants a tribal vote to declare him Chief. And Edward, he just might get it. He's worked up a lot of people about the council being so slow in taking the help of the non profit organization that wanted to fund infrastructure upgrades. Obviously he doesn't know whose behind that organization but regardless he's making a good case for himself."

Bella spoke up then: "Sam that doesn't sound like Jacob he hated that the tribe looked to his family as their unofficial leaders. He thought it was pain and a burden he could do without."

Sam didn't say anything for a bit, "I know Bella. He was never interested in tribal law or traditions. They were always a kind of joke to him. But what bothers me the most is Jacob isn't smart enough to know how to use that stuff now. He's getting help from someone but I can't figure out who. No one on the Rez has any political or financial background that could advise him. So Old Quil, and Sue want to meet with you guys as soon as possible but it can't be on the Rez. And guys Jacob doesn't know about the revised treaty yet."

He let out a sigh and was silent, so I asked: "Sam you seem pretty well informed, who you are getting your information from?"

"Rachel, she used the excuse of visiting Emily to come see me. She's scared and she's not sure she can trust Paul completely. She doesn't think he'd intentionally give us up, but he has a short fuse and a big mouth. Jacob is living with them, or as he says they are living in his home. Rachel wants out of there, Esme is there any way she and Paul can stay with the pack at your place? I told her I'd ask."

Leah looked at Esme and nodded, "Yes of course they can stay here Sam. We have a lovely two bedroom cottage not far from the garage. I was renovating it for Bella and Edward but it's not going to be big enough now. I can have it furnished and liveable by noon tomorrow, let's get them out of there. And Sam we have extra room for anyone else that wants out. What about the girls that are imprinted do you think he would use them against the pack?"

"No Esme, I don't think so, they all have a family they live with here it would be hard to cause them trouble and not upset their families. Will you do me a favour though. Keep Cody away from the Rez. You hear me kid? Stay away, Jacob Black is poison!"

"Sam, he's right here and he heard you, we'll take care of him." I smiled at Cody and he nodded at me. "Hey are you and Emily okay?"

"Yeah I think we'll be fine I'm still technically the head of the council and he can't challenge that. And he can't claim his Dad's position because he signed over his proxy to me at Sue's insistence. He's not about to go against the widow of Harry Clearwater. She's revered like a saint by most of the tribe."

"But if he wins the status of Hereditary Chief he could dissolve the council. And that's where it doesn't make sense I don't think it's Jacob pulling the strings. He has to appeal to the Pacific Northwest Confederation of First Nations to assert his claim. But none of the other tribes even acknowledge the role of Chief any longer. They all prefer the system of having an elected council which prevents putting too much power in the hands of one person. So I can't see them supporting him. But ultimately it's the tribes right to decide. It will have to go to a vote."

It all sounded like this could end up causing a rift in the tribe. "Take care Sam, and keep us informed. Let us know if there's anything we can do for you. But before you go, has he said anything about Bella?"

"Yeah Edward, but it's just the same old shit. Rachel says he not only sounds crazy when he talks about Bella he looks crazy too. He hasn't mentioned to anyone what happened before he took off. He's acting like it didn't happen. Rachel says he keeps making plans to go see Bella at Charlie's as if they're going out on a date. He doesn't even acknowledge that you are back Edward. So watch yourself it could all be an act, he can't be trusted. Apparently he mumbles a lot in private about the Cullen's and that bastard blood sucker which I take means you. I'll try and stop by with Emily soon. She said that Leah alluded to you having some baby news? Kind of put the cart before the horse didn't you Cullen!" At this point he was laughing and barely got out his next sentence using a very bad British accent. "How very non Victorian of you." He dissolved into hysterical fits of laughter.

Bella blushed but leaned forward and said: "Yep he has very potent swimmers, Sam. We're having triplets!" She was so damn cute and happy, she was laughing now at the stunned silence from the other side. Except that you could hear Emily yelling in the background "Congratulations!" I thanked him for calling and closed my phone.

Leah and Jasper had already started going over security features at the house, garage and cottage. Then Leah started to draw up new patrol schedules for Jasper's approval. The town of Forks was neutral ground under the old treaty so I didn't think he would try anything there. But we decided that everyone would travel with a least one wolf or vampire for any excursions into town. Alice was already on line ordering some commercial freezers and refrigerators for the gardening shed and, using an old commercial account we had, to order enough food for several months to be delivered tomorrow. It felt like we were preparing for a siege.

We drew up a schedule for Carlisle as to who would be at the hospital with him when he was working. And, to the delight of the hospital, he was able to change his shifts to work days when the place was busier. We figured the more activity the better, and Jacob was less likely to try something in broad daylight in a public place.

Bella was looking pensive biting her lip and ignoring her travel mug. She unconsciously wrapped her hands around her belly, "Edward, Charlie can't go home with Jacob around."

After much discussion we knew it would be impossible to convince the Chief to move in with us, even with the threat of Jacob. And no matter what we thought up, Alice always saw him returning home with Jacob as the welcoming committee. So it was decided that a little arson would be in order, to force Charlie to join his daughter in our fortress. Jasper and Seth would take care of it tonight, just enough to knock out the electrical and cause enough water and smoke damage to require extensive renovations.

Alice, Esme, Bella and I would go with them to pack up the things they'd want to keep, and replace them with some props. Speed and stealth were important. I would've preferred to leave Bella at home, but she insisted she was the only one who could decide what needed to be packed. I just didn't like the idea of Jacob Black sniffing around, so we set the time for 3:00 am. We could pack up and have the fire well underway, before it would be called in by their neighbour, Mr. Porter, the neighbourhood's early riser since he had to travel to Port Angeles for work.

It really didn't take that long before the house was packed, and the fire was ready to be set. Bella was in the truck with Alice and Esme. And, with one last look through, I yelled: "Okay Jasper let her rip." The smoke started to roll out the front door almost immediately. We had parked the truck two blocks away so no one had witnessed us moving anything out. Bella had really been on edge while we moved through the house and had a panic attack in her bedroom. I got her out of there after that.

The grounds surrounding Charlie's house and both entrances reeked of Jacob Black's stench but none of us told Bella. When I got to the truck, Bella was in tears. Esme was trying to console her but she reached for me when I opened the door. "He's been there, Edward, hasn't he?" I just nodded. "I knew it! You were all on edge the whole time. Please tell me he wasn't inside the house. And please tell me he didn't touch my things... please."

"You're right he's been there Bella. But it was hours before, he circled the house and checked both doors but he didn't go in."

"Thank god, I don't want his stench on anything we bring back to the house. I especially don't want it in our room. Edward promise me if you can smell his scent on anything of mine, please burn it, I don't want that between us."

"It's okay love, Alice already saw you would ask so she checked everything including Charlie's things. All we had to leave behind were some photos of you at La Push beach."

"Oh thank god, those pictures are really awful Mike and Jessica took them." That's my Bella, trying to lighten the mood. However I liked the pictures of Bella and had Alice make copies of all those that we left behind so they could be placed in my private collection along with my pictures of sleeping Bella.

Bella's stomach growled and she looked at me sheepishly. "The babies are very hungry." Then she bit her lower lip.

By the time we got home she was very tired but she wanted to be with Charlie when he got the news about the house. "Bella, you're not a very good actress. Charlie will know that we had something to do with it. She stuck her tongue out at me but insisted that if he guessed then he guessed. What could he do? The house wasn't liveable which was a valid point. So I called Carlisle and warned him that we would be dropping by with the bad news after Bella had breakfast.

I was right Charlie would have seen through our lie. He already knew about the fire when we got there Deputy Marks had called him. Bella was really on edge driving over and thought that we might as well tell him about the pregnancy too. Her baby bump was becoming very obvious and if he was going to be moving in with the Cullen's he would find out sooner or later. She was right of course. I just didn't want to give up any progress I'd made in getting Charlie to like me.

We also had to change our plans for the civil ceremony. Fortunately, a friend of Carlisle's, Judge Gareth had consented to marry Bella and I, in exchange for Carlisle changing the documentation on his little 'hunting accident' to something less embarrassing. Apparently the judge had shot himself in the foot while cleaning his gun and he didn't want to be the laughing stock of the judiciary if it ever got out... which it would regardless. So our Civil Ceremony was set for tomorrow afternoon, the family, the pack and their imprints would all be there.

When we arrived Charlie was sitting up in bed in his private room, and Carol was with him, her temporary contract was done at the hospital so we'd hired her as Charlie's private duty nurse. Bella walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Carlisle was still making rounds so we sat down thinking we'd wait before we said anything. I should never have underestimated Charlie, and I probably never will again.

Charlie leaned back in his bed and took a deep breath looking right at me: "Edward, was it really necessary to torch my house?" I was totally caught off guard! Up until he spoke he had been assessing the size of Carol's breasts. I couldn't always get a read on Charlie and this was one of those times, damn it Alice must have missed it as well or she would have called.

"Oh and while we're at it I want a video of the wedding. I know you'll hold something grander later, but the first one will always be special I just wish I could be there." Bella and I sat with our mouths open, really what could we say or do. Then he dropped the next bomb. This man has seriously mad detection skills. "And while we're at it I know you're pregnant Bella. And that Jacob Black is back."

Bella and I were both stunned yet gain. Charlie looked very smug but I couldn't tell how upset he was by any of it. "Come on guys, I'm the Chief of Police and this is my town. There isn't much that gets by me. Marks called about the fire and the Fire Chief dropped by to tell me about the damage to the house. He mentioned that all my fishing equipment had been destroyed but the equipment he described was Bella's old stuff and not mine. The TV that was destroyed was also not mine I only buy American. I would never own a Sony."

He turned to Bella with a half smile which looked really odd with his partial mustache and said: "You'll be happy to know Bells, that the kitchen and the laundry room are a total wright off. But both bedrooms were fine except for some strange reason both closets were gutted along with the bathroom. These were things that you constantly complained about Bella. The only one that didn't make sense were the closets unless of course you're Alice Cullen. Judge Gareth also stopped by to congratulate me on the forth coming marriage of my daughter to Edward Cullen and he was happy to be able to perform the ceremony. That old wind bag has never been able to keep a secret. And he has no business being anywhere near a gun he's a lousy shot, serves him right shooting off his toe." And the hits just kept rolling, he was really enjoying himself and Bella looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock, but I was having a hard time suppressing a chuckle until he continued.

Up until now Charlie had been pretty proud of himself but his face fell and he got very serious, "Rachel Black came by yesterday sporting a black eye and an ace bandage around her wrist, courtesy of one very pissed off brother when he found out Billy had flown the coup. I'm sure you already know that Jake is trying to take over the council and is trying to have himself declared Chief. I was worried about her safety until I heard that Esme and Carlisle are going to take her and Paul in. Your parents are good people Edward, but what the hell is wrong with Paul letting Jake get away with that?"

Then he became thoughtful and his expression softened looking at Bella, "And finally, Carol saw you both looking at baby clothes in the hospital gift shop the other day when she was coming back from coffee. I took that and added the extra baggy clothes you've been wearing lately Bells and put one and one together and it made three."

Bella looked like she was going to be sick so I tried to lighten the mood and corrected Charlie's math. "In this case Charlie one and one make five."

Now Charlie looked sick, Bella was ready to freak out, and Carol looked like she could barely keep from laughing. Carlisle walked in looked around at the other faces in the room and then at me and covered his mouth. But he couldn't hold it back so while he was laughing he managed to get out. "I'm guessing he knows everything we were going to tell him?"

"Oh Yeah he does. That and more." I explained at vampire speed everything Charlie had just divulged and it only made Carlisle laugh all the harder.

Leah came in at that moment looked at everybody. "Holy shit Edward, he knows and your still alive?"

"Leah, he knows everything and we didn't have to say a word to him."

"Can't say I'm surprised, my Dad always said there was nothing that went on in Forks that the Chief didn't know. But he could never figure out how he did it, it's not like Charlie is a big talker."

Bella came around first, I thought she was going to cry but when I looked at Charlie he was grinning from ear to ear. "Bells, I was afraid I'd never have any grandkids what with Edward's, shall we say, condition."

Carol really started to laugh then. She was laughing so hard she was crying but she was finally able to gasp out: "His condition...oh Charlie, you call him being a vampire a condition? I'm sorry guys I didn't want to say anything but I could tell by your eyes that you're the vegetarian vampires of legend."

Now Bella, Leah and Charlie started laughing and Carlisle and I just stood there stunned. Carol came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Edward, Carlisle, when I was younger I back packed through Europe with friends. When we got to Italy one of our friends went missing. The police found no trace of her. We were just outside of a place called Volterra." She got very quiet then and said: "We ended our trip and came back to the states. I went to school out of state but her disappearance always haunted me, it shook us all up pretty bad. None of us from that trip have ever stayed in touch. I think we all felt responsible in some way."

She brushed a tear from her eye then and took a deep breath. "At my graduation I received a letter from Anne the girl that had disappeared. She wanted me to know that she was okay. She said she had changed a lot, but she wanted me to know that she was alive and doing well. She said she knew that out of all of us on that trip her disappearance would bother me the most. I met her about three weeks later for coffee, she was gorgeous but very pale and despite the heat in South Florida she didn't perspire. And, her touch was actually cold, her blue eyes were now gold but she claimed they were contacts. That the skin changes were from a change in her diet she said she was a vegetarian...well you get the picture, she left and I haven't seen her since. It really bothered me when she left. I had asked for her number and e-mail but she gave me bogus contact information. All those changes just didn't add up to a change in diet, so I tried researching conditions that she might be suffering from. You know what happens when you type all those symptoms into Google, you get bounced to sites for myths and legends, about red eyed blood drinkers and cold ones, but there was one foot note about the existence of those with golden eyes, so I accepted that my friend was a vampire and gave up looking."

She looked at me and smiled and then down and squeezed Charlie's hand before she continued: "I continued to travel a lot, but I tend to avoid Italy and when I decided it was time to settle down, I thought I'd come home to Forks . I'm a nature lover so I do a lot of hiking. It's also been a hobby of mine to keep track of indigenous predator species in the Pacific North West for a friend of mine at UDUB... such as Mountain Lions. And you know a funny thing, every time I get wind of an area with an overpopulation problem, it miraculously resolves itself. I once even found a carcass that a coyote had unearthed it couldn't have been dead more than half a day." Up until this point she had been looking at her hands, but suddenly her head came up and she looked directly at me before she spoke again, "And guess what I found, there was a perfect set of human teeth marks over the site of the cariotid artery, and not a drop of blood anywhere else, including in the carcass, it was pristine. So I skinned and preserved the hide for you Edward, I thought that you might like it." Bella jerked at my side, Carol sighed. "Sorry Bella, that last part was just a guess, your eyes were so big when I was talking about the cats and you were looking at Edward. I'm curious though are you guys even aware how very graceful you are in public. Especially you Edward, of all of your family, you really move like a panther or a mountain lion. But look everyone I've never told anyone anything and I never plan on it." At this point she shuddered and you could tell she was holding back her tears who could blame her with two vampires staring her down. I'm sure it was very unnerving but she finished in a whisper. "I'm just glad to know that my friend is still a good person."

**BPOV**

Edward and Carlisle both appeared to be in shock. Neither of them were even breathing and they stood there catatonic looking at each other. Carlisle finally started breathing again but still looked catatonic. I stood up to face them, "Guys calm down its okay, Carol has known for years about vampires and the Volturi never found out. It'll be the same with my Dad so it's okay, relax."

Carlisle broke out of it first and smiled at me like I was very naive. Maybe I was cause now I was starting to breath heavily under his look. "Bella, I wish it were that simple. You see, our family is very large for vampires our size rivals the Volturi and we have many gifted members. And with the babies on the way if they were to find out it would just be one more reason for them to be envious. Aro has been jealous of us for a long time, and has coveted Edward and Alice's gifts. He wants them to be part of the guard. He knows that they will never join of their own free will so he would use any excuse he can to force them."

I tried not to look panicked and was sure I failed but I crossed my arms over my chest and did my best glower. "Over my dead body! He is not touching my family! We will work this out together just like this family always does. And we'll just have to be prepared in case they try anything."

Edward reached out and stroked my cheek he took one of my hands in his and smiled. "You are so strong and brave. But Carlisle is right the Volturi are lethal when it comes to defending the secret of our world. But your idea has merit. Carlisle the last time we met with the Irish and some of the Nomads we discussed the possibly of developing an alliance for our mutual benefit. Since more and more gifted vampires seem to have been created in this last century, and with most of them not under Aro's control he has become more paranoid. He has sought to entice away those gifted members of other covens, or outright destroyed them on one pretext or another. Is it perhaps the time for us to join forces? We would have to tell them about the babies and even about our connection. But I think it would be wise to be prepared ahead of time don't you? Remember Benjamin and Tia still haven't located Kebi. They believe the Volturi have her and are using her to threaten Amun in order to get him to spy for them."

Carlisle looked at his son and at Charlie. Then he walked over to me and took my other hand, and turned to my Dad. "Charlie, we are very lucky to have such intelligent and wise children." He pulled out his phone and said: "You're right Edward now is the time. But I don't want us to be the aggressors, I will not have us challenge the Volturi and they can't know what we're doing. I'll start contacting our friends but any meetings will have to be discrete."

I couldn't believe how a family that prides itself on staying up to date no matter the decade or century could forget the uses of technology. "Meeting, what you are thinking, this is the cyber age, you should do this through a teleconference! Its faster, and there aren't any meetings or unusual travels to be noticed by the Volturi."

Carlisle did that little bow thing that he sometimes does, towards me. "Bella, we may have to meet with some of our more technologically challenged friends like the Amazons and Alastair."

"Why not just ask the local geeky vampires to meet with non geeks and then the groups will still be small enough that they shouldn't draw the attention of the Volturi. Then everyone can teleconference, state their piece at the same time, without anyone travelling all over the world to meet with individuals that might be noticed. And have it take way too much time."

Edward at first glared at me, then smiled that lop sided grin, "Bella, you've been spending far too much time with Jasper. But she right, it's a good idea Carlisle."

Out of nowhere Charlie spoke up. "Okay now that that's out of the way what's for lunch?" We all turned our heads to look at him. Leave it to my Dad to break up the earth shattering discussion. Carol looked at him aghast and opened a huge bag from which she pulled out a spinach salad, fresh fruit cup, grilled salmon and fresh baked whole wheat bread. Charlie just huffed and asked: "Is there any steak or fries in there Mary Poppins?"

"Very funny, if you and I are going to be spending any time together, I want it to be for a long time so your diet has to change, right Dr. Cullen?"

I laughed and Carlisle nodded his head in agreement, Charlie sighed but tucked into the meal like it was his first and last. He caught me staring and said: "What? They've been starving me for days here. Dr. C. over there only just approved solid food last evening. And what did I get mashed potatoes, congealed gravy with a meat surprise! Yuck, it was awful. So I begged to be allowed to have Carol bring me food from the diner. However it seems she can cook and has her own ideas about what I can and can't eat. Hell, she even has the backing of my doctor who doesn't even understand the joy of eating a well grilled steak!"

I shook my head at him, "Oh Dad, they like steak, it's just that they like it raw and wriggling."

Edward's burst out laughing at me and giving me squeeze. "Did you just quote Golem from Lord of the Rings?"

"Well yeah, but it seemed appropriate".

**ChPOV**

It was nice to be in the know and have a lot my suspicions confirmed. But it was really nice to feel like I was part of what was going on with the Cullen's, after all we were family. "Okay guys lots of stuff going, but our most immediate concern seems to be a dog, no offense meant Leah."

Leah smirked. "None taken Chief."

"So as I understand it, after the fight at my place, Jacob got away and ran. Billy told me before he left for Scotland that Jake was in Seattle for a time. He thought he was in touch with a man named Arthur Rask. Now Rask is a person of interest in a lot of scams throughout the southwest, involving real estate deals and the first nations. The guy is dirty, but he's careful to make it look like the tribe's screw themselves with miss management, internal fraud and theft. And to save face, the tribes want to handle things like that internally and are too embarrassed to involve outside authorities that could investigate Rask more thoroughly."

I finished my salmon and patted my belly it was my good fortune to find a woman who was a looker and a fine cook. I wonder what else she's good at. Edward was looking at me like he was in pain...oh hell, mind reader I almost forgot so I chuckled at his expense. He rolled his eyes and glared at me, serves the boy right getting my baby pregnant. "Anyway Rask relocated to Seattle two years ago when things got a little hot for him in Texas and I don't mean the weather. Recently he approached the Quileute about a bid for infrastructure improvement projects but he's in competition with a pretty high powered non profit outfit called NorthWest Trust."

Carlisle didn't even flinch nor did Edward but my daughter gasped. I had them again! "Funny though no one seems to know who the benefactors of the Trust are. The firm of Jason Jenks in Seattle manages the fund but he's very close mouthed about who he reports to. Rachel Black is under the impression that the Cullen's are the bankroll behind the trust, and by the look on Bella's face I guess she's right. Bella honey a word of avice to you, don't ever play cards with these guys they'd... pardon the expression... suck you dry, you have no poker face."

Bella gave me the stink eye and leaned into Edward. It looked good and natural they made a handsome couple and I could finally see how much they loved each other. But I'd still like to know where that boy's head had been when he left Bella. Hmmh maybe the same place mine was up his ass. "Where was I, oh yeah, the tribe still hasn't decided who they should go with. There's a lot of money and jobs at stake but they don't have anyone local that can advise them so things are moving slowly. Rachel says that the Trust's proposal will take longer for the tribe to see the overall benefits but there will be more long term jobs solutions to age old problems. Like supporting small business owners to expand and improve their businesses. As well as providing educational opportunities, in fields that will help the tribe in the long term. There are incentives to maintain and nurture the tribe's cultural heritage as a living museum. And developing a nature preserve, for nature buffs, research and conservation groups interested in studying and protecting the indigenous species of the area. There have even been discussions between the trust and the University of Washington about developing a satellite campus in Forks devoted to natural studies including Oceanography." This was a part of who the Cullen's are that Bella had tried to tell me about before, and after Edward had left. But I had my own agenda, how could I have been so stupid! I could've driven Bella away. Edward was looking at me shaking his head no. So I assumed he'd picked up on my thoughts and the head shake meant I would never have lost Bells. But he wasn't here to see how far I'd pushed her. I was damn lucky she had forgiven me. You could say BONE HEAD Swan. I was going to have to do all that I could to keep Black away or get rid of him.

Carlisle and Edward had both taken a seat it looked like they were formulating plans, these Cullen's kept their cards very close to the chest so I continued: "Rask's proposal guarantees immediate jobs and money coming to the tribe within the first year but that's based on construction jobs for onsite projects for a limited time. Then a number of service jobs should become available after the development of high end holiday condos and a resort. It's attractive in the short term, but the environmental impact analysis looks questionable and there are no long term guarantees. Novelty vacation spots for the rich fall out of favour all the time. But the tribe is losing young people and families to the cities to find jobs all the time so they feel they need to have the money now. To them it's the fast fix, which is not the best long term choice. The jobs that will be created by Rask's scheme will not be much better than minimum wage service jobs so there's nothing to improve the tribe's standard of living or promote growth. My guess is Jacob wants to assert his claim as hereditary Chief so he can dissolve the council and ratify Rask's proposal unilaterally."

Charlie took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "And I'm sorry Bells, honey, but the word is he's doing this because he wants money to impress you. He's got it in his head that money is the only reason that you're with Edward. He even told me that once. But if he finds out about the babies, well ...Edward, Carlisle, you can't ever let that happen. I'm afraid of what he'd do to Bella and the babies."

Edward wrapped his arms around my daughter and she looked like she was on the verge of tears as she cradled her baby bump and he kissed the top of her head. "He will never touch you again Bella, I promise I will kill him if he tries."

Good he has his priorities in order. I understand now what I should have seen all along that Edward would do anything for Bella. I knew there was a reason I liked that boy ...no that's wrong he's a man with a family and he will do anything to defend that family! I had to avoid smiling at him so I chastised myself internally watch it Swan you're the father-in-law, you're supposed to inspire fear in the man that steals your daughter out from under your very nose. Yeah you can do this Swan make him squirm... you will not smile. But damn she loves him so much, and he loves her just as much, and I'm going to be the grandfather of three beautiful babies. But couldn't he have waited before he...no definitely don't want to think about how those babies were made. I shuddered, Edward was looking at me and chuckling then he winked that cheeky bugger damn it I have to talk to Alice there must be a way to keep him from hearing my thoughts!

I shook my head at Edward and turned to ask Carlisle, "I assume you can take this information and look into what can be done? You obviously have better resources than the bedridden Police Chief of Forks Washington."

Carlisle shook his head and chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that Chief but I'll see what I can do."

"Okay! Now let's talk about my grandbabies?" Bella's face lit up, and then she and Edward shared everything they knew. Leah and Carol were laughing at the look on my face when I found out the pregnancy would only last four to five weeks and that Edward could hear the babies.

Carol asked if we had thought of names yet, Bella looked at Edward and he nodded, "We were going to tell the family and pack tonight anyway." Bella smiled, "We want to honour all the grandparents. So we're using the names from my parents, and Edwards human and vampire parents."

Just at this moment Esme came through the doors she smiled shrugged her shoulders then said "Alice." like that was the answer to a question. Bella went to her and gave her a hug. Carlisle was beaming like a Cheshire cat and I must have been as well. Edward came over and put his cool hand on my shoulder, and Bella continued: "Well one of the boys names will be Anthony Carlisle and the other will be Masen Charles, and our daughter will be Elizabeth Esme Renee." I think if Esme could cry she would have, and Carlisle was definitely choked up. And damn it all to hell if I didn't have a tear slide down my cheek.

The room was silent but comfortable. We were surrounded by the love of family. That silence was finally broken when Bella grabbed her belly and squealed. Edward chuckled and rubbed her bump. I looked at Edward and he seemed to be listening for something. "It would seem the babies approve. Anthony says he will be born first and Masen will come last so he doesn't want us messing up and giving him the wrong name and Elizabeth would like to be called Beth."

I reached for Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze "Bella honey, you're looking kind of tired and I can't imagine its very comfortable sitting on hospital furniture so why don't you go home and get some rest."

I looked over by the door where Leah was standing and smiling shyly. "And by the way Leah, not that I don't love seeing you girl but what the hell are you doing here anyway?" She gave me the stink eye. "I'm the security detail for the head vamp here and you Chief. One of us from the pack will always be here while you and or Carlisle are here. Safety in numbers."

"Should I have Carol bring my gun, you guys did save my guns from the fire. Please say yes!" Bella rolled her eyes and nodded yes.

Leah smiled and shook her head no. "Yeah I guess my service piece wouldn't do much damage to you supernatural creatures."

"No Chief, it wouldn't hurt the vamps at all. It would hurt like a son of a bitch if you hit one of us wolves, but it would take a lot of fire power to put one us down."

Carol indicated it was time for me lay back in bed, take a pain pill and have a nap. Bella and Edward said good-bye and left with Esme. Carlisle said he'd see me before he left for the day. Leah said she'd be around and just call out if I needed anything she'd hear me. Carol settled down on the couch with a book. I closed my eyes comfortable in the knowledge that Carol was going to be a part of my life for a long time and that my daughter was happier than I had ever seen her.

**JakePOV**

"Hah Cullen you are going down and sooner than you can imagine." Paul was still insecure enough that he could lose Rachel if he didn't have either money or power to impress her. Just like Bella that's what a women wanted. Their hearts always went to the highest bidder.

But I had something going for me that the leech didn't. Bella was my imprint a connection she wouldn't be able to deny once I got her into my bed and heavy with my child. She would be mine! And with Paul living on the leech's property it would be that much easier to get to her. If Paul thinks he could just walk away from me he was so wrong! I knew his Achilles heel. After all he wasn't much of man when he stood by and let me beat that bitch Rachel for talking back to me.

I knew the leeches and pack were having me watched. That bastard Sam had turned the rest of the pack against me. And something else had changed within the council but no one was talking, even Old Quil was pretty tight lipped. My wonderfully supportive father had flown the coup, and no one seemed to know where he went! When I tried to assume his position on the council I was denied because of my age. Then I was told that I couldn't hold a council position while I was making a claim for the position of Chief. It looked like Sam Uley had been given my father's place on the council because it was still in dispute as to who was the true Alpha despite the fact Uley had stolen most of my pack. Stupid fucking rules, well things would change once I was in as Chief.

I didn't understand why Bella wasn't answering her cell phone. I'd been calling and texting a few times everyday. She would see it was me calling so why wasn't the bitch answering! I knew the leeches had torched her house so they could keep her with them. Their stench was all over the site and it smelled like Bella had been with them probably as a punishment, to make her afraid of coming to me. But there had been something off about her scent, something a little too sweet, not like their stench but it was close. But she wasn't one of them of that I was sure Rachel had at least confirmed that before she ran away.

Christ where's my head, my phone was ringing where did I leave the damn thing? Maybe it's Bella! There it was under my bed next to my best friend, Jack Daniels. Damn the bottle's empty strange I didn't remember drinking that? What did I ...what was I ...Oh yeah phone, huh 4 messages and all from that fucking Rask. God could that man not understand that I was busy getting my woman back! I dialled him back, "Yeah it's Jake. I know, I know but the council won't budge!"

"WOW! I can do that? You're sure I can just take over? The treaty and confederation bylaws don't prohibit it? Great when can you get down here? I want Uley out of here and the council dissolved right away. Yeah I'll sign your damn contracts the same day it happens. Great see you next week!" I decided to text Bella and let her know I would be a millionaire soon, that would bring her running to me!

**JasPOV**

Edward had brought me Bella's phone after she went to lay down for her nap, "I don't know why I kept it but it's been vibrating for days almost every hour. I know it's him! I've got to get her a new phone. She gave it to me because she can hear it vibrate and it's freaking her out."

I took the phone from his hand. "What do you want me to do with it man?"

"Can you just check the messages? I just can't deal with it right now, maybe he'll slip up and give us some information we can use."

Edward was a mess, I know he's worried about Bella and how she kind of likes to sacrifice herself at times. But I'm hoping now she's pregnant she will have misplaced that piece of her brain. "Edward, from everything I hear, that dog is certifiable! God, he beat up his own sister and has threatened her mate with further beatings if he doesn't help him. Paul is scared and I don't trust him when he thinks Rachel's safety is on the line. Hell, I'm surprised he told us that Black wants to use him to spy on us, but I still don't trust him."

I flipped open the phone and went to the mail box "Holy shit, Edward, there over two hundred voice mails and as many texts. Just get rid of the damn thing and get her a new phone."

Edward gave me the eye, he was pulling on his hair so hard I was waiting for him to start pulling it out. "I will but there just hasn't been the time."

"Okay bro I got it, I'll go through them and let you know what I find. In the mean time I'll call Alice and get her to pick up a Phone while she's out. And you go take care of Bella and the babies okay? Hey, big day tomorrow, that was smart moving the wedding up in case it got leaked at the Rez. But I don't understand how humans do it. How do they maintain any kind of security. Look at how much information Charlie was able to get laying in a hospital bed, this town's grapevine is freaky." Edward just nodded and wandered off upstairs.

Every message contained the same theme, "Your mine, blah, blah, blah", not even original or remotely romantic, it was really sick. I was ready to just pitch the phone but this was for Bella as much as for Edward, and she was family. Finally in the last text the idiot crows: "I'll be a millionaire soon and will be bringing you home to my bed and make you mine like we'd always wanted." If I show this to Edward he will go ballistic. This prick needed to be put down. The twisted fuck! So I went to Carlisle instead. He'd come home shortly after Bella and Edward, with Leah in tow. Seth and Emmett were now with Charlie.

When I reached Carlisle's office Edward was already sitting there of course. I passed the phone over to him and he passed it to Carlisle.

I raised my eyebrow at him "When you're pissed, Jazz, you don't block your thoughts very well."

I took the seat next to Edward and pointed at the phone. "The guy is unstable and that makes him dangerous, Edward, because he's unpredictable."

Edward spoke in a deadly low voice. "Yeah, but he's also obsessed and has only two goals becoming Chief and getting to my mate."

"Edward, I think he's going to come after Bella soon, just like he said. I'm concerned with so many people from the Rez coming to the wedding tomorrow, he might follow someone and crash the wedding. It could get ugly. Even if there are enough of us to stop him here. It's still going to be dicey and like I said he's unpredictable. Have you guys considered just postponing the wedding till all this is over?"

Bella came storming into the room, walked over to Edward crawled onto his lap and kissed him chastely on the lips, then she turned to face me, "I heard Jasper! I don't know how but I heard you. And I will not postpone my wedding, I want to marry Edward. I don't want to wait any longer!"

I suddenly had stroke of genius, "Carlisle, do you think the judge would marry them tonight? We can protect Bella upstairs and use the party tomorrow as a ruse and maybe trap him or at least find out if anyone is helping him."

Edward got really pissy looking and started a low growl. "Edward, don't look at me like I'm serving Bella up on a cracker, but it's easier to protect her here than out on a mountain top with just you as back up."

Bell press her forehead to his, "Edward, he's right and I'd feel safer being close to the family and our friends."

Bella grimaced then startled a little, she grabbed Edward's hand placing it on her belly which was again noticeably larger than this morning. He instantly smiled, she motioned for Carlisle and I to come over as well. When I touched her belly I felt it move under my hand. It was one of the most illuminating things that had ever happened to me. This was life, this was what we were protecting, a future in which we would all play a part and it was amazing. All three of us Cullen men were grinning like idiots as the triplets bounced around in Bella's womb.

"Okay guys, you can let go now the babies need to stop jumping on my bladder. What are they thinking Edward?"

**EPOV**

I loved listening to my children, and they loved it when we all talked to them. Beth was the most excited right now. Alice had been talking about fashion and wedding dresses so she wanted mama to take lots of pictures. Anthony and Masen wanted to know about the music. Who was going to play since I couldn't, was anyone going to sing...the singing kind of caught me off guard. We could all sing but I guess the best singers in the family would be Carlisle, Rose, Jasper and me.

The babies loved it when I would take the time to play my piano for Bella and they hoped I'd teach them. I told the others what they were thinking and Bella leaned over her belly. "Beth, you do know that you are my daughter and that I love you unconditionally. But I'm not a fashionista or a shopper. So you will have to rely on your Aunt Alice for a designer's education."

Jasper sat up and chuckled "Oh Bella, do not tell Alice that or you will never see your daughter again once she is born."

Carlisle laughed and leaned forward to kiss Bella on the forehead, "Bella, you are such a blessing to this family in so many ways."

I sat back while the others chuckled away. It had dawned on me I was going to be the father of three children, three rapidly maturing children that were going to need a basic education. That this family was going to have to provide. I would need to devise a curriculum and soon.

I felt Bella slapping my face, "Edward, Edward honey... Carlisle is he okay? Oh god, I know that look he's over thinking something and I bet it's to do with the babies. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, snap out it right now and tell me what the problem is."

I turned to Bella and grabbed her shoulders and in a panicked voice said: "Bella, we will have to educate our children, they won't be able to attend regular school. I have to devise a plan to provide them with a well rounded education and prepare them for both the human and supernatural worlds. They will have to pass state requirements and we'll have to submit documentation to support a home schooling program, it's an enormous responsibility." Bella looked at me with her big doe eyes, smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. Unfortunately my inner father was struggling with the horny 17 year for domination.

Carlisle said he'd call the Judge and the wedding would take place this evening so he suggested that we go and relax. Then we would all discuss the babies' education after the wedding. The teenager had now totally taken possession of me. I scooped her up and ran for our room. Bella giggled all the way and she kept kissing my jaw, she was such a tease and she was going to pay for it once I got the door locked.

"Edward, this is how we need to be right now, we don't need to worry about things we can't control. There will be nothing to worry about. I'm sure before we know it, the family will have all become certified teachers and will probably build a school room."

Then the inner father was beating the inner 17 year old again. "Bella, all of us are certified teachers in one state or another and Esme has co-authored the home school curriculum for middle school and high school, in this state and five other states as well as in parts of Canada."

Bella put her hands on either side of my face. "Edward, just focus on me remember! Me and you naked in bed. You can't keep changing personalities on me like that, so stop it now, PLEASE!"

Ah the magic word and the teenager was back in the game bitch slapping the father out of the way...okay I was back. I laid her gently back on the bed, then I stripped and dove onto the bed with my beautiful, giggly soon to be wife and carefully but slowly peeled her clothing off piece by piece. Bella's body was like a drug to me there wasn't an inch of skin I didn't know and there wasn't a sound or movement that she could make that I wasn't intimately familiar with. She reached up and crashed her lips to mine and I was lost in her body. It was so much fun and we might never get out this bed again. This woman would definitely be the death of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note: **A very nice reader and exceptional person named Pienuniek encouraged me not give up. Thanks Pien!

**Chapter 9**

**APOV**

Rose and I had spent the whole day wedding shopping and my visions had not stopped. They kept coming fast a furious with all the decisions the Cullen men were making and unmaking. And then with Charlie! Well I just gave up the idea of even calling Edward about any of those revelations. Again they were just coming to fast. But despite everything Rose, Esme and I would be ready for the wedding.

Jazz had called and asked me to pick up a new phone for Bella and on our way out a gentleman approached Rose and me just as we reached our car. "Excuse me ladies, are you Alice and Rosalie Cullen?"

Rose frowned and got on her pissy bitch look. I answered: "Yes, can we help you?"

He backed up and raised his hands when Rose took a step forward and growled: "I have a message for you from a Mr. Black. He said it's open season on leeches, so you better let Bella go before some of your family starts going up in smoke."

Rose reached out and grabbed him around the throat while removing a gun from his waist band which she passed back to me.

"Does Mr. Black expect a response?" Rose sneered as she set him back down on his feet.

"Hey lady, I work for Mr. Rask, not Black so don't kill the messenger. I was paid to pass the message along. My job is done, I just want to get out of here. The man looked scared so now was the time to get whatever we could out of him. I pulled out my favourite motivator, money.

"Rose let go of the gentleman. Sir, this is $10,000 and it s all yours if you'd like to share what you know. Did you actually speak with Mr. Black about our family?"

He looked at the money with suspicion. "Yeah, and believe me the guy is nuts! He says that your holding his girl against her will, that you've brain washed her. He wants to get her back to deprogram her so she can have his kid. Lady, I don't know if you've seen this guy but he's huge! A real monster he's got to be on steroids. Maybe he has roid rage, that could explain a lot. But he's a real jerk and acts like a spoiled brat at the same time. He was going on and on about this babe like she was his personal property and not even a person. And then the next that she was a slut and with this guy just because of his money. Then next he says she's the love of his life his soul mate and that she's been kidnapped by your deranged brother and you're all holding her prisoner." The poor man was really terrified of us but I couldn't tell who scared him more us, Black or Rask.

All the man really wanted was to get out of here have a beer, find an honest PI Job and take his son to his little league game this evening. "I'm sure that's not the whole story, what else do you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said. "Mr Rask hired me to watch your family and I've been on the job for the last couple of weeks. That girl he's after, she's the other cute little brunette right? Honestly, if she's being held against her will I didn't see it. And I don't see how she's being motivated to stay by money either because she's not a shopper either that's for sure. And I'll tell you ladies is the god's honest truth, I've never seen two people look at each other the way she and your brother do and I mean never! And I've been watching people as a PI for 18 years. If I hadn't needed the job I wouldn't be here, Rask has a seedy reputation and Black is... well he's just nuts."

"Who did you report back to?"

"Mr. Rask took my report and then paid me to give your family this message. He was in a real hurry to get rid of me. I think he was expecting Black and he didn't want him to hear my opinion or see my report. Ladies Black is nuts and he plans on going up against your family. You all looked pretty normal to me and seem like good people. But you seem to have an edge and I get the distinct feeling that you can take care of yourselves especially if today is any indication. That's all I got ladies so if you don't mind I just want to go home and have a beer."

I laid my hand on his arm and placed the money in his hand but he tried to hand it back. "Mr._"

"Oh sorry Thomas, Robert Thomas"

"Well thank you Mr. Thomas and please keep the money. Now tell me do you like working for Mr. Rask?"

"No but it's a living. The guy is a crook."

"Mr. Thomas I know someone in Seattle who could use the services of a good honest PI." I pulled out Jenks card and passed it to him. "Here's his name and number. I can guarantee you'll get steady work, benefits and a better wage then Rask pays you." He looked a little skeptical before he looked at the card. "Take my word for it. I'm a little psychic when it comes to these things. I know it will be a perfect fit for you."

He smiled a little nervously, and looked at the name on the card. "J. Jenks... you know Jenks? Lady thanks... but he never hires off the street. He has to know you personally, or you need to be recommended by an influential client."

Rose laughed and said "That would be us, we're his biggest client. I'm sorry about the choke hold. Oh and Alice, give the man back his gun." Thomas left us after thanking us multiple times and warning us again that Black was nuts and that Rask was up to no good... something to do with the Rez down by Forks.

We pulled screeching out of the lot Rose was driving like a maniac. I tried to call Edward but he wasn't answering his cell phone and neither was Bella. I can't see them when their together because the babies block my visions. So I called Jazz and told him about our talk with Thomas, he said he would tell Edward and contact Jenks. He'd make sure that Thomas got work at the downtown office where Jenks conducted the legitimate branch of his businesses.

He also filled us in on the phone messages and the change to the wedding plans. I was incensed that the dog kept ruining all my plans! But there was still the big wedding to plan. And just then I had a vision.

"Damn it! Can this day get any worse?" Rose looked at me, "What's up now Pixie!"

"Phil's sister has come to stay with him so Renee can come to Washington to nurse Bella and Charlie! With Bella's baby bump getting bigger by the hour what are we going to tell Renee? I need to talk to Edward alone in order to see an outcome. Rose step on it! I need another vision before Renee books her flight." I called Jasper and told him to get Edward alone that we have a problem that I wanted to discuss without Bella.

Edward and Jasper were standing in the garage waiting for us. Bella was in the kitchen with Esme eating again, damn she has one hell of an appetite. Rose and I helped the boys with the bags while we filled Edward in on what Thomas had to say and my vision. Edward and Bella had already talked with Carlisle about Renee and how to handle her and the whole pregnancy angle. Esme was going to take care of it as one Mom to another. It was decided she would tell Renee that after Edward left Bella told the Cullen's that she was pregnant but she refused to let them tell Edward. And that was why the family had stuck by her, but she had been afraid to tell her own mother.

Edward wanted to tell Renee that the pregnancy was the reason he had left. But Bella didn't want Edward to look bad in the eyes of her Mom. He finally agreed with her that it did sound like something she would do. I saw that it would work but we'd have to warn Charlie that he was going to be in for the tongue lashing of the century. And Renee was also going to be a little skeptical about the dates. Carlisle would field that land mine.

**BPOV**

The babies were getting so big I felt like my belly was always entering a room first, of course Edward said I was being absurd that I was beautiful and glowing. But I was happy and I tried to stay away from thinking about the days ahead. As the family and pack dealt with the Jacob Black.

Billy had called to let us know that life in Scotland was good. He'd heard from Rachel and wanted to congratulate us on the babies and the wedding. He was even sending a gift for the little ones. Edward had been concerned about my reaction when Billy started to wax nostalgic about how he had thought at one time that any children I had, would have been his grandchildren. But I was fine, it didn't bother me because I had Edward and his family around me and I was secure in their love.

We learned that Rebecca and her husband were going to visit him next month. Apparently she had stayed away all these years because she thought Billy had preferred Jake to either her or Rachel. But when Jake had contacted them wanting to know where Billy was she realized that her Dad might have finally come to his senses. And Billy had the good sense to be worried about Rachel. "She can be a firecracker like her Mom and that will only push Jacob's buttons." It surprised me to learn that Paul had written him about the beating. He was shocked and disappointed by Paul's behaviour and in the fact that he hadn't retaliated. So he told us to be careful and not to trust him. We assured him we were aware that Paul was struggling with his loyalties but that Rachel was safe with us.

The call was short but I could tell that Billy was sorry for his part in all this. He had tried to call Charlie at the hospital but his nurse said he didn't want to talk to him. I told him I'd talk to my Dad for him and asked him to just give it some time. Then I filled him in on Charlie's condition and said good-bye.

Edward was kind of unsettled after the call wondering if we had said too much. He was worried that Billy might be gathering information for Jake. But Jasper calmed him down and we finally agreed that there wasn't much said that would give Jacob an advantage.

Twilight was descending as Alice and Rose finished putting me through the grind trying on maternity clothes it was such as waste of money for such a short time. I could have continued wearing Edward's clothes and been completely happy. After all I couldn't go anywhere now, for two reasons, one I was as big as a house and two Edward and Jasper agreed that it was too much of a risk with Jacob on the loose.

Once dusk had settled on the house, Alice, Rose and Esme whisked me upstairs to get me ready for my wedding. But I drew the line when I walked into Alice's bathroom it looked like a French salon, this was not happening. Alice could have her way when we had the big wedding but not tonight. Tonight I was in charge. I showered and dried my hair. I didn't even allow her to straighten it. Edward had asked for it to hang long with its own natural soft curl, I pulled it back a bit from my face and Rose secured it with an elaborate butterfly hair clip that she was letting me borrow.

I have to admit though that the sapphire blue Chinese silk dress they had selected for the Civil Ceremony tonight was gorgeous it came to just to my knees with an empire waist and full skirt and had a heavily embroidered floral bodice. Esme gifted me with an antique set of sapphire tear drop earrings and a pendant that matched the dress perfectly and now rested on my considerable cleavage. Alice wanted me to wear six inch heals by some French guy. But I gave her, what Rose called, the stink eye and she produced a more reasonable pair of floral embroidered silk ballet flats.

Carlisle had agreed to give me away with Charlie's permission, so he met me at the bottom of the stairs. When I looked up, after navigating the final step, I saw Edward standing with Judge Gareth he was dress in a black tux, white dress shirt and a skinny sapphire blue tie. To see Edward everyday is like living with a GQ model, to see him in formal wear was a death sentence. I was ready to melt at my first glimpse.

Rose played the traditional wedding march as Carlisle walked me down an aisle that had been created in the great room by the use of dozens upon dozens of potted Vanilla Orchids, baskets of Calla Lilies and Freesia. The scent the flowers created was intoxicating scent and beautiful scene but it was nothing compared to Edward.

His smile lit up the room and the love in his eyes was hypnotic. We couldn't take our eyes off of each other and when I reached his side and Carlisle gave him my hand, I was lost in my love for him. We were both aware when the Judge was speaking but he had to indulgently wait until we could focus long enough to acknowledge him with our responses. Then it was over, Edward and I had exchanged the traditional vows and rings. I was now Mrs. Edward Cullen and I could not have been happier. Until he leaned forward and kissed me.

It started as the most gentle and chaste kiss reminding me of our first days together. Then it became more urgent marking the fear and the pain of having been apart. And then we deepened it together to convey our dedication to each other as mates, partners and parents. It was the perfect kiss until the wolf whistle from Emmett brought us back down to earth and made me blush crimson.

The judge stayed for champagne and cake and he told us how happy he was to be able to see such an utterly devoted couple pledge themselves to each other. We thanked him for doing us this favour and after speaking with Carlisle privately he left.

Edward clearly wanted to adjourn to our room but I was comfortable just sitting with the family for a while. Alice brought me as huge piece of French vanilla cake with, vanilla cream. Normally I'm a chocolate girl but chocolate wasn't really agreeing with me these days. I actually couldn't stomach any food that had a strong flavour these days so vanilla and bland limited my choices for human food but my O positive blood was just fine.

Jasper had brought his guitar into the room, quietly tuning it then running through some chords, when the babies started to bounce around, Edward put a hand on my belly and laughed: "What, do they want Edward?"

He gave me his lop sided grin and nodded: "It would seem that they are demanding a musical evening."

"That's fine by me." And I put my hand over his and looked down at my bump. "But they better take it easy on my bladder." Everyone laughed. Emmett got up and pulled out his drums. Edward and I went to his piano and Jasper finished tuning his guitar while the rest of the family sat on the sofas agreeing to sing along. The evening past swiftly as they played a full range of music from every decade from the 20's to present day. When I started to yawn, Edward ended the evening with my lullaby. We slowly made our way up to our room. I was tired but this was my wedding night and though Edward tried to convince me he was fine if I just wanted to go to sleep. I could see the 17 year old pouting in his eyes.

That was why I opted for a nice hot bubble bath in which he joined me. By the time the water had cooled we had done just about everything you can do in a bathtub in my condition and we had more water on the floor than in the tub. Edward wrapped me in a fluffy towel and deposited me on our bed, and then he rushed back in to clean up the water, using every towel we had, before he returned to me. I have to admit there is something very sexy about my husband doing chores in his birthday suit.

Edward brushed my hair dry while we talked to the babies, once they had settled down we talked about our future after the babies were born. Esme was already at work on a home school program, that would take into consideration the triplets interests, intelligence and capacity to learn and the whole family would have input. My only suggestion or I should say request was that enough time be left for them to just be children allowing them the opportunity to explore life. Tonight was perfect, I felt content and loved by a wonderful man. I had a family that I loved and that loved me back. My father was aware of all the weirdness in my life. And I might even keep my mom in it, if only for a little while. Edward had finished with my hair and was now running his nose up and down the back of my neck leaning in every now and then to give me light kisses. He was the most sensuous being on the planet and he was all mine. I turned in his lap and looked into his eyes. The mischievous 17 old had left the building. The Edward looking at me now was the strong, intense and deeply passionate man who just so happens to be a vampire. A thrill ran up my spine.

He was staring at my cleavage and baby bump alternately and the his grin started out small and became almost predatory "Bella, do you trust me?"

Was this man serious? "Edward, I won't dignify that question with an answer."

Now his grin got even bigger, but his eyes were filled only with love. "Okay darling, then turn over and get on your knees, I think this might be more comfortable for you."

As I positioned myself he placed a kiss on my back and I took that moment to look over my shoulder at him. I have no idea what he saw in me, but I saw the sexiest man alive and we groaned simultaneously. He helped me get comfortable and reached around, palmed my breasts and made that purring noise of his which only made me wetter. Then he reached down to massage my clit while pressing his rock hard erection into my back side, he repositioned himself and began rubbing himself against my folds and slowly pushed into my depths and paused.

It was torture, it was beautiful and I was so wet, he leaned forward to nibble on my ear. "Ahhh Bella, so wet for me my love. So hot and ready for me. Do you want this Bella? Tell me love how you want it, tell me."

I couldn't take it any longer and slammed backwards into Edward. I could barely get out a response I was so turned on but I managed to eke out a whisper. "Hard Edward, I want it fast and hard and now!"

And he didn't disappoint, we established a steady rhythm and every time I was about to fall over the edge he would stop, pull out slightly just keeping us both just on the edge. I was going crazy, "Edward, if you don't fuck me now, you won't touch me again until after these babies are born." That got his attention! I got it fast and hard and we both fell over the edge together. Edward roared my name drowning out my own scream. "Is it my imagination or are we alone in this house?"

"The family felt we deserved some alone time. After all it is our wedding night but they haven't gone far I can still here their minds but they can't hear us." He rolled me over and pulled me into a spooning position and chuckled: "Emmett is bugging Alice to give them a play by play of our play." I flashed him a pained looked. "Love it's the price Alice pays for being a psychic. But she's very good at blocking out our activities and just looks for our futures once we're done. Like now she's let them know that we're fine and very happy and that they can come back."

I got the impression that Edward wasn't being completely honest. He looked a little worried and not the... damn they know what's going on in our bedroom kind of worry. "Edward, what aren't you telling me? Remember we said no more secrets!"

Edward exhaled and raised up on his elbow looking at me. "Your right love, I'm sorry. Carlisle and Esme stayed within hearing range the whole time. Alice can't see your future and she can't see mine if I'm with you. The babies seem to be blocking her visions." At first I smiled, but then I saw how this could be to our disadvantage particularly at this time with Jake out there. "Don't worry Esme and Carlisle are on their way back and the others are going for a quick hunt."

I pushed back against Edward's body and he let out a low growl "Edward, am I feeling what I think I'm feeling against my backside?"

"Yes love. I'm a vampire and we have a very quick recovery time." I gasped, and he laughed which did very strange things to my body with his erection planted firmly along the crack of my butt. "I'm fine Bella not to worry. I just want you to sleep. In fact I'm really quite content and satisfied right now." And then he started to hum my lullaby. I was smiling and feeling quite content myself that my vampire husband still wanted me, even though I was as big as a house.

**EPOV**

Once Bella was sound asleep I dressed and slipped down to the great room, the family were all back now. But we had company Rachel was laying on the couch. She had been badly beaten and was unconscious. Jasper had found her at the edge of the woods surrounding the cottage, where she and Paul have been staying. Carlisle said we needed to move her to the hospital ASAP and had called an ambulance. He had also called Leah and Sam. Quil was on duty at the hospital and had been alerted to what was happening when Embry joined him. Esme would drive Carlisle's car to the hospital and stay with Rachel. After the ambulance left with Rachel and Carlisle, I called Billy and told him what had happened. He faxed his power of attorney to the hospital giving Carlisle the right to make all decisions regarding Rachel's care in his absence. Thank god Jacob was still a minor and legally couldn't assert any rights and Paul wasn't married to her yet. Billy also agreed that it wouldn't be wise for him to come back at this time but we would stay in touch daily and let him know what was going on.

Leah and Sam arrived at the house. But neither of them had been able to contact Paul. He either hadn't phased or he had changed his loyalties back to Jacob. But Sam had found his cell phone crushed by the side of the road where his trail had ended. He must have been picked up by a car. It didn't make any sense for Paul to leave Rachel like that unless he was the one that had beat her. Jasper said it had been a wolf but with so many of them in the area their scents were overlapping but he definitely said he'd got a whiff of Black on her clothes. So what had happened to Paul that he couldn't defend his mate?

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass and Bella screaming. I was in our room in a flash, Bella was on the floor close to the window with nothing but a sheet draped around her and she was hysterical. The huge window wall was shattered and Bella was laying in a ton of broken glass but by some miracle she hadn't been cut. But someone else had been and by the scent it was Jacob Black. Bella was inconsolable so I gingerly picked her up and took her into Alice's bedroom. I proceeded to clean her up getting the glass out of her hair and making sure she had no other injuries. The babies were in a panic as well but I had to get Bella to calm down first so they would relax. Their stretching and pounding was taking its toll on their mother. Bella quieted finally and told me what she remembered. She said she was asleep and the next thing she knew there was the sound of the shattering glass. And then Jacob was dragging her from the bed, calling her a slut and filthy trash. And that he would rip those abominations out of her. She was sobbing so hard again that I almost missed it when she said that he changed all of a sudden and was all sweet and considerate. He told her that he knew that I had forced myself on her and she wasn't to blame. He would help her get rid of the demon spawn and then she could start a family with him like it was supposed to be. She sat up and looked at me pulling herself together. In fact she actually looked pretty fierce. "Edward, I don't know what scared me more the enraged Jacob or the calm one. But I won't let him ruin our lives again! We have to stop him."

Then she crumbled in my arms and sobbed. I stayed with her the rest of the night in Alice's bed. I called Carlisle at the hospital told him what had happened and he told me that Rachel was still unconscious and that there was still no sign of Paul. Leah came by a few hours later and said she and the pack had followed Jacob's scent to the cliffs and lost it. Leah was furious and felt she had let us down. "I'm so sorry Edward, he must have slipped through our patrols but I can't think where or how? We followed him to the cliffs but he must have gone into the water. And he didn't come out anywhere along First Beach. How are Bella and the babies? Is there anything I can do? Please tell her how sorry we are for failing her."

"Bella is a strong woman, Leah, she actually looked pretty pissed after she got over the shock. She'll be fine. Don't be too hard on yourself though, Jacob is not the person he used to be. He's unstable and unpredictable."

After they had lost Black the pack came back thinking our home should be their priority. Jasper and I agreed for the time being. This wouldn't be the last time he'd try something, so we needed to rethink our security by thinking like a mad man. Tonight Jacob Black had proved without a doubt that he was insane. Bella awoke about 9:00 am. I had expected her to be stressed but for some reason she was very calm but she refused to talk about last night until she had showered and had one of my famous cheese omelets and a mug of blood in front of her. Once she was showered and dressed I insisted that I carry her downstairs for breakfast and she agreed. She was very quiet but calm. I looked to Jasper to see if he could get a read on her and he just shrugged watching Bella intently. I complied with her breakfast request, and the rest of the family came into the dining room to sit and wait while Bella ate.

Carlisle and Esme had arrived home an hour ago. Rachel was still unconscious but not in any danger, Leah was with her this morning and Seth was with Charlie. Brady and Cody were doing patrols with Sam. Quil and Embry were passed out in the garage apartment. Bella made us wait until she had finished everything on her plate. Then she took my hand and looked at each member of the family in turn before she spoke.

"First Edward, I'm fine. As a matter of fact I have never felt better."

"Bella, you know how I hate that word 'fine' last night Jacob Black broke into our third story bedroom through a window and dragged you from our bed almost making off with you. How you can be fine?" She looked at me and smirked so why did I think I was about to be hit with a Swan bomb.

"Because my love it was the babies that saved me. Think about it, Jacob should have been able to carry me off without any problem even pregnant I only weight at the most about 130 pounds. Yet he couldn't even lift me up. He had to drag me off the bed and once we got to the window ledge it was like I was stuck. He couldn't move me at all. Then he grabbed his head and screamed yelling 'get out of my head blood sucker' but you weren't there. Then he turned and jumped out the window. Yes I was terrified and I was sure he was going to kill me. And believe me I have never been so happy to see you come flying through our door. At first I thought it had been you scaring him off or that I had borrowed your strength again. But that didn't make sense when you came into the room, you were in full vampire mode. Anytime before when I had tapped into your strength you either looked human or were totally drained but at that moment you were neither!"

I pulled Bella onto my lap and buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply to calm myself. Even just the mention of what had happened had me so incensed...but I needed to calm down for Bella. "Edward, when I was being dragged across the floor all I could think about was our children and how I would do anything to save them. Then I felt a weird buzzing all over my body. I think one or all of our babies are gifted."

Emmett was the first to speak. "Wow bro you really do have super sperm to have kids powerful enough to save their Mom before they're even born!"

Rosalie reached out and smacked him even as Esme got up to let him have it as well. I sat there literally with my mouth open looking at Carlisle then at Bella who was placidly sipping on the last of the blood in her cup. Carlisle opened his mouth then shut it, Bella chuckled a bit and looked over at Emmett smiling and asked. "Emmett, do you ever recall seeing the leaders of the Cullen brain trust at a loss for words at the same time?"

Alice and Jasper snickered follow by Rose and then everyone including myself just disintegrated into raucous fits of laughter. Quil came through the back door headed for the kitchen then looked back at everyone, "What's up?"

Then Bella completely straight faced tells him the babies are gifted and without batting an eye he responds: "Yeah Embry and I thought so." That got all of our attention and I asked how he knew. "Ah... well Embry and I were having a spit ball fight in the laundry room the other day." He looked at Esme when she gave him the stink eye and he mouthed 'sorry', "Anyway Bella came walking through and caught Embry throwing one at my back and told him to grow up. So when she turned around to leave, Embry threw one at her. It made it about halfway to her then it bounced off something and came right back at him. Hit him right between the eyes, the look on his face was priceless. It was the funniest damn thing I ever saw. Anyway when she just kept going and didn't say anything we figured it was the babies and that they had special powers."

He grabbed an apple out of the basket on the table and took a bite looking at all of us before he continued."Come on guys it makes total sense, after all their Dad is a freaking mind reader. And something's got to be up with Bella if Edward can't hear her. So it just seemed logical." He turned to look at Esme "Hey Esme, you got anything other than eggs and blood? Leah hasn't gone shopping yet." Bella got up and pulled out a box of Count Chocula Cereal and I handed it to him. His eyes lit up and he walked out the back door munching out of the box. Bella looked at me and took my hand then smiled. "See gifted, nothing to worry about."

Carlisle spoke up and asked. "Edward, did the babies tell you anything last night?" I shook my head, "No. At first they were upset and then happy that Bella was okay. Wait they weren't afraid though just happy. Carlisle, do you think they know what they did, or was it just instinctive?"

Carlisle shrugged while looking at Bella. "I don't know son without more evidence it could be a totally random event. Maybe it's not the babies, maybe it's just Bella. We'll just have to wait until their born to find out."

Bella was exhausted after last night. Emmett went to our huge storage shed and got the spare windows for my room. All our windows are special order. And since we tend to break things a lot Esme always has several sets of windows, doors, and extra drywall stored for when something gets damaged. Emmett and Jasper volunteered to install them while I helped Bella settle into the ground floor guest room for a long nap.

After the windows were installed we decide that Black couldn't be left to his own devices any longer. It was time to turn the tables. Jasper was going to get Jenks to check with the First Nations Pacific Northwest Confederation Council and see if there was any way to block Jacob's claim for hereditary chief. Jenks was already having Rask investigated by our own people. This included Alice's Mr. Robert Thomas since he had firsthand knowledge that would aid the State and Federal governments that were looking into his development schemes on Indian lands.

In the middle of our discussion Carol called. Charlie wanted to talk to us about some Jacob related information that may help explain a few things. I didn't want to leave Bella but Charlie only wanted the Cullen men there. Rose came in from the garage and told us to go. Esme, Alice and she would hold down the fort besides it was broad daylight hardly his preferred time for mischief and the pack was here anyway. Alice told me to go kiss Bella and tell her where I was going or she would freak out when she woke up and I wasn't there. Now I was really confused. "Alice, why can you see Bella now, I thought the babies caused a blind spot?"

"It cleared up last night after you calmed Bella down. Do you remember when she was talking to the babies last night before she fell asleep and how she wished that I could still see her future and how that it would make things a lot easier for everyone? Once the babies had calmed down things slowly came back into focus. It's not perfectly clear and it seems to be better when they're sleeping, but I bet I'll still be blind if they're upset. Still I think they're trying to grant her wish."

We took Emmett's jeep to the hospital since it wasn't a car known to Black. So unless he saw us leave or was near enough to notice that our scents were gone he'd think we were still at the house. Charlie was looking much better. The bandages were off his arms, the welts were ugly and red but healing well. He smiled at us and even clapped me on the back. Then Emmett handed him a pile of DVD's it seemed they both had a penchant for B rated horror movies."The wedding footage is in the first case Charlie. But no wedding night footage they made us leave the house. Anyway Esme caught me trying to plant a video camera in their bedroom so it was a no go."

Charlie gave him a very stern look but chuckled all the same. "Thanks Emmett! But I really don't want to think about my baby sleeping with your brother."

Emmett choked on his laugh, "I understand that Chief but technically they can't sleep together because Edward doesn't sleep." Carlisle was the one that popped him in the back of the head this time. Good thing he's a vampire or Emmett would have a severe concussion on any given day for all the stupid shit he says out loud. Charlie just glared at Emmet and then at me. I'm not sure what that look was for but I wasn't about to ask either.

Charlie asked us all to sit, he looked very sad as he started in. "By talking to you I'm betraying the trust of a very old and once dear friend. But my family's safety comes first. So here it goes Jacob Black is not Billy's son." I was stunned to say the least. I had never ever picked that up from Billy. "I think the only person beside myself that knows is Rebecca she was with her Mom when she died. I think Sara might have told her. Otherwise, as far as I know, I'm the only other person she ever confided in. When Sara got pregnant with Jake she and Billy Black were going through a rough period in their marriage. Billy was working at the lumber camps, it was good money, but required that you live on site three weeks out of every four. Sara didn't like it, she had the twins, they were not quite three years old and they were a hand full. Plus she was lonely, she hadn't grown up on the Rez even though she was a member of the tribe. She was used to the big city and all it's amenities. About a year after Billy started working at the camps she had an affair and became pregnant. She was so scared about what Billy would do, if he found out, that she came to me." He looked at Jasper and said "If you think the Forks grapevine is freaky, it's got nothing on the Rez. I advised her that she had no choice but to pretend the baby was Billy's. She never told me who the father was but apparently he worked at the lumber yard where she worked as a part time clerk. Sara had some health problems that caused her to be somewhat flighty and quirky. She was diagnosed as bi polar and while she took her meds she was fine, but if she got it into her head to go off them she could be wild. Billy was over the moon to finally have a son, but Sara was so guilty about keeping the secret. It's not that she loved this other guy. She really was head over heels in love with Billy. But she was off her meds when she'd had a moment of weakness she was lonely and the other guy took advantage of her. She came to me a few years later and told me she had made up her mind to tell Bill. I tried to talk her out if it, after all what good would it do. She didn't want this other guy and he'd already moved on. Billy was the love of her life and she had the girls and Jake to think about. So she agreed she should keep the secret."

He paused and shook his head looking out the window for a brief time. "So for a time she let it go. I don't know what changed her mind or if she went off her meds again or what. The day she was killed she had called me and said she couldn't live with the lie any longer. I thought she was planning on confessing to Billy that day. But after the single car accident that killed her I always wondered if she had actually committed suicide instead. She knew those cliff-sides as well as anyone and it was a clear day when she went over the edge. Billy didn't even know she was bipolar it had been one of the reasons she had not grown up on the Rez. Her parents wanted to have her close to her therapist and they were ashamed. Initially she was in intense therapy after a few suicide attempts. Once when she was twelve and had failed a math exam and again when she was fourteen after she tried to kill her sister for taking her bike."

Charlie pulled his look back from the window, cleared his throat and continued as he looked at Carlisle. "Billy actually bought her story that the medications she was taking were just supplements for anaemia. The idiot, but then Billy has always been pretty good about burying his head in the sand and ignoring things that were unpleasant like they didn't exist ..." My head snapped up and he looked over to me. "Yeah, just like he did with Jake."

Carlisle was thinking that this may be a way to stop his claim to be chief, and I nodded at him, but Charlie caught the look. "I can guess from that look you two are thinking about Jake's claim. Sara was a Black descendant on the maternal side so Jake does have Black blood in him that's why he can phase but he can't make a claim for the position of Chief through maternal ancestry. They don't recognize those claims anymore. But I'm more worried that Jacob may have inherited his Mom's health problem. As far as I know he's never been diagnosed or treated, but that's just my assumption based on his behaviour. He acts just like Sara did, when she was off her meds."

A commotion started outside, Seth barrelled through the door, and he was stuttering and flushed, "Edward... he's here. Jake... he's here and he's got Paul with him."

Charlie made a move to get out of bed, Jasper and Emmett stopped him, and I leaned toward him. "You're not going anywhere Chief. He wants to see me."

Seth shook his head. "No Edward not just you. He wants to see all of you!"

Charlie stood up and grabbed my arm and motioned for me to move towards the door. "Son it would be best to handle this in a public area, like the front lobby. He won't pull anything there, he's too chicken shit and he definitely won't do anything with me there."

I looked to Carlisle, he nodded, and Jasper pulled a wheelchair over to Charlie's side. Carol flashed him a disapproving look but didn't argue as she helped him sit and started to wheel him towards the door. "Carol I think it's best if you stay here. None of us want Jacob to find out about you and your relationship with Charlie, he might try to hurt you to get to us." With that Leah walked in and took charge of Charlie's chair and ordered Seth to stay with Carol.

It seemed like it took forever to get to the front lobby Paul was there sitting holding his head in his hands tears sliding down his cheeks. Jacob stood beside him with his hand on his shoulder but not in a position of comfort it was a position of restraint and power. Jacob had an arrogant sneer plastered on his face and a look of superiority. He flashed me a look that was full of hatred, and scorn then he turned to Carlisle. "As of this moment you are no longer my sister's doctor! You will however have her released from the hospital and into my care. She needs to be home with Paul."

Carlisle bristled but stood his ground and didn't say a word. I took a step forward. "I'm sure you're aware by now that Carlisle has your Dad's power of attorney and that neither you or Paul have any legal right to demand anything." I turned to Paul. "She's in bad shape this time Paul, he almost killed her!"

Paul seethed and glared up at me. "That's a lie! It's your fault leech! I know she refused your advances and you beat her. Jacob told me that you're trying to breed a demon army, Cullen. Tell me bloodsucker are you going to rape every available woman that comes within reach?"

I was taken back with that speech and wondered how Paul could be so gullible. Carlisle walked over to him and removed Jacob's hand he asked Paul to come with him to see Rachel. Paul was a destroyed man he didn't know what to do. Then Carol appeared in hospital scrubs with Seth beside her. He shrugged when I looked at him and Carol spoke up. "I'll take him Dr. Cullen. I'm on a break right now anyway." She pointed to Seth and said. "Perhaps this young man could give your friend a hand. I found him wandering the halls looking for the Chief."

Carol didn't bat an eye but went over to Paul and looked up at Jacob. She put herself between him and Paul. Then she touched Paul's arm and as he looked up for the first time she said: "Excuse me sir, if you'll come with me I'll take you to see Miss. Black." She had effectively removed Paul from Jacob's clutches, and Seth would be able to talk to him in private. Carol was also letting me know silently that Rachel was awake. But she had decided it was best to keep that bit of information to herself. Smart woman. An ICU nurse had come looking for Carlisle to tell him about Rachel. Carol had told her that she knew where Dr. Cullen was and would let him know. Carol had just taken Black out of his position of power by removing Paul and by keeping the information about Rachel quiet, she was one gutsy lady.

Black was considerably less confident now as he turned to me after watching his pawn disappear down the corridor. "You raped my Bella didn't you? You raped her and brain washed her! Bella would never have left me otherwise. I will get her back and I will dispose of your demon spawn Cullen. Then once she is purified and mine again she will become round with my child and you will be nothing but a distant nightmare that has gone up in smoke."

Did I ever tell anyone how much I hated this guy? I looked out the front door to the parking lot to try and calm down when I saw my Volvo pull in. The driver side door opened and Bella stepped out. Have I ever mentioned how stubborn Bella is? I let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through my hair. The other Cullen woman were with her. It seems that as soon as Bella woke up she decided she had to come here. Alice was apologizing like crazy. Esme and Rose were nervous but they both felt that Bella had the right to confront her attacker. Alice showed me how the babies and or Bella had physically prevented them from restraining her by suspending them in mid air while she dressed and walked to the car. Then she had invited them to come with her but to not interfere. She said she had enough of Jacob Black!

The automatic doors opened and our spouses walked in. Bella looked amazing, in even in maternity clothes with her hair in a messy bun. She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Edward, you should have told me you were coming to see Dad." Then she smiled at me and tapped her head signalling she wanted to use our connection. I heard her but her lips didn't move._ 'I heard everything Charlie had to say love and everything you thought! By the way I think that's something we need to work on. It could really be handy in the future.'_ Black took a step towards Bella and she put her hand up, surprisingly he stopped in mid stride. "Not yet Jake, you'll have your turn. And besides here is not the place for a reunion."

My angel looked at Carlisle and asked if there was a room that all of us could fit into preferably with chairs. Carlisle took us to an empty conference room and closed the door once we had all filed in. Bella asked us all to take seats. Black was smirking thinking he was winning. Then before I even heard the thought completed Bella had us all pinned down in those seats, looking like an avenging angel and more beautiful than I'd ever seen her standing at the front of the room. She was completely relaxed and in charge.

**BPOV**

Edward tried to stand and come to me. I sensed his need and smiled at him so I let him know through our connection. _'Sorry I just don't have that kind of control to release only you Edward; so it's all or nothing.'_ Jacob opened his mouth and I should have stopped him before he got started. But he got into his rant so I just let him go on, he sounded like a badly written soap opera, spouting off how he loved me. And that Edward was a monster, he would leave me again. He didn't love me, he was incapable of love. When that didn't work, he flipped out and went with vindictive, trying to tell me that Edward was a rapist and building a mutant army with his evil spawn.

The triplets really didn't like that so in mid sentence he just stopped speaking. Edward looked at me and I just shrugged pointing to my belly. He smiled that lop sided grin and nodded, he started to say something "Bella love..."

But I interrupted him, "No Edward, this is my fault and I need to correct it before it gets any further out of hand than it already has." "First Jacob, do you remember telling me when we were little kids about the candy your mother would eat everyday but she would never let you have any, saying it was bad for you?" Black wouldn't even make eye contact with her he was struggling to free himself. "You can at least nod if you remember that you jerk." He nodded "Well it wasn't candy, it was medication for a condition that your mother had. She was bipolar it's a mental illness that can be managed with drugs but it can also be inherited. I think you could be bipolar and that's what's making you act like Dr. Evil." He screamed at Bella that she was lying and he was wild to get out of his seat, he was glaring at me now imagining ripping my children out of Bella's body and then shredding them to pieces. Bella noticed my preoccupation with Jacob and taped into what I was hearing. She became flush with anger and her voice was tense and terse. "Carlisle can show you your mother's old medical records and both your sisters can confirm that they knew. But your Dad was in denial he believed that if you didn't acknowledge a problem it didn't really exist."

Bella soften her tone having gotten her feelings under control. "As I understand it sometimes when you start feeling better on the medications you think it's okay to stop taking them and then you get sick again. Your Mom apparently did that a lot, she'd be really crazy happy one day and then miserable and paranoid the next. Can you see the resemblance? It explains how your personality changed when you started phasing. Maybe phasing even triggered the condition and that's why you went from being a sweet guy who was my best friend to a psycho stalker with delusions of us in a relationship. Jacob you need to know we never had a relationship, it never happened and it never would have under any conditions. Even if Edward hadn't come back I would never have betrayed my love for him by settling for you. And I would never have hurt you by entering into something that I could never commit to in my heart."

Jacob was furious I could see he was still struggling to get out of his seat. He had worked himself up so much that he was a deep shade of purple. I wondered why he hadn't phased being as incensed as he was, unless Bella had that under wraps as well. Charlie for some strange reason was chuckling a bit and looking at Edward when his thoughts came to me, _'She's a pistol, isn't she Edward!' _The love of my life nodded but the look on his face was a cross between frantic concern and the deepest love and pride. And for some strange reason what looked like exhaustion.

Jacob was pissing me off. He didn't seem to be paying attention. And I really wanted to slap him and just then his head jerked back as if I had. I patted my stomach and smirked looking at him then I looked at Edward who gave me his perfect lop sided smile. I turned my attention back to Jacob. "You need help Jacob. But I can't help you. And I don't want to be part of your life. You have destroyed any good feelings I once had for you and I will never trust you again." He jerked his head up to look at me with a terrifying loathing in his eyes. But I wasn't about to back down now and in the deepest and the most sincere voice I could muster I said. "So listen up Black you will never be part of my life or my children's. And if you continue on your present course I will let the Cullen's destroy you." Emmett chuckled I smiled but then gave him the stink eye and he shut up. Edward just sat there with that perfect lop side grin looking into my eyes but still looking tired. Carlisle and Jasper had their mouths open. Charlie and Leah looked smug and were giving Jacob a death glare of their own. The Cullen woman looked like they wanted to stand up and cheer even the babies were bouncing around.

Just then the door opened and Paul came into the room with Rachel in a wheelchair and Seth was a step behind them. Paul clenched his fists and went to reach for Jacob, but Rachel stopped him. "Don't Paul, he's sick. Dr. Cullen, Chief, my brother is mentally unstable and he is the one who did this to me. But he needs help and he needs to be put somewhere that he can't hurt anyone." Rachel was a mess physically and emotionally and this was putting a great strain on her, she pointed to Charlie. "Chief, I would like to have my brother charged with attempted murder."

Charlie cleared his throat "Rachel, he's a minor, he won't do much time." Rachel looked at me, "I know." Then she started to cry but pulled it together and said with her chin held high, "But with my father out of the country I'm Jacob's legal guardian. So Chief, Dr Cullen I want him committed for a full psych evaluation and to be held pending a civil commitment hearing. You need help Jacob. I owe our mom that much."

Jacob was crying but I knew that it was just another ploy the one he'd often used to get his own way with me in the past. "It won't work anymore Jacob you are not the victim here. You've done enough damage to last a life time. Carlisle if I release you can you start the paperwork? But where can he go that can hold him? If he can phase it'll be pointless putting him a human institution and he can't be trusted not to phase."

Surprisingly it was Emmett that spoke up, "Ah Bells, remember we told you that Jasper and I supported a number of wildlife preserves and conservation efforts in the British Isles? Well Siobhan, Liam and Maggie from the Irish Coven actually took one of them over from us as an investment. They have been using it to rehabilitate supernatural beings that have problems with shall we say behaving in the real world. Garrett and Kate checked it out while they were there a few months ago and were amazed. Siobhan actually has a staff of vampires and other supernatural creatures that work there. Some of them are doctors or nurses who like Edward are either too young to practice in the human world or have never been able to control themselves around humans. And some are looking to get credentials so they can practice in the human world. Best of all it's on an island off the coast of Ireland in the Atlantic Ocean. But all the inmates are there voluntarily because they want help. Their only alternative is death at the hands of the Volturi. But I think they could handle him. Let me call them and see what they think. They even have a retrieval team that could come and get him. I suppose in the mean time we could keep him in Cody's old dog house, it shouldn't take more than 24 hours for them to get here.

Jacob was looking sick, green really and ready to puke. Everyone else in the room was almost euphoric. But I had reached my limit and I started to fall. Everyone was released at the same time. Growls and snarls erupted throughout the room. But my face never hit the floor of course my bronze haired god had caught me. I smiled up at him and then blacked out.

**EmPOV**

"Well Eddie that wife of yours will keep you on your toes, that's for sure." I had that ugly mutt Black growling and thrashing under me. Paul and I had tackled Black as he made for the exit. Paul was sitting on his legs and I was on his chest. Not exactly comfortable with him trying to toss us off and the smell was putrid. But I let Paul pound on him whenever he got to rambunctious. My Rose was grinning at me from ear to ear and so was Esme. Carlisle came over to pat me on the back and all Jasper said was. "Holy shit Em, I forgot all about that place in Ireland. What made you think of it bro?"

"Well I like to keep tabs on our endeavours and when I found out what the Irish were doing with the place, I asked Kate and Garrett to check on it while they were on their honeymoon. Since the Irish have a traditional diet, I just wanted to make sure nothing was going on that would make either Carlisle or Eddie freak out. But apparently all guests are on a strictly vegetarian diet during their stay. Maggie and her son Shawn considered it was hilarious that I was checking up on them and actually thought the sentiment was sweet."

I looked at Bella who was sitting with Eddie then her head snapped up and she glared at me. Oh shit she's still listening in on Edwards thoughts and she hates it when I call him Eddie, oh damn did it again. "Ah... I'm sorry about that Bella, Edward!" Neither one was smiling, but Edward looked like he was on the verge, thank god. "Hey would anyone mind if Paul and I took Jacob back to the house? Jacob and Paul really need to have a long chat and I'd like to watch. Hey Jazz, you wanna come and referee?" Jazz just grinned and looked at Alice, she shrugged. Damn she couldn't see the outcome, so should I or shouldn't I call the pack and start taking bets. The outcome was unknown so what could be fairer!

Jazz perked up and said. "Hell yeah, it's been a while since I've seen a good fight. Last one was 1971 Ali versus Frazier. What odds are you considering on this one?

1971, yeah that was a good one Ali had lost but it was one hell of a fight. I remember Sinatra couldn't get ring side seats that night because Eddie had bribed the box office attendant to sell us his tickets. Old Blue Eyes ended up taking pictures for Life Magazine so he could get ringside. Too bad we had to cut out early. But when Ali got cut, Jazz just almost lost it when he got hit by the blood. We've had some really sweet times in the past. But if today was any indication I think things will only get more interesting with Bella around. She's a trouble magnet.

Edward was cradling Bella in his arms smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead obviously ignoring my thoughts. I've seen many crazy things in my life but I have never seen anyone love someone as much as Eddie loves that human girl. Even though I'm out of my mind crazy in love with my Rosie, the love between these two was special. It was bigger, too big for most people to even comprehend. Yet it was beyond me how he could be with her, her being human and all! But I knew they could never and would never be apart again. I loved my little sis. It was a hell of a lot of fun having her around. And it still amazed me that she loved us just as much in return, you could see it and feel it every day. Bella would do anything for anyone of us and the feeling was mutual.

Seth, Paul, Jazz and I escorted Mr. Dickweed out through a side exit and into my Jeep discussing odds. I won't say he didn't struggle but Paul gave him a bit of incentive to behave when he kneed him in the crotch. I never heard of a guy doing that, girls yeah...but it worked! Black was real cooperative after that. Cody, Quil, Embry, Sam and Emily were standing on the front porch when we got home, the guys looked pretty placid but Emily was seething. When we got Jacob out of the car she walked right up to him slapped him across the face as hard as she could and when he didn't flinch she spit in his face, yeah she hocked up a loogie and, bulls-eye, she got him right between the eyes. When he smirked at her she screamed and made to launch herself at him but Sam restrained her before she got hurt. She strained against Sam's arms and said through her teeth: "You are a worthless piece of filth Jacob Black, your sister. You beat up your own sister! And blamed it on Edward Cullen? One of the gentlest and kindest men I've met in a long time. You are sick and disgusting and I hope they throw the key away after they lock you up and you rot in hell!"

Sam pulled Emily back to his side and Seth and Paul dragged Jacob into the house and downstairs. I called Maggie she said Alice had already contacted her requesting retrieval. They would be here sometime tomorrow afternoon. "Okay Emmy, my friend, Alice has explained the special needs for this one and Carlisle has briefed Shawn on his medical condition." Apparently Shawn is a medical doctor now and he usually works for Doctors without Borders which is a good cover for when he is traveling around looking for hybrids. "So Emmy, my lad, we've chartered a plane and Rose had us charge it to you, just so you know. Would you care to fill me in on what's really going on?" I said I'd have Carlisle or Edward give her a call and give her the complete low down. And I promised that Rose and I would come visit as soon as things had settled down.

Then I spent the next hour telling the pack members what had happened at the hospital and what our plan was. Most of them thought we were being too good to Jacob, but agreed he could do little damage on an island in the Atlantic. Surprisingly Cody crowed: "He's like Napoleon going to Elba!" we all just stared at him. "What? I like history and hell this place is like a living museum. Besides Carlisle has been helping me on my Independent Study Unit on Napoleon. Did you know he actually met him? Yeah he was asked to consult on Josephine by a colleague when he was in Paris."

Sam cleared his throat, growled and looked at him but he was smiling. "Okay, okay I get it, shutting up already."

But Cody was on a roll. "Yeah but Sam, the Cullen's have been really good to all of us, helping with school work and even tutoring us especially me so I don't have to repeat. Edward and Jasper think I'm university material if I apply myself and stay out of trouble."

Sam grinned and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Hey man we're all certified teachers in the primary grades, secondary, and university. I'm teaching them Physics, Astronomy, Trigonometry and Italian this semester while Jazz and Carlisle share history." Emily was a grade three teacher at the Rez School so she looked at me puzzled. "Oh, Carlisle teaches history only up to the American revolutionary war." I smiled over at Jazz, he just chuckled and nodded. "Yeah Jazz takes it from there because he feels that Carlisle's British roots would prejudice him towards real American history."

She raised her eyebrows and laughed out loud, I smiled, "Yeah you wouldn't believe the debates in this house about who could be more objective about American history it's endless. On one side you have a British expat whose homeland lost the Revolutionary War. And on the other side you have a Confederate Major whose side lost in the War Between the States. You should hear them they can go at it for days." Jasper gave me the stink eye but I just continued on."The rest of us usually go on an extended hunting trip when they get into it. But Eddie always looks like he's ready to explode, mainly because his people came from the winning side of both conflicts, and yet they totally ignore his opinion, it's really hilarious." I chuckled to myself. "But back to these wolf cubs here, if it wasn't for their freaky wolf gene, they could all get football scholarships. So Sam, don't worry they'll all make it into one university or another because of their brains and not brawn." We heard the crunch of the Volvo wheels turn onto the drive. A minute later we were greeting the rest of the family.

My honey Rose asked me how the fight went. "Well Paul kneed him in the balls as we were leaving the hospital so he wasn't in any shape to go the distance. It would have been no contest." She chuckled and gave me a big hug then I whispered in her ear all the things I wanted to do to her tonight. Apparently it wasn't much of a whisper considering the number of non Eddie groans I earned. Edward was helping Bella out of the car, but he looked like he could have used a little assist himself. What the hell had happened to him. I thought he was fine back at the hospital? Then I looked at Bella and couldn't believe my eyes "Whoa, what happened to you little sis? You're twice the size you were just few hours ago." Bella glared at me and if looks could kill I would've been shredded into kindling and roasting on the fire as we speak.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "We think the babies are anxious to be born, and somehow, while Bella was borrowing strength from me to read Black the riot act, they tapped into me as well and used the energy to kick start a growth spurt."

"No shit! Hey Eddie, did you know that your eyes are black you should really hunt dude. But didn't you just hunt yesterday? There's no way you should look like this. Are you going to need your meals delivered again bro?"

Again he gave me the eye roll and mustered up as much venom in his voice as he could. "Emmett, I had four individuals sucking on my energy reserves, you figure it out!"

"Oh I get it, Bella and the triplets tapped in and drained you! Now that's freaky man."

Rose grinned and slyly added: "Yeah he even passed out again and his eyes turned green. They really are a lovely shade emerald green Edward." She snickered before se said: "He was out cold. It was really interesting to watch him come around again. It was kind of like a human waking up, and you know what, he's really grumpy when comes out of it."

We all turned to walk back into the house except Alice and Carlisle they were taking Edward for a hunt. Bella stood on her toes and kissed Edward's cheek, he smiled and I saw his eyes flash green just for a second then he started to slump. Alice and Carlisle each grabbed him under an arm and ran off to recharge Eddie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note:** Thanks again Pien

**Chapter 10**

**CarPOV**

I hadn't been able to find out much about the phenomenon of Merged Souls yet, and I was loathe to contact anyone without talking to Bella and Edward first. They didn't need the added stress, what with the babies, Charlie, Renee and Bella still had to finish school.

Esme had managed to work her magic with the school board and Bella was now registered to complete the final weeks of her senior year at home. Charlie was getting close to being discharged. And Esme was calling Renee today to confirm her flight. Then last but not least: Jacob Black would be gone in the morning headed for Ireland. I had already taken down two deer and Edward was on his fifth with no signs of slowing. Alice was nearby but she wasn't hungry, to be honest she just missed her brother and wanted some alone time with him. Once he had finished with number seven he came back to sit beside me on a fallen tree. Alice came out of the trees to join us when Edward said: "It would seem that I'm eating for five, myself the babies and Bella. I just wish she could give me a little warning when she's going to suck the life out of me. Or should I just plan on gorging myself every few days. Any suggestions you have would be welcomed."

"That might be a solution son. But I think unless the need to tap into your resources presents itself frequently it would just be pardon the expression overkill." I thought it was very funny but neither Edward or Alice were laughing.

I looked at Alice but she shook her head. "I don't think it's something you can prepare for Edward. Each time it's happened has been a very tense and unpredictable situation. So my suggestion is just avoid those life and death situations."

Edward laughed: "You have met my wife right? The self proclaimed danger magnet!"

Alice and I joined in his laughter and before I knew it I had opened my mouth and with tongue in cheek said: "Yeah it really sucks to be you Edward. You have a beautiful wife, who loves you beyond all reason, despite every jack ass thing you've pulled. You are an immortal, who will soon be the father of not one but three very rare hybrid children. And you will bring said wife into our world to be at your side forever. You're rich, have the advantage of an excellent education several times over. And have an amazingly talented and loving family that also puts up with your shit. I can see why life is such a challenge for you." Damn did all that just come out of my mouth? Edward and Alice just sat there looking at me like I had three heads then I burst out laughing. "Hell, that felt good!" Alice and Edward continued to stare at me, "Oh come on, you have to agree, Edward, that your life is pretty sweet now. Well it is, if you put all those near death experiences aside, right?" They were both still staring at me and appeared to be almost catatonic. I was starting to worry just a little.

Edward was the first to thaw he frowned looking down at his feet and sounding very serious asked. "Dad, I'm concerned about the amount of time you've been spending with Emmett these days because your beginning to sound an awful lot like him."

I got up off the log and stood in front of them, "Oh for heaven sakes Edward, get down of the cross, somebody else needs the wood. You kids have been telling me for years to loosen up. And at my first crack at it, you go all Freud on me?" Then both Alice and Edward reached out and pants me! I couldn't believe it, they pants me! Then they rolled off the log laughing their asses off but not before Alice took a picture with her phone. I have now just come to realize that my children really are evil, demon spawn!

Edward got up and gave me pat on the shoulder and said: "You're right about me Carlisle, your right about everything and I wouldn't change it for the world. But I'm also a very lucky man to have such a good role model in you."

Alice danced over to me, went up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. "Love you Dad!" Then she dashed out of reach and off home before I could get the phone out of her hand. I looked at Edward he was chuckling. "She's going to blackmail me with that picture isn't she."

"Oh yeah!"

"And you're going to help me get that phone and erase that picture right?"

"Ah, no."

"Why?"

Edward started to walk away still chuckling. "Cause she just sent it to...Emmett."

I hung my head in shame. "Well lets go home and get it over with. Is it going to be bad?"

He nodded and said: "Yes sir, cause she recorded the audio as well, on everything."

Edward and I walked in companionable silence. Finally I asked about how Bella was handling the changes in her life. "She's handling everything really well, even though things have been crazy... except she's pissed at me right now about her being twice her normal size... like it's my fault! Are all pregnant women so...so...?"

I smiled at him as he struggled. "Hormonal? Yes they are, and son she's not blaming you."

"Carlisle she looked at her belly this morning and screamed this 'this all your fault'. I think that means she blames me. Yet I distinctly remember she was an active and enthusiastic participant in the event that resulted in her looking, as she put it, like she swallowed a house. I can't figure her out."

"You're not supposed to Edward that would take all the fun out of it. I can see in your case how you would find it more frustrating not being able to hear Bella's thoughts, but it puts you on a level playing field with every other man on the planet son. The secret to survival is to just listen and keep your mouth shut." He looked skeptical. "I guarantee you'll never figure her out! I've been with Esme over 85 years and I can still upset her without having a clue what I've done. You must have experienced this with Bella before. Her being pregnant just amplifies it. My best advice is just let her yell at you. Don't try to figure it out or argue the point, just take it."

"If I do, will she stop yelling at me?"

"No but at least you won't end up saying something you may regret. Look she'll be fine Edward. She'll cry and complain about you to the girls. And they'll agree with her and then she'll get all defensive that their attacking you so she'll come to your defense. And then she'll see where maybe she might be wrong and come find you."

"Will she apologize then?"

"Oh lord no! But she will, after you apologize to her first."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"She knows that. Look Edward don't expect it to make sense. Just. Do. It. Take my word for it, even eternity is not long enough to fight this battle and win. But the makeup sex is worth all the angst! Are you ready to go home now?

Edward got a sloppy lop sided grin on his face. "Yeah, I think I'll go find Bella and apologize."

I shook my head, all he heard was makeup sex. Well maybe his way will work too. Lord knows Bella has never done anything by the book so far, so why should this be any different? "Race you!" While we ran I told Edward I thought that extreme stress or need seemed to bring on the sharing of traits, between him, Bella and possibly the babies. Though I'm still not sure what role they have in all this. But he was still a little grumpy and fired back at me with. "Yeah I agree, but so far I seem to be doing all the sharing."

"I think that has to do with your vampire instinct to protect your mate at any cost. From what little I know the way Merged Souls is supposed work is by mutual agreement so that one mate can't usurp the other mate's talent or strength. But in your case the need to protect is heightened to a greater degree because your mate is human and more vulnerable. And now that she is carrying your offspring that instinct has just increased exponentially. It has increased to such a degree that you will give her what she needs, without her having to ask, in order to keep her and the babies safe. Even if it puts you at risk. It's only a theory but based on the information we currently have it's my best guess." We ran in a comfortable silence after that, I knew Edward would take in everything I said and analyze it before he said anything that was just his nature. But I also felt like he knew I was right. I was so proud of him, with all that had happened in such a short period of time, he always rose to the occasion and never backed off. Bella had herself and impressive mate, actually they both did. And I expected to have an eternity to watch them grow and change. It's not in Bella's nature to remain stagnant and I could see her carrying that into her immortal life, and wherever she would lead Edward would follow. And probably the rest of us as well. She belonged to all of us now in one way or another.

When we reached the backyard I was reluctant to go into the house but I didn't get the homecoming I had expected. Edward informed me that Emmett was biding his time, waiting for the right moment, meaning that I'd never see it coming. I had to chuckle because this was just the tip of the iceberg. This was Bella's influence she inspired playfulness. So I sincerely doubted that our family would ever find the occasion to be bored again. I knew the one change I was really looking forward to and couldn't get out of my mind these days was that I was going to be a grandfather. A privilege I never expected to have. Even my inner 22 year had an opinion. _'Yeah, this is going to so damn much fun with children in the house... and a new species to learn about.'_ Okay the new species thing was the scientist talking.

Edward cocked his head raised his eyebrow glaring at me. "My children are not a science project, Carlisle. But yes this is going to be a lot of fun! And you're going to be a great grandfather!"

**EPOV**

When we got back Esme met us at the backdoor, she went to Carlisle and wrapped an arm around his waist he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry love." That really got my attention why was he saying sorry was this the 'say you're sorry' first lesson in action?

Then Esme turned to me. "Edward, Bella feels so bad for all the things she said to you earlier. It's just the shock of waking up and looking like your eight months pregnant instead of the four you were when you went to bed. She's had a good cry now and a nap. And she's been asking for one of your omelettes and her mug. Leah and I are going grocery shopping now before the wolves start gnawing on the woodwork, so we'll see you later son. Oh I saved three eggs for Bella, and some cheese. I hid them behind the blood in the mini fridge in Carlisle's office." As she picked up her keys she turned and said to me. "Oh and don't worry sweetie it's just the hormones that causes the mood swings, she loves you so much she's beside herself that she may have hurt your feelings."

"Thanks Mom I guess I'll go and apologize." Esme nodded and smiled then headed out the door when Leah pulled up with the pack van. I looked at Carlisle like he was a prophet. "My god you're right I'm expected to apologize to Bella for something I didn't do... Great. Okay Jedi Master what exactly am I supposed to say?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Start with I'm sorry then tell her that you love her. And she'll take it from there. And Edward don't say anything unless its 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you', oh and son nod, a lot!"

I have to admit after Bella unloaded her angst at the hospital I was terrified to enter our room. The windows had been replaced so it was useable again. She had refused to allow Jacob's actions make her give up our room. I walked up the stairs concentrating on any sound from the third floor but it was very quiet.

I heard our door open and close and then Rose's thoughts reached me just before she passed me on the stairs. _'Don't screw this up Edward!'_ God she was one angry woman, but I still didn't have a clue about what I'd done.

Alice's thoughts then reached me. _'She's very fragile right now Edward, but she'll forgive you, just be sensitive.'_ I knocked lightly on our door, Alice answered and looked over her shoulder before she left. "Just call out if you need anything Bella."

Call if she needs anything? I'd be right here. I would get her anything that she wanted. What the hell did that mean anyway, was it code or something?

Then Alice's thoughts assaulted me. _'Remember what I said... you men are all morons.'_

Emmett's voice floated up to me from downstairs "Thanks a lot bro, Bella's pissed at you, and now we're all insensitive jerks, well except for Carlisle he was smart enough to already apologize without asking why. Did anyone explain the rules to you?"

Bella was sitting in the middle of our bed rubbing her belly and talking to the babies. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and smiled shyly. We both started talking at the same time, then she said for me to go first, so I manned up and said. "I'm sorry...I love you so much."

I still didn't have a clue what I had done but the apology worked! She put her arms out to me and said. "I love you too and I'm sorry I hurt you." I crawled onto the bed with her and she launched herself at me, well as much as she could being that pregnant. I held her and stroked her hair and just kept saying I'm sorry and I love you. This must be the grovelling Charlie was talking about before. He said that Carlisle could tell me what to do. So I spent a perfect night in our bed making slow and passionate love to my beautiful wife. We stopped only once for a human moment and the promised omelette. After that it was nirvana, perfect and absolute heaven! Carlisle's formula was a miracle when used in the right places, and with enough humility. It made the 17 year old in me and all my other incarnations very happy and Bella seemed to have enjoyed herself. That is if the number of times she screamed my name with passion was any indication. Yes I was a very happy man.

When she finally drifted off to sleep I laid beside her tracing circles on her belly and singing to the babies. Masen seemed to be the only one awake and he attentively listened to me as I hummed Bella's lullaby. He thought that I should write a lullaby for him and his siblings, and as I contemplated the beginning of a composition Masen fell asleep. I lost myself in the minds of my sleeping children. There were the bold colours and shapes of Anthony. Beth's thoughts were all butterfly like splashes of colour and giggles. While Masen's thoughts were a muted wash of sunset pastels and shadows. Other than for Bella I had never felt such love as I did for my children and I couldn't wait to meet them.

Renee would be flying in for her visit soon. Thankfully we were prepared with our cover story Esme had already warned Renee about the changes in Bella's pregnancy. I asked Bella again to let me be the heavy for her, saying that I had been a fearful immature jerk, who left her because of the pregnancy. Bella refused, she said Renee was more likely to believe that the Moon was made of cheese, but she would totally believe that Bella was stubborn enough to not to tell me before I left. I hated that Renee would think poorly of Bella but she assured me that she wouldn't think that. To Renee it would just be Bella being Bella and Charlie agreed. Though he joked that he would have liked to see me squirm under Renee's chastisement, apparently she has a legendary sharp tongue when provoked. I reminded him that he would be feeling that sharp tongue since he would have to have been aware of Bella`s pregnancy and not said anything, he shut up pretty fast after that.

The next morning Bella and I ended up taking a very traditional shower together. With Bella being significantly larger now, shower sex was a bit difficult for her. So we had to abandon that pastime until after the babies were born. When we were done I helped Bella dry off since her condition was essentially my fault in her words. It was also my fault that she could no longer see her feet. Therefore while I was down at her feet I felt that perhaps another apology was in order especially when I looked up and saw nirvana before me. Our aborted activities in the shower had made my wife very wet, and her fragrant arousal had my head spinning. I just couldn't resist so without warning I grabbed her hips and sat her on the vanity then I dove in lapping at her clit and fingered her wet warm folds, she writhed against my face as I tongued her. I inserted one finger then another developing a slow and measured rhythm hitting her G spot with ever pass. Her hands were going wild in my hair, she loved to pull and tug on it, and the harder she pulled the more aroused I became. I was so hard at this point I think a whiff of air across my tip would have made me come. Finally Bella's delicious moans became deep throaty groans and then she was screaming out my name. I could feel my beautiful girl tightening around my fingers. And when she came it was hard and amazing! I lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar. She pulled on my shoulders and I rose up from between her legs looking at her sitting there completely undone. With her mouth partially open it took only that one look before our mouths crashed together, tongues pressing for entry then finally surrendering to a long and languid kiss. Though I could have gone on forever Bella still needed to breathe so I ended the kiss reluctantly. It was then that I realized that I was still in desperate need of relief. So I turned back towards the shower assuming that Bella would not be able to or willing to help with my problem.

Thank god I continually underestimate my wife, the sex kitten dug her claws into my shoulder. "Oh no you don't mister! Tit for tat I want my turn. Get on the bed now!"

I flashed at vampire speed to our bed as she strolled out of the bathroom with a smug smile and she gestured for me to sit. The view I had was mesmerizing as Bella walked slowly to me. She was absolutely stunning, round with my children. She was glowing from the shower as well as her pregnancy and I'm pleased to say from my attention back on the vanity. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it at my feet. When she reached for my hand to steady her I shook my head no. She shouldn't be on her knees to me she was my angel and my saviour. Her baby bump was at eye level and I couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss it. She smirked at me then and placed her hands on my shoulders and started to lower herself. I captured her hands as she removed them from my shoulders to steady her as she knelt, never taking her eyes from mine. I was lost in her eyes and jumped when she started licking my cock from base to tip and back down, then back up to swirl around the head and to suck lightly at the tip. She did this several times and my brain was mush. I moaned and groaned incoherently, until I finally begged her for relief, I couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed me firmly at the base with one hand, cupped my balls in the other, leaned forward and wrapped her luscious ruby red lips around the head of my penis and sucked. Then she pulled me deep into her warm, moist mouth I could feel the back of her throat and I almost came on the spot! Her mouth slowly moved up and down my firm erection taking as much in as she could while using her hand to firmly stroke and twist the rest. Her tongue dragged along my length and stopped to nip at my tip. The only thing more glorious than this moment was when Bella comes. I was coming unhinged watching my cock slide in and out of her moist warm mouth, while she looked up at me with half lidded eyes. It was the purest torture and the most blissful heaven. "Oh god Bella, your mouth..." The true torture was me trying to keep from rocking my hips and pushing into her harder and faster. But I laid my hand on her head lightly to remind myself of how fragile she was. I never wanted to hurt her. I was so lost in her eyes, the fire in my stomach kept building to become a tight coil ready to explode and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. My dick twitched and I exploded in her mouth. My cum coursing down her throat. Bella hummed around my shaft, which nearly had me hard again. She had swallowed every bit of cum and licked my tip clean smacking her lips. I helped her to her feet, kissing her again and deepening it when I tasted myself on her lips. Had I ever mentioned to anyone that I was a very happy man? Yes indeed, a very, happily married man and soon to be father, my life couldn't be better.

After and few minutes I tired to remember the last time Bella had eaten. She was lying on her side against me pinching one of my nipples. "Okay my sex kitten, I'm sure you and the babies must be hungry. And since I've already eaten and you've had an appetizer let's go feed the kids."

She chuckled a little, then said: "Real cute Edward. I see the 17 year old is still alive and kicking. So let's go get me some eggs and the kids their blood. They're starting to do cartwheels in there right now... ooohump... their accommodations are much smaller than they were yesterday... Edward, oh god I think they're using my bladder for a trampoline."

I made the mistake of laughing and got the stink eye from Bella. "Oh so you think it's funny do you Mr. Cullen, well that just earned you the 2:00 am feedings once their born." I smiled at her and raised an eyebrow then gave her my best lopsided grin. "Damn, that's hardly a threat is it, since you don't sleep and...Oh for christ sake I won't need any sleep by then either! Remind me to get even with you after I'm changed?" We both laughed and proceeded down stairs with me carrying my gorgeous wife. Bless Esme she had Bella's breakfast all ready for her.

Charlie was progressing well and getting anxious with nothing to do in the hospital. Deputy Mark was doing a fine job at the station much to Charlie's chagrin. So Charlie, the workaholic Police Chief, was bored. And Carol was ready to clobber him, if he asked her to check with the on duty pack member one more time about what was going on back at Cullen central. But Charlie was a man of action and being an investigator he was naturally nosy. So he'd started poking the hospital developing a network of contacts so when Juan the bio medical guy told him about a pre-schooler that came in to the ER with a broken arm Charlie wanted Mark to do a background check on the parents. The Deputy finally appealed to Bella to do something. Charlie was out of control, he quizzed the staff about every page to the ER and any new patients on his floor, like he was the frigging house mother. So it was decided for the sake of the staff's sanity and Bella's piece of mind that Charlie and Carol would move into the cottage that had so lately been home to Paul and Rachel. After the Irish retrieval team picked up Jacob today, Rachel and Paul would be moving back to the Rez. She and Paul had joined a native couples group and Paul was seeing a counsellor privately to deal with his issues of inferiority.

The Cullen properties were getting full and we were still expecting Renee any day. Bella was of course was beside herself with the thought of her mother staying with us. Again Esme came to the rescue she decided to start the nursery renovations before Renee arrived making a mess of the two guest rooms one was to be used to store construction materials and the other for baby purchases. Renee would therefore be staying at a nearby bed and breakfast. We really couldn't have her staying in a house full of vampires and wolves. She may be kind of ditzy but she was far too observant and was bound to notice something, especially since we kept blood in the refrigerator and her daughter drank at least two units a day.

Mutt retrieval time was approaching so much to my relief Alice stole Bella away, after she ate, to go baby shopping. Alice thought since she couldn't see Bella's future that it would be better if she wasn't in the house when the retrieval team from Ireland arrived. But when they arrived I was thankful to see that they were not traditional vampires. And though they noticed the faint scent of a human, the wolf smell was so overpowering and repellent that they didn't comment. The team seemed to be very efficient and business like. When the paperwork was completed and copies exchanged Carlisle had suggested that they might want to sedate Jacob to make him more docile. It would be in their best interests for the trip. So when he came up from the basement he was still able to walk and talk, but he came across as a drunk, stumbling and mumbling. Jasper and Emmett had gone with the team to hold Black down while he was prepared for transport. When they came up from the basement storage locker or dog house, as they called it. After the team left they both were looking more than a little pissed off and tousled.

Jasper was livid, "Can you believe it that damn mutt tried to make a break for it...where the hell did he think he could go! He trashed my Fender Stratocaster trying to hit me over the head with it. And those Irish meatheads just stood there and watched. Then that big guy what's his name...Riley tackled him right into the piano." My stomach was in my throat he couldn't mean... but he did. "I'm sorry man but they landed on your 1909 Steinway concert grand and it's just kindling now."

So much for me being a very happy man. I was now one very pissed off vampire, but Black was gone, out of my life, at least for a time. And my very pregnant and beautiful wife was happily off shopping for our children. We had an eternity to enjoy our lives together, so my mood improved marginally. But Jasper and I still commiserated with each other over our losses. Jacob Black was removed from our lives for the time being, but I would never underestimate him again. Unless he was dead I would have to remain vigilant in order to protect those I loved. I was not naïve enough to believe that we had seen the last of him. The only question was when and who would come home from Ireland, Bella's old friend or Bella's stalker. Personally I would never trust the dog.

Bella eventually came home, she could see that I was upset about something. She sat beside me running her fingers through my hair, with downcast eyes, until I told her about my piano and Jasper's guitar. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "They're just things Edward they can be replaced. It's not such a big deal is it? It's not like they're the only ones you own." I was stunned! What had she said? I and had no words to reply. My Bella had never been cold or unsympathetic, until now.

Rose had come into the room just then and she knew what had happened just by looking at me then Bella. She took pity on my wife and me because I was so horrified and Bella didn't understand. "Bella, Jasper's guitar belonged to Jimmy Hendrix. And Edward's piano had been owned by Rachmaninoff. They were priceless one of a kind instrument's and are irreplaceable." Bella's jaw dropped and she gulped. Rose just gave her a tight little smile then chuckled. "I'm sure your perspective will change in a few decades once you're immortal. But in the mean time this is one of the few times that you need to apologize to your mate first and a little grovelling wouldn't hurt either. Oh and Bella wear the sapphire blue nightie when you go to bed tonight it'll make him feel better."

Esme and Carlisle had picked Renee up at the airport and Alice and Jasper were helping Charlie and Carol settle into the cottage, while I watched Bella eat a half gallon of Ben and Jerry's Vanilla Ice Cream. Apparently she was nervous. I based that conclusion on the ice cream consumption, the fact that her right leg was bouncing up and down continuously and that she looked like she was on the verge of tears. The babies were very excited that someone new was coming to meet them but very disappointed when I told them that I couldn't relay to Grandma Renee what they were thinking and that they couldn't do any of their 'tricks'. After I finished speaking to her belly Bella started to cry, then the babies got upset. And I wished I could either eat the ice cream as well or just kill something to relieve my tension. I opted for sitting with Bella spoon feeding her more ice cream while she rubbed her belly and I sang to her and the babies. As it turned out we had nothing to worry about ...no cover story was required, there was nothing to hide. Renee didn't buy anything we were selling! I always thought that she was more than a little flighty and I knew that her mind definitely didn't work like most humans. After she had walked out on Charlie and struggled as a single parent all she wanted was to be loved and taken care of. Renee never had a good role model growing up. Her mother had died, before Bella was born, and had been known as the neighbourhood cat lady. Her father had been a neglectful husband who only liked beer and baseball in that order. His family responsibilities were not a pleasure to him. Renee had learned at a young age that her Dad didn't want children. She only existed to keep his wife amused and out of his hair. So Renee had grown up a bit of a free spirit and had dabbled in a lot of weird shit including the whole occult hippy thing as she called it.

When Carlisle and Esme escorted Renee into the house she was laughing, Esme looked stunned and Carlisle was aghast. Carlisle thoughts were in turmoil. Bella picked up on the tension, looked at me and asked: "What's up with them?" All I could do was shrug.

Then Renee descended on Bella and I and yanked her up off the couch I stood up with my wife and Renee pulled us into a group hug, giving us each a kiss on the cheek. Then she looked over her shoulder at my parents and said: "Would you like me to explain what's up?" Renee and Bella sat down beside me, my parents literally collapsed on the adjacent love seat. Bella and I both looked at them and back to Renee, then she started without preamble. "Edward, Bella isn't the only one that can spot a vampire, lord knows I've seen enough of them over the years, the ones with the burgundy eyes are really creepy. Your kind are more human looking and tend to be friendlier." Now I was stunned and Bella, well I don't know what Bella was thinking, she just sat there like the rest of us. "My most recent encounter that really clued me in was when Phil and I were in Tuscany. We were wandering through an old enclosed market place in this little hilltop town when I saw this guy selling books he kept looking around in the shadows like he was doing something he shouldn't. Then at one point he actually hissed at someone who walked behind him. He was very edgy, dressed all in black and wore this ridiculous hat like a 30's gangster. I could barely see his eyes but they looked kind of red, I mean the iris looked dark red." I had to ask how this led her to the conclusion that he was a vampire. "Well he had all these really old books for sale and I bought this old diary from him it was illuminated and all written in Greek or Latin or something but the pictures and binding were really beautiful... I thought it would make a nice coffee table book. But he would only take cash and he wouldn't give me the book saying he would have it shipped. Phil thought it was a waste that he'd make off with the cash and I'd never see the book or my money again. But I suddenly felt compelled to agree with the man. When we shook on it his hand was so cold and pale...just like yours Edward. Then all I really wanted at that point was to get the hell out of there it felt really creepy, he took our shipping information grabbed the book and threw a tarp over the rest and left."

Bella just gawked at her "Mom do you know how dangerous that was, didn't you learn anything while you were married to Charlie?" Renee smiled and patted Bella's belly. "Of course I knew it was a risk. But I hated the thought of my honeymoon only being about sex and tourist traps. It was Italy and I wanted something exciting to remember it by. Anyway there was no harm, and no foul. Phil kept telling me that I'd never see the book, but when we got home it had already arrived. That evening as I was leafing through it I noticed the pictures were odd and kind of creepy they showed people drinking blood and weird rituals, and something about the texture of the pages made me very uncomfortable." Neither Carlisle nor Esme had moved and my brothers and sisters had slowly drifted into the room and were all sprawled out on the floor listening to Renee like she was telling us a bed time story. "So Anyway, I Googled the title to see if I could find out about the content of the book, and it kept taking me to myths and legends sites about Vampires. I had been really keen on this stuff when I was a teen but we didn't have the internet then. So I spent several days surfing the web finding out everything I could about Vampires. Did you know you guys only get a small footnote as the golden eyed vegetarian vampires of legend...funny the vampire legend has a legend, weird huh?"

Now I just gawked at her and so did everyone else in the room. "Edward dear, close your mouth. I know that Bella will have to become one of you. Anyone can see that this pregnancy is hardly normal by human standards and I bet the birth will be traumatic. You must have noticed that her uterus feels like it's made out of concrete. That's all I've been able to find out about what happens to the human hosts of incubi offspring." She reached out and patted my hand. "Sorry dear, but that is the technical term for you since you knocked up my daughter. Look guys I know I come across as a flake. And that you probably consider me a potential security risk, but I would never do anything to jeopardize the safety of my daughter, her children, or those she loves. I imagine that some time in the near future I will have to play my role as the grieving mother. I understand that Bella will have to die to the human world in order to keep the secret. And I can do that, I just don't want to lose touch with her completely. I'm sure you'll think of something so I can see my daughter and the family."

Renee had just taken our world stood it on end and blown our minds, for some ungodly reason Bella and Emmett both started to giggle. Yes Emmett was giggling, which started Jasper and Carlisle laughing and it just degenerated from that point until the noise attracted the pack. I guess by then Bella just figured what the hell, and told Renee about the wolves. Then the whole discussion turned to Jacob Black, his parentage which Renee already knew about of course and the mental illness didn't even seem to surprise her. But the attack on Bella in our room enraged her to the point that if Black were still here she would have shredded him on the spot. Dinner was an interesting event. Renee wanted to help in the kitchen and we knew from Bella that Renee's culinary skills ranked right up there with Charlie's, so Esme and Leah relegated her to prep work only. Carlisle was thinking about the book that Renee had purchased. He felt it sounded suspiciously like the journal that Marcus of Volterra was supposed to have kept about his shared experiences as a Merged Soul with his wife Didyme. In any case from the point of sale, to the description of the book it sounded like a potentially dangerous object to own. It definitely didn't belong hidden away in a human's closet. Carlisle was going to ask Renee if he could buy or borrow it for research purposes. But he wouldn't be able to tell her what the research was because we hadn't discussed our connection with her yet and I hoped the need wouldn't arise.

Once Bella, her Mom and the wolves sat down to eat the rest of us adjourned to Carlisle's office to discuss the book and what risk Renee was in since she lived out of state. It was impractical to have her and Phil relocate when we ourselves would be moving on within the next year possibly.

I could hear Renee ask Bella where we had all gone to and she explained. "The whole watching us eat human food thing is not really very appealing to them. They usually only sit with us to be polite."

Leah choked, and then laughed, "Yeah unless you're Edward! He loves to watch Bella eat he finds it very...um, arousing."

Renee laughed: "Oh Bella he's a keeper!'"

Carlisle approached Renee when we all returned to the great room for coffee and Bella for her blood. Bella had already told her Mom about her unique cravings during dinner. After speaking with Carlisle at length Renee called Phil and told him she had a buyer for the spooky book and that Carlisle was brokering the deal for her with a private collector. He was excited because of the potential windfall. I had no idea how Bella hadn't inherited Renee's ability to lie, but part of me was glad she hadn't because Renee was a consummate liar. She asked Phil to have the book sent by Fed Ex in the morning. But he wanted to know how much she was getting for it, Renee looked at Carlisle and he shrugged then said: "I've been authorized to offer a million and a half Phil."

Renee looked stunned but if she was a good liar, Phil was the consummate haggler. "Tell them two million and they've got a deal. And Renee hang onto the book until you have a certified cheque in hand. Better yet have them transfer the money into our account."

Renee bristled a little at Phil's tone. "Phil love I'll have it transferred into my retirement account. I love you but you know with your little problem, that kind of money would only be a temptation." Renee hung up and giggled: "Phil has a little gambling addiction it's under control, but why tempt fate right?"

The booked arrived the next afternoon it was huge, beautiful and sinister. Carlisle confirmed almost immediately that the book had been penned by Marcus his scent was deeply imbedded into each page. Sue Clearwater had arrived to visit with Leah and Seth the same time as the book was delivered. Renee was at the cottage visiting Charlie and Carol. And Bella was taking a nap, she said that she was suffering from "food coma" after consuming enough food and blood at lunch that even the pack members were in awe of her. Leah took her Mom on a tour of the house and property and when they came back Carlisle and I had been hard at work in his office trying to decipher the book's text. We had been expected to find it written in Latin, Greek or various forms of Italian but it wasn't written in any language either of us were familiar with. It may even be Marcus's own form of short hand but we had no way of knowing. Leah knocked on the door and we invited them in to look at the picture wall. Grateful for the break. If Leah is an open book then her mother was the exact opposite, her mind was disciplined and closed. But she smiled at me and thought: _'I'm wise to you Edward Cullen but I feel for your burden as a mind reader, that is why my mind is silent. But you will find most times I do not share my thoughts easily.'_

Carlisle grunted in disgust and leaned back from the open book on his desk. Sue smiled and asked if she could help. Apparently she had a knack for linguistics. She bent over the book and recoiled from the smell. It was curious to see such a reaction from a human so I asked her if she possessed the latent wolf gene. She looked up at me, "No, but among my many talents that I've had to use to provide for my family and to preserve part of our heritage is the curing of animal hides." Great now she knew what this was! This would not go over well with the pack having a book like this in our possession. They would think we were no better than the red eyes. These pages where made from human skin. I hung my head as did Carlisle. Sue cleared her throat. "Relax Cullen's this is very ancient and I know it is not your work. But it's not the first time I've seen this kind of hide used for books. Humans have been just as barbaric Carlisle Cullen."

Leah was walking around the desk and leaned down to get a better look at the book. Then she tapped Carlisle on the shoulder. "May I?" He relinquished his seat and she pulled the book over and turning it upside down. "Whoa I'd say you got yourself one hell of a puzzle here." Leah was not without her hidden talents in this case she seemed to be a bit of a puzzle savant. "Hey Mom, remember you telling me about how our written language was developed phonetically? Look at this and sound out this text. What does it remind you of?" Sue stepped forward looking over Leah's shoulder. "Read the words right to left Mom and across both pages."

Sue moved to Leah's side and looked down "Uh, you're right Leah!" She faced Carlisle with a very cautious look on her face. "Dr. Cullen this looks like an ancient phonetic translation of the Anasazi language. It shouldn't even exist. The Anasazi had no written language."

Carlisle came forward looking puzzled. "How can you tell?"

Sue shrugged her shoulder and glanced down at Leah. "I'm just guessing really. But it has many of the characteristics you find in the languages of the tribes of the Southwest. For example it's not unlike the English language which has evolved. English people will stumble when trying to read say an original manuscript by Chaucer, but eventually they catch the drift, that's what you have here."

Carlisle sat down. He was wondering what we could do now. Ancient Native dialects were not something we had experience with. "Well Mrs. Clearwater what do you suggest we do to translate this?"

Sue smiled and chuckled then shook her head. "Ideally I'd ask the writer which I assume must be one of your kind. But I sense you don't want to, or can't do that. The next best solution is to get someone who is conversant in the languages of ancient peoples in the Southwest. That won't be easy there are only a handful that I've heard of, so good luck!" Carlisle crooked his eye at Sue. "I'm not that person Carlisle and even if I was this is a huge project."

I finally interjected. "Look Carlisle, Rose and I have the best ear for languages. So Sue could you teach Rose and me this language?"

Sue sighed. "No I only recognize the styling I don't really understand the language. But I do know someone at UDUB that does and maybe he'll help. Let me call him and see what we can set up. Word to the wise though with this book in your possession you're going to have to admit to being a supernatural being if you plan to learn as fast as I think you are."

Carlisle groaned. "Don't tell me that he knows too."

Sue grinned and placed her hand on Carlisle's forearm. "Well not about you specifically. But he knows about the wolves, and that vampires exist. And if he still lived on the Rez he would probably be a wolf. He's my baby brother William."

Leah was giggling and rose to leave. "Before you go Leah, can you tell me what clued you in so quickly to reposition the book?"

"Oh my Dad loved puzzles. He was always using them to get me and Seth to look at things around us in different ways. He said the universe was a puzzle, and that each of us should try to decipher our own piece of it. Plus I've done a lot of baby sitting in my day, and most people don't have cable on the Rez. So I always had a puzzle book of one kind or another with me. Anagrams were my favourite." Then she rolled her eyes at me "Edward, I don't need to be a mind reader to know your next question and the answer is, you really don't pay me enough to do that kind of shit, this was just a freebie boss. Besides I do puzzles not languages. So no I can't help you leech...oops sorry Eddie...Damn sorry again. And I if my Uncle William does get into this I don't want to be anywhere near him he's too damn jittery for me. But when you get this mess translated and run into a puzzle let me know. But it'll cost you."

Sue clicked he tongue and glared at Leah, Leah turned to answer her. "What? I have my future to plan for. I'm not always going to be a wolf or security guard." Leah was a straight shooter and obviously had an incredible mind so we'd be having a talk later about doing something with that mind. In the mean time she had given us a good start, but it was obvious that we couldn't get to work until we spoke with William. And with two or possibly more working from the same text we wouldn't be able to work from this one book which was rather fragile. Alice and Jasper came to our rescue with their interest in photography and all things digital to make working copies for us. If we didn't get this translation done soon Bella and I might be celebrating our twentieth anniversary before this puzzle was solved. If we only had Marcus ...I looked at Alice but she was shaking her head. "Not a good idea brother. He will eventually be contacting us but I can't see why or when he's still undecided. If we approach him, Aro and Caius would find out."

Renee and Carol had hit it off like long lost friends and Charlie at least found it amusing that they both doted on him for a short time. Eventually he'd finally had enough and called to ask if there were any damn fish in our river or did we scare them away. He was very happy to hear that fish were not a food source for us and therefore they didn't feel threatened. So he booked a day to go fishing with Jasper and Emmett. I was invited to go but didn't want to leave Bella at this time, the babies were getting pretty crowded in there and anxious to be born. Carlisle didn't think it would be too long before they arrived. Renee had been with us a week, she had helped decorate the nursery with Esme. She shopped with Alice for the babies, and spoiled Bella to the point that Bella couldn't wait for her to leave. Renee wanted to stay for the birth but realized she couldn't since Bella would have to be changed immediately after the delivery. Plus we had no idea how the babies would react to a human on site. So she was forced to say her goodbyes making us promise to stay in touch after Bella's change. Emmett promised to post pictures on a private and secure website for Renee but there could be no hard copies made which made her sad but she understood.

Bella was weepy for days after her Mom left and she spent more and more time sitting in her old rocking chair in the nursery talking to the babies or making and remaking the cribs and rearranging linens furniture and baby supplies. Carlisle said she was nesting so her time was near. But I knew it wasn't just the babies that were bothering her. It was her impending change. When I finally got her to open up I was astonished at what was bothering her. The silly woman had it in her head that I wouldn't love her as much without her pulse and her tempting blood. But her biggest worry was how long it would be before she could be around the babies. Everything we'd been able to find out indicated that the babies would have a pulse but what this would mean to Bella as a newborn we weren't sure. Siobhan hadn't taken any chances with Shawn when he was born she had him fostered while she and Liam looked after the newborn Maggie.

**BPOV**

Everything has been changing so fast, sometimes I just can't get my head around it. Edward has been so sweet but he's driving me crazy with all the attention. Like I'm going to break! He thinks that I'm worried about if he'll love me the same after I'm changed. But I finally realized that it's not in Edward's nature to go from loving me to an insane degree, to indifference, pulse or no pulse, that man was mine and I was his forever. The only thing I was really concerned about was how long it would be before I could hold my babies. And I wanted them OUT! My back was killing, my bladder held exactly a teaspoon before I had to pee, I had to have a bathroom nearby at all times. I couldn't make it up and downstairs because I couldn't see the steps, or my feet! I was trapped in this room, thank god for the bathroom, since I refuse to let Edward carry me everywhere. It just feels stupid and makes me feel even more hopeless and helpless. Emmett and Jasper keep changing the bedding on the cribs and rearranging things in the nursery. I think they trying to push my buttons. And it takes for fucking ever to get out of this damn rocking chair. The only chuckle I get out of it all is that Carlisle thinks I'm nesting! But I was so tired of not seeing my feet and not being able to lie on my stomach. I really miss not being able to have Edward lay on top of me, that was a real bummer. And now that I was getting closer to my time I was getting hornier than ever. And Edward had cut me off! Yeah, he'd cut me off! Ouch, oh my god, they were coming! ...you know the old saying be careful what you wish for you, well damn I should have kept my big mouth shut... "EDWARD! CARLISLE!" Oh Hell, here we go, Edward came flying into the room followed shortly by the rest of the family, he scooped me up and had me in Carlisle's Study/Delivery Room before it registered with my brain. The pain was phenomenal, so where were the fucking drugs!

Edward was beside himself. "Carlisle please ...can't you do something..."

Carlisle leaned over me and said: "Bella I'm going to put you to sleep now. I'm sorry you can't be awake for the birth but Emmett has cameras set up to capture everything."

Edward leaned in and kissed me passionately, "I love you so much, we'll be together forever, soon I promise." Then a mask covered my face and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls**

**Authors Note**: Thanks to the best reader in the world Pien. Great readers are worth their weight in gold.

**Chapter 11**

**EsPOV**

Once Bella was asleep Edward became very professional, I was so proud of him. His venom was ready in two stainless steel syringes. Carlisle had bared Bella's belly and had picked up the scalpel when Edward stopped his hand, "_No Dad! Bella only wanted me, my hand and my teeth no one else." _He gave a forced chuckle: "_I'm sorry Carlisle. It was her idea of a home delivery. But you'll stop me and take over if I lose control, right?" _Carlisle nodded and stepped back. Edward took a deep breath and with the scalpel he made the incision that parted the skin and muscle, Carlisle sponged the incision site, but there was so much blood, it just kept coming, saturating the sponges as fast as Carlisle could produce them.

Rose flinched and held her breath but she was shaking and clenching her fists. I could see she was on the verge of losing it. Edward looked over his shoulder._"Rose, get out of here! Esme get her out NOW!" _She made her move then. I grabbed her, pinning her to the wall, while I flung the door open. Emmett was there to take charge of her.

Carlisle was looking frantic he couldn't staunch the bleeding, _"Edward now! Or we will lose them all_."

Edward's face was a mask of horror and determination he pushed Carlisle's hands out of the way and leaned over her belly,_ "_Bella I love you."__ And bit into her womb. The noise was like sheet metal being cut with shears. The room became deathly quiet. Edward reached into Bella and extracted Anthony from her bleeding body, the poor infant had the most startled expression on his face. He focused on Edward and smiled. Edward leaned in, kissed his forehead and whispered: "Anthony." He passed him quickly to me. Bella's heart started to falter, the rhythm was irregular and slowing. I prayed to god we could save them all. Edward cried tearlessly as he pulled Beth from her mother's womb he kissed her and passed her to Carlisle and Masen came last, again Edward kissed him and passed him to back to me.

Then her heart stopped and Edward roared: _"You said you'd keep your heart beating! I will not let you give up. Bella! You promised me forever." _Without looking up he yelled at Carlisle:_ "_Start CPR!" __He reached for the syringes, stabbed both of them into her chest at the same time piercing her heart. There was no time for the morphine they had planned, no time to ease her suffering. She would suffer just as we all had. The venom kicked in immediately, Bella's body arched sharply of the bed like she had been shocked but her heart was still silent. Edward screamed in rage:_ "_Damn it Carlisle I said start CPR" __Carlisle hesitated. _"Son, I..." _

Edward was frantic and began biting her at all her pulse points. _"_If she dies Carlisle, I will never forgive you, now do it!" __Carlisle immediately started compressions. I went to her head and began rescue breathing. Still her heart remained silent, Edward was beside himself. He pushed Carlisle out of the way and took over the compressions. His shoulders shook from his sobbing, the family filed into the room. Rose and Alice went to the babies, to clean them up and dress them. Jasper and Emmett stood by, with Carlisle, and watched in awe while their brother worked over Bella. Edward's face was frozen in the mask of horror and determination as he continued compressions, while I breathed for her. Then he stopped and slammed his fist into her chest, he fell forward laying across her. _"_Damn it woman, you promised me you'd keep your heart beating, and you have never broken a promise to me yet. Bella, the babies need you, we need you...I need you!" __He was sobbing uncontrollably laying over her body, and then he whispered in her ear:_ "_And I can't...no... I won't live without you."__

Then I heard a lub-dub and another, and then she took a breath. Her heart rate picked up and began to race, her breathing was slow and deep. Edward lifted his head, smiled down at his love. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips saying:_ "_Forever Bella we'll have our Forever." __He turned and looked over at Carlisle. _"_I'm sorry Dad, you know I didn't mean what I said." __Carlisle went to Edward and clapped him on the back._ "_Edward, you meant exactly what you said, but I understand. And I'm sorry I scared you, I really wasn't hesitating. I was afraid you were losing control. Son, I'm not sure I could have done any better. I'm so proud of you!_"_ Edward turned into his father's hug and returned it tenfold. _"It wasn't me Carlisle, it was Bella. She promised me and she never breaks a promise." _

I went to my son and pulled him into a hug. _"She heard you Edward, I'm sure of it. Besides, Bella could never leave you__." _Edward flinched obviously remembering the time when he had left Bella, but that would never happen again. _"Would you like to meet your children? I'll clean up here while you get acquainted."_ Edward siblings had all converged on him, while Carlisle examined the babies.

They were all talking at the same time, but Emmett was perhaps the most eloquent at least for him. _"Edward, you have always had a strength that none of us possess, how else could you have lived alone for so long. And yet your love for Bella wasn't like anything we could understand, because we've never seen anything like it before. The day you finally admitted that you were in love with a human, I was sure it would mean nothing but trouble, and I was right. But I think I can speak for all of us, we wouldn't change it for the entire world. Even the pain, you caused by leaving, I think that was necessary in order to bring us all to this point. But that tiny klutzy human there has given us love and now purpose to our existence by allowing us to share in your lives and the lives of your children. And I doubt things will ever be dull again, cause bro, she'll still be a danger magnet."_

Edward smiled around at his siblings and thanked them each quietly for their support. He turned and looked at Bella, who I had just finished washing up and dressing. He smiled at me and mouthed: 'thank you' when he saw I had put her in her ratty sweats. Alice grimaced when she saw what I had done and then smiled shaking her head. Edward walked over to the table where Carlisle was standing, holding Anthony. He leaned over and picked up both Beth and Masen. Emmett whipped out his camera and proceeded to take pictures of all of us holding the babies. Edward remained silent just looking at his offspring. When I approached him he was holding Anthony and I held Beth. "They never cried, Edward, I wonder why?"

He was snuggling Anthony close to his face when he responded._ "_I gathered from Beth's thoughts earlier that she had prepared the boys. She didn't want them to upset me, because I needed to concentrate on saving their mother." __

Beth was being a little worm in my arms. She had worked her hand free, reaching out to my cheek. I turned my head and kissed her palm and almost dropped her because I was seeing myself kissing her palm. "Edward have you touched the babies hands at all?"

"O_nly Beth's because she keeps squirming out of her blanket."_

"Did you notice anything strange when she touched you?"

"_No why?"_

"I think she's gifted Edward." He stepped forward and took her hand then shook his head he saw nothing. Carlisle was at my side and he took her other hand and gasped. "_She's gifted alright! She can share what she sees and hears with everyone through her touch." _ When Carlisle said that, Beth just beamed and reached out for us, as the rest of the family gathered around to experience what she could do.

Carlisle returned to Bella's side to examine her. Edward had relinquished his children to the others. He moved to stand by Carlisle, never taking his eyes off of Bella. When Carlisle was done Edward picked her up, carried her to their room, placed her on their bed and crawled on the bed with her. Holding her in his arms, telling her over and over how much he loved her.

The family had gathered around the babies in Carlisle's office, they were absolutely beautiful. Rose and Alice had gone to prepare bottles for them. Carlisle had suggested baby formula, but the girls thought it smelled like dirt, and warmed up a bag of blood instead. So the Cullen ladies shared the experience of their first feeding, sitting on the couch watching them suckle at the bottles. The boys, Masen and Anthony, looked just like Edward they even had his dishevelled bronze hair. But their eyes were his human green eyes. Anthony's were forest green with little gold flecks that seem to reflect light and Masen's were the deepest emerald green I'd ever seen. The boys were big, for triplets, at exactly seven and half pounds each. Beth was a petite, five pounds even, and the image of her mother. Where Bella had carried all of that in baby, is beyond me. She was so small herself, she must have been in agony these past few days. Beth had her mother's mahogany hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. All three looked at us with intelligence far exceeding that of any normal newborn, it was like they knew exactly who we were when we spoke to them.

Carlisle came over, after putting his equipment away, and lifted his granddaughter into his arms, Beth reached up and touched his cheek and he chuckled: _"I think we need to take the babies upstairs to Edward and Bella, this little lady wants to know where her daddy and mama are. Besides, I'd like to see if Edward can get a read on the boys, if they might be gifted" _

The boys had finished their bottles and seemed to be straining to look around as much as they could. Emmett came and took Masen from Rose looking down at him like he was the most precious thing in the whole world, _"_Hey little dude I'm you Uncle Emmett, you, me, and your brother and sister are going to be great friends. But I have one favour to ask, if you're gifted like your Dad, I really need you to help me get even with him for cheating at everything with his mind reading. If you do I will teach about all the wonders of Xbox 360, football and best of all primo practical jokes." __

Rose chuckled and lightly slapped Emmett's arm._ "_He's just a baby Emmett. Don't you think you should give it a little time before you start making deals with him? I wouldn't be surprised if all the babies turn out to be gifted, especially with Edward as their Dad. I wonder if Bella will have a gift, after all Edward's never been able to get inside her head."__

Emmett chuckled:_ "Yeah but he can get in everywhere else on Bella."_ Masen frowned and Rose took him from Emmett before she popped him on the back of the head._ "_Not in front of the baby you idiot. Edward and Bella will kill you and if they don't I will!"__

I looked at Rose and she was smiling so sweetly at Masen. "Oh Rose darling, Bella already has a gift, it's these children. Actually they're a gift to all of us. Maybe, Rose, you and I will feel a little less cheated in life, knowing that these three will need all of us to care for them and love them."

She smiled, nodded and sounded like she could cry when she said: _"_They already have my heart trapped in their little hands Esme__."

Alice was holding Anthony, with Jasper leaning was over her shoulder. Both of them were completely mesmerized with the baby in her arms. I had never seen Jasper smile like that at anyone other than Alice, but he had the biggest grin on his face that showed a profound depth of emotion. When Jasper looked up at me he said: _"_Well grandma let's get this show on the road, these three are getting a little impatient. But they really are as cute as the dickenses aren't they... wait how are we going to tell the boys apart?" __

Alice piped up: _"Oh that's easy Jasper. Masen is the serious one and his eyes are the deepest shade of emerald. I'm afraid that he'll be a carbon copy of the intense Edward we all know and love. And Anthony's eyes have these little gold flecks that seem to reflect the light. I'm willing to bet he'll take after Edward's lighter side the one that loves to run fast and play pranks. Oh Edward and Bella are going to have their hands full with those two. Beth looks just Bella and I bet she'll probably be like her as well, just more graceful. But I really hope she'll have better fashion sense...maybe if I get started early with her." _Everyone chuckled at her dreams of a kindred spirit in Beth.

Rose snorted. _"Gifted or not with Bella and Edward as their parents they are bound to have a double dose of stubbornness, blind self righteousness, and the ability to find trouble anywhere. And that's why they're going to need all of us to raise these kids."_

Edward was stretched out on the bed with Bella when we reached their room. He was holding her close kissing her and smoothing her hair, while quietly talking to her. We brought the babies over to him and he looked at each one. The recognition of their father was immediately obvious on the babies' faces, as they all smiled at Edward and cooed. Beth reached out to him so he moved a bit away from Bella and gestured for us to lay the babies between them. At first I was reluctant to, but Bella was so still, it seemed to be okay for the time being. Edward took each one in turn into his arms and talked to them about how much he and Bella loved them and how handsome or beautiful they were. He was stunned when he picked up Beth, and remarked on how much she looked like Bella. He let out a deep heartfelt sigh as he looked into her eyes. _"A_t least her brown eyes weren't lost."__

And though his sons hadn't manifested any gifts at birth like Beth had, how could they not be gifted with Edward as their father. Carlisle asked him if he got a sense from the boys that they could do anything. _"_No Dad just pictures of us and Bella, like they are memorizing everything they see and putting names to people and things. But their intelligence is amazing so maybe we should just ask them." __

With that Carlisle picked up Anthony and looked at Edward. _"Okay Mr. Mind Reader, any suggestions on how we do that."_

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. What did they think this was rocket science? "Oh for heaven sakes, Carlisle, give me that baby!" I held Anthony and looked him in the eye and I established with Edward that Anthony was focused on me. "Anthony, sweetheart, I'm your Grandma Esme and you little man are very handsome, just like your daddy." Emmett groaned so I gave him my Mom look and he shut up. "Can you show Daddy if you can do special things like Beth?"

Edward concentrated on Anthony and started to shake his head. _"_He's thinking about Beth and her pretty pictures, of me shaking my head no. He's laughing at the thought of me annoying Emmett with my mind reading, and he wonders if his Mom is alright. There's nothing else other than he doesn't think he'll be helping his Uncle Emmett get even with me." __He glared at Emmett who ducked behind Jasper. _"Already_ _t_rying to use my children against me brother?"__

Carlisle was standing there looking at Bella and then the babies. I took Masen and placed him in Edward's arms and he immediately stiffened. He said Masen was thinking of himself and Bella, standing in front of the family, there was smoke all around us but we were protected under a bubble of some kind. Carlisle looked like a light had gone on then, and Edward turned to look at him in shock, he grinned and nodded his head yes. Now I can see why this bugs Bella so much. "Bella's right, these silent conversations are annoying, so what have you two geniuses decided."

"_I'd love to have Eleazar confirm it, but I think Anthony is a mind reader like his Dad. And I think Masen will have the same gift as Bella, which right now looks like she'll be a shield, we should contact the Denali's, Eleazar could be a big help." _

Edward looked like a thundercloud at the mention of the Denali's ._"Carlisle there isn't any rush why don't we wait until we can get Bella's input, after all they're her children too. Besides they're still just babies so let's enjoy them while we can. And can we even trust Eleazar. After all he was a member of the guard once? Wasn't that what he did for them, find gifted vampires?" __Then_he pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled. _"And besides I really can't take Tanya right now. I'd rather wait until Bella was awake so she could protect me from her."_

Carlisle chuckled and agreed that we could wait, he wasn't adverse to just enjoying and getting to know his grandchildren. Edward looked relieved. The babies were now cooing and gurgling as Edward was holding them next to Bella so they could see her, and laying them on her chest and stomach so they could have contact with her. "Okay everyone I think we need to leave and let Edward have a little bonding time with the babies. We'll be back for their next feeding, just call if they need changing, is that okay Edward?"

_"_Yeah Mom, that's fine but can I get you to feed them downstairs? I really don't want to have fresh blood around Bella right now." __

I smiled. "Of course darling that's a good idea."

We sat around watching the clock and listening to the little family upstairs. When it was time for the babies to be fed it was like a race to the kitchen, to see who would prepare the bottles, and who would feed which baby, change diapers, burping, it was a scene from the Keystones Cops! Only it was vampires everywhere, getting in each other's way and nothing was getting accomplished. So I put a stop to it all by whistling, which unfortunately startled the babies, who started crying. And that started the Keystone vampires all over again. Carlisle then slammed his hand on the marble countertop, not hard enough to break it thank god, and everyone stopped and was silent. _"Listen up kids your mother and I will draw up a schedule for the babies. You will all be assigned time with them to get to know them and for different baby related duties. We'll all share everything from diapers to play time. There will be no arguments and no trading jobs, and you can't use these duties in bribes or bets! The babies need consistency and it would be nice if we had things organized before Bella wakes up and thinks we are all a bunch of morons."_

I smiled at my husband and added: "But remember Edward and Bella are their parents if they want changes made to the schedule, or how we do things then what they say goes, we are helpers not substitute parents." I assigned bottle preparation to Carlisle and Rose. Alice, Rose and I would feed the babies. I would teach Rose and Alice how to bathe them. After the feeding and bathing they were to go back upstairs to nap and spend some time with their parents. Jasper and Emmett asked if they could watch so they'd know what to do when it was their turn. I agreed.

So baby boot camp started with us sending Carlisle, after the bottles were ready, to Port Angeles to buy additional baby supplies. He was also going to purchase some additional blood, since the babies had all refused the formula when we tried it.

**EPOV**

I had hoped I would be able to inject Bella with Morphine before my venom thereby halting or diminishing the pain of the change, but we ran out of time. Bella and I have always had to do everything the hard way so I can't think why this should have been any different. I looked down at my reason for living. She was so still and silent in mind and body. She had not made a single sound or twitch. Knowing Bella, she was probably lying there forcing herself to be silent, trying to save me from agonizing over her. As if her being silent would stop that. We would always feel each other's pain and we would always try to hide that pain from each other.

I could hear my family downstairs racing around and bumping into each other. What in hell was going on? The confusion brewing in the kitchen was almost comical. Finally Esme and Carlisle stepped in to take charge. I must admit I wouldn't have blamed them if they had banged their heads together. Oh god is that something I will have to face with my own children? Was I ready for that? The noise had startled the babies and they had started to cry. I hummed Bella's lullaby to them and they settled. Order had finally prevailed in the kitchen and for the first time in this life I felt content. I knew that Bella and I would never be alone. We would always have help from people that we loved and trusted.

Suddenly I couldn't hear Masen's mind, I looked down at him I could still hear his heart beat and his cooing but his mind had gone suddenly silent. I tried nudging his mind, I jerked back from the mental recoil like I had been hit in the head. Then I heard Anthony's thoughts asking me if Masen had hurt me. Without thinking I responded to him: "No, I'm okay son." And he flashed back that he was happy. When I looked down he was smiling up at me. Masen was beside him and he looked upset his brow wrinkled ... just like mine was when I was concerned. I picked him up holding him close to my chest and whispered: "It's okay little guy, I'll try not to pry in the future." He nuzzled into my chest and gurgled.

I decided to keep to myself what happened to me, until Bella and I could discuss it. Carlisle seemed just a little too anxious to contact Eleazar and I didn't want to give him a reason to reconsider. I returned my gaze to Bella...my life. She was undeniably the best thing that had ever happened to me. She helped me find my soul and she had always pushed me to be more than that I thought I could be. People call me stubborn, but this woman had me beat. She would challenge the devil himself, if she thought she was right. That's why I knew we'd be okay. But I was still in agony thinking about the pain she had to be experiencing.

The babies had settled in for a nap and I marvelled at all that I had been blessed with, perhaps Emmett is right that this is my reward for having been alone for so long. But do I deserve so much, do I actually deserve this woman who is my wife, mate, lover, best friend, and my reason for continuing in this existence. She proved to me that I have a soul, God would never have rewarded me with her and our children otherwise, would he? If she heard me saying any of this out loud she'd probably roll her eyes, push me, then blush and tell me that I don't see myself very well a line I'm always using on her.

"Bella...I love you so much darling, come back to me soon." I proceeded to tell her everything I knew about our children. "Masen and Anthony look just like me according to Esme. They have my human green eyes and unfortunately it looks like they'll have the same hair issues. Beth is all you my love. Right down to her beautiful brown eyes. But I hope she's better coordinated. I know you're going to hit me for that remark, just remember you'll be stronger than me for a while so take it easy. And the babies all seem to have gifts, Bella, but I'm not sure about how they all work, when you awake we'll find that out together. Carlisle believes that they'll be able to eat human food. But from the sounds of things downstairs, baby formula will not be on the menu."

Alice came in just then. _"Edward, you need to shower and change."_ I just stared at her. _"Edward? Just look at yourself."_ I looked down and for the first time I noticed I was covered in blood. _"And you need to hunt. The stress has taken its toll on you. You know that Bella would expect you take care of yourself."_

"No Alice, I'll hunt with her after she wakes up. I'm not going to leave her side."

_"Well at least clean up. You look gross and it would upset Bella when she awakens, I'll stay with her while you shower."_

I placed a kiss on Bella's lips, rose from the bed, grabbed a change of clothes and then walked toward the bathroom.

_"Oh, and Edward, she's going to be so beautiful!"_

I paused and smiled at her over my shoulder. "She already is Alice...she already is."

I took a quick shower then changed and disposed of my clothes. When I returned to the bedroom the babies were awake and Alice was quietly talking to them and Bella. When I reached the bed I leaned over and kissed Alice on the forehead. "Alice, I never thanked you for all your meddling. And for being there for Bella when I was being an ass, and for pushing me to come back. You're one hell of a frustrating Pixie sometimes but I think you're also our fairy godmother."

Alice grinned at me and squeezed my hand. _"You're welcome brother! But I don't think I did it just for you or Bella. I think I was supposed to interfere in your lives for these three little bundles."_

I cocked an eyebrow at her and asked her to explain. _"I knew that you two had to be together and not just because of the crazy insane love you share. And even though I couldn't and still can't see the babies, it just seemed there was something that was missing. There was something important that would make a big difference to all of us. But you two had to be together in order for us to find it."_

"And what did we find little one?"

Alice smiled up at me and reached out to hold my hands. _"Some things that we always had, but we forgot how valuable there are. Like our family and our love for each other, and that there is no doubt that we all have souls. But the best is that, for the first time in our existence, we have a real purpose in our lives and it's these babies."_

Then she turned serious on me and bit her lip before she spoke: _"But Edward, I'm afraid of what will happen if the Volturi find out. They're already jealous of us and our talents. And as much as you don't like it brother, we will have to talk to Eleazar eventually. But don't worry Edward it can wait until Bella wakes up, and your right you'll decide together and the family will help."_

BPOV

I was burning like I'd been submerged in a lake of acid, dunked in gasoline and lit up like a human torch. The pain was excruciating, but I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't do that to him. I know Edward would be in enough self imposed pain without my screams. The last thing he wanted for me was to be changed but it was the only answer for us to be together as we were meant to be. In the end the decision was taken out of our hands. God gave us children and they would need both parents. So Edward did what he had to, in order to keep us together. He did it to make our family whole and to keep us both strong and together. Because sometimes love isn't always enough.

My Edward was my life line, and as long as he kept talking to me, I could push the pain to the side. I still experienced it, but my angel's voice gave me something else to concentrate on. His voice was like a gentle rain in the desert to me. I heard every word, about how much he loved me and our children. I wanted to tell him he was my world. I just didn't dare open my mouth, because I knew I would scream and never stop. I almost forgot the pain completely when he talked about Masen, Anthony and Beth. I was so happy that my boys looked like Edward. They would be such handsome young men and they would have so much trouble with the girls. Just like their father. I remembered how all the girls at Forks High would have fallen at Edward's feet if he had even acknowledged them.

And Beth was just like me? I hoped she would be more confident than I was. Andyes, I would get Edward back for that crack about my lack of coordination. But Edward was my anchor, together we had created something so special. I couldn't wait to see my babies ... Perhaps Rose and Esme would feel a little less of their own pain now. I knew that I would need their help...correction we would need their help. What was that old saying from sociology class? 'It takes a village to raise a child.' Well we weren't a village but we were the next best thing we were a family of powerful and gifted vampires. No matter what happened I knew that my family would always be there for my children, forever.

Oh god the pain felt like fire racing up and down my skin liquefying it wherever it touched! I was so glad Edward couldn't hear me. This would kill him. Edward had just kissed me on my cheek and his lips were so cool, how I longed to kiss him back and tell him that I loved him. Could Alice see me now? Was Edward going to be all right?

I felt his lips touch mine and he whispered: _"Alice is with you my love. I'm going to take a shower I'll be right back."_

I wished Alice could hear me and tell me how long I had to wait ...oh god... I should not think about the pain, I should think of Edward and the babies. I could feel Alice she was holding my hand and telling me about the babies, but it was harder to concentrate on her voice.

_"Bella they're so beautiful, the boys are just like Edward even in temperament. Yet they seem to have split his characteristics. Masen seems so serious already. Emmett says he's going to be the emo Darkward. And Anthony, well you can almost see the wheels turning, he's going to be the prankster of the bunch. And Beth, oh I wish you could see her Bella, she's so smart and happy. Each of them just lights up the room with their smiles, but Beth's could melt your heart. They all have us wrapped around their little fingers."_

Alice started to babble about the changes expected in the spring fashions. Now I really wished I could go to sleep, but maybe it would help pass the time. If she thought I was bringing this knowledge over with me into eternity, then she was nuts, because that just wasn't going to happen. Ha! So there Alice...blah, blah, blah Versace ...oh god here it came now I felt like I was being burned alive. I could feel the flames dancing all over my body. It was all I could concentrate on now!

Time meant nothing to me unless Edward was here, so I have no idea if it was minutes or hours since he'd left. The next time I heard him he came in with Emmett and Jasper, each apparently carrying one of my precious children. Jasper was talking as they came through the door. _"Emmett, no matter what their powers are do you really think Bella is going to let you use them to get even with Edward? You're crazy man it will never happen, Edward is her life."_

Then I heard the voice I'd been waiting for the velvet tones of my husband, _"Hey guys you do realize that Bella and I are right here. I can hear you so I'm pretty sure she can as well."_ Emmett of course swore and said he was sorry. Jasper just chuckled. Note to self: do not let Emmett make deals with children, threaten Emmett if necessary.

I could feel Edward lay down beside me. Alice had stopped her monologue on fashion and was taking the babies from the guys and placing them between Edward and me. It sounded like she kissed each one before handing them over and was moving away from the bed when she said, they'd be back in two hours for the next feeding, then she left with Jasper and Emmett. I had so many questions about the babies, but the pain was so intense. I'd never be able to open my mouth. Edward laid the babies on my chest one at a time introducing them to me again. Beth placed her hand on my cheek, and the picture show that Edward had described to me began. It was still a shock when it happened and this time my hands jerked, Edward of course panicked and yelled for Carlisle.

I heard him breeze into the room, and Edward explained what I had done.

_"I don't hear anything different son, but her scent is intensifying. She may have just been reacting to Beth. Listen I'm sure she can hear every word we're saying and if I know Bella she won't answer us until she can without screaming." _Edward must have made a face at him_. "Think about it Edward what's the one thing neither one of you can handle? It's the other's pain. I would bet money Bella will not open her mouth until the change is complete. She's fine. Edward, just enjoy your children... and continue talking to her."_

Edward told the babies the story of how we met he left nothing out including the mistakes we had both made. But there were a few facts from my perspective that I would have to correct once I was done frying on my pyre. Then he sung my lullaby and placed the boys on either side of me and wrapped my arms around them. They felt cool warm against my burning skin. Their breath was as sweet as Edwards the only difference was just a hint of freesia that must be from me. Beth was lying on my chest. Her scent was almost all freesia and lavender with just a hint of Edward's honey underneath. The boys snuggled into my sides, sighed and went to sleep. Thank you Edward! I was holding my babies he had erased my biggest fear. Edward had made sure that they would know me even if I couldn't interact with them yet. I wish I could cry or kiss him. Beth started to squirm so Edward picked her up cuddling her and talked to her quietly. I guess she was still awake. _"Okay little mother they're both asleep. Now it's time for you to close those big brown eyes." _Oh...my Beth was helping her Daddy by watching over her brothers... maybe she was doing that because I couldn't right now. I heard Edward gasp, what was wrong...then I felt it a tear was rolling down my cheek but it was a tear of joy. And Edward's voice was at my ear whispering: _"I know Bella, and I'm sorry but we'll have forever my love, forever."_ My beautiful Edward thought the tear was because of the pain. No my love I have never been happier.

OH MY GOD! The pain...

EPOV

Whenever the babies came to our room one of the family would stay with us. It was necessary because they had learned how to roll over and off the bed so we played fetch the baby until they went to sleep. Jasper wondered since the pattern of activity seemed so deliberate if a form of telepathy was involved. But I could never get a read on them at those times... their minds were silent to me. Carlisle and I suspected that Masen was doing something to block me. I must admit that Rosalie coming to my aid with the scrambling triplets was initially a surprise. But it made sense in a way since she had always wanted the opportunity to care for children. That had been denied her because of her rape and then the change. But Emmett never came with her, it hurt him to see how much this meant to her because it was something he couldn't give to her. But Rose had finally been able to accept that even if she had survived the rape and remained human she would never have been able to bear children and she would never have met her soul mate Emmett.

Surprisingly she wasn't in the least resentful and while being an indulgent Aunt she didn't hesitate to discipline either. Bella had helped Rose find a way to heal an old wound, when she had told her and the family that we needed all of them to help raise these children. She gave Rose a place in the family and a purpose, she was not only an Aunt but she was a godmother. I would have to talk to Emmett in the morning. The guy needed to relax Rose was fine.

It was Jasper as a triplet wrangler that had me the most puzzled. I never thought he'd be close to the babies. He had never expressed interest or desire to interact with them before they were born. All I had ever got from him was a detached scientific interest. Yet here he was playing peek-a-boo with the babies and crawling around chasing after them. He showed no favouritism between them. Yet I had only ever seen him smile and laugh like this with Alice.

Emmett had become the experienced baby bather. He loved getting into the big tub and playing submarines and mermaids with the kids, but only after he had thoroughly washed them. And he considered himself the most efficient diaper changer. Esme and Carlisle were typical grandparents, while they admonished everyone about spoiling the babies they indulged their every whim.

When a human is changed into a vampire they are frozen at that time in their lives throughout their immortal existence. And while we can learn and grow intellectually, it is rare for a vampire to experience a change in our basic nature, it has to be a very significant event for that to happen. Bella was my significant event and the babies were my family's event. We had changed, we had grown and I don't think we would ever be stagnant again.

The triplets themselves all seem to have roles as well. Beth was their communicator, through her pictures anyone could figure out what they wanted. They liked to be read to, but didn't like children's books. They liked TV and while they found cartoons amusing for a short while they preferred documentaries, home improvement and cooking shows. Alice was trying to interest them in Fashion TV, Emmett in sports, Jasper in the History channel and Rose just wanted them to be happy. That being said TV was not a big part of their day. They spent plenty of time outside getting fresh air. Carlisle was transitioning them from human blood to Elk's blood, at which they were balking, but they were adapting. Beth was quick to convey her and Anthony's belief that donated blood would be preferable to any from a four legged creature. But Masen seemed to disagree, he wanted to eat just like the rest of family. And when he would let me in, his dreams were of hunting with the family and playing the piano with me.

They all understood right from wrong, meaning what was good to eat and what was bad. But everyday Beth and Anthony would try to dump the Elk blood out of their bottles. Esme was wise to them though, so whoever was in charge at meal time never let those two get beyond arms reach.

Anthony was definitely a mind reader with a twist, he could turn it off and on a very enviable talent. I found this out when Anthony would appear to get bored or tired with people's thoughts. And then I would hear a click, like a door had been quietly closed. Then he would perk up because there would only be his own thoughts in his mind. I wondered if the act of reading others tired him or whether it was his choice, again something to discuss with Bella.

Masen was the enigma and I think it was because his gift was linked to his mother's quiet brain. I was pretty sure that they would have similar gifts. I had seen them in Masen's mine standing before the family protecting us in a bubble. Carlisle was sure they would both be shields, but no two vampires ever manifested their gift in the same way so I wondered how they would differ.

I was involved in their care as much as possible, I fed them and had bathed them more than once but I was loathe to leave Bella. Strangely enough, I think they understood. Consequently I seemed to be their favourite jungle gym. Whenever they came to lie on the bed with Bella and I, they would spend hours climbing all over me, hanging off my arms, letting me swing and twirl them until, if I was human, I would have thrown up. But I was happy to do so, because Bella could hear their laughter and it would be important to her that we were there in our room, together and happy. But, just as it had been with their mother, I got the greatest pleasure out of watching them sleep. The only disconcerting thing was watching them grow at such an amazing rate. In just three days they each appeared to be the size of three month olds, and acted like they were six months old and intellectually even older.

It was while I was musing about our children that Bella's heart kicked into overdrive. The babies had just awakened and Carlisle came into the room having heard the change. He called for Rose, Alice and Esme to remove the babies. Emmett and Jasper stayed with us. Bella would awaken soon and we had no idea what to expect. Would her knowledge beforehand about this life and having willingly selected it make her less volatile as a newborn? We had no idea, but I could see Carlisle's mind ready with a barrage of questions, if Bella proved to be other than the typical blood crazed newborn. I chuckled and looked at him, "Carlisle, this is your daughter-in-law! She won't be going anywhere. Do you think you can hold off on the questions until she has at least fed?"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. _"Of course Edward, but you know how I am when there's an opportunity to learn something new."_

Emmett was bouncing on the balls of his feet and running through tackling and pinning options. "Emmett, this is not a wrestling match and Bella is my wife so I'm the only one that will be doing any tackling or pinning."

Jasper was just focused on trying to read Bella. As the end neared I looked at him and he shrugged. _"Just a lot of confusion right now, but an overwhelming sense of love almost obliterates the confusion. Are you getting anything Eddie?"_

"Don't call me Eddie, and no, she's still a closed book." With that her heart stuttered and stopped, her fingers twitched and she opened her eyes.

"Bella...Bella my love?" She turned her head towards me and smiled the most radiant smile I've ever seen. _"Edward? It's over, the pain...it's gone! How long has it been?"_

"Just a little over two days my beauty and now we'll be together forever."

Bella looked around the room and smiled at Carlisle and Emmett. When she saw Jasper she started to hiss then apologized. _"Sorry Jazz, it's just I've never seen your battle scars like this and it's a little unsettling."_

Jasper chuckled: _"Well I'm glad I haven't lost my touch. But you know I would never hurt you little girl. How do you feel Bella?" _Bella looked at me then back at Jasper,_ "Don't you know Jazz?"_

_"Well what I'm getting ... let's just say it's a little confusing darling. You're very calm and I don't feel bloodlust coming off you at all! There's plenty of lust coming from you, but not any bloodlust. And there's also curiosity with just a hint of anxiety."_ I'm sure that if Bella could have still blushed, she would have, instead she looked at Carlisle then me and asked if she could see the babies.

We all took turns looking at each other and not making eye contact with Bella. Finally I looked up and into her eyes. "Bella, honey they all have heart beats and we're not sure how you'll react to that so maybe we should hunt first." Her face went completely blank oh brother, 'hell hath no fury' is that how that went? I wanted to duck because Bella's temper was about to be unleashed.

BPOV

I gave Edward a look that I hope he interpreted as 'he had just crossed the line' and I felt like I would explode. I guess that's the newborn emotional roller coaster they had warned me about. But really lust to anger in mere seconds! Jasper moved forward but I put my hand up, swallowed a few times and stood up off the bed. And turned my wrath on the man I love. "You must be joking, I burn in the fires of hell while listening to you guys enjoying my children and you tell me I have to hunt first and then maybe I'll see them. Well have I got news for you, I'm not setting a foot out of this house until I see them!"

Edward came to life as if I had slapped him, Jasper was very wary and Emmett just stood there laughing. I turned on Emmett, "And what the hell is so damn funny!" He blinked and pointed at me, _"It's just that I think Edward has finally met his match! The control freak in him is going to have one hell of a life with you. All the newborn stories I've ever heard are about the uncontrollable emotions and how they're ruled by bloodlust but isn't happening here. I remember my first year Bella. I couldn't string together a complete sentence and make sense. You little sis come out of the gates no different than when you went in. Well except you have one rocking hot body and your eyes are red. Maybe Eddie's venom contains a super control factor, or hey maybe this is your gift you get to skip all the newborn crap. This could be really interesting seeing you go toe to toe with the Victorian control master."_

I love Emmett, but his ability to ramble was pissing me off! Jasper had crouched down like he was ready to block my way to the door. "Really Jasper? Oh for heaven's sake stand up I'm not going to hurt anyone."

I flashed a look at Emmett and he just smiled back. "I don't know why I feel in control but I do. I can hear my babies' heart beats and all it does is make me want to hold them and cuddle them...not eat them! They're my children a part me and a part Edward I need to see them to make sure their real. My human memories are so vague and I worked hard while I was burning to remember all that was important to me but the babies don't seem quite so real since I have never seen them. Edward can you read my mind, tell them I telling the truth." I looked at him with so much hope but he shook his head no. I turned to Jasper, "You said I didn't have any blood lust, just a little anxiety. So yeah I'm nervous about meeting them who wouldn't be. You've all had three days to establish a relationship with them. I felt Edward put them in my arms and he talked to me about them I have seen Beth's pictures and I've heard their babbling and now I want to see them."

I heard Alice call up from downstairs. _"It's going to be okay guys!"_

Edward came to my side with a warm lop sided grin on his face. "Edward did Alice see something?" Everyone was very still like they were afraid to move or it would set me off, but Edward smiled at me. _"No darling, Beth has assured her it will be okay, Masen will protect them if necessary and Anthony thinks you'll be just fine. They're very anxious to meet you as well. Bella love you can close your mouth, they all have gifts I told you while you were incapacitated that we'd have lots to discuss."_

"Has my Dad met them yet, and what about Renee? Do they know that the babies have been born?" I'd better rein in the emotions here or Jasper would never agree to let me see the babies.

Edward was completely relaxed as he walked slowly over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. _"No, Charlie has not met them. We thought it was best to wait until you were awake and to see if the babies would be venomous. And it wouldn't have been the best idea to have Charlie or Renee here if you woke up and were a typical newborn. But yes love, they know the babies have been born. Alice, Emmett and Rose have been taking hundreds of pictures everyday and have sent them some."_

They all looked so relieved that I hadn't freaked out. "So when can I see my Mom and Dad. They'll want to see the babies and me."

_"Let's take one thing at a time my love."_ He was right I needed to slow down. Wait, he said hundreds of pictures, why, what was going on...oh yeah rapid growth we had talked about this before they were born, okay no big deal, right? There was a hesitant knock at the door, my sisters and Esme came in with my sons and daughter. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper stood in front of their respective spouse apparently guarding my children from their newborn mother. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, at first I thought it was to restrain me and then he relaxed. Jasper stood up and everyone relaxed. My babies were sitting up in the arms that cradled them trying to look around the barrier of Cullen men.

Alice finally pushed forward with Beth. _"She's going to be fine guys, loosen up. I think we should plan for Charlie to visit tomorrow after Bella's hunted it looks like she can handle it. Seth is going to come with him and Leah. The rest of the pack will drop by later."_

_"Bella this is your daughter Beth."_ I held out my arms and wrapped them around the warm little bundle then pulled her to my chest and cradled her. I was amazed at this little miracle she smiled at me and touched my face and I almost jumped out of my skin. But I remembered this from when she had touched me while I was burning.

Edward chuckled and hugged my shoulders. _"She's showing you everything you missed so now it will become part of your vampire memory."_ The images that flashed before my eyes were mesmerizing. I saw it all from Beth's perspective if I could have wept I would have. I saw everything including all the time they spent with the family and alone with Edward and me. The whole exchange only took a few minutes, but it was an experience I would treasure forever.

Then Esme and Rose came forward at the same time. I gave Beth to Edward and they placed the boys in my arms with Rose saying. _"And here are the two Edward mini me's."_ Rose had a cracked a joke and I responded with a chuckle as I held my breath looking at them both. They were totally Edward just as I had seen in the pictures Carlisle had saved of him from when he was human.

I looked up at my Adonis of a husband and sighed, he looked at me puzzled. _"What's wrong love?"_

"Edward, I can tell history will repeat itself with these two, they will be babe magnets just like their father."

Edward shot me the raised eyebrow and said. _"While that may be, if this young lady is anything like her mother I may have to revive the Victorian practice of chaperones on dates."_ Everyone chuckled.

I just snorted and said. "Yeah well if she is like me I wish you the best of luck with that." Then the sweetest sound I've ever heard rang out across the room, Masen was laughing and was soon joined by his brother and sister, it sounded like music and wind chimes together. The family slowly drifted away to allow Edward and I some time alone with our children. They were amazing but I couldn't get over how big they were, they looked months old instead of just three days.

I went to sit on the bed and Edward suggested we sit on the floor something about catching babies otherwise. So we sat on the floor and I watched mesmerized as they rolled around on the floor. So I asked Edward what else had transpired while I was out of commission. Apparently the Quileute had come to the decision to accept the bid from NorthWest Trust to aid in their infrastructure improvements project after an impassioned argument presented by Rachel and Paul. Arthur Rask was in jail and going to be indicted for fraud and several other charges related to his real estate scams involving several first nations groups around the country. The authorities were also looking for one Jacob Black as a person of interest, yea good luck with that one. My mind flashed to a vision of him falling out of this window before us..., no he jumped out of the window to run away and I shivered. Edward wrapped me in his arms, _"Bella, it's time for the kids to eat and I think I should take you for a hunt before you get near their bottles."_ I agreed and we gathered the babies up and went downstairs to join the family.

In the middle of the great room was the huge mirror from Rose's bedroom, I looked around and Alice was bouncing up and down on her toes. "Okay Alice what gives?"

"_I figure that Edward would neglect to have you look in a mirror. Bella you're gorgeous and you need to see your new self. I just wish that Edward had let me dress you. I still don't understand how he could possibly think you'd want to wake up to your new life dressed in those ratty old sweats! They should have been burned with the rest of your things...oh shit, did I say that out loud, um sorry? Bella I just wanted you to have a new wardrobe but Esme wanted you to be comfortable so when she sent me to pack up your clothes I trashed most of them." _Edward smiled down at me ignoring Alice and said I was always beautiful.

"Ah yeah Alice I found a few of my things buried in under all the new stuff in Edward's room but not my sweats so how... I mean who?"

Esme smiled, "_I brought a pair of your sweats to the hospital but you wouldn't be able to get them on with the casts so I just kept them, good thing too or Alice would have had you in a silk dress and stilettos for hunting. And I knew you'd only wear something like that if you were tied down first. Really Alice what were you thinking it was a ridiculous idea for her first time hunting as a newborn."_

Alice got a pissy look on her face. _"Oh put a sock in it Esme I just wanted her to see herself at the best possible advantage. But even with the sweats on, Bella, you look stunning! And that dress and shoes would have showed off you killer legs. Well sooner or later those sweats will fall apart and I'll get my wish. So look at yourself girl, your husband can't take his eyes off of you." _

_"Alice I'm going to bet against you this time, these may fall apart but I can always get more." Then _I turn to the mirror, Edward was standing behind me and at first it was impossible not to concentrate on him. Talk about hot and stunning! This man is impossibly gorgeous and with my vampire vision he is really exquisite, he smirked at me and puts his hands on my shoulders and gestures with his chin to the mirror. What I saw in the mirror is amazing, I've never thought much about my looks but if I had ever had a makeover when I was human this is what I would have wanted. Nothing had really changed just enhanced. My scars were gone so my skin was flawless and as pale as Edwards. My hair was a deep mahogany with slight reddish and gold highlights. I was lean and firm but with more womanly curves which perhaps were a result of the pregnancy and not the change. My breasts though still small were bigger than when I was human and very pert. But the bright crimson eyes were very disconcerting and a little frightening.

Edward pick up on what I saw right away. _"They'll change in a few months love. The diet of animal blood will dilute the colour until there golden."_

All I could do was nod and look at the eyes. "I guess super control or not I won't be going out in public for a while."

Alice piped up. _"Well I got you brown contact lens just in case. You know Charlie might not be able to adjust to all the changes right away and the red eyes really tend to scare people."_

Just then Masen reached out from where he was held in his Aunt Alice's arms and smiled raising his little arms to me. I took him and he snuggled down into my hair. I kissed him on both cheeks and said: "Well mommy has to go hunt mountain lions with daddy now. But I'll be home in time for stories after Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper bathe you." Emmett burst out laughing. "Yeah I heard all about the mad bathroom skills of your Uncles while I was waiting to wake up." Then I made eye contact with everyone in the room. "You need to understand even though Edward and I would like to be doing all their baths and feedings and picture taking and everything else that goes with raising children. We know we can't do it alone, so we're hoping you'll continue to help us. We need all of you." The family went from looks of utter panic and concern to soft and loving smiles. I turned to Edward. "Alright then let's get this show on the road. So Mr. Cullen I'll finally get to see you hunt in all your magnificence."

Rose snorted and Emmett just out and out laughed. _"Yeah Bells, I'm sure that's not all he'll be showing you. I bet he never told you that hunting with your mate is a kind of a vampiric aphrodisiac. I doubt we'll be seeing you two before dawn!"_

I looked at Edward and though he looked rather sheepish, I could see that the horny 17 year old in his eyes was alive and well, waiting to get the hell out of there. So I grabbed his hand and led him to the back door and we took off hand in hand through the woods. Running through the woods was exhilarating. And Edward was so graceful and fluid, I was astounded that I was able to match him step for step but I could feel that he was holding back. We approached a small clearing after running for about thirty minutes. Next to a stream a herd of black tail deer had stopped to drink. Edward had explained on our run that hunting would be instinctive. And once I picked up their scent and heard their hearts beating I found myself crouching, low and calculating distance and angles. Then I was racing forward springing onto the back of the nearest buck before he even raised his head. I broke his neck and found his carotid artery with my teeth. The warm burst of liquid that flowed into my mouth was indescribable. Once I had drained the buck I looked up and found Edward leaning against a tree, with a sexy smirk on his face. I dropped the carcass, rose and moved slowly towards the incarnation of Adonis. Then it hit me, the most delicious smell in the world and my entire being vibrated with the desire for what carried that scent and I knew it was human. Edward looked panicked when he saw me stiffen. He could smell it too. Could I give up the most delicious prey in the world for Edward? Could I turn my back on it...or was I going to kill a human being. Would my children be disappointed in me? I stood straight and turned towards the scent. I made up my mind, it was unbearable breathing in the tantalizing scent as the venom pooled in mouth. So I held my breath, pivoted and ran in the opposite direction with Edward hot on my heels. I ran as far and as fast as I could, Edward kept pace with me and remained only about twenty feet behind me. I couldn't help but feel that he could surge pass me at any time and finally he did putting his hand out to stop me. _"Bella stop! What was that all about, are you okay ...how did you do that?"_

I looked at him in disbelief, he's has to be kidding. "Edward, you know what that scent was, it was human! I might have...I might...oh god I was going to kill someone!"

Then he stood there, hands in his pockets and that crazy lopsided grin on his face, he shook his head from side to side and walked towards me. _"Bella, you are stronger than anyone I've ever known with the exception of Carlisle. You could never kill anyone, my love, it's not in your nature, even as a vampire. You're a newborn and should never have been able to turn away! Yet you stand here rationally discussing that you didn't want to kill someone. You're amazing and I love you more than anything in this world." _With that our lips crashed together. I had never till that moment fully appreciated how sensual and sexual a being Edward truly was. There were no barriers now and no fears for the fragile human. This was love and lust and sex at its most primal, this was unbridled passion and my man was extraordinary. We destroyed our clothes in seconds. There was urgency to our actions, that if we didn't join immediately we would combust. Edward grabbed me around the waist, lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist and with one sift movement of his hips impaled me on his throbbing cock. All I wanted was to arch into his hips but he held me still. I could feel every inch of him in me and my skin hummed as if electrified. Then he threw his head back with his eyes closed and roared screaming to the heavens, _"MINE!" _

As the sound echoed through the valley and died down his head snapped back to me, his eyes opened and they were dark as midnight with lust. I had finally come face to face with the vampire that was Edward. He pulled out of me to his tip and thrust back pounding into me. But I met him thrust for thrust as we set a frantic pace. At some point he laid us on the ground without breaking our connection. Edward unleashed his power and gave into every want and desire he had ever suppressed since we had fallen in love. This was my vampire mate, he was strong, he was virile, he was sexy as hell and he was mine! Yes, my man was molten hot and he took me to new heights of rapture, I lost myself in Edward. His erection was massive and he would bring me to the edge of ecstasy, and then slow down to bank the fires of our passion and then start again. He would change positions often, one minute we'd be standing up against a tree, then me on top, him on top and on and on. The Kama Sutra could teach us nothing. Edward was a fantastic lover but he was starting to piss me off, not letting me come and other than his initial roar he hadn't said a word. Then his thrusts were becoming erratic, he was panting and finally he said: _"God Bella, I love you so fucking much...I don't ever want to stop this...but I can't hold on much longer, come for me, Love, just for me."_

He reached down and pressed on my clit and I shattered in his arms. I came so hard I forgot my own name. All I could do was scream: "EDWARD!" over and over again. As I fell over the edge he came with me, and we both roared our pleasure out over the valley. His thrusts came faster and harder for a short time then he stilled and spilled his seed deep inside me. We had both opened our eyes as we came. I had never seen a more beautiful sight than my Edward, in the throes of unbridled passion. He was beyond sensual with his head thrown back and the planes of his neck and jaw tense, wearing his half smile like he'd seen the light of heaven. Then he looked into my eyes and I swear I could see his soul. This was the most glorious sexual experience I could have ever imagined. It was raw, consuming and it was just us. Our need and our love had claimed us both, and had taken us to unbelievable heights. I pressed my face into Edwards's chest, sated and satisfied in the knowledge that this is where I belonged. I was meant for this life and I was meant for Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note: **Thanks again P.

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

It had been many weeks since Bella's transformation she's anxious to be normal and in control, as she says. That was why we kept challenging her by getting her closer and closer to humans. I was so proud of her. Her control rivaled Carlisle's. Visiting with Charlie should be a piece of cake for Bella, well maybe not quite that easy. In fact we hadn't gone to see him at all. Thus my infamously nosy father-in-law decided to rectify that problem. That day the babies had decided to all wake up at the same time. Which is fine for parents that don't sleep, but having them sleeping in the same room that Bella and I shared was going to be an issue before too long? Their presence had seriously cut into my personal time with my wife.

Bella went to prepare their breakfast, since we had started offering them human food. She had taken over preparing their food, but the rest of us still handled it when it was time for blood. This morning I had diaper duty, not exactly my favourite but it beat preparing human food for my offspring. According to Bella and Esme I did not make age appropriate choices for my offspring when it came to human food. Apparently babies shouldn't be eating ham and cheese omelets, instead they insisted that my children were to be subjected to oatmeal cereal, which looked and smelled absolutely disgusting.

I was at the changing table with Masen and I let my mind wander while I changed his diaper. Better that then to really take in what this chore was all about. Still it never ceased to amaze me the amount and frequency of waste that the triplets managed to produce, relative to their size. I couldn't wait until they were potty trained. In fact Emmett was researching the accepted methods of potty training as soon as he found out that it was a learned behaviour and not instinctual. Having found the prescribed method with the highest success rate, he had purchased five hundred pounds of M&M candies. Bella deemed it overkill, plus I had faith that my children would not require a bribe to use the potty. However Bella had rolled her eyes when I had made that assertion. But I could hope right?

I had Beth and Masen changed and ready to go down stairs. Anthony was another matter, he liked to make changing time into a game and spend a great deal of the time trying to roll away from me. But today was new and different. I swore that he took aim and peed all over my chinos. Just as I finally had him taken care of and had cleaned up myself, there was a resounding crash from downstairs. Have I mentioned that the Chief's mind is almost as closed to me as Bella's? That's why I didn't hear him enter the house. I grabbed up the babies and flew down the stairs, depositing them into the equally startled arms of my sister Rose. I entered the kitchen to find Charlie standing behind the breakfast island, with his hands outstretched and fishing equipment scattered helter skelter about the floor.

Bella was in her hunting crouch, facing Charlie with her back to me. Esme's imported, Brazilian granite counter top that had once graced the breakfast island was cracked into three pieces. And for some reason oatmeal was dripping from the ceiling. In hopes of lowering the tension in the room and to prevent my wife from snacking on her father I called for Jasper's assistance. He immediately appeared with Emmett, Esme and Alice as back up and began to push out calm to Bella. "Hey there Charlie, my guess is you're going fishing?"

Charlie looked at me like I was nuts, but quickly composed himself. "Yeah, thought I'd just drop by and see if anyone wanted to join in, it's been a while and to tell the truth I'm getting cabin fever. Also, I was hoping for some of Esme's coffee and muffins, they're the best in the county, but don't tell Carol I said that."

Bella was still in her crouch but she had stopped growling. I walked to her side and touched her back. She turned to look at me and straightened up, hid her face in her hands and fled the room, with Alice in close pursuit.

"A warning would have been nice Chief." Esme looked at her island, sighed, but went about setting out muffins and making coffee. "Sit down Charlie, the coffee will be ready shortly. How are you and Carol managing in the cottage? I've been meaning to drop by but things have been rather busy."

Charlie sat at the kitchen table and glared at me. "Yeah, well it would be nice to have access to my own daughter and grandchildren other than through face book and Skype. Edward, you said she was handling the change really well and that human blood didn't seem to be an issue! So what the hell was that all about?"

I sat down beside him and was joined by the rest of the family. "It's true that Bella has taken to this life really well and she has been able to handle being in relatively close proximity to humans. But Charlie that was under controlled circumstances. She was always outside and knowing that she was going to be exposed to their scent and with at least two of us at her side. You walked in on her when she was alone, unaware, and in a confined space that concentrated your scent. I thought we had agreed to take this slow Charlie?"

The Chief looked downcast. "Oh hell, Edward, I'm bored out of mind, and with Carol working part time at the clinic I'm lonely. I miss my daughter and I want to get to know my grandkids while they're still kids."

I smiled at him, "Well I think we can rectify one of those issues right now. Rose, you can bring them in now." Rose had being waiting just around the corner with the babies. They were curious but not hungry. And they were very happy that they wouldn't have to eat oatmeal today...note to self, talk to Bella about variety in the breakfast menu.

Rose came into the room and as I took Beth out of her arms Charlie gasped. He automatically rose and reached for Beth, "Oh my god, she looks just like Bella did as a baby." Beth looked up at him and gave him the most stunning smile, he in turn grinned back, extending his arms to grasp her. He looked at me and nodded at her, "May I?" I relinquished my daughter into his arms and it was official, he was going to be putty in her hands. The boys then started to squirm wanting down. Rose checked the floor looking at the debris from the island and the aborted oatmeal and shook her head no but offered an alternative. "Charlie, why don't we move into the great room where you can have your coffee and share the muffins with the babies, since oatmeal looks like a no go for this morning."

I needed to go check on Bella so as Charlie settled onto the couch surrounded by his grandchildren happily munching on Esme's banana muffins, "Charlie, I need to go check on Bella and hopefully we'll both be back soon." I knew Bella had escaped outside. I found her, with Alice, sitting in our meadow sobbing into her hands.

Alice smiled and got up to leave, as she passed me silently said. _'She'll be okay, just let her talk it out. Then she'll be ready to come back. Everything will be fine, Edward, she was never even close to attacking Charlie, just startled.'_ I thanked her with a peck on the cheek and went to sit by my bride. I sat down with my Bella and pulled her into my side "Bella you..."

_"I know Edward, Alice told me I would never have attacked him. It's just scary, having that kind of automatic reaction to my Dad. I expected it with other humans but I guess never thought it would be the same with my Dad. He must hate me!"_

"Actually Love, he's sitting in the great room eating muffins and getting to know the kids. He was surprised with your reaction but I don't think he ever felt threatened by you. That must be where you got your fearlessness from."

Bella took a deep breath and gave me a half smile _"Yeah? But with me it's probably a combination of Charlie's fearlessness and Renee's cluelessness."_

I chuckled, but I felt like needed to defend Renee, "Renee isn't clueless hon, she's just adventurous. Are you ready to go back and get reacquaint yourself with your Dad?" She took my hand and nodded. We raced back to the house and through the back door and then slowed to a human walk once we entered the house. Bella came to a sudden halt. When I looked down at her she had a huge grin on her face and pure love in her eyes for the scene before us.

Charlie was seated on the couch and the babies were literally crawling all over him, exploring every one of his pockets. He was having the time of his life then Bella spoke up: "Dad, that better not be toffee you're hiding in your pockets. I remember you used to play that game with me and Mom would be livid...It's bad for their teeth and you know it."

Charlie chuckled without looking up. "Oh relax Bells I'm sure Edward will have them on the best dental plan in the country." Note to self discuss with Carlisle the need for routine dental care.

The visit went on without a hitch. Charlie was mesmerized by the triplets and he mentioned that Masen was just like me and yet Anthony was as well. And he thought it was freaky that our children looked so much like us. Then he wondered that once they had matured if would we have to pass for triplets and twins when in public? I wished Charlie would stop putting all these thoughts into my head. To be honest I hadn't considered that. Would they look more human than me and Bella? Would they look older than us? I can promise you one thing I was not going to play the younger brother to my own children.

Jasper decided that he would go fishing with Charlie and they'd drop by to see if the off duty wolves might like to tag along. Charlie never mentioned how different Bella appeared and he wasn't put off by her reddish amber eyes. He was a little hesitant about hugging her but when she stepped forward he gladly gave her a hearty two armed hug. Before he left he lamented to Bella how he missed her cooking. Carol was a Cracker Jack cook but she was into low fat, low cholesterol and he wanted some comfort food. Like Grandma Swan's Stroganoff. Bella said she'd make him some soon. Esme looked at me and raised her eyebrow. The rest of the day was quiet and easy, the babies were content to crawl anywhere and everywhere on the first floor exploring, with one of the family following close behind. Emmett and I had cleaned up and removed he granite from the kitchen. Esme had already located a local supplier that had just what she needed for a replacement. She gave him the measurements and assured him three times that she knew what she was doing. Then she offered him double the money, if he would first: stop questioning her skill with a tape measure and second: have it delivered by dinner time the next day.

Bella felt awful and insisted that she pay for it. Esme agreed, but I thought Bella was going to pass out when she found out how much it would cost. I had to chuckle we'd had the finance talk before, but I hadn't had a chance to review her own portfolio and personal accounts with her, prior to her change. If the truth be known I had set them up before I left Bella with the intent that she would never have to do without, even if I wasn't there. I handed Esme my black card and gathered my luscious wife into my arms then went in search of our offspring. The triplets were asleep in Rose and Emmett's room under their watchful eyes. Emmett smiled at Bella then looked at me. "Dude, I finally get it, why you loved to watch Bells sleep." I nodded and we mouthed our thanks leaving them to walk up to our room.

I finally had to admit that Bella had been right all along. She was meant for this life, and as a result I was able to show her the depth of my love and passion. We could finally kiss in the way I had always wanted, without restraint, just passion and need. Whenever we came together it was explosive, like live wires coming in contact. There was always a sizzle we could feel as tongues touched and hands explored and stroked. When our bodies entwined and her scent was enfolding me it was more than I had ever hoped to find in a mate. I know it sounds foolish but it was magical. Bella held nothing back and I could now please her in ways I had never dreamed would be possible. The possibilities were limitless, now that she was more durable. My wife was a sensual, loving and passionate woman. When it was just us, alone, all I wanted was: to bury myself between her legs. But as fantastic as our physical relationship was, I was just as mesmerized by her mind. She was bright, funny, stubborn and opinionated, and she doesn't let me get away with anything. It has opened a whole new world for me. Since I can't read Bella's mind I have to look for other clues, like any other man, as to what is going on in her head. Even Jasper won't help me figure out her moods. One afternoon, I had apparently said something that pissed her off so I approached Jasper and said: "Thanks for the warning!" He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder, "Welcome to the club, Edward. Finally you don't have the advantage of mind reading to get you out of trouble."

Today Bella was pouring over a cookbook she wanted to practice cooking again. Bella wanted to have Charlie and Carol to dinner and before too long the triplets would be starting on solid food so she wanted to be able to cook for them. Like the rest of us, she found the smell of human food distasteful. Without being able to rely on her human senses, she had planned on using the wolves as her lab rats, to help her find the perfect recipes. Then Emmett pointed out to her. "Bella, the wolves hardly have discerning palates you know they'll eat anything!"

She, literally, threw the book at him and came huffing into the great room, throwing herself onto my lap. "What am I going to do? I'm their mother and I won't even be able to cook for them! How do you an Esme manage to do it?" Esme looked up from her Architectural Digest smiled then said: "Food Network!" And then went back to reading.

I chuckled. Bella arched her eyebrow at me then frowned. "Food Network, that's it?"

I continued to chuckle and nodded: "The secret is to follow the recipe exactly as they show you, do not diverge and do not get creative. You have the visuals of what the ingredients should look like in the different stages of preparation. So you have to rely on your eye not your nose or taste buds. Then feed it to the wolves and if they don't get sick you have a winner! She crossed her arms and grimaced, then slapped my hand away when I reached to squeeze her shoulder. "Thanks a lot for the insight buster."

Esme reached over and patted her hand. "Sorry Bella, he's right though, that's all you can do and so far we're both batting a thousand. You and Charlie always loved anything we cooked, but we're not good at experimenting. Once, I did manage a vege tray without Food Network."

I had created a monster. Bella spent the next thirty six hours watching the Food Network and cooking when she wasn't caring for the babies. My cock was so hard it was about to burst, and all she wanted from me was to run to the grocery store for her. Once the cooking marathon was over and every pot, pan and Tupperware dish had been used and abused. She collapsed beside me in bed. The babies were down for the night and she was energized from her culinary success. Satisfying not only the wolves and their imprints but Charlie and Carol as well. But her crowning triumph was the praise she got from Sue Clearwater, who was considered by most to be the best cook in La Push and Forks. Sue had dropped by, to tell us that William was taking a sabbatical from UDUB, and had stayed for dinner. William had been planning on spending his time off in the South West, but he was willing to take some of that time to come to Forks, and work with Rose and me. He felt we would be done in short order, because of our natural gift for languages and our ability to process information on multiple levels. Coupled with the fact that we didn't have to sleep it should only be a matter of a few days before we would be able to continue to work on our own. But he would be available through Skype once he'd left. It seemed like a crash course for something so complex. But William was only thirty and he didn't want to spend too much time with us, and risk triggering the wolf gene. He had absolutely no desire to join the pack. Ever!

Bella was lying on the bed beside me looking totally sexy. I was trying to concentrate on my book, so that I wouldn't look at her, because I didn't think I would be able to stop from jumping her. She was so proud of herself and went on and on about the dishes she had prepared and served, and the ones she had frozen. She wanted to try her hand at canning and preserving. Esme told her she'd have to do that in the wolf's quarters. She had tried it once a few years ago and it had taken weeks to get the stench out of the house. While Bella talked she was chewing her luscious lower lip. My eyes strayed from my book and became glued to that lip. I wanted it...it was mine and if anyone was going to chew on it, it should be me! I was losing perspective and control. The gentleman in me was telling me to listen to Bella. The 17 year old was comatose and ogling Bella's lips and the vampire mate said: take her! Finally I was so hard I couldn't stand it any longer, and I crashed my lips into hers. She didn't respond. My mind drifted back to the time when Carlisle had explained that there would be times when I would upset Bella and never know why. Had I just done that now, should I back off now and apologize or wait? I decided to wait with my lips still glued to hers. I slipped my tongue out and licked her lower lip tentatively, that until recently she had been mauling. Suddenly she opened her mouth to me and our tongues clashed together and all rational thought left me. I kicked the gentleman to the curb, ignored the 17 year old and unleashed the vampire! And by doing that I had awakened a primal need in my mate.

Bella had us naked in seconds and I buried my cock to the hilt in her warm moist depths. Then let loose a cry of possession and of fulfillment as I acknowledged for the entire world that she is: "MINE." I had lost myself in Bella, but eventually real life intruded. I could hear the babies stirring. Bella was lounging at my side, both of enjoying our post coital bliss. I rose to tend to them but she pulled me back. "Grandma and Grandpa are going to take them this morning. To give us some time alone. I arranged it with them before I came to bed. Edward, you are an amazingly patient man, and I'm so lucky to have you. But why you put up with all those hours of me cooking is beyond me, you must be a saint. I'm truly sorry for neglecting you my love."

WOW what do I do now! I have to get this right. Do I say I'm sorry too? I guess it couldn't hurt. "No Bella, I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that you were neglecting me." That was a rather neutral statement, so I went for the brownie points. "I'm really very proud of you and how you threw yourself into this, and everything you accomplished." Bingo! Carlisle is a wise man, I have just discovered he was right that by not trying to figure my wife out I would be rewarded...it makes absolutely no sense but who the hell cares. I'm getting a blow job! After Bella had sucked my brains out through my dick, we showered together. There was no sex just languid sudsy stroking. We were lost in our own thoughts, and all I could think of was: perhaps I had to become a vampire in order to find Bella and to fulfill some cosmic purpose. She has always said we were meant to be together that it was our destiny, and the Pixie agreed.

I did know that I had been blessed in so many ways even before I met Bella. Ways, that until now, I had never acknowledged. My blessings included not just Bella and my children, but my vampire family who have loved and supported me through all those desolate years of my searching and not knowing what I was looking for. They had always believed in me and accepted the man I was. And then there are the other additions to our family, human and wolf that have only enriched our lives they are the links between worlds. Some will be permanent and some will eventually perish or move on. But all of them are vital and important to me and my family. For the first time in my existence I felt whole. It was this goddess standing beside that I had to thank for all that. She had ignited a fire in me that goes beyond the sexual and sensual, she awakened a whole new way of being for me. Bella had made me refocus and truly see the beauty of the world surrounding me. She was my epicentre and my compass.

The water had turned cold at some point and my angel was speaking to me, "Edward? Edward? Are you still with me," I shook my head and looked down at her wet form. "I've got a penny for your thoughts handsome?"

I turned off the shower and as we stepped out together I reached around to wrap her in a fluffy white bath sheet pinning her to my chest. "Just thinking of how lucky I am and wondering how I could ever deserve such happiness. I see things differently now Bella like blinders have been removed from my eyes and I'm seeing the world around me for the first time. I have so much to be thankful for, so many blessings. I have been given so much. Things that I coveted and things I never thought I had a right to. I am a very fortunate man and it's because of you, having you in my life. How could I have ever have thought that leaving..."

"No Edward, we're not going down that road, no more pity parties. You're not the only one who has been blessed. I have always felt out of step in my human life, like something was missing, then I found you and nothing was missing. We have been blessed with children and family and friends that love and support us. But this between you and me is beyond any of that, we were meant to be together, you just had to wait longer than I did."

I kissed her chastely on the lips. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Well, not in so many words. But there was a lot of writhing, groaning, and moaning going on up until a few minutes ago, so I kind of got the impression that you did! And I love you, Edward, and I will for all eternity."

I leaned into her lips and kissed her as deeply and as softly as I could to show her how I treasured her. We sat on our bed, while I brushed her hair dry, immersed in the scent and the sound of each other. Then Bella looked at me. "Edward, I would love to stay here in your arms forever but this damn thirst is killing me. Can we go find a snack of the non human variety? Then I'd really like to come back and spend some time with the babies. Maybe later we can even replay these last few hours together that is if you're up for it."

We got dressed, jumped out our window and raced through the woods. We didn't have to go far, before we came across the scent of a mountain lion. It had been a dry season, the weather had been driving them out of their natural habitat and this one was far too close to the hiking trails and Forks. Bella took off to the east as soon as she caught the scent. This would be her first true carnivore. I was torn between leading the hunt and letting her take it. But there was still the scent of humans in the area and so far Bella seemed to be ignoring it. So I followed her lead as I listened for the humans and watched her delicious ass in front of me. I had followed her for only a short distance as she tracked the big cat. Once she peeked over her shoulder at me and I had expected her to growl a warning to stay away instead she extended her hand to me and mouthed: "together". So we took down the lion together and ate in companionable silence. Our eyes never left each other. When the big cat was drained we disposed of the carcass and turned towards home running together while holding hands. Bella is still a very messy eater, the big cat's claws had shredded most of what she was wearing, but we came across a strategically placed backpack with clothes and a message tacked to the front: 'we need you both at home NOW!' Damn it, I had left my cell phone locked in my bedside drawer. Beth likes to play with it and while I can more than afford all the long distance charges she's racking up with random dialing, she has to learn that it's not a toy. Bella looked panicked. "Edward! Not the babies!" She dressed rapidly and then we flew through the forest. When we reached home the family was in the great room and the babies were playing with Esme's silver service in the middle of the floor, thank god they were fine.

We looked at Carlisle. "What is it?"

He sighed and turned to Alice. "I saw Jacob getting on a plane for the States! We just spoke with Maggie, someone called the island saying that Jacob's dad was seriously ill and that he was asking for him. Jacob eluded his caretakers that were assigned to accompany him to see Billy. It was all a ruse Edward. Jacob caught the first plane to the States, using a credit card that he stole from another guest." Bella sat down on the floor and gathered the babies to her she looked worried but not fearful. I sat beside her and took Beth onto my lap while Alice continued. "Maggie is so sorry. She said Jacob had been on such good behaviour. He was charming, and that he had actually been a model inmate. He had even earned outdoor privileges and was allowed to walk on the grounds and interact with others. Maggie and Shawn never really trusted him though. But somehow he figured out that she could tell when he was lying. She said that after a while, if he couldn't avoid her, he was careful to be vague or absolutely truthful when speaking to her. And he completely stopped talking about us or Forks." Bella started to rock back and forth staring into space, I reached out and took her hand. "Maggie was on the mainland when the call came in, the person was so insistent that Billy was dying that rather than wait for Maggie to get back with Siobhan, Liam okayed the visit. He even checked out Jacob's story after he'd left, using the contact information we gave them. The cousin was surprised that Jacob had found out." Bella raised her head and looked at Alice. "Billy is very sick his diabetes is out of control and he was hospitalized. But according to his cousin he told her that he didn't want Jacob notified. Other than the cousin Rachel and Rebecca were the only other ones that knew and they didn't want Jacob told."

"FUCK!" I couldn't help it, but no one admonished me for my language in front of the kids. Why couldn't this guy just go away and stay there! Did he have a death wish, because if he did I would be more than happy to oblige. "Alice, do you know what flight he's on, when and where he'll land? And have any of the packs had contact with him?"

Leah came into the room just then and said: "No, and that's going to be a problem. Because if he's gone rogue no one in the pack will be able to hear him when he's phased." At Carlisle's suggestion we decided to get Rachael and Paul on a plane to Isle Esme. Until this was taken care of we didn't want him to have access to any pawns that he could play with. Paul was making progress but he could still be vulnerable to manipulation by Jacob.

Leah was livid. "What the hell is wrong with them over there they have a whole island full of blood suckers and they can't keep one mutt caged."

Bella bristled and then spoke. "Leah, it's not a prison or a mental institution. People from our world go there because they have a genuine desire to overcome their base nature in order to live in this world. Like an alcoholic they've had to acknowledge that they have a problem in order to seek help. Do you think Jacob sees himself as having a problem? His needs are outside of the kind of treatment they provide."

Leah was pacing in front of the windows. "This is shit. He isn't going to change! The man is insane! Can't we just take him out this time? He's a rogue wolf, unpredictable and dangerous! In nature the pack would just eliminate him."

I stood and put my hand on her shoulders and as much as it pained me I said: "Leah, you're talking about taking a human life."

"Edward, I can't remember the last time Jacob acted like a human. You know what he wants and when he gets here and sees Bella what do you think he's going to try and do... come on man, he'll try to kill you and the babies." She leaned away from me and looked down at Bella. "Bella, you know we can't let him live."

Bella looked lost and a little freaked, she stood up and walk to me and I pulled her back against my chest. She looked at Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the family. "Why is it my decision?"

Leah sighed. "You may not remember this Bella, but Jacob is your best friend."

Bella calmed down then and looked at Leah. "I haven't forgotten a thing Leah. You're wrong he was my friend but not anymore. He hasn't been my friend for a long time. If he comes near my family or friends you have my permission to take him out. That is if I don't get to him first." I closed my eyes and shook my head. Bella turned in my arms and placed a hand on my cheek "Edward, don't give me that look. Regardless of what all of you may think I created this problem. I let Jacob take advantage of me and manipulate me. Edward, I took his side against you every time, even when he was wrong. I treated him like a little brother but he thought it was more, I could see that, but I never stopped him. Well it stops now!"

I hugged Bella and looked at the rest of my family. "So does anyone here have a problem with that?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

I expected Carlisle to disagree but to my shock he stood up and went to Bella, taking her from my arms and hugging her. "Bella all our children are special to us, but if Esme and I could have had daughter together, I would have wanted her to be just like you. You have taught us what it means to be human, as well as vampire. You have added so much to this family, enriching each one of us. I think I can speak for all of us... Jacob had his chance and he does not deserve to live if he threatens this family. I'm sorry, but I believe Leah's assessment that he's insane is right."

Bella kissed Carlisle on the cheek, I'm sure if she could have blushed she would have. Leah stood there with her arms crossed and face twisted into, what Emmett would call, the 'what the fuck' look. And for some reason I thought it was one of the funniest damn things I'd ever seen. Maybe it was just a reaction to how serious everyone had become, but I couldn't help myself. I suddenly started chuckling with my hand over my mouth, trying to stop. It didn't work. Now I was getting the same look from Emmett, then he just raised his eyebrows and started to laugh out loud. Leah looked at both of us, huffed and dragged her hands down her face then joined in. She was laughing so hard she was crying and through her tears she said. "Oh god Carlisle, I was waiting for you to call for a group hug! You guys do know that you can get pretty sappy sometimes...is that just because you're all really old?"

Now everyone was laughing, but we stopped and turned to the babies, when their high pitch tinkling laughter joined ours. Bella and I scooped up our children, she grabbed Masen and I picked up Beth and Anthony, hugging them to us and continuing to laugh. Alice then rolled her eyes back into her head and went into a daze. We all stopped laughing to watch her. I saw her vision and gasped shouting out. "NO!"

Alice's vision had hit me like a ton of bricks. I thought I'd be physically ill. "Alice, that is not going to happen, we are not using the babies as bait to lure him in." Bella let a growl rip through the house that rattled the windows.

Alice inched behind Jasper. "Edward, Bella, it's the only way, otherwise he's going to kill one of them! He will spend months attacking us as individuals. If we don't do this then innocent people will be hurt, the sooner we face it the better."

Bella was livid. "What do you mean use the babies...is he going to kill one of them? What's she talking about Edward? Tell me!" I tried to calm her down, but she just gave me the eye. Beth was holding onto Anthony's hand, he was holding onto Masen's as she reached up and touched my face. I felt a small sizzle when I touched Bella, but I dismissed it as Beth was replaying what her Aunt Alice had just said along with what she had seen. Then she showed me how the triplets saw themselves as partners with their parents.

Alice fell to the floor, her gaze was blank the vision was coming fast and furious. Masen was standing with his Mother in front of me, Beth and Anthony they were maintaining a shielding bubble over us. When he and Bella joined hands I could feel a massive power building up. But when we all joined hands the power increased exponentially. The triplets appeared to be the size of three or four year olds so this was still many months away. Then I realized the vision was not coming directly from Alice, it was coming through Anthony to Beth and then to me. I couldn't hear anyone else in the room. Beth, Anthony and Masen were all smiling at me and it was the first time that I had been unnerved by my children.

"Carlisle, I think we may have an issue that we will need to investigate." Carlisle turned to me looking perplexed. "I think the children can share their gifts when they're touching." But for the life of me, I couldn't shake the idea that there was more to it. What else they could do...what else could we do? Bella looked like she was about to lose it. I nodded for us to sit and everyone else followed suit. We hashed out what we knew that the babies could do. Then everyone contributed any oddities that they had noticed, when the babies where touching each other. There wasn't much to go by, but Bella and I both admitted to feeling the sizzle earlier when we had all been touching. Jasper said that their emotions seemed to be jacked up at the same time. But that was all except for them having what seemed like silent conversations, or as Emmett called it, their mind meld when he was bathing them. Nothing else seemed to stand out. Carlisle at first looked concerned, then his face changed to a mixture of wonder and anxiety, as he looked at the triplets. "Edward, we really need to contact Eleazar. This is beyond me. If they can share powers, and this gets out to the Volturi, we could have more trouble than just that rabid dog Jacob Black."

Shit, could life get any more complicated! Bella looked like she could cry, and though she wasn't hysterical I didn't think it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

**Emmett POV**

The tension in the room was now so thick that poor Jasper looked like he was about ready to pass out from the strain, so I stepped out of my comfort zone. "Hey, I know that I'm usually the comic relief in these situations but the tension in here is about to tear Jasper apart. So I think we need to tackle one problem at a time. First let's ease up on the angst." Everyone was making the effort including the babies. They crawled over to Jasper, smiling at him and reaching out for him to pick them up. Apparently happy babies are like a tranquilizer for Jazz. So I decided as Eddie would say, to stand up and take the floor. "Okay Alice, first the Volturi do you see them coming for us?"

Alice's eyes went blank for a sec and she smiled. "No! No one knows about the babies even if we tell the Denali they won't tell anyone else."

Rosie and everyone were sitting around, with their mouths open, like they couldn't believe the idea that I was taking charge. The Pixie giggled and broke the spell so I figured I better just keep going before someone hit me. "Okay, so let's not borrow trouble and wait for Alice to tell us differently."

Edward nodded his head in agreement and said. "So that leaves Jacob Black as the number one problem."

"No bro, he's number two. Number one is that you guys need to get translating that journal. Cause I have this sick feeling that the whole Merged Souls thing goes beyond just Bella and Edward, and that journal just might hold the answers that could save our collective asses. I suggest we break into teams. Eddie and Carlisle...as my human pappy would have said, are the most 'book learned' of the bunch, so ideally they should take charge of the research. But we need Eddie and his minding reading tricks to catch the dog." Rosie was grinning at me from ear to ear, and the pappy crack had at least got a chuckle from Jasper and Bella. "So this is how I think we should break it down and, no offense ladies, but Rose and Esme you need to help Carlisle by learning that language from William. Bella takes care of all things baby and human. Alice, Jasper, Eddie and I will take on the big bad wolf with the pack. But Leah, maybe you should help with the research you seem to have the ability to step back and see things we don't." Her brain is kind of freaky that way. But she's really going to be pissed if we pull her off the hunt for Jacob.

"Eddie, I know you hate that name, but things are a little stressed right now. I want you to know that you, Bella and the babies are my family as much as anyone else in this room. And no one messes with my family!" No one said a thing, they just looked at me. Eddie opened and closed his mouth about half a dozen times, Carlisle finally blinked and Jasper shook his head and said: "Good plan." Leah on the other hand looked like she was going to take a bite out of me.

"Oh! Okay then, so everyone is alright with the plan?" I looked to Edward after all it was his family that was hanging in the balance here.

Edward had his head down, leaning his forearms on his knees. "Yeah Em, I think we're more than okay with the plan, at least it gives us a starting place and a focus... thanks." Edward looked up at me, then reached out for a fist bump which I obliged. Bella handed Masen to his grandfather and suddenly I was flying backwards having been tackled by her, Rose and Alice. Each one of them kissing me and thanking me. The babies were laughing and clapping then Masen yelled out "Unca Em, Unca Em" soon to be followed by his siblings, which effectively shut everyone up again.

Edward used to say, and probably still did, that Bella would be the death of him, because of how much he loved her. Well these three babies would be the death of us all, because no one has ever been loved like these three have, well maybe with the exception of their mom. We were a family and no one and nothing would change that. "Hey Esme, have you got that school curriculum for the triplets ready, cause I think we're going to need it sooner rather than later." Beth and Anthony broke out in huge smiles. Masen looked at his Mom and said: "School, please Momma!" I thought Bella would pass out.

"Can I make another suggestion..." everyone nodded."Well since the kids are growing by leaps and bounds which is scaring the shit out of all of us. And the Volturi will probably try to kill us at some point. Plus we have an insane dog running around that really is going to try and kill us. Well then before everything goes to crap let's party!" Just when I felt like I was finally a card carrying member in the Cullen League of the Extraordinarily Intelligent everyone started throwing pillows at my head. And then we split up and the calls went out to the pack and the Denali's.

I just noticed that Bella had come home in different clothes than what she had left in, so I thought this would be my one opportunity to get her to talk about hunting with her mate. She was sitting on the floor leaning against Eddie when I knelt down in front of her. "Nice outfit sis but not exactly what you had on when you left is it? So spill honey how'd it go?" Bella gave me the full lip pout as only Bella can, and looked to Edward as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He relayed most of the mountain lion story to all of us while Bella sat with down cast eyes then just when he started to get to the juicy parts he stopped and said the rest was personal.

He flashed me a wicked grin when I started to pout, but I got him back by imagining him taking Bella against a tree. For which he hit me in the jaw and tackled me over the back of the couch. And it was game on! Wrestling with the Cullen boys was on! Esme was yelling at us to watch out for her coffee table, which we broke within five seconds of her warning. Somehow Jasper got in the middle of us and tried to stop it. Then it was the three of us rolling around with our wives yelling, the parents groaning and the babies laughing... just typical Cullen fun.

Seth and Quil came through the back door nodded at Leah, looked at us and walked into the kitchen. They came back out with a plate of fried chicken and sat down on the floor to watch. The babies crawled over to them, taking some chicken from the plate, and sat down between them. Once we were done Esme wasn't speaking to any of us. And she was fit to be tied. Suddenly she decided that she needed to go grocery shopping after Bella's cooking binge. Leah asked if she could go to because the wolves needed supplies. Alice got online and ordered replacements for the furniture we broke and few other things. And then, while giggling, announced she had to go shopping. Jasper, Edward and I were put on the decor repair work detail under the watchful eye of Commandant Rose. The repairs included some drywall, painting and replacing one pane of the floor to ceiling window in the great room. Bella and Carlisle took the babies upstairs for a nap.

Shortly after we got started William arrived with Sue, after introductions and explanations, he adjourned to Carlisle's study with Rose. He had brought a number of texts and audio tapes for them to get started on, learning the basics of ancient Anasazi. So Sue took over supervising us for Rose. She looked around, clucking her tongue so I thought she needed to understand what had happened. "This entire repair and redecoration job is Eddie ...oops I mean Edward's fault. You see Sue, I'm a visual kind of guy, but he should have known I was only jerking his chain, ...hell Bella is my sister,... and why the hell Jasper got involved I don't know." Sue looked totally confused. "I guess you had to be there to appreciate what I'm saying." She just shook her head and looked at the pile of broken furnishings and pointed to it then the door. Edward shot me a smirk. "Emmett, Jasper felt left out that's why he got involved, it's been awhile since we had a good knock down and drag out."

Yeah it had been awhile. We needed to take breaks like this more often. "Hey guys are you sure Esme wants this wall green?" It didn't look like Esme's usual colour scheme. Jasper hit me in the back of the head. "That's the primer idiot, two coats of primer followed by two coats of the vanilla cream."

All three of us groaned while Sue laughed and went into the kitchen to make coffee for her and William. Damn four coats, the actual painting wouldn't take long, but waiting for it to dry was so boring. I took a side long look at the guys. Eddie was tinkling on the piano so I challenged Jazz to a game of Halo. Little did he know that I was finally going to win this game and hand him his ass! No one ever beat him at Halo, including the minding reading savant over there, tickling the ivories. But I had fucked up his controller earlier so it would jam, the man was going down! Edward chuckled to himself before he said: "Emmett, he knows. And are you so sure that you have the right controller?"

"Ah shit I'm fucking dead!" Jasper was clutching his controller to his chest and chuckling like a mad man.

**RosePOV**

The man I was married to came across as a moron or a big kid most of the time and though he played those roles to the hilt, Emmett was actually a very intelligent guy. He just thought that between Edward's brooding and Jasper's 'I can't kill the humans' twelve step program, there was enough drama in the family. That was why he assumed the role of comic relief, at which he excelled. I loved him for it, because I could hide my own insecurities behind his craziness. I came across as a bitch and a bit of princess most of the time, but again it was a role that helped me deal with this life. Especially when we had to change homes , and sometimes countries, every five years or so. Believe me that vampires generally do not adjust well to change, so when that was added to the issues I brought over from my human life, I was often an unhappy vampire. Then Bella Swan came into our lives and I felt the pressure and anxiety of having to hide exactly who we were, even in our home. Which I thought was ridiculous. Particularly when you looked at the risk she presented if Jasper fell off the wagon or if Edward beat him to it and made dinner out of her first.

I had been prepared, at one point, to take her out myself and dispose of her. I would have done it to. Except my brother really and truly loved her and she in turn loved him. I couldn't fathom how they could do it. But, at the same time, I couldn't deny them. Besides, of all of us, Edward carried a burden no one should have to, hearing the thoughts of everyone all the time. And no matter how much that irritated me, and caused him to be a bit smug at times, it wasn't his fault and he deserved some happiness. I'm really glad now that I didn't kill Bella, because she has made us a real family. She has given us the laughter of children, and they will grow up looking to each of us for guidance and love. She was willing to risk her life to bring them into this world for Edward, herself and for us as our legacy. Now we have the chance to pass something of ourselves on through these little imps. As individuals we will no longer be stagnant, these precious children will challenge and change us from now until the end of time.

The boys had finished all repairs in the house. And I have to agree with them that watching paint dry is a pathetic activity for vampires, but having to watch the boys watch the paint dry is even worse. I have several degrees, from three different Ivy League schools, in engineering, biochemical engineering and physics. I'm sure I could develop a formula for instantly drying paint. I think I'll add that to the pet project list as number one hundred and ten. I was so glad when William arrived. Finally a project worthy of my talents and he was kind of cute for a human. Carlisle, William and I had been at it for about six hours when I heard Esme's car pull off the highway. It sounded like she was being followed by several delivery trucks. I had noticed that William was a little skittish around us. In fact he was trying to, surreptitiously, monitor his pulse and body temp. It was really very funny to watch. The guy was so freaked about his potential to become a wolf, that between monitoring for wolf changes and his awe of Carlisle's library he had a hard time concentrating. So when Esme arrived, he took the interruption as an excuse to leave and wasted no time getting the hell out of here. I heard him say a quick 'hi' to Leah as he jumped in his car and took off. I turned to Carlisle. "Do you think we made him nervous?" Carlisle just smiled and nodded. "Well I think we better make sure that Skype is working because I'll be surprised if he comes back."

I rose and went to the door calling down to the great room. "Hey guys, it sounds like we are about to be invaded by a bunch of human delivery men. So who's going to grab the newborn?" Got to hand it to him, Edward is fast, he was up those stairs, out the back door and across the river, with Bella, before I took my next breath. Bella could probably have handled the delivery guys if she stayed in the backyard or with the babies, but there was no sense in taking any chances.

The evil pixie shopper had managed to get rush orders on all the furniture from a designer's private warehouse in Port Angeles. In other words, she had basically stolen someone else's order by paying twice the price. Esme and Leah came in from the garage and Alice was bouncing around like the energizer bunny. They had to have a dozen bags each in their hands. The boys had already gone out the front door and started to help the delivery guys unload the furniture, food, flowers and boxes and boxes of toys and children's clothing along with some very high end digital and traditional photography equipment. Of course my monkey man was drooling over all the digital stuff and I could see Jasper eyeing traditional equipment probably thinking about setting up a dark room in the basement. Both men had penchant for photography and a keen interest in the two different mediums.

Edward was not to be outdone in the production of images, and believe it or not he was a very skilled artist working mainly in pencil. His sketches were extremely detailed but he didn't do it very often saying he lacked a muse. Yeah right. I'd seen his stash of Bella pictures. The thing is had she? Huh I'll have to ask her sometime, especially about the ones when she was sleeping and pieces of her anatomy were tastefully exposed. That ought to ruffle Edward's feathers...after all isn't that what sisters are for! Alice looked over at me and shook her head. "He'll destroy them if you say anything. And it will be a bone of contention between you two for decades. He's going to show them to her eventually so just leave it alone Rose. But if you want to drive him crazy, fill his Aston Marten with popcorn, unbuttered of course. Then he'll blame Emmett, who'll gladly take the credit for it just because he'll wish he'd thought of it first."

"You've got to be kidding, if he isn't listening in right now he'll know when he comes back cause he'll hear me thinking about it."

"Yes but right now he and Bella are a little pre-occupied in the Meadow and the deed will be done by the time he gets back. There are three hundred bags of already popped unbuttered theatre style popcorn in one of those trucks with your name on it, go girl!"

Just as I was making my way out front, the babies started to cry, well not actually cry Masen was calling out for his 'Momma or Daddy'. And when they didn't answer he started to call for all of us in order of our age to come to the nursery. Apparently Anthony had gotten out of his crib and was eating the Zinc Oxide Cream from the tube. I smiled and raced for the stairs. Alice said she'd let Emmett know about the popcorn, if he was going to take credit for it, he might as well have the glory of actually doing it. Carlisle joined me as I passed his study. When we entered the nursery, Beth came crawling out of the bathroom holding onto the end of the toilet paper I could hear the roll unraveling behind her. Anthony was now trying to drink the baby shampoo to get rid of the zinc oxide taste. Masen on the other hand was standing in his crib looking from one sibling to the other and holding the bridge of his nose...oh my god he really was Edward in miniature!

Carlisle and I both burst out laughing. I went to Beth and Carlisle grabbed Anthony just as he got the child proof cap off the shampoo. We walked into the bathroom to take care of both messes, and found that toilet paper wasn't the only thing Beth had gotten into. She'd taken and poured all the bath salts out on the floor to make snow angels, like Uncle Jasper had told her about, she didn't want to wait until it snowed. When Alice and Esme finally walked in, all the mess had been cleaned up but not until Carlisle had taken several pictures on his phone for Edward and Bella and the rest of the family to see, including Masen doing the nose thingy. Through it all Masen had been sitting in his crib humming to himself and I thought that if he was that much like Edward he was probably composing his first concerto.

Alice went to the head of the stairs and called down to Emmett and Jasper not to bother storing the junior beds she had bought, it was time to take the cribs down. "So I guess we'll be into some construction shortly?" I could see by the look in Esme's eye she was starting to plan an addition most likely to this side of the house thinking that the kids would need their own rooms soon. Anthony crawled over to Esme. "Grandma Esme, can we help you plan for our rooms?" So Esme got down on the floor beside the kids and asked them what they wanted. Masen suggested that they each have their own bedroom. Beth wanted another room that could be a classroom and study. Anthony of course wanted a play room and they all wanted their own bathroom. By the time the delivery guys were done and the boys were ready to set up the new beds, Bella and Edward were back from their little frolic in the Meadow. Bella took one look at the kids, the junior beds, the pictures Carlisle had taken of the mess and the wish list the kids had for the renovations and put her foot down. We were about to weather our first newborn storm, I'm surprised it took her this long.

**BPOV**

I looked at everything around me I couldn't believe my eyes. New beds, plans for renovations, children wish lists and those pictures would probably be cute ten years from now but not today. I had to whistle to get everyone's attention when I started to speak...no I started to yell. "Listen up everyone, I know you love our kids unconditionally but they are not going to be rewarded for bad behaviour! As far as the renovations go I think that Masen and Anthony can share one large bedroom. Three separate bathrooms are ridiculous, and they can all use the guest bathroom on this floor. The study and games room are not happening look at the trouble these three caused here in a matter of minutes without supervision. They'll do their homework at the dining room table like their father and I did. And we are not duplicating games and game systems between downstairs and their rooms. Esme since you're going to renovate part of the basement for Jasper's darkroom, can I make a suggestion that the remaining space becomes a family room? That way the great room can be freed up for more relaxing pursuits other than Halo and God of War." Everyone had their arms cross in front of their chest except Edward he was holding Masen and playing with his hands. Was that man even going to back me up here?

Emmett and Jasper's face lit up. "Yeah, we could get a pool table, pinball, and air hockey damn that's brilliant Bell. It can become the man cave!"

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Family Room means for everyone Em." When I looked at Edward he was now looking at the pictures Carlisle had taken and was down loading them. "Well honey, you've had very little to say." He just nodded and waved his hand for me to continue. "No I'd like to hear what you have to say we're in this together after all!"

Edward cleared his throat but wouldn't make eye contact. "Well love, you're a newborn vampire, you're stronger than me currently and things have been going very well between us lately. So I'm not about to mess that up by saying the wrong thing. But since you asked, I would have to admit that I like Beth's idea of a study, it would be nice to have another library other than the one in Carlisle's office. The computers could all be hooked up in one area. And there would be no need to worry about our little monsters getting into Carlisle's more fragile and priceless books. And I think a music room may be a good idea since all the kids seem to be interested in learning to play an instrument. But the family room is a stroke of genius my love. And to save fighting in the future how about the boys get a bathroom to share and Beth gets a doorway knocked through to the guest bathroom?"

I stood there looking at Edward, the first time I put my foot down about our children and he bales on me? Wait had he admitted that he was afraid to speak his mind...but he didn't actually disagree with me, or did he? And he did have some good suggestions to meet the future needs of the family. Oh god I think the newborn just failed basic 'we'll work it out together' or 'let's talk about it before we decide 101'. Carlisle I bet would be appreciative of the library suggestion and not to just protect his collection but to add to it as well. Edward threw me his half grin. He knew I had guessed his motives for the music room, he'd always wanted a recording studio and he deserved it. But with three kids it was more practical and efficient for the sake of music lessons to have more than one instrument readily available. And this wasn't just my house the rest of the family seemed to approve of what Edward had suggested. So much so that Rose, Esme, and Emmett went off to start taking measurements and to decide on materials. I think I just blew my first take charge moment. How come it had worked for Emmett?

So I wasn't sure if Edward and I stood united, or was I a bitching harpy trying to throw my weight around and threatening to take my toys away if I didn't get my own way. I think I had an epiphany. So what had I done? After having told the family repeatedly I wanted them to share in caring for my evil spawn I had just effectively reneged on the deal. And Edward had let me because...? Because I'm a headstrong newborn, and the only way I can learn is by making my own mistakes. Yep and I just learned how to put my vampire foot in my vampire mouth, thank you very much Mr. Cullen. I looked at everyone and they all had bemused smiles on their faces, Alice came over to me and took hold of my hand. "It's aright Bella we've all been there, done that and have the bumper sticker. But it feels good to let it out and take control even for a minute doesn't it!"

Then Edward stepped forward. "Love, it's alright we've always said we'll figure it out together and we will. It's just that this family, as I'm sure your beginning to see is a force to be reckoned with but no one is going to disrespect our wishes about how to raise our children. They just want to be able to exercise their rights as Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents."

I sheepishly looked at Edward. "And what exactly are those rights?"

"To spoil them rotten and send them back to us to discipline... you'll never beat them at this game, Bella. There are too many of them and it's just easier to go with the flow in the long run. Pick your battles babe."

I shook my head in surrender. "And this isn't a battle I want to fight, right?" He nodded and hugged me. I was still a little pissed at him, yet somewhat relieved that I will not have to be the commander and chief dictating child rearing policy, as Edward said we'll figure it out together. Apparently with the speeches done it was back to work. I soon learned that the Cullen's always do their own renovations and that they were all certified master craftsmen in one or all the required skills and trades. Emmett had actually run his own construction company back in the forties, and as a matter of fact he still owned it. Esme was a consulting architect with several prominent firms across the country. Good thing too, because me being a newborn and around sweaty construction type humans was not a good idea. Plus, rapidly growing babies being seen was an equally bad idea.

Now my mind was off and worrying about their rapid growth. I chewed on my lower lip something I usually did when I was thinking or stressed! Jasper picked up on my mood change and saw me staring at the babies. He caught Edward's attention and nodded towards me and though he turned to look at me his mind seemed to be elsewhere and not where I expected it to be. How did I know? Because usually when I'm chewing my lower lip he finds it arousing, but not this time. He looked down the kids and abruptly turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, have you heard from Zafrina yet?"

Carlisle smiled. "Yes, I received an email from her they found the two hybrid children and they're bringing them and their parents with them for a visit. They have both reached their full maturity. It would appear that the boy looks about 18 years old and, the girl looks 17 years old. They're making travel arrangements but it could be a while. They need to get the appropriate documents together in order to get their passports. One of the disadvantages of living down there, getting good forgeries takes time."

I hadn't been aware that Carlisle had been tracking down hybrids. "Why didn't anyone tell me that you were looking for hybrids?" Edward rubbed my arms, "Bella, we did tell you when you were pregnant." Damn fading memories, I reached for it and had a vague remembrance of the conversation. Maggie's son Shawn had contacted him when he came back from his last trip, and told him there were two families in South America that he often used to help foster his discoveries in that part of the world. If the Amazons could contact them they would most likely be able to answer all our questions. Maggie had offered to come visit and to share her experiences in raising Shawn but she thought that talking to families with two parents and ones that had fostered hybrid children almost from birth and in the modern world, would be more valuable. I relaxed until, I saw Edward clench his jaw and let out a low growl, he was glaring at Alice. Jasper pushed calm out into the room. Alice shrugged and said. "You can't stop it Edward if it happens, it happens, but she still has to mature and then she can decide."

"What's this about Alice is it Beth, what's going to happen...Edward you can't keep this from me?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and hugged me. "Bella, the boy that is coming to visit has reached his full maturity but has yet to find a mate and he's intrigued that Beth is a hybrid and hopes that she may be the one."

I grabbed Edwards arm and forced him to look at me. "Okay, but she's just a baby...a rapidly growing and maturing baby...but still..." Now it was my turn to growl.

Edward laughed and hugged me again. "Alice is right though, Bella, if it happens, it happens. But in our world it's still about free will. Mating for us is not like imprinting, everything will be okay. Or don't you think I can handle a teenage boy!" He gave me his best evil vampire look.

I laughed at him. "Charlie would be so proud of you!"

I decided to help Jasper and Edward assemble the junior beds, after my failed attempt to take over the Cullen family. Which was quickly followed a minor freak out that there was a teenage boy who was thinking of my baby daughter as his potential mate. These new beds were a whole other issue I should never have volunteered to help, Edward and Jasper were hopeless! Why was it that any man human or vampire insisted on assembling things without reading the instructions? Were they missing an essential gene or was it in the man handbook. "Edward, tell me is there an unwritten rule for men that says 'thou shalt not read instructions'? Or do you just inherently understand how things go together?" They both rolled their eyes and continued to ignore me. I put the instructions aside that I had been reading and walked over to where Alice was building a house of cards with Beth and Anthony. Masen was sitting beside Edward, intently watching everything he was doing, and Carlisle was watching him watch Edward. At first I thought Carlisle was observing Masen, but it was Edward he was really watching. And it was too cute for words how Edward would hand things to Masen to hold for him until he needed it, or ask Masen what he thought about the bed. Sometimes he would unconsciously just lean forward and kiss Masen on the head and smile. I moved to Carlisle's side and looked up into his eyes, because what I saw in them was a deep longing and love for the boys. Edward stopped what he was doing and both he and Masen turned to Carlisle and gave him their most brilliant smiles. Carlisle looked at me and nodded toward the door then took my arm and we walked out into the hallway. Not that a door would afford us much privacy, but he was obviously feeling very emotional about something.

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair, a very Edward like thing to do and it made me wonder who had learned it from whom. Then he sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Bella, Edward is my first born. He is to me as much my son as if he was my own flesh and blood. And, like a father, I have often worried about Edward, more than any of the others combined, because of how young he was when I changed him. But I sincerely believe that Elizabeth Masen put her son in my care for a reason. I believe she knew that I wasn't human and her dying wish was for me to save her son in the way only I could." He paused and looked sadly at the huge wooden cross on the wall across from him that his own father had carved. "I have always maintained that I did the right thing, but there have been times in this life that I have doubted that. Edward has had moments of contentment but never happiness. He had never bonded with any female except as a sibling or son. And he has never experimented sexually despite numerous offers, so I always wondered if I had made the right decision to turn him."

He looked down at his feet then back up at me. "I think, Bella, that his mother knew that his place was to remain on this earth, that there was something that he was destined to do. But there were times when I lost sight of that, that I thought maybe I had been wrong and condemned him to haunt this earth a lonely and unhappy being. As you know, he always believed himself to be a soulless monster. And you know how much I disagree with that belief. How could we possibly live as we do and not possess a soul? But what I wanted to say is I actually believe that his destiny was to find you and to have those three beautiful children. He is beyond happy. He has everything I could have wished for him as a human or vampire. You, my dear, have helped him find and revitalize his soul. You have proven to everyone in this family that we are not monsters, through your generosity of spirit and your belief in our 'goodness'." He pushed forward and pulled me into a hug then kissed my forehead. "Thank you Bella, for saving my son."

I was so moved by what he had said to me, but I was still puzzled by the look I had seen on his face when he was watching Edward and Masen. "Carlisle, I hope you don't mind me asking but do you envy Edward having children of his own? I know what Esme went through as a human and her regrets but I just wondered if... you know?"

"Oh no, my dear girl, never! Esme and I are just longing to get our hands on those three without interruption and to be able to spoil them in the fashion any grandparent has the right to. But I suppose there will be some vicarious satisfaction that we will be involved in their lives... lord knows, Edward was a handful as a newborn vampire so I can't wait to see how he handles being a father. There is an old saying that you pay for your raising. As a human Elizabeth told me that he was good boy but that he had his moments. As newborn vampire he tried my patience more than anyone with the exception of Emmett but for much different reasons." Carlisle looked at me and I laughed. "Oh, I get it payback is a bitch!" he nodded and we both started to laugh. Edward opened the door and came out carrying Masen. He pointed at me and wanted to know if as the absentee foreman I wanted to inspect their completed work. Masen reached out just then and handed me several bolts. "Daddy says these are spare parts momma, but my bed is okay it didn't fall apart when I jumped on it."

Edward groaned, "Masen buddy, I thought that was going to be our secret."

Masen turned and looked at his Dad smiling. "Sorry Daddy, but you and Momma told us we always have to tell the truth."

Carlisle and I laughed as he reached for Masen and took him in his arms. "Oh Edward, you are so busted, spare parts indeed and jumping on the furniture, what would your mother say, either of them. Well I think this little man and I will go hunt up his grandma and get him a snack and you and your cohort in crime in there had better find where those spare parts belong and fix it."

With that Alice came out with Anthony and Beth one on each hip saying: "They heard the word snack and wanted to come along." Alice passed Beth to Carlisle. "I'm sure Bella and Edward have some parenting things they need to discuss. Come on kids lets go find grandma. Jasper stop admiring your handy work and get out here. Give Bella your spare parts, her and Edward will fix the problem after some alone time."

Jasper came out grinning like a Cheshire cat and went right to Beth and started tickling her then took her out of Carlisle's arms. He passed me several nuts and bolts before they all left us standing in the hallway. "Edward, you do realize that we are totally screwed, they are going to spoil our children rotten." I smiled at him and leaned against the opposite wall.

Edward heaved a sigh of relief. "So we're okay then."

"Edward, we're parents of triplets and we're both technically still considered teenagers. I'm a product of a broken home, you were raised in the Victorian era by your human parents and then by Carlisle during the roaring twenties and he is a product of single parent family from the 17th century of course we're not okay." Edward gave me puzzled look. "Oh! You meant am I mad at you? No, I'm only mad at myself. Regardless of all I said in there I realized that we're going to disagree it's only natural, and we couldn't be further apart generationally about child care but we'll find our way together." Edward pulled me forward leaned his forehead against mine and we relaxed into each other with his back to the hallway wall. "You and I need to talk. We're going to have to set some basic ground rules. And we haven't even tackled my parents yet, or the pack." Edward snaked his arms around me into a hug and then gave me kiss, which would have made me pass out when I was human. "Not that I mind at all but what did I do to deserve such passionate attention?"

Edward released me took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm fortifying myself for the 'the talk' with my family. If I know them our kids are already well on their way to being the most spoiled children in history, so lead the way, we better get this taken care of now."

But we talked for a bit and came to some decisions about the simple rules we needed to start with and then we'd have to see what evolved from there. Edward was going to let me take the lead for two reasons first: as a newborn it would be impossible for me to keep my mouth shut, his words not mine. And secondly: I needed to stand up to the family sooner rather than later. My first attempt was a failure because I was ranting. Apparently it's a vampire rite of passage that I needed to establish my position within the family. We left our room and walked hand in hand down to the kitchen where they were all crowded around the centre island with the children perched on stools helping themselves to a variety of foods. I cleared my throat and they parted like the Red Sea. Anthony had chocolate smeared from ear to ear, Beth was eating ice cream and Masen just sat there looking at his siblings with an apple in his hand. Carlisle at least had the decency to look guilty, so I started with him. "Carlisle, I'm surprised that, as a doctor, you would condone chocolate and ice cream for a snack or meal. Those things are for treats and only for when they've been good. So as your penance I want you to develop diets for the babies that are a fair split between things they like and things they need. Esme, Edward and I will develop menu plans that the entire family can follow when feeding the kids."

"Edward and I agreed that we need to set up some basic rules so there's no confusion or potential for manipulation by the babies." I gave a stern look to our obvious manipulators, Beth and Anthony, the little imps just smiled at me. I reached over and picked up a frowning Masen. "The general rules are as follows they will follow human meal times. As well they need to sleep so there will be a bedtime and a nap time any diversion from these plans will have to be approved by Edward and myself."

Emmett looking chagrined raised his hand. "Why do we have to ask both you and Eddie, why not just one of you?"

"Because while my husband is truly amazing and brilliant, he can be just as clueless as the rest of you when it comes to things like eating and sleeping. Sorry honey. And because I am a newborn vampire and I don't understand how their vampire parts may affect them." Edward smiled at his family and shrugged his shoulders then began examining the apple Masen had handed him. "Listen guys, even though the kids are part vampire, they are also part human, we don't know yet how fast they will mature or if the vampire or human side will dominate, hopefully when our quests arrive we'll have a better idea of what to expect until then these rules stay in place."

Emmett raised his hand. "Yes, Emmett?"

"What about a schedule for baths, and playtime."

Good point since you have a good handle on their bathing routine why don't you propose the bath time and offer to train the rest of us. Look guys we know that we can't do this without all of your help. Hell, as humans Edward and I didn't have siblings, so we're going to need all of you to help, especially from those of you that can remember having younger siblings. We're all going to make mistakes but we'll find our way together. Edward and I will post a schedule for them, for bedtime, naps, baths and meals the rest we'll have to fill in as we go." Edward looked chagrined, "Edward, they're children and I refuse to regiment their every hour and rob them of what little childhood they have left. Before you know it, honey, they'll be ready to start a formal education. Esme is in charge of the school curriculum and she will assign each of you subjects based on your interest and strengths. She will also monitor your performance so that none of the children take advantage of you. I once heard somewhere 'that it takes a village to raise a child' well I figure eight vampires, assorted humans and a wolf pack should be able to do the job. Are there any questions or concerns?" Everybody started to talk at once, Edward and I looked at each other and we both looked at the babies. I just shook my head and nodded at the island, we removed all of the food, since it was not a meal time. But I left Masen with his apple, and offered the fruit bowl to Anthony who selected some grapes and Beth who took some strawberries. Then we sat with them while they ate ignoring their Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents as they talked over our heads.

At some point Charlie and Carol came in through the back door along with Cody, Brady and Sam asking what was going on, then they all got in on the conversation as well. After the kids were done Edward and I took them to the downstairs bathroom cleaned them up and then took them outside for a walk. It was a typical Forks day overcast with a hint of rain in the air. We had walked along the river for a short distance when the sun suddenly broke through the clouds but we were in enough shadow that we didn't sparkle. Masen pointed up and there in the sky was a beautiful rainbow. We sat down and were all staring up at it, when Masen asked: "Daddy, what makes a rainbow?"

Just as Edward was about to answer the smell of wolf hit us, Edward hissed and had his phone out immediately, while he scooped up Masen and Beth, I grabbed Anthony, who had a frog in his little hand, and we turned running for the house.

"Edward? I don't understand who's helping him?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note: ** P

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

Sam and Emmett came charging down the slope of back lawn to meet us. I assured them that it was Black's scent. I'd never forget that stench. We decided it was too dangerous pursue him. The scent had been faint so it had probably been a while since he'd been there. Bella and I returned to the house. Carlisle had called the elders to alert them that Jacob was back.

Sam and Emmett went a short distance along the river to catch his scent and when they came back Sam was really disturbed. "If Jacob has gone rogue no one will be able to communicate with him, and he'll be unpredictable. This is not the Jacob we used to know. But he can't be doing this alone, who could be helping him?"

Jasper had dropped the metal skin around the windows of the house, and set the security lights and alarms. The Cullen Security Pack was going to be staying in the main house, along with Charlie and Carol. All the wolves would take turns on patrol. Jasper, Emmett and I wanted to patrol as well but Carlisle thought it was better for us to stay in the immediate vicinity and let the pack and council elders handle 'their problem'. Emmett was pissed and, as he put it so eloquently, we had been shafted, because we could only patrol around the perimeter of the house and not into the forest, just so the council could save face. What I really wanted was to get Bella and the babies as far away from here as possible, but we had no idea if he was working alone, and if not who was helping him. For some insane reason Alice decided to use planning our big wedding as a diversion. Bella was able to control herself around humans now but if this tactic was meant to lower the stress level in the house she had definitely picked the wrong activity. And before I could warn her, Bella walked right into her web and with her eyes wide open. Alice suggested it as a diversion for all of us, and Bella in particular, so she looked to Bella for approval. And Bella made the mistake of just nodding, forgetting that Alice would take that as consent to do whatever the hell she wanted. Well I'd have to take care of it later.

So, instead of listening to the evil pixie wedding planner, I was trying to figure out a way to convince Leah to say at the house and do research with Carlisle and me on the Journal and stay out of trouble. Leah is a bit of a hot head and I didn't want her going after Black alone. But she always shied away from anything academic, even though she had a brilliant mind. Leah saw herself as a fighter and not a brain. In fact she was both, but she never gave herself credit for being smart. The Clearwater's didn't have the money to send both kids to college so the modest college fund had been ear marked for Seth who had yet to show a talent for anything other than getting into mischief. Leah on the other hand had a head for business and languages, something that I was hoping to encourage her to pursue with a scholarship from our foundation. But Leah believed in earning her own way, and would be suspicious of a full scholarship coming her way because of who she knew and not for what she knew. I talked with Bella and laid my plan out to her in order to enlist her help. Bella agreed and called Leah over. When Bella started making our plea, Leah gave me the stink eye, and rolled them once or twice at Bella, she huffed several times and finally said: "Look Bella, I know I can be a bitch. A few months ago I would have said no to taking a scholarship from the Cullen's. But I've grown up these past few months and I've realized that you guys wouldn't offer it to me if I wasn't worth it, so yeah I'll take it. Plus I don't need one of the head leeches pissed at me."

Bella looked confused. "Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about Bella Cullen. You can't tell me that you didn't know how pissed off your husband was when you refused to let him buy you a car...and by the way that was just plain stupid and hurtful on your part. Especially considering the piece of crap you drove." Leah waited to let that sink in, Bella look slightly embarrassed and then she continued. "Eddie...I mean Edward, has been talking about the international businesses you guys are involved in and how you're always looking for new talent to be the human front. Well, I think I would make a damn fine liaison between the humans and the supernatural. I could take some pressure of that Jenks guy. He's got to be on the verge of heart failure having only dealt with Jasper for so many years." She looked over her shoulder at Alice who was engrossed in something on the computer. "No offence Alice but Jazz can be one spooky dude." Alice just waved her hand and nodded, Jasper smiled and chuckled.

Leah moved to cross the room to Sam but she turned at the last minute and look at me. "And Edward, I will be in on the hunt for Jacob. I appreciate your concern for my safety but it's my job. Oh and Bella, if I were you, I'd want to get control of the wedding planner over there before she books the Basilica in Rome."

Bella was at Alice's side before I could blink. "What the hell! Alice!"

Alice had a pile of Bride magazines in front her and a portfolio already crammed with pictures, samples, swatches, addresses and business cards, my life was just about to become very complicated.

"EDWARD!"

**BPOV**

He flew to my side and flashed a pained look at me then at Alice, sighing: "You gave her carte blanch love."

"Oh my god when did I do that? I didn't say anything...I did nothing...but nod my head, oh no."

Edward stood over Alice and she looked up at him, they were having one of their silent conversations. That's just so annoying, but it was probably better that I didn't know. Both flashed frustrated and angry looks at each other, there was a lot of huffing on Alice's part and nose bridge pinching on Edwards and then finally they faced me.

Edward said: "Here's the plan, you can yes or no to each item that she lists off which will be the basic plan for our wedding planner..." he pointed at Alice..."to work from." Then he looked into my eyes and asked: "Okay?" I nodded yes and he turned to Alice. "Go ahead Alice."

"Traditional wedding?"

"Yes"

Alice got this very fixed but pissed look on her face. "The dress has already been ordered and obtained based on my vision from one year ago, these things take time and you will not be wearing anything off the rack,"

"Okay."

"The ceremony will take place here in the house in front of the windows."

"Okay."

"Angela Weber's father will perform the ceremony"

"No."

"Why?"

"Ah Alice, I'm a vampire now and have three children that I want at my wedding. So no humans will be attending this wedding that is not related to me or the wolf pack."

"Jeesh, Okay! The caterers and the baker have already been hired but you can still select the menu as long as you do it before the end of business today. If not then you will have the menu previously selected by Esme and Renee which is Salmon, Prime Rib of Beef and Chicken Primavera, salads, soups and such have already been selected by the caterer to go with these entrees."

"Okay."

"Okay to which? Are you actually going to chose something or go with the previous plan?"

"Previous plan."

Edward just stood there watching Alice. I guess he was monitoring her for any potential twists in her logic where I would get burned. God, how did I always get caught by her, she was like this evil little spider weaving these webs that you never saw until you were trapped, and the only way to get out was to surrender and give her what she wanted. Jasper looked over at me and then he and Edward both started to chuckle.

"Open bar or champagne bar, with Beer for the less refined."

"Champagne and Beer I guess."

"Cake, Chocolate, white, lemon or fruit?

"All of them."

"Bella, that will make for a huge cake!"

"So what, I have faith that the pack will do it justice."

"The music apparently is not negotiable and will be up to Edward."

"Okay"

"That one doesn't matter Bella, neither one of us can change it."

"Okay."

"Bella are you even paying attention to me or just saying okay for something to do?"

I glared at her and indicated she should keep going. I wasn't going to dignify that question with an answer.

"The flowers are a done deal as well as are the decorations for the reception."

"What? Why?"

"Because, they're my wedding gift to you and Edward."

"And finally Em and Jazz will do all the photography, except of you when you're getting ready, Esme will do that."

"Is that it?" She nodded. I walked over to Edward and laid my head on his chest while he was smiling at a relatively happy pixie. "Do I want to know what she had planned before you entered into the negotiations?"

He kissed my head and smiled at Alice. "Probably not, but Alice always negotiates from a position of strength. I don't think she really planned on doing half of what she thought about, it was just her way of making me think she was being reasonable."

Alice smirked and started to pull out swatches handing them to me.

I looked up at Edward to explain. "Oh you still have to pick out our colour scheme."

"You mean she hasn't already done that?"

"Oh no she has. This is just her attempt to make you feel included."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed and I just huffed. "Go ahead Alice, knock yourself out but if anything is too over the top I won't speak to you for a decade. The final colour scheme was selected and was pale sage, lilac and cream for the all the linens. The wedding dress had arrived while I burned alive during the change and no one was going to see it, including moi, until the day of the wedding. Alice admitted that she had seen my Anne of Green Gables dream once and used that as inspiration for the dress. It had been designed in part by her and a young French designer and had been made in Paris using antique cream coloured lace and was accompanied by an antique veil from 1918.

She relented when I pestered her about the flowers and told me they were cream coloured roses, lilacs, freesia and orange blossoms. Everything was ready only the date needed to be set, but she needed at least a month's noticed for the caterers and the flowers. Alice also gave me the details about the bridesmaid's dresses and about Renee's and Esme's dresses. Renee was in raptures that she and Esme would complement the colour scheme hers was a Coco Chanel in a pale lilac, and Esme's was a Christian Dior in pale sage. The bridesmaid's dresses were silver cocktail length dresses in shantung silk by Vera Wang.

"Wait a minute I wanted to pick my bridesmaids."

Alice got all smug again and tapped her head. "I already know who you pick."

Damn Pixie. "Yeah well can I at least ask them?"

"Sure."

Okay then you, Rose and Leah. Rose piped up. "Bella, I'm honoured that you would want me but You see Edward always plays at all of our weddings and since he can't play at his own I'd like to. I'm almost as good as he is and it would mean so much if I could do that for you both." I agreed and thank her.

I was starting to get really irritated now, something about all this was familiar hadn't we discussed this stuff before my change? I dug through my human memories which were like looking through mud unless it involved Edward. I finally decided to try an old human trick and just let it go and perhaps it would come to me. "Are we done now?" The obnoxious Pixie grimaced at my tone and then it hit me. "I can see what you've been trying to do. I remember some of this from before my change the plans had already been made everything was ready before I got pregnant!" I was on the verge of throwing another hissy fit but Edward was at my side and put his arm around my waist rubbing my lower back. "Remember love pick your battles."

He smirked at Alice. "I told you she'd see right through it!" But in fact it had worked as a diversion and I wasn't as upset about Jacob as I was about the repeat wedding planning. And with that my cell phone started to ring. Everyone that had my number with the exception of my mother was in the room with me, correction with the exception of my mother and Jacob Black. I hadn't changed my phone number after Jacob was taken away, it seem pointless and too much of a hassle. I held my phone in my hand but couldn't bring myself to look at it and my hand started to shake. I'm a vampire now and yet I was shaking. Edward looked down at the phone, I could see in his face that he understood that it was my old phone, and Jacob could be the one calling me. Edward took the phone from my hand and opened it "Hello?"

He smiled with relief. "Oh hey Renee, no... No, Bella's in the shower, so I answered her phone for her. Yep, she's doing great. Alice will be calling you with the wedding details in the next couple of days... Yeah I'll tell Esme to order that for you... Yes the one you saw in Seattle got it. Ah Renee is there any particular reason that you called? OH! Renee can you hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker phone." Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap then pushed the button for speaker.

"Okay Renee, can you repeat that for everyone."

Renee's voice came out loud and frazzled. "Sure Edward, that bastard Jacob Black called me! He had the gall to ask me when the wedding was, because he had a present for the happy couple. When I told him I didn't know he got really nasty, and called Bella a bitch, saying that she was hiding from him and trying to make him jealous with this fake wedding. So he said that he would play her game for now but he would kill Cullen to prove to her how much he loved her." Renee took a deep breath it sounded like she was trying not to cry. "And then he said he didn't like being manipulated or dictated, so she would have to pay for doing that. But since she obviously loved him, as a wedding present he would gladly get rid of the evil spawn and their creator. Then he said he knew that unlike Charlie, I had always liked Edward better, so I should probably call and say goodbye to him because he wasn't going to be around much longer. Then he started to laugh but he sounded like he wasn't all there! Edward, he had the nerve to ask me for my blessing because he and Bella would be getting married soon, and he wondered if they could drop by and see me after the wedding. He'd like the opportunity to adjust my opinion of him ...and he did say adjust not change. I didn't understand what he was talking about and finally I clued in that he meant to hurt me if needed. When I had realized that he had called my grandchildren evil spawn, I kind of lost it and started yelling at him that he better not touch my grandbabies or I'd kill him! He said fine, it would make it easier for him and Bella if he just killed us all anyway. Then he hung up on me. Edward? Phil is on the road right now and I'm scared! I know Bella is one of you now, but can I at least come to Forks and stay nearby?"

Alice pulled out her cell phone. I could hear her booking a flight. "Mom, it's me, Alice is booking a flight for you now and someone will pick you up from the airport so pack everything you need. We'll contact Phil and let him know what's going on. Alice handed me the pad she'd written everything on, okay Mom here are the flight details so write them down." I wished that I could cry. "Mom...Emmett and Rose will meet you at Sea Tac you'll be staying here with us. And before you ask yes I can handle it and you can be with your grandchildren. I Love you! See you soon." After closing the phone I looked at Edward his eyes were as dark as night and his fists were tight at his sides. He knelt down and scooped up the boys and I picked up Beth, and he just stood there breathing in their scent so I put my arm around his waist. He leaned over and kissed Beth and each of the boys on the head and then kissed me on the cheek. Looking into his face, I'd have to say that I had never seen Edward look more lethal. This was the real Edward, a mature male vampire, who would defend his family, his mate and his offspring with his life. Right now I would not want to be Jacob Black, because everything that I saw in my husband's face and in his stance made me certain that Jacob was going to die.

**EPOV**

In the past I have called myself a soulless monster. But today I am a son, a brother, a husband and a father and I will defend those I love with my life. Jacob Black has no idea what he has awakened in me and my family. When he comes for me it will end, he will end...he will cease to be a threat to the happiness of my wife and he will never come within reach of our children. Leah was watching me very closely and finally said: "I get it Cullen, you want him dead but is that the best solution? Maybe we should talk to Old Quil first there is an old legend about wolf madness. Jacob apparently isn't the first to go crazy because of the wolf gene, it's happened before."

She turned to Bella. "Bella, do you remember when Jake told you about the two wolves that fought to the death, because one had killed the other's imprint? The killer had been driven insane because of the gene and he was the one that survived the fight." Leah got a very pained expression on her face. "I don't know who it was but Old Quil, my Dad and Billy Black knew and it made them really nervous when they talked about it I heard them just before my Dad passed away. Billy was really concerned about Jake."

Great we had Black in the right place after all, a lunatic asylum, but he got away! Liam had offered to send us help but we'd turned it down. Black wouldn't be leaving Forks again. At least not alive! Bella bit her lower lip as she nodded at Leah's story. Oh god was she headed for the 'I did this to Jacob' routine again. I wouldn't be able to take if she started that again. She handed Beth over to Esme who was sitting on the couch and pulled me down to sit next to her and Esme, I handed her Anthony to have one hand free in which to hold hers. She went to open her mouth but I put my fingers to her lips. "No... No more, you did not do this to Jacob Black! Not too long ago you told me to stop with the pity party well I'm giving you the same advice for a different reason. He's not worth your consideration or sympathy. I swear to god if you start in on that shit again I will lose it Bella. We are not going down that road again. Jacob Black ..."

The rest died on my tongue as Bella looked at me with such intensity that every thought I had fled my mind, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and her eyes were full of love...for me.

"Edward, my love, I know that I didn't make Jacob what he is today, you gave me the strength to see that."

"Then why give me that look with all the contrite lip biting."

She smiled and it lit up my heart. "Because you are magnificent and I was in awe of you! You didn't even have to say a word. I saw the power and determination in you to protect your family. I saw the strong vampire male, the sire, the husband, and the father but most importantly Edward... I saw your soul." She kissed me on the cheek and leaned back. "I can see that you finally believe in yourself, that you deserve me and the children in your life. That you are entitled to happiness and you won't let anyone take that away from you. Thank you for finally believing in us. As far as what happens to Jacob I never want him to touch our lives again in any way."

I looked disapprovingly at Leah when she mentally tagged me as one bad ass vamp, she knew I was reading her and smirked at me and commented. "Remind me, Cullen, to never piss you off, because you can be one scary looking vamp and I have no doubt you're a killer."

Masen giggled on my lap and Anthony stared at me wide eyed Beth leaned over and touched my face replaying for me what had just taken place. I really did look scary when I saw myself through her eyes. I looked impressive and truly like a vampire. But I was proud this time and not disgusted. Masen looked at me. "Daddy, I want to be just like you." I hugged my son to me and Bella leaned her head on my shoulder.

Esme and Alice both said "Awwwh!" And at the same time Rose and Jasper hissed like they'd been burned and shook their heads, then Emmett yelled out. "No! No way not after a century of emo Edward! We are not going to live through an emo Masen...Are we?"

"Emmett, we haven't known each other for a century, so get a life."

"Maybe not bro, but you made it seem that long. And technically Edward I can't get a life, I'm already dead." And then he smirked at me. We all burst out laughing including the babies. The laughter was short lived though when Bella's phone rang again. It was just Renee she was at the airport on her way to the gate. But there had been a little girl at the airport who had given her a flower and a note saying it was from her son Jake. "The note said shame on you, running away but you just made it easier. What the hell does that mean? Never mind I don't want to know. Edward I want you to save a piece of the bastard for me to throw on the fire."

"Renee, the wolves die like any other living creature. It's vampires that you have to rip apart and burn in order to kill them."

"Well alright...but can't we do it anyway?"

Renee had got a hold of Phil and told him she was going to visit Bella and help with the wedding plans. So we didn't have to contact him and come up with a story. She had even asked if he'd like to meet her in Forks and they could stay with Charlie. And like any self respecting man he turned down the chance to join her for wedding planning and spend any quality time with her ex, just as she suspected he would. He opted instead to go visit his brother in Maine for a couple of weeks. Bella's Mom arrived safe and sound later that day and settled in with the rest of the clan. It was nice not having to pretend around the humans and they took everything in their stride. The only point of concern was when Renee insisted that she take her turn cooking. Bella finally sat her down and had the talk. She told her that she was a disaster in the kitchen and that she should not be allowed near food except to eat. Renee laughed and applauded her guts in finally telling her, she admitted that she hated to cook and unless Phil did it back home in Florida they usually ordered take out.

A week passed without anything happening, the La Push and Cullen wolves were still getting whiffs of Jacob in the neighbourhood but nothing closer to the house than the other side of the river, and no sightings at all. Jasper was concerned about Cody he was acting very nervous so he started to keep a close eye on him. Cody finally came to me. "Edward, I know Jasper has been watching me. But I'm not Jacob's friend anymore. I'm just worried about your family...my family now."

Rachel and Paul had called from Isle Esme to thank Alice. Apparently she had arranged for them to get married while on the island. Billy hadn't been able to attend but he had watched through Skype. The pixie doesn't have visions about the wolves. But she could see Billy watching Rachel's wedding so she arranged the whole thing. She had been concerned that Black may try to get to us by using Paul's family. So she had them flown down to Rio for the wedding and then they were to vacation there. Maggie and Shawn from the Irish coven had agreed to be their chaperons watching over them. Shawn had even performed the wedding ceremony. It turned out that in the 19th century he often traveled in the guise of a missionary and had actually become an ordained Anglican minister. This was a much debated bone of contention with Siobhan, because she had been a Catholic, when she was human. He had finally given up fighting with her when missionary work went out of style. And he had gone on to become an engineer, and then a doctor, both professions that he could use to legitimately travel the world.

But Alice still didn't trust Paul. Well none of us did really. Maggie would know if Paul was about to do something foolish since he couldn't lie to her. She had called us to say the whole thing went off beautifully and that Paul's family was safely ensconced in a private residence in Rio that she owned. She was having a blast with Rachel they were kindred spirits and Paul had developed a friendship with Shawn. Shawn had helped Paul to see that he had a lot to give someone like Rachel. Surprisingly Paul's family had taken it all in stride that Maggie was a vampire, Shawn a hybrid and that Paul was a wolf, they all knew the legends and weren't surprised that they were true.

After apologizing several times for the Black incident Maggie asked to speak to Esme. She wanted to rent the Island during hurricane season. Apparently Liam and Siobhan loved storms and she wanted to send them to the Island as a gift for their three hundredth wedding anniversary. Esme and Maggie hammered out an agreement, and I got the distinct impression that we would all be attending a party on Isle Esme this coming year during the hurricane season.

The children were still growing rapidly and Carlisle was keeping growth charts on all of them. The visitors from South America had been way laid by the lack of passports for the children they so they wouldn't be here for another few weeks. But a routine had been established for the triplets and school would officially start next week. Esme had tested each of them to see where they would need to start in the curriculum. They were surprisingly advanced in many subjects. Some subjects which required complex manual dexterity and fine motor movements, like the arts or sports, would be introduced later. Still they were making rapid progress even in those areas. Of course Emmett quipped they were so smart because they had a brainer and nerd for a father, Bella got him in the back of the head for that one... I loved my wife. The children all took to reading, just like their mother and I. We had stopped reading to them within a very short time, they were now reading to each other or to someone in the family each night before bed.

Despite everything, the patrols, humans in the house, the kids schooling. The plans for the family room had gone forward and it was finished in a few days, with all the extra hands available. And was invaluable space for containing the wolf smell and their exuberance for noisy games. Rose had even inserted some high tech air filters used by NASA into our heating and cooling system...To get rid of the wet dog smell. I had now taken over the section of the great room that used to house all the entertainment and games systems, my second grand piano was out of storage and lovingly placed facing the other one. This was only temporary until an addition was built or we moved on which would be inevitable.

The triplets were now approaching the three month mark but physically they look to between two to three years old. So I had started them on music lessons, all three were very adept at the piano and enjoyed it. But it was Masen who showed a real affinity for playing and I would often find him sneaking down early from his nap to get in some extra practice. Masen favoured the classics, but like me he also loved Jazz. Anthony had a thing for speed and had little patience for the piano. But when his Uncle Jasper introduced him to the guitar, that was it, Anthony had found his musical niche. And it was classic rock and roll and most forms of contemporary music that he loved. While Beth enjoyed music, she preferred singing to playing any instrument, except when she would play duets with me or Masen. Then she would she shine at the piano. She was too much like her mother to be a solo artist, she never wanted the spotlight.

There were many quiet family moments during this time but the tension never really lifted. We kept up the patrols and caught whiffs of the dog every day, but never in the same place twice. The children and the humans were surrounded whenever they went outside. Though Bella had been loath to tell the children about Jacob Black, Anthony was the one that finally asked who the 'mutt' was and why did we hate him. Since he shared my talent for mind reading he had heard our thoughts about 'the mutt' on more than one occasion sine that was the only way we referred to Jacob Black anymore.

Bella and I, and the rest of the family were sitting in the great room. The triplets had been fed and bathed by the two grandmas and Carol, when Anthony walked over to me, "Daddy, what is the mutt and why is everyone either afraid of it, or hate it."

Bella groaned and I shook my head, running my hands through my hair, Alice sat down on the floor in front of Anthony and said to Bella. "May I? You two will only mess up the telling and they need to know the truth, the whole truth about everything."

I opened my mouth to protest that they didn't need to know everything, but when I looked at Bella she was looking at Alice and nodding in agreement. I knew instinctively I would not win that battle. It would appear that my children would be fully versed in the Bella, Edward and Jacob saga. Years before I thought it would be necessary. Beth and Masen joined Anthony, sitting beside their Aunt, and listened to her tale of how I met Bella. How we fell in love, how afraid and stupid I was and how Bella was insecure, gullible and stupid. The way she told it made our mistakes into object lessons that were an open and honest and which neither Bella nor I could argue with in hind sight. She didn't gloss over my desertion of Bella and my subsequent return. And she covered every instance of Bella's relationship with the mutt, including her ability to bury her head in the sand, and not see what was happening with Jacob. No detail was left out no matter how painful or embarrassing, but she was very eloquent when she talked about the love between Bella and me and our love for them and the family.

Carlisle, Esme, would add a few things every now and then. Even Charlie told them about how he had tried to keep us apart and what he had done to encourage the mutt, not believing what his eyes and ears told him. When they were done, my tiny beautiful daughter stood up and took in her audience, looking around the room then looking long and hard at Charlie, Bella and I and in her little girl voice with a slight lisp she said: "Daddy, Momma, Grandpa. Aunt Alice is right you were really, really stupid! But I think I understand why you did, what you did. But you were wrong, and I don't want you to treat each other like that ever again. Okay?" I was in awe of my daughter, she was sweetness and innocence and common sense all rolled together. But she wasn't done with her little speech and continued. "Momma, Daddy. Masen, Anthony and I know that you love each other very much, but you still don't see yourselves the way the others do. So I want to tell you something that I heard Aunt Rose tell Grandma Esme. 'You both need to smarten up and get on with life. Stop looking back. Did I say it that right, Aunt Rose?"

Rose just groaned and smacked her face with her hands then put her head in Emmett's lap, while he sat there chuckling. Emmett wanted to lighten the mood and told them about how Grandpa Charlie had thought about shooting their Daddy on more than one occasion, it had the desired effect and the tension dissipated.

It was the Grandpas turns to listen to the kids read before bed. So Charlie and Carlisle scooped them up and walked up stairs, listening to their questions about when they could go see Grandpa Carlisle work at the hospital. Masen wanted to see an operation. And when would Grandpa Charlie take them for drive in the police cruiser and lock them in a jail cell? Anthony wanted to see if he could pick the lock, and he wanted to go on a high speed chase. Beth just wanted to meet the people they worked with. I was glad to leave that particular mine field to Charlie and Carlisle. Bella and I would talk to them about it later. If I were a human I would have been exhausted by now. My children now knew the best and the worst about me. Their mother had been mortified and their Aunts and Uncles had been delighted to accommodate them by answering all their questions. Renee was still laughing her ass off and when I turned to look at her she pointed at Bells and then me and started to laugh even harder. When she finally got it under control she looked at Esme and asked: "Esme, how did you keep from taking these two and locking them in a room until they figured everything out? Edward, Bella you must have the thickest heads and the lowest self esteem of any two people on this planet. Did either one of consider ... oh well never mind you finally worked it out, and maybe the way it happened was just karma. But I hope you realize by now that you're perfect for each other."

I nodded. "Yes Renee, I think we finally figured that out."

Seth came running through the back door, with a big smile on his face, and without preamble he started in. "Hey everybody, what if we don't have to kill Jacob? Old Quil remembers a ritual called 'the Bonding' it removes his ability to phase and gives it to another." He looked around at everyone no one was moving and we were all glaring at Seth. "Can we at least have an Amen brother? Come on guys a little excitement would be appropriate here."

No one smiled, and no one applauded and he did not get an Amen. He did almost get a go to hell from me. My glare intensified and I could feel a growl rumbling in my chest. Seth looked at me warily took a step back and then a deep breath. "Listen I understand that you are beyond angry. And Edward, if I were you I'd want to take Jacob out. But the council will not sanction that unless it's self defense. You have to at least consider this as an alternative. If you don't it could be an issue that will affect your relationship with the council...and..." He looked at his feet..."the pack."

Seth was a good person but he wasn't a husband or a father. He had not been on the receiving end of Jacob Black's poisonous manipulations and lies. I looked at Bella. She was upset but shrugged, leaving it up to me to make the final decision. Emmett was seething, he was thinking only of the babies and Bella. Rose was looking daggers at Seth and the tension in the room was ramping up with Jasper absorbing it all. Esme was looking around the room at all of us, and was really worried someone could get hurt. And as much as I loathed it, I had to nip this in the bud now. We would have to let the council and the pack try and handle this without our interference. Seth was getting nervous and his hands were shaking as he moved to a defensive position with his back to the door. Leah walked in just then and looked around. She didn't take long to figure out what had happened. "Damn it Seth, you idiot I told you to wait for me, stupid freaking puppy...you're an idiot! Edward, I'm sorry but the council is adamant that they..."

I held my hand up to stop her. "Leah, the council is right this is their problem to deal with, and we will cooperate...but they need to understand that I will defend my family with lethal force." Emmett and Jasper growled, but I silenced them with a look. Bella grasped my hand tightly as I continued. "We will all defend our family, if attacked. But if we do capture him we will turn him over to the council and the pack... just be warned that if he offers us no choice... I will be the one that destroys him."

Seth let out a huge sigh. "Christ Edward, you had me scared there for a minute."

I looked at him but didn't smile, "You should be afraid of me Seth, vampires are very territorial and we will defend our mates and covens to the death! So in the future it would be wise if you tread lightly when coming to deliver news that we won't like." The Grandpas came downstairs. Carlisle was angry, I could see that he had let Charlie in on the news, and he was just angry. Emily and Sam arrived just then. The wolves would not leave their imprints alone now. It was felt that Jacob presented a threat to them all. So whenever possible they went everywhere together, or they stayed at the Clearwater's, where at least three wolves were on guard at all times. Finally we got down to business. First Sam took care of the simple mundane things. He wanted to thank us for our help. The infrastructure plans had been approved, and the council had signed all the papers at the council meeting last night and had sent them to Jenks office today. The contractors would be meeting with the council at the end of the month, and they asked if Esme would please attend to help advise them. She agreed and beamed from ear to ear. Sam suggested that he take her on a tour of the reserve first in order to prioritize the projects. That left Black as the only other item to discuss. Seth had already made us aware of the council's wishes. They felt that with Jacob in hand they could strip him of his ability to phase and transfer it to another. They wouldn't say who that would be. Charlie said that was all well and good but how were they going to catch him. Alice raised her head and practically bored a hole through Charlie, but refused to even discuss what she had seen and she was blocking me. Charlie came up with what he thought was the only reasonable idea. He wanted to talk to Jacob thinking, that based on their previous relationship that he could talk him into turning himself into the council. He was even willing to go so far as to swear out a warrant for his arrest, for the attack on Bella, here in our home. I sighed and shifted to meet Charlie's eyes. "Charlie, I really don't think that Black has any respect for anyone's authority but his own. And you can't swear out a warrant when the attack was never called in. I know you're angry, Charlie, but we have to be careful not to expose our world. How could we explain that he entered and left through a third floor window?"

Carlisle thought it might be worth the try to have Charlie talk to Jacob. "Edward, perhaps Charlie could get through to him, after all he has always looked to Charlie as an ally in the past. And he knew that Charlie never really liked you much, it might be enough to get him to listen."

Bella was aghast that we would even consider allowing Charlie anywhere near Black and refused to even consider it so my feisty little wife stood up and fired at Carlisle: "No! There was a time that I would have agreed with you, Carlisle, but my father is not going to meet with Jacob. We don't know him anymore and I will not let him risk his safety."

Charlie just gave her a withering look, opened his cell phone and called Black, leaving a voice mail that they needed to talk. "Charlie, that's gutsy, but I'm not sure what you hope to achieve with this, other than pissing off my wife, your girlfriend, your ex-wife and your vampire in-laws. If that's what you hope to achieve, well, consider it done."

The women in the house were glaring at him unmercifully, Renee and Carol thought Charlie was nuts, but knew that neither one of them could talk any sense into him, nor were they going to waste the time trying. And once Bella had finished yelling at her father without any discernable effect, we started to discuss how we could use Charlie's ploy to spring a trap. But when Bella realized that Charlie would be the bait, she stormed out of the room angrier than I had seen her in some time. An hour later and we still weren't getting anywhere! If Emmett wasn't stuck on just kill the mutt, we might have made some progress. He can be a brilliant tactician when the situation calls for it. And Jasper wasn't much better. To tell the truth, killing the mutt would have been my first choice as well, but I had agreed with the council on behalf of the family. Though Carlisle had approved of my decision, even his mind was thinking dark thoughts, about what could transpire before Black was turned over to the council.

I finally decided to end the stalemate of discussions. "The only way Black will come out in the open, is if he thinks he can attain at least one of his objectives. Since I will not put Bella or the babies at risk I offer myself up as the bait. Let's face it he wants me dead, more than anything else. And he's arrogant enough to think he can defeat me." Bella came flying back into the room, pounding on my chest and wailing: "You can't do that, I won't let you!" Then she took my face in her hands and solemnly said: "As much as he wants you dead, he wants me alive. I think I should be the bait."

Now I was livid, "Bella, he wanted you when you were human. His killing instincts will kick in if you confront him as a vampire. You're not going anywhere!"

Renee chuckled and yelled. "Fight!" Everyone looked at her for a few seconds. "Oh get a grip everyone! Baiting the trap doesn't mean that you physically have to be there, you just need to lure him somewhere where he can't get away." Hmm good idea and it was food for thought so that's what we did.

It was several hours before Black contacted Charlie, and it wasn't by his cell phone. Deputy Mark from the station drove out to the house to deliver a letter. Black wasn't sure if Charlie was really staying with us. This was his way of doing reconnaissance to confirm where Charlie was and how he was doing. Charlie suggested that we make it look like he wasn't exactly free to come and go as he pleased. That was why Carlisle answered the door when Mark arrived and only the immediate family was present with him in the great room. Bella, Renee and Carol were upstairs with the children. Jasper and I sat on either side of Charlie. He was a little over the top trying to act like he was a hostage...now I know where Bella got her acting skills from. He was just terrible. So Jasper intervened and made him feel just a little depressed and sullen, enough for Mark to be suspicious that Charlie wasn't entirely comfortable being under our care.

Deputy Mark came in with a letter addressed to Charlie and as he went to pass it to him, Jasper took it instead, that move was enough to make Mark think we would be reading before Charlie got a hold of it. Otherwise Carlisle was completely honest in sharing Charlie's condition with the Deputy after asking Charlie's permission. Then we slowly drifted out of the room to allow them to talk freely about Charlie's plans for the near future, for his house and returning to work. As he progressed onto talking about Carol I was the only family member still in the room. The letter had left with Jasper, which had been duly noted by the Deputy. Jasper had also allowed Charlie to lighten up a bit and they made plans for a fishing trip after he got the okay from Carlisle. The Deputy left feeling that Charlie was doing well and that he wasn't exactly being held against his will, but he wasn't free either.

Everyone, vampire, human and pack member came back into the great room. Jasper had the open letter in his hand so Charlie quipped: "Opening some else's mail is a federal offense son."

Jasper nodded. "Yes sir, and you'd be right if it had come through the postal service. But Charlie, all kidding aside, this guy is a certifiable nut job!" He was waving the letter in the air.

Everyone raised their eyes when Emmett broke the silence. "It's nice that you noticed that, Jazz, but can you tell us something we don't know?"

"Yeah I can. This is an invitation to attend the wedding of Jacob Black and Isabella Marie Swan, the date is one week from today at twilight."

Alice took the invitation and looked it over. "Not a bad selection a little to traditional for Bella but good quality paper and ink, the pressed tissue paper petals is too over the top and god that smell..."

"Yeah I know its gross baby, but do you also get a hint of something else?"

Alice sniffed the paper again and her face puckered up in disgust. "Yeah, under the wet dog smell I didn't catch it at first, a vampire has touched this and I think it's someone we know...Edward have a whiff."

I took the invitation from her hand and grimaced as I inhaled, she was right it wasn't fresh but no more than a few days old. Bella grabbed my hand and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

Carlisle finally asked. "Edward?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and put my arm around Bella's waist pulling her to me. "It's Tanya."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note: ** Pien :)

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

Rose's head snapped up and yelled: "WHAT? That fucking bitch! WHY? Wait till I get my hands on her, the last time she tried something with you I told her I would rip her apart and set her on fire, if she didn't leave you alone. Mind you that's when I still thought there was the possibility that you might be gay."

Edwards head swiveled around at her with his mouth open and his head fell onto his chest. "Rose, what the hell ever gave you the impression that Edward was gay. And who in the hell is Tanya?" I looked up at Edward. "Oh wait Tanya is that kind of cousin of yours. She's a part of the family that you ran to when we first met."

Edward nodded but kept his head down. I crossed my arms in front of me and imagined that meeting. "Well isn't she going to be pissed to not only find out that you're not gay, but that you're also no longer the most eligible vege vampire in the world. And that you're a father. I really can't wait to see her face...I mean meet her."

Carlisle was quiet, but Esme who was seated beside him looked fierce, she took his hand in hers and said: "Carlisle, I think since Tanya had a hand in planning this wedding," she waved with disdain at the invitation in Jasper's hand, "Then she should definitely be part of the next one. Why don't we invite the Denali's down for an engagement party and get all the cats out of the bag at once. And Edward, if she so much as touches you without your permission I will bitch slap her into the next state. That is if Bella doesn't beat me to her."

Alice was jumping around clapping. Rose, Renee, Leah and Carol were laughing their heads off. The guys were just standing there with their mouths open and Emily just kept looking around the room like we were all crazy. I leaned into my husband's shoulder. "Babe, a few months ago I would've been crawling into a hole and letting you have Tanya if you wanted, but now she'll have to fight me for you and I intend to fight dirty."

Edward looked at me and groaned: "Bella, I really would like to just shred her, and bed you, and that's the god's honest truth."

I kissed his cheek. He really is a very sexy man but under way to much stress these days. "Edward, correct me if I'm wrong, but Tanya is beautiful and she has always wanted you and will do anything to get you, she's sly and sexually experienced."

Rose chuckled and gave me an eye roll. "Bella, she's and succubus, and a skank...she gives all vampires a bad name."

Edward had his head buried in his arms leaning on his knees. Masen had climbed up beside him and was the only one that could see his father's face. "Edward, love, look at me honey. We know now that she's been helping Jacob but we don't how much she's done or what he has told her. So maybe she can be the bait to set a trap."

Edward looked up and ran both his hands through his hair. "Bella, Tanya has been on this earth longer than Carlisle, she is almost as old as the Volturi and is a very smart woman."

"That maybe true love, but we have a huge advantage over all of that."

"What"

"She's in love with you, and I know exactly how all consuming and distracting being in love with Edward Cullen can be. There's no other feeling like it. And when in love, you will do stupid things. I think we can both attest to that being true, since we have both done some immensely stupid things to date."

Edward looked almost sick. "Bella, she can be a ruthless and calculating vampire who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. And I will not have you or the children near her."

Did I ever mention that as newborn I had a real short fuse and as a human I didn't like being dictated to by this particular vampire? I pursed my lips and blew air up through the hair hanging in my face and grunted. Edward put on his game face as well and I could see this would mean a fight. Until I thought... why do we have to fight? He's only trying to protect me and our children because he loves us and worries about us. So I let it go and in the end we agreed that she could never be left alone with the babies. Emmett and Rose said they'd stick to her like glue. But I was really hoping I'd get a chance to put Tanya in her place.

Alice came up behind us. "Guys, were not planning a military coup here we just want to pull Tanya out of the equation. We don't even know what her motivation really is and because Jacob's involved I can't see anything. But one thing I do know is that Tanya would never do anything to hurt her family or ours. At least I don't think intentionally. But you're right Bella she can be a little crazy when it comes to Edward...wonder why that is, I really can't see the attraction myself."

Edward looked up at Alice made an exasperated noise and pinched the bridge of his nose. She jumped just out of my reach giggling a bit, and then continued. "Bella, you know that he won't let Tanya get anywhere near you. He still treats you like you're the fragile human you once where. But you'll get your chance to take her down and peg or two, and the triplets will be the key."

Edward growled at her, "The babies are not getting involved in this! And why the hell are you blocking me?" Edward was really pissy, I had wondered what she was doing to him.

"Because Edward, everybody deserves to hear this first hand!"

"Fine but can you stop singing Achy Breaky Heart?"

"Why? Anthony likes it."

"No he doesn't, he'd shut off his mind, before you got to the first chorus, give him credit he's still my son and has discerning taste."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"Anyway Bella, just ignore him. You won't even have to lay a finger on her. She just has to see you and Edward in a candid moment. And have the rest of us talk about how genuine your connection is. The bottom line is she loves Edward, and I think she just wants him to be happy."

She patted my arm and smiled. "It will happen sweetie, just don't try to force it, okay."

Carlisle started chuckling. "Oh I have got to see this! Tanya will never know what hit her. Alice is right though your connection is undeniable she would have to be blind no to see it. Also I wouldn't be too hard on Tanya about Jacob, remember we don't know who got in touch with whom. But I can imagine that Jacob was the one to instigate this. We all know how charming he can be, when he wants something. So may I suggest we tread carefully and lightly then we may learn more about Jacob's plans from Tanya once she's here?"

I rolled my eyes at him and turned he head into Edward's shoulder as Carlisle continued. "Bella, Tanya has been alone for a very long time, much longer than Edward or even me. She has always looked at Edward as her last chance for a mate. I think this is due to the fact that she has limited her search to only humans and those dedicated to our way of life, she has never wanted to look for a mate among the traditional male vampires."

Leah started to chuckle. "Hey Emmett, when this is over, do you want to explore the idea of setting up an on line dating service for supernatural lonely hearts? Sounds like a money maker to me!" Emmett opened his mouth but before he could say anything Rose smacked him in the back of the head. Leah laughed and said. "I guess that's a big no."

Edward was still obviously upset. "What's wrong darling?"

"Until we can stage this perfect candid moment she will be trying to undermine our relationship Bella, and she will be unrelenting. I know her she'll make you miserable by trying to prey on your insecurities. You can bet she'll know them all from Jacob. I don't want you to have to go through that."

I took his hand in mine and moved closer to him. "Edward, I don't have those insecurities anymore. We know what we have and there isn't anything Jacob can tell her that we can't handle, or that will come between us." So Carlisle went off to call the Denali's and the humans went into the kitchen to make dinner. Bella and I decided to put the kids down for nap. We would continue our discussion after they ate. So we put the babies down in the new nursery and retired to our room.

I stretched out on the bed, Edward climbed up beside me nuzzling into my neck whispering how much he needed me and wanted me. He took my hand and placed it on the front of his jeans he was rock hard under the denim and hissed when I rubbed my hand back and forth. I stopped and looked into his lust filled eyes and felt myself getting wet in response to that look, at the same time we both said: "shower!" and ran for it. We had shredded each other's clothes in a second, while kissing desperately and caressing each other. Edward turned the shower on and picked me up wrapping one arm around my waist, and the other under my ass, he entered the shower pressing my back against the wall. As the water poured down on us, he rubbed the head of his thick, hard dick against my clit and through my folds. Then with one quick thrust of his hips he was buried to the hilt within me and we both let out a deep, low, throaty moan. For us this was total relaxation. Edward and I found peace when we were wrapped in each other's arms and in our love. Sex with Edward was mind blowing, but it was not only an expression of our love it was an extension of our connection. The only way that we could both let the other one know exactly how we felt especially when words were not enough... and we loved each other more than we could ever possibly explain.

He moved slowly within me, while we kissed and nipped and licked each other. His touch always ignited a fire within me. He was so good at bringing me to the brink of ecstasy, then easing me back from the edge, taunting himself as much as me. Until desperation to find our release overtook us. His pace picked up and his thrusts became harder, we both looked down to where we were joined, seeing Edward moving in and out of me was beautiful. But it was that erotic visual that made us falter in our delicious rhythm. Suddenly, the both of us climaxed, screaming each other's names, catching those screams with a kiss that was deep and sensual and touched to the depths of our souls.

Someone called out to Edward silently, he set me down and indicated that the humans were done with dinner, and the meeting was ready to resume.

We dried off and dressed quickly. I was going to check on the babies but I could hear them downstairs already. They had awakened and gotten up in time to eat with their human grandparents and the wolves. I didn't really want the children involved in the planning but they had already heard our story so I guessed there was no sense in keeping them out of it. Edward and I took a seat on the floor by the fire, our children walked over to us. Masen sat on Edward's lap, Beth on mine and Anthony between Edward and I leaning against his Dad, with his little feet pushing on my thigh.

Carlisle and Charlie both leaned forward as if to say something and then the back door was flung open. Jared and Embry entered supporting Cody between them. Cody looked like he had been mauled by an animal, he was bleeding profusely from a chest wound and was unconscious. Carlisle immediately went to him, laid him on the couch and began examining him. Esme had rushed to get his bag and some linen.

Embry collapsed beside me and Jared knelt next to Cody. Sam was standing looking puzzled and furious at the same time. "What in the hell happened?"

When Jared was unable to answer, Embry looked up at Sam, "It was Jacob, we found Cody by the river just at the border with the reserve, he was barely conscious at the time..."

Carlisle sat up. "He needs surgery now or I'm going to lose him! Rose, call the hospital and tell them I'm on my way, with a 14 year old male, severe chest trauma, hemothorax and possible aortic tear. Tell them to have 4 units of O negative ready, and to get Dr. Stanley and the OR ready for thoracic surgery.

Carlisle was freaked, I'd never seen him like this, but then I realized Cody had no one but us, and that Carlisle actually considered him part of the family. "Emmett, you're driving the Mercedes, and we need to go now! Rose just keep checking his pulse and for god's sake keep applying pressure."

Rose spoke up as she watched the blood seep between her fingers. "But Carlisle, he isn't human...the hospital...what will you tell them."

Carlisle sighed. "Right now he's bleeding like a human, his anatomy is human and as for the rest or it I'll think of something. But I can't care for him here."

Everybody raced to do Carlisle's bidding and suddenly they were gone out the door.

Sam and Emily looked totally stunned then Sam turned back to Embry. "Well?"

"He was only conscious for a minute Sam. He said Jacob had approached him like they were still friends until he smelled the Cullen scent on him. Then Cody said Jacob just went nuts calling him all kinds of names. Jacob phased and attacked him."

Emily gasped. "While he was still human...he attacked Cody before he could phase?"

Sam was livid now and bellowed: "Which way did he go, why didn't you follow him?"

"Jake was gone before we got there, he ran northeast! I think he heard Jared and I coming along the river on our patrol. We could hear something tearing through the woods behind us when we found Cody. I thought ... well we didn't follow Jake because Cody was in bad shape...I just thought he needed us more."

Edward spoke up. "Embry, you did the right thing." Then he looked to Sam and shook his head. Sam was exasperated he rubbed his face with one hand and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call the council."

**EPOV**

After Sam spoke to Old Quil he sat on the loveseat beside Emily in a daze, she was crying. "Sam, you and Emily should go to the hospital from what Carlisle was thinking Cody isn't going to make it and he shouldn't die alone." Jasper looked like I'd kicked him in the gut. He'd grown close to Cody, both he and Emmett had, since he had first been our hostage and then our friend. Alice held onto Jasper's hand. "Come on babe let's take Emily and Sam to the hospital. Jared, Embry you want to come?"

Charlie thought I was being cruel by saying Cody wasn't going to make it. But I just wanted the truth out there no more holding back information. We needed to be honest with each other to get through this. Charlie cleared his throat to say his piece. "Edward, don't you think..." Bella looked at her Dad like she could hear his thoughts. "No Dad, he's right we need to be open and honest, Jacob is a murderer now and Sam needs to see that. Then he'll need some time to process it...we all will."

After they left Charlie, Renee and Carol took the kids upstairs for some play time before bed. The babies understood that Cody was dying, they had the intellectual capacity to understand death, but the emotion hadn't caught up with the knowledge yet. That would happen tomorrow probably, when Cody didn't show up for breakfast to sing all the stupid cereal jingles to them. That left Seth, Leah, Esme, Bella and I in the great room, no one knew what to say, as each of us processed our grief in our own way. Leah was at a loss for words but she looked at me like I would be able to explain all this craziness. "Leah, I don't know what to say, but I do know this Jacob has crossed a line today with your people as well as mine."

Leah's face became a mask of pain and anger. She rushed towards me then halted abruptly, clenching her fists at her side. "Well I'm sure you're just delighted! It makes it so much easier for you now that he has injured one of his own. The council will reverse their decision and you'll have carte blanch to kill Jake." Now she was screaming at me her face contorted with rage. "But at what cost Edward...at what cost... is it worth Cody's life to get your revenge?"

I shook my head but kept my distance. "Leah, you know that I have never liked Jacob Black, he has always done whatever he could to get under my skin and made sure I knew how much he hated me. Hell, he even tried to take away all that I love. Bella and I have both felt partially responsible at one time or another for how Jacob is today. We allowed him to manipulate us with his lies. And we gave him the power to influence our lives." I gave her time to process what I'd said before I continued. "But we're not alone, Leah. Anyone that has ever made an excuse for Jacob or ignored his behaviour is also responsible. And no Leah, I'm not happy that Cody is going to die for such a senseless reason as jealousy. But I'm not responsible for his murder either...that was Jacob Black's choice. And it's his burden."

Leah looked contrite. "I'm sorry Edward, you're right. But I never thought he'd ever physically hurt one of us, not one of his brothers...never." Leah broke down in tears. "What happened to him? It was never supposed to be like this. I shouldn't even be sitting in your home. You were supposed to be the enemy not my friend. Jacob was my brother. But what is he now. Can I kill him if I have to? I don't know if I can and that scares me Edward."

I approached Leah and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leah, if it becomes necessary to kill Jacob I'll do it, or one of my family. We will not allow the pack to carry that burden. It's because of us that the pack even exists, that your lives have been turned upside down. It is because of us that the problem with Jacob has turned deadly, so we'll resolve it. I will not have his blood on your hands."

Several minutes later Leah sat down beside me and gave me a hug. "If it hadn't been your family that triggered the transformation Cullen, it would have been some other bloodsucker. I'm just not that lucky. But if it had to happen I'm glad it was your family."

I put my arm around her kissed her on the head and said. "Yeah, I could have done without a bunch of puppies stinking up my house. But if it had to happen I'm glad you were one of them."

We waited to hear from the hospital. All the humans had gone to bed and the triplets were asleep. The remaining wolves had crashed in the great room. Bella went into the kitchen and started to cook, explaining to me that with all the wolves and humans here they would be hungry in the morning. I knew that Bella had liked to cook in times of stress when she was human and it would seem that she had brought that with her into our world. So I let her cook while I sat at my piano playing softly.

At 3:00 am Alice and Jasper came home, Jasper was a wreck. Cody had survived the surgery and woke up long enough to talk to Sam about what happened and then he'd asked for Jasper and Emmett to sit with him. He died about an hour later, after he thanked them for making him a better person. Emmett had refused to leave his bedside, so Rose stayed to help Sam and Emily make the arrangements for his funeral on the reserve. The rest of the family came home after the sun was up.

The humans, wolves and the babies were making their way through the mountain of food that Bella had made. Masen was cranky and only wanted his cup of blood and he asked where his Aunt Rose and Unca Em were. When Emmett and Rose finally came into the kitchen Masen walked over to him and put his arms up. Emmett picked him up and pulled him into a tight hug. When Masen offered him his cup of bear blood Emmett chuckled and kissed his cheek.

The funeral would take place tomorrow on the reserve in the late afternoon when it would be overcast. Cody really had no family so we would be paying for everything and it was with difficulty that we held Emmett and Alice back from their grand plans. In the end what was finally arranged was a simple, tasteful a dignified service celebrating his tribe's beliefs. Bella and Rose stayed home with the babies. I didn't like leaving them but I doubted that Black would try anything. Old Quil officiated at the graveside and the Cullen's provided the food and goods for the pot latch that followed. But we didn't attend. When we returned home it was a sullen evening as we sat around and talked about Cody and the changes he had made in his life and the dreams he had for his future. Bella decided that she needed to let go and forgive him for the attack at the hospital, when he was under Jacob's influence. She wanted to set up a drop in centre on the Reserve for Aboriginal Youth to provide counseling and mentoring services, and possibly a memorial scholarship. I promised we would look into it and I'd talk to the council about her idea for the centre. I would see to it that the scholarship would be ready to go for the next school year.

Later that night the vampires were all still in the great room. Leah, Seth, Embry and Jared were on patrol, when I caught the scent of gasoline and smoke. I stood up quickly and saw the garage was an inferno. Rose made for the back door, "No Rose... Emmett, grab her! It's too far gone the cars are toast, nothing can be done just let it burn itself out." We stood on the back deck and watched as it burned, and as a wolf howled in the woods.

The two patrol packs raced in from all directions asking the same panicked question. "How?" No one had an answer. In the morning Bella and the rest of us went about our routines. As soon as I heard her in the kitchen I knew she was stressed or thinking. I left her to it Bella liked to take time to process and work through things and trying to push her just pisses her off. Finally, when we had enough Chili to feed the state of Texas she cleaned up the kitchen and came to stand on the deck with me. The last of flames had died down after an evening downpour, and she called me to her side. "Edward, this ends now! Let's set up the trap and spring it. And regardless of what you say Edward it's me he wants, so I'm the bait."

I looked at my wife, my children and then my family, Alice can't see Jacob so she just shrugged. Therefore we would be working blind but I couldn't disagree with Bella now. This time she was right. It was decided and Charlie was not happy. He wanted to go through with his original plan but we knew it wouldn't work, now that he'd been seen with us at the funeral. Bella pulled out her cell phone and called Black. He answered her call immediately which caught her off guard and agreed to meet her on the cliffs of First Beach the next morning at sunrise.

While Bella was speaking to Jacob Carlisle had taken a call in his study. The Denali's would be arriving this evening.

**BPOV**

I waited on the porch to see the infamous Tanya get out of the car and she didn't disappoint. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled into a neat chignon at the back of her head and she was wearing dark sunglasses, with a blood red strapless sun dress and six inch black Louboutin heels. She smiled like an ingénue at a premier and immediately made her way to Edward, who stepped away from her and over to me to put his arm around my waist.

Tanya stopped lifted her glasses off her face and looked me over from head to foot like I was something disgusting she'd just wiped off her shoe. I had on a Gerry Garcia Tee shirt, skin jeans, chucks and a big smile ... why the smile, because my man was looking only at me.

Tanya took another step closer and put her hand on Edward's arm, and in a breathy voice said "Hello Edward."

Without taking his eyes off of me he replied. "Hello Tanya. I'd like you to meet my wife and soul mate...this is my Bella."

Tanya sucked her breath in through her teeth while still holding onto Edward and not paying the least bit of attention to me. I was calculating how quickly I could rip her to shreds and start a fire. "When did you...I mean how could...I mean... married? Really Edward, that's such a surprise!"

I smiled sweetly and took her hand off of Edward's arm and walked her into the house. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Tanya"

She still wouldn't make eye contact with me but she found her inner bitch without any problem. "Well Isabella I'm sure Edward has told you all about me, after all we've been very close for such a long time. But I really know very little about you. Except what he told me that time when he came to me to get away from you. You remember that Edward, when you thought you'd rather eat her than fuck her. But I helped him through that little emotional crisis. Our Edward is a very sensitive man."

I decided to return the favour. I loved being a newborn vamp because my inner bitch was always just below the surface, itching to get out. "Actually no, he hasn't told me much about you at all. Except how annoying and pathetic your constant and flagrant attempts to seduce him have been over the years." Wow, if looks could kill... score one for Team Bella!

Tanya sat down on the love seat patting the spot beside her as she looked at Edward but I took the seat instead and Edward moved to sit on the couch between Rose and Alice. "Oh Tanya, please call me Bella, my full name was Isabella Marie Swan, but now it's Bella Cullen." Tanya looked like she was ready to rip my head off. I was then introduced to the rest of her family as they took their seats I moved to take my seat with Edward at Rose's insistence. She said she wanted to sit by Tanya to visit. Carmen and Esme were deep in conversation as were Carlisle, Irina and Eleazar.

When her sister Kate bent to kiss me and then Edward on the cheek she said. "Your name was Isabella Marie Swan?"

I nodded and she started to chuckle. "Oh Tanya, it looks like you have been led astray by that disgusting stray."

Tanya looked utterly defeated and broken, her shoulders sagged, and her lips pouted. Kate explained that Jacob had found his way to Alaska and met Tanya in the woods. "We knew about the treaty between the Cullen's and the Quileute. But he told her that he had been on the run from a rogue Alpha that had taken over his pack. Tanya asked if he knew the Cullen's, and in fairness to my sister the resident dumb blonde, he had enough intimate knowledge of the Cullen's that Tanya, and the rest of us, accepted what he had to say. That is until he got to the part where he said that Edward had grown bored with life in Forks and had left the Cullen's. That he, Jacob, was left to pick up the pieces after Edward had used a young woman for his own pleasure and discarded her. He insisted that the girl had been his childhood sweetheart Isabella Swan. And that he had won her heart back after Edward left. Well the rest of the family figured the young woman had to be Edward's Bella. Esme and Alice had just recently assured us that they were both still deeply in love with each other, but Edward was being pig headed." Kate's laughter echoed around the room and Tanya gave her a death glare. "However my sister is so delusional, that she would never accept the fact that she had lost Edward... but he was never really yours to lose was he Tanya. She had always insisted that this human girl was just a passing fancy. And she was so desperate to believe this nut bar's story that she thought Edward's leaving was a sign that he had grown bored with Bella. Believe me she was beyond happy at the thought that Bella had moved on to Jacob. Our Tanya was sure that Edward would be hers before long." Kate continued to chuckle as she moved to sit down with Esme.

Turns out Alice and Kate were great friends and she had kept her well informed about the plans to bring Edward home. And that I was still totally devoted to him. But Tanya had refused to believe it and got sucked into Jacob's story to the point that she helped him to mock up a wedding invitation for Jacob as a way to propose to Bella. Jacob gave Tanya every indication that Edward was over Bella and Tanya had deluded herself into thinking this was her chance.

Damn, I couldn't hold it against her that she was in love with my amazing man. It wasn't her fault that he was an Adonis and Prince Charming all rolled into one. God I wanted to hate the bitch, but all I felt was sorry for her. "Tanya, I'm sorry, I know how it hurts. I remember how I felt when I thought I had lost Edward." God here I go bleeding heart Bella I just have to blab everything. "Tanya, there is something else you and your family should know. Edward and I are already married. This engagement party is a ruse ..."

Alice was shaking her head no and gasped. "Bella, that's a lie, there will so be a party... I'm just not sure when it will be."

Alice was still shaking her head no at me. She must have seen I was going to spill my guts about our plan of using Tanya for bait... okay can I ask for a sidebar? Instead I thought of telling her about the triplets and Alice nodded yes. Well that didn't take too long and I got the message so continued down a different track. "But we married while I was still human so our children wouldn't be born out of wedlock." All the Denali's stopped what they were doing turned and looked at me then Edward. Suddenly there were a whole bunch of frozen vampires and some highly amused humans and Cullen's sitting around our great room. None of the Denali's had moved so I asked. "Edward, can vampires go into shock?" He and the rest of our family only chuckled and shrugged.

"Rose, would you and Emmett go get the babies I think it's time that they met their cousins."

Eleazar was the first to recover, of course he knew about Maggie and her son Shawn but still his first question was 'how?'

"Edward and I are the biological parents of triplets. I conceived them when I was human. Carlisle didn't think to warn us about the incubus stories. He thought my husband's libido was still ruled by his Victorian morals and that he wouldn't touch me while I was still human. What he forgot was, Edward is still essentially a teenager and we were very much in love, and having just recently been re-united makes for powerful emotions which lead to pre-marital sex. This by the way in this day and age is no big deal."

Kate smiled a little and said: "Bella you said triplets?"

"Yes Kate, we had triplets, two boys that are identical Masen and Anthony and one girl Beth."

Then Rose and Emmett walked into the great room and just like it was with everyone else the babies wrapped the Denali's around their little fingers. Tanya was enamored by Anthony and Masen, perhaps because they were male and she was a succubus, or was it because of their uncanny resemblance to their father. Who knew, but she'd better keep her skanky hands off my sons. Just as I had that thought Alice laughed and looked at me...Edward put his head in his hands and groaned and all I could say was. "You've got to be kidding me."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, I'm just kidding you two. I had to get back at Edward for all his evil Pixie comments." Thank god no one else noticed our exchange and I wasn't about to clue in the Denali's or our family. Edward gave me a weak smile and then groaned to himself, I'm sure thinking of Tanya as mated to one of his sons was not a pleasant thought for Edward, even if Alice was just kidding.

Tanya picked up Anthony and came to sit with Edward and me. "Edward, you finally have everything you deserve and have fought so hard for. I have to apologize to both of you for my part in aiding Jacob Black. Honestly I just had no idea!"

I went to say something but Tanya put up her hand. "Bella, at least let me say this. I have pursued your husband relentlessly for decades and he has always been the gentleman. But he has always been adamant that he did not want me as a mate...hell he didn't even want me as a one night stand!" Then she looked down at Anthony and frowned. "When I met Jacob Black I did realize that his Isabella and Edward's Bella was the same person... I'm not that dense by the way, Kate. Part of me wanted to call the Cullen's. But a bigger part of me still held out hope and I wanted to believe that Edward was finally over you. Even after my family told me not to believe Jacob I still went along with his plans." She gave a little nervous laugh. "After all what harm could one little invitation do. But I was wrong and I'm so sorry for my part in this. I hope that you will forgive me and that we can be friends. Because I don't think I can stay away from these beautiful babies. I hope that one day I can find the happiness that you two have. Of course it will have to without the children. Edward always said that you were one of a kind and he's right you're perfect for him. I've never seen Edward happier."

Tanya sat nuzzling my son and playing with his hands. I was touched by her words, and glad she had moved on from Edward and thanked god that she wouldn't be my daughter-in-law. It was soon bed time for the children so Edward and I took them to our room and listened to them read until they were on the verge of falling asleep and put them to bed. Beth had been reading Pride and Prejudice, Anthony was into Salem's Lot. But Masen was reading the 'Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire' he was definitely his father's son. He was so serious just like Edward and sometimes it scared me that he would have the same struggles as his father. But Edward had got past those and Masen would as well. And they all had us to keep them from making the same mistakes. We stood over our children most of the night watching them sleep. Edward monitored their dreams and would tell me what he saw. There were the usual dreams of baseball and ponies, playing video games and shopping for pretty dresses. Yes, it looked like Beth would have a love for fashion, which would make her Aunt Alice so very happy. Their final dream before it became a mash of colours was the repeat of Masen and I standing in front of the others, a bubble of energy surrounding us, with the five of us holding hands and this time the rest of the family and the Denali's were there with us.

Dawn approached and we had finalized our plans to trap Jacob Black. William was supposed to visit us today, but he had left a message that with the sudden death of Cody he did not want to chance being the replacement wolf. Even though he had no idea how the wolf gene actually worked. Regardless, he was off to Arizona and would be in touch. He was a strange man and so paranoid, Edward and Carlisle were a little perturbed but when Eleazar asked what was wrong they said it could wait and promised to tell him later. Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and Esme would stay with the babies along with Jared and Embry they were still so immersed in their grief for Cody that we couldn't trust them on the cliffs, while having Jacob within striking distance. Renee and Carol were staying behind as well. But my Dad ever the cop refused to be left behind and he had cleaned and loaded his hunting rifle for the occasion.

Since Alice saw that he would follow us if we didn't take him, it was agreed that he could come along. I wanted him to leave the gun but Alice said to let him bring it, she couldn't see much because we were dealing with wolves but it made Charlie feel that he at least had a fighting chance. Dad was at first horrified when he found out we were running, but relaxed once he was on Emmett's back and racing through the woods. He absolutely loved it! We finally reached the point of no return, in the woods surrounding the cliffs, this is where the family and wolves would hang back and I had to go on alone. Edward was so still I couldn't tell if he just focused or stressed, I looked at Jasper and he shrugged then said. "He'll be okay darling just give him a kiss and let's get this over with."

I stood on my toes and put my hands on either side of his face, he closed his eyes. "Edward, look at me please. You and me, forever remember."

He nodded and whispered: "Forever, you have to come back to me my love."

And my last words before walking away were. "I will."

I walked out to the edge of the cliffs and looked down into the angry Pacific pounding on the shores. A storm was brewing out at sea. You could see the clouds swirling dark grey and building into deep purple mountains in the sky. The wind was picking up and whipping my hair into my face, the trees afforded very little shelter up here, not that I needed it. The wolves and my family were in the surrounding woods not to close but all were within striking distance. I just hoped it was close enough. Charlie had insisted on coming with me, I had him sitting on top of a giant granite boulder out of harm's way. But he was still able to see and was within human hearing distance. He sat there with a faraway look in his eyes watching the storm build, when I touched his knee he looked down at me and smiled. "I'm okay honey, just hoping that Billy will forgive me one day."

My breath caught and I stared up at him. "Dad, you're not going to do anything do you hear me! You're only here to observe, so stay out of the way. Dad, listen even by myself I'm a match for Jacob. You are not going to do anything...do you hear me Dad. I love you, and I'll be okay really!"

Charlie gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen from him. "Sure honey, I hear you, we're all going to be okay. Don't you worry I'll be fine, just go do what you have to do." Just then I heard the bracken to the left of me crunch as if someone was walking this way and then I caught his scent. I immediately stiffened and memories flooded my mind, of my bedroom, of me throwing myself out of my bedroom window to escape him. And of his attack on me at the Cullen house when my unborn babies had saved me. Well I was strong now, as strong as he is, maybe even more and I wasn't afraid anymore. I could hear Edward growl in the distance but he held his position.

Then Jacob stepped onto the cliffs, just as smug and as self assured as ever. "I knew you'd come. You always come when I call you. The leech never had that kind of power over you."

Being the smart ass that I was I wanted to refute this but he was essentially right. I had always allowed him to manipulate me. I always went to him when he called because I had never wanted to hurt him, even though it hurt Edward. Edward knew I had loved him even then, but I had made it so hard for him to believe it because of my protective feelings towards Jacob. I saw it, but I never admitted the damage I was doing to all three of us. Well those feelings for Jacob were gone. I had let Jacob use me for far too long, but no longer. I nodded at him and acknowledged him without emotion. "Jacob."

He moved towards me. "I know they're all here but they can't touch me, you are my amulet, they will never harm me while you are near. So my love we're going to do a little cliff diving. I have a boat just past the islands, we're leaving today and never coming back." He went to smooth my hair back from my face, but I took a step backward away from his hand. "I would dearly love to rip that bloodsucker to pieces for you but that will have to wait for another time, I need to get you way from here first."

I stepped back further. "Jacob can't you see that I'm one of them now? I have children... Edward's children and mine, I love them and I love him... despite what you may think I have always loved only him!"

Jacob was standing with his fists clenched, he was shaking from head to foot I was afraid he would phase any second, but through clenched teeth he growled: "NO!"

And in my pathological need for answers I pushed. "Jacob, why, why did you murder Cody? He was just a boy he had nothing to do with you and me."

Jacob stood tall his nostrils flaring and his chest heaving with every breath of suppressed rage. "Cody had been tainted by the leeches, they were using him. They would have fed on him sooner or later. I saw how that big one and the blonde leech were always around him. I did him a favour. I released his spirit before they destroyed him." I heard a low growl of anger from Em and Jasper off to my right.

"No Jacob, they were his friends." Jacob roared at me to shut up and raised his hand as if to strike me, but he lowered it instead to reach out to take my hand and jerk me to his side. It was then that I heard the rifle cock. My Dad was now standing up on the boulder in plain sight. "Jake, let her go! You're a murderer Jake, and I can't let that go unpunished. You've hurt me, and my daughter, and you have threatened the Cullen's for the last time. Now we've promised the council that we'd bring you in."

I could hear my family and the wolves closing in around us, Jake was on the verge of phasing "Your wrong old man, I've hurt no one least of all those leeches. You and my father both used to believe in me but they've brain washed you. Bella is mine and will always be mine, one way or another."

He turned toward the cliff and a shot rang out. He let go of my hand and spun around and went to make move towards Charlie. I pulled him back and then in rapid succession my Dad fired twice again and hit Jacob in the chest and head, he twirled on the spot and fell over the cliff. The wolves and vampires raced onto the cliff side and looked down at the sight below. Jake was crumpled up on the rocks. Old Quil, Sue Clearwater and Sam were standing by the rocks holding hands and chanting as a ghostly image of a wolf rose from Jacob's body and disappeared with the wind. Edward stood by my side as we looked down at Jacob's motionless form. After several minutes of just watching and waiting, the council members motioned to the cliffs and we descended. Jacob was dead. The power of the wolf had been removed before he could regenerate. In the end it was not the wolves or the vampires that had taken Jacob down, it had been the humans.

Old Quil, Sue and my Dad had planned this with the help of Carol and Renee running messages back and forth between each other so no conversations were over heard, no one but my Dad new the whole scheme. And since Dad's head is kind of like mine Edward had never given their snippets of thoughts much attention, and since Alice can't see the wolves, the jumble of pictures that she sometimes got from the humans meant nothing.

I think both Edward and Alice were just a little affronted that they had been outsmarted by my Dad. Edward had helped Charlie down off the boulder and they came to stand by me on the beach. I looked at my Dad. I was so angry with him and Edward looked equally pissed, just as he opened his mouth Charlie put his hand on Edward's shoulder then he looked at me, "Before you two start in on me let me get this off my chest. You have both sacrificed enough. I couldn't let his blood stain your hands Bells or yours Edward. Besides it was partly my fault all this happened and now it's taken care of...it's done." He put his gun aside and looked at Edward "Edward, despite everything I have said in the past I want you to know that you are and always were the best choice for my daughter. And I know that even after I'm long gone, she will have no regrets about the choices she has made. I can't ask for more...you make her happy."

Old Quil came forward and put his hands out to me and as I took both of his and he said. "Bella, Edward, you need to know that this was sanctioned by the whole tribe including Billy. We let them all know that Jacob had murdered Cody in a rage, because Cody refused to help him hurt the Cullen's."

The members of the tribe knew that Jacob had changed, and not for the better. But many of the elders had been saying that his soul had always been poisoned, that you could see it if you looked close enough and past his charm. In a way it was sad, there was no one here that would mourn Jacob Black. The wolves had gathered up his body and taken him to his house he was to be buried beside his mother. Billy did not come back from Scotland for the funeral and his daughters had decided that it was time that he should know the truth, Jacob was not his son. He had a stress related relapse and was in the hospital still when Rebecca had told him, but Billy didn't care. He said that Jacob was still his son, that biology alone does not build a father son bond. I think in his way he was acknowledging his part in making Jacob who he was. Rebecca and her husband chose to stay with Billy. Rachel and Paul had declined to fly in for the funeral of the brother who had made her life hell.

In the end it was the family of vampires that he had hated more than anything in this world that stood at his graveside, while Old Quil performed the ceremony. Even Charlie refused to attend. No one said anything over his grave, and even if we could have we would not have shed a tear. If anything, I think we attended just to confirm in our own minds that it was over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note: **Pien! **  
><strong>

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

The South Americans would be landing in Seattle soon. Emmett and Carlisle would be taking the Mercedes and the Jeep to pick them up, those were the only two cars to escape the fire. I was nervous about meeting them. Zafrina was the only one known to the family so I wasn't the only one that was a little anxious. Alice was unhappy because it seemed that all hybrids were very difficult to see. She had some success with the triplets by trying to 'look around them' and to see the rest of us. But she felt that only familiarity with them had allowed her this peek, she was totally blind with the South Americans.

The packs were all living at La Push now except for Leah. She wasn't about to have the pack uninformed about the new vampires in the vicinity. That was why she stayed close by the house, in the cottage with Charlie and Carol. The garage was still a pile of rubble, but Rose and Esme had drawn up new plans as a surprise for the pack. Construction would start as soon as the drama had died down. Actually, the construction materials had arrived only this morning while I was making breakfast for the kids.

Charlie was planning on moving into Carol's apartment for the time being. The renovations on his house were moving along as well as can be expected, using human contractors. It would still be many months before he'd be able to move back in. My Mom had gone home to Phil after he had arrived back in Florida a little earlier than expected. He'd gone deep sea fishing with his brother and fallen overboard. When he was hauled back in to the boat, he slipped on the deck and broke his arm. Renee had wanted to go home ASAP, to care for him. She took the red eye out of Sea Tac for Jacksonville, happy that the wedding plans were complete, and assuring us she would be back before we said 'I do'...again.

**APOV**

God I hated being blind! I had been practicing trying to see around the children because they were blind spots for me. It made me very uncomfortable not being able to see into their futures. Finally, I just gave up and decided to enjoy my nephews and niece. We'd have to deal with things as they came at us. But with a bunch of trads and two more hybrids coming things could get interesting. Poor Edward would just have to pick up my slack and be more vigilant with his mind reading then he had been lately. And he was not too pleased when I told him so. "We can't afford having you go to your happy place and not pay attention to those around you brother dear. So your play time with Bella is going to have to be significantly curtailed."

Edward got all huffy on me. "Alice, I would prefer that you didn't call the intimate time I spend with my wife 'playtime'. And for your information, I do not lose myself to the extent that I don't hear anyone. I just choose to ignore you!"

"Yeah right lover boy, that's why Emmett has a full five minutes on video of you and Bella doing the nasty in the shower. Tell me that you knew all about that and I'll eat my words."

Edward is probably the fastest vampire I have ever met. Today I think he may have broken the sound barrier. The subsequent crash I heard was Emmett hitting the floor of the family room with Edward threatening decapitation if he didn't hand over the tape immediately. Emmett pled ignorance but Rose passed over the tape to Edward, she didn't want history repeating itself.

Yep, Edward had done it once before when Emmett had destroyed his 1950 Jaguar XK 120 Roadster, after he took it for a joy ride. Emmett had ignored the fact that the rules of the road in Michigan do not change just because your car's steering wheel was on the right hand side. He totaled it driving head on into a semi. The subsequent rage and pout that Edward produced was epic and lasted a decade. At least I think it did. But he was very emo during that time so it was hard to tell. But still he had some kind of control, because it wasn't until three months after the accident when Edward ripped Em's head off. And only after he had made a stupid comment that the car had to be defective to begin with, after all who in their right mind puts a steering wheel on the right hand side. And how Edward could not have noticed that was unforgiveable.

Rose to say the least was not happy with the damage done to her husband. But being a car snob herself she could understand Edward's pain. I think what had really upset her was that even though Edward had immediately reattached Emmett's head, he had put it on backwards so Emmett could see his ass. And Rose left him like that for the day I guess hoping that he would learn his lesson. So over fifty years later and here we were again history was about to repeat itself. Edward came back upstairs with Beth and Masen in hand and threw the tapes... yes there were three copies... into the fire. Then he sat down by the pianos and listened to Beth and Masen play a duet of Clair DeLune. Emmett's head did not come off, lucky for Em the kids were in the room with him and Edward.

I was planning a trip to Paris for fashion week, when a vision came to me of Marcus of Volturi, clear as a bell standing in our great room and, of all things, smiling! I had no context for the vision and didn't know what to think of it other than it was just a random picture. Just as it faded, there was the sound of a car turning onto our drive. Edward's head popped up from where he had been sitting with Masen and Beth. Bella was in a chair nearby, reading with Anthony on her lap, when she saw Edward tense, he moved swiftly to the front door. Jasper, Esme and Rose came into room to join us.

A car door opened and closed and then there was a light knock on the door, Edward opened it to of all people Marcus of Volturi. He smiled shyly and shook Edward's hand. "I'm sorry for arriving unannounced, but I left Volterra in a bit of a hurry. So are they here yet?" Esme welcomed Marcus to our home and invited him in. Edward still hadn't said a word. Marcus moved with a vigour I had never seen in him and with a look of serenity on his face.

**EPOV**

I admit, I was stunned by his presence but introduced Marcus to everyone. He seemed to be enchanted with Bella but when he saw the triplets, he laughed with delight. His smile was so wide I thought his face might crack. Then I remembered that he and Aro were also fathers of hybrid children somewhere in the world. And that he had hidden them from his brothers. Could either of these children, that were coming here, be their offspring? No, they were too young, or had we not been told the truth?

Marcus plopped himself onto the couch and smiled at all of us, rubbing his hands together. In all the times that I have actually seen Marcus he has was never this animated. Esme sat down beside him and suggested that I might like to alert Carlisle of his arrival. While I placed the call the Denali's came into the room, and Esme introduced them. Carlisle had missed so much work recently, that he was obliged to finish his shift. And he had left straight from there with Emmett for the airport. Marcus was sitting and talking to Bella about the children. He was amazed that she had survived their birth.

I interrupted him and asked: "Excuse me, Marcus, but what did you mean before about are they here yet. Are you expecting someone?"

"Ah Edward, just a slip of the tongue my young friend but let me explain. I hope you don't mind if I tell you my story first. An old man like me does better in telling a story if he keeps the facts in chronological order." I rolled my eyes and grumbled, but he launched into his story unperturbed by my rudeness.

He and Didyme had always wanted children and lamented that they couldn't, until Didyme heard a story of a Russian human that had given birth to a vampire's child. She had searched for the child for many months but never found it. Aro said it was a fairytale, and a ludicrous idea to pursue. But Didyme did not want to give up, she did not forget. A young human servant told her that she would carry a child for her, she would be a surrogate mother in exchange for immortality. But Didyme had died before she could discuss it with Marcus. It was centuries before Marcus was able to overcome the control his brothers and Chelsea had exerted over his mind. Then he was overwhelmed with a grief so deep that he left Volterra on a kind of 'sabbatical' and it was during this time that he succumbed to his base nature and raped a human woman. For a reason he chose not to share, he stopped before he feasted on her. Then he watched over this human from a distance until she produced a living child. He offered her immortality on her death bed, but she was horrified by the idea and refused. Marcus took the child, and cared for it until he determined it as time to return to Volterra. Not knowing what his reception would be like, or aware of what may have transpired in his absence Marcus left his son in the care of friends.

Around the same time Aro had taken a human lover... his singer. There was a child produced from their union and this mother also died during birth. Aro had arrived at the side of his human lover too late to change her. He turned his daughter over to Marcus, who had recently returned to Volterra, and asked him to dispose of her. Aro believed that Marcus had destroyed her. In fact Marcus had arranged for Sabina, a loyal human servant from his personal staff, to go with both children to the new world, along with the friends that had fostered his son. In exchange Sabina would be turned once they reached their destination.

**APOV**

After he finished his tale, and answered a few questions from the triplets, Marcus asked for a word in private with Edward and me, I couldn't imagine what he could say that he wouldn't want to tell Carlisle first but Edward led the way to Carlisle's office.

Marcus took my hand and kissed it. "Alice, my dear I have asked you here because you share a special bond with your brother. In fact, only Edward's connection to Bella is stronger than his connection to you. But before either of you ask, the answer is: Yes, the children coming here from South America are mine and Aro's. I'm the reason that their arrival has been delayed so many times. I wanted to speak with you first." My face must have been an open book, because before I could open my mouth Marcus continued: "No one in our world has ever met them. Even when Shawn brought other foster children to my friends, Sabina kept them away as a precaution for their safety, and Shawn's. She has been reinventing their identities and ages for centuries to keep Caius from ever finding them. I know he would kill them if he could. His obsessive jealousy of Aro and I has driven him mad. My son lives with Sabina and her friend Tebryn and Aro's daughter is with my old friends, Joham and his mate Sara. But the children are not the only reason that I'm here my friends."

Edward had his back to both of us staring out the window. He was listening for Bella and the babies, keeping track of them like he always did. But his arms were folded across his chest and I could see from how his brow was furrowed in the reflection that he was listening to Marcus and waiting for the other foot to drop. Marcus saw the look I gave Edward and turned to look at him then raised an eyebrow. Since I knew my brother so well I tried to explain. "Sorry Marcus, he's not trying to be rude he's just listening and thinking his gift can be a burden at times."

"Oh no child, I wasn't looking at that, it was his aura. Edward, did you know that you, your wife and children all have an aura that is the identical shade of blue? And Alice, yours is close but not quite the same shade. I've never seen anything like it within a coven. Sorry, I can see that you're puzzled. It's not well known but I can see people's auras and often use them to help read into their relationships."

"But how can they be the same?"

"Oh I don't know why, my dear, they just are, unless it has something to do with the connection you all have. I do have a theory but if you don't mind it's something I'd like to discuss with everyone at a later time."

I approached Marcus and gestured that we both sit. "Marcus, why are you talking to us and not Carlisle, he is the head of our family."

Marcus sat on the couch with me while Edward remained by the window. "Yes he is, but Carlisle has also had a long standing friendship with Aro. So I didn't know how he would take the news that Aro has finally joined with Caius in his insatiable quest for power. Both of them are now rampantly paranoid." He sighed and held his head in both hands as he leaned forward onto his knees. Edward turned at this point and took the chair behind Carlisle's desk. "They plan a cleansing of the guard. They see plots and traitors where only loyal servants and allies exist. Yet it is the most corrupt and untrustworthy of the guard that they rely on for their information. Jane, Alec, Demetri and I are under surveillance and it was only through the efforts of Heidi and Chelsea that we discovered what was going on." He paused, I think as much for effect as to allow us to process what we had just heard then he said: "Aro had Renata put to death this past month." Edward clenched his fists on top of the desk and looked with horror at Marcus. "Yes, his own shield was ripped apart and burned before our eyes. Aro and Caius's have even imprisoned their own wives for crimes against them. Mind you those two would be no great loss. Neither was a match made for love, but it's still wrong."

Edward stood up, "I know what you want Marcus. But it's not for me to decide."

He lifted his head to look at Edward."No, but Carlisle will ask for your advice. I have come to the Cullen's to ask for sanctuary for six of us, the time has come to end the Volturi rule and we need your help. I also come with a warning you harbour a viper in your home that cannot be trusted. She has been seen in Volterra, secretly meeting and plotting with Aro. Edward, she still hopes to possess you one way or another as her mate or her slave. You are to be her reward for information. But I seriously doubt my brothers will allow any of you to live, including the beautiful Tanya."

I was shocked by his request and was at a loss for words. Edward sat back down and swiveled the chair around to look out the window again, running his hands through his hair. But his mind was disturbingly at peace, just flashes of the family rapidly scrolling through his mind. Then he settled on the picture that Beth has so often shown us of the family united with others under a dome of protection.

I heard Carlisle's car turn onto the drive, and Edward turned to Marcus. "That will be our father with our guests. I imagine that once the Denali's come back from hunting we'll have a lot to discuss. But first let's welcome the new comers, before we delve into the destruction of the Volturi. Shall we?" And almost as an afterthought which I knew it wasn't. "Alice, can you please let the rest of the family know that Tanya is an Italian spy, and not to be left alone, especially with Bella or the babies." The only other time I have ever seen Edward this eerily calm was when he talked about destroying Jacob Black.

Carlisle pulled up to the front of the house and a stunning, tall and sinuous woman, with skin the colour burnished teak, slid out of the front passenger seat. She was almost as tall as Edward very lean and muscular. She was dressed in jeans and T- shirt, but she didn't seem comfortable in her clothing, her hair was long and straight, held back with a rawhide tie and her eyes were the deep burgundy of the traditional vampire.

Out of the back seat emerged two vampire couples, all of them were traditionals. Carlisle motioned us to move back into the house where he introduced everyone. Yet, he didn't appear surprised to see Marcus. The couples were Sabina and her mate Tebryn, along with Joham and his mate Sara, all were Caucasian in appearance. Sabina was tiny and blonde, her appearance was almost ethereal and her voice was soft but self assured. Tebryn was tall next to Sabina, but shorter than any of the other men present. He had long black hair, tied back with a metal clasp which looked like a Gaelic knot. He spoke with a soft Irish brogue that made everything sound like it was slightly amusing. They were both dressed casually, but I recognized the understated style of Coco Chanel in Sabina's clothes, Tebryn was very Hugo Boss.

Joham and Sara both looked rather exotic, as if they were mixed blood when they were human. From the cadence of their voices I surmised they were Middle Eastern. It was later confirmed that they had been born during the crusades, and were of mixed parentage. Each had been rejected by both their European fathers and their Arabic mothers. They had been living on the streets of Jerusalem when they were turned.

Sabina had been born into an affluent Roman family, though you'd never know it. Tebryn was an enigma, like me, he had no memory of his human years and woke to this life alone. Marcus had found him on a windswept coast in Ireland completely alone. All he was able to learn was that he had once belonged to a sect of early Christian cloistered monks. Tebryn had remained with Marcus while on his travels and later and when Marcus returned to Volterra he stayed with Marcus's friends in Gaul.

By the time he had completed their brief histories, Emmett was turning into the drive. As he pulled up out front, everyone was back outside. Two teenagers jumped out of the jeep, each carrying a McDonald's bag and a thermos. The boy was tall like Marcus but his colouring was just like Sabina. He was dressed all in black from his long sleeve button down and T-shirt combo to his skinny jeans and Nikes. Combined with his blond hair, grey eyes and his pale but luminous skin, that had just a hint of a flush, he was very striking.

The girl was petite, like Sabina, but her hair was as black as night pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. She had large doe eyes of the deepest blue. Her complexion was identical to the boy's. She was dressed in a plain, forest green, sleeveless top with beige walking shorts and powder blue converse sneakers. I shuddered... she was another Bella in the making, god help us all.

Both looked at their parents then to the family and back to Emmett. Marcus was staring at the McDonald's bags with disgust. "Hey Marcus, to what do we owe the honour of your visit, is it business or pleasure? Marcus just shook his head and gave the fast food bags another disparaging look.

Emmett noticed the look and said. "Hey man, when in Rome do as...well you know...and besides in America teenagers live off of this crap." Emmett had the biggest grin on his face as he waved toward his passengers like some game show hostess. "Everybody, this is Simon and Charlotte. And Marcus just so you know they were hungry, so we stopped and grabbed some burgers. Did you know that they've never had McDonalds? Well neither have I...but I thought what the hell the babies eat human food so why not them. They're the same right?" Emmett's verbal diarrhea only proved how nervous he was with Marcus here, so he continued. "And then I drove off road since I was feeling a little peckish myself and took them on a hunt, hence the thermos... its bear's blood."

I couldn't help myself I started laughing. I had really tried to hold it back, but I wasn't the only one having a hard time keeping it in, soon everyone was cracking up. Carlisle finally shook his head and motioned for everyone to go into the house.

**EPOV**

Emmett turned and grabbed three kid's meals out of the jeep and ran into the house but Bella intercepted him. "Oh no you don't, my children are not going to eat that grease filled junk."

Emmett looked chagrined but handed the bags over to her. "Can they at least have the toy surprise Bells?"

She nodded and took the toy out of each bag and handed them back to Emmett then passed the bags to me. "Love, can you get rid of this stuff please?" My god the smell was terrible! I took them outside and burned them in the fire pit. Simon and Charlotte joined me and tossed their bags in as well. They were both cautiously nibbling on apples that Bella had given them, and seemed pleasantly surprised by the taste. Emmett looked dejected when he joined us and saw the bags burning. "At least going through the drive-through was awesome so the trip wasn't wasted! The kid at the window was really freaked out when he saw me at eye level smiling at him from the Jeep."

When we re-entered the great room, Marcus was in quiet conversation with Carlisle, Sabina, Tebryn, Joham and Sara. I cleared my throat as we approached. Simon and Charlotte peeled off in search of Bella and the babies. Marcus was talking about Aro and how obsessed he and Caius had become with power, and how paranoid they were about those around them. Jane, Demetri, Alec, Heidi and Chelsea had all left Volterra going in different directions. They were waiting for Marcus to contact them about meeting with the Cullen's. Marcus was disturbed that his son and Aro's daughter were here, but felt that the additional help was warranted. With the Denali's here he felt confident in calling in the others. He just had to broach the subject with Carlisle.

There was also the question of Tanya and her betrayal, what we should do with her and when. This was going to be an interesting discussion. Then there was the question of these new vampires and their diet Carlisle would never refuse them hospitality. But he wouldn't condone their traditional diet either, at least not within the geographical confines of the Quileute treaty. And we had no idea what we could expect from the pack. We hadn't seen or heard from them since the arrival of our South American visitors. With so much on the line Carlisle was going to arrange for some time off from the hospital. I'm sure they'd prefer this to him just leaving on another family emergency. Since he rarely ever took vacation I was pretty sure that they would be very willing to accommodate him.

Marcus looked at me. "I know you have thousands of questions about the children and about merged soul mates and their connection. I also understand that you have my journal... Bella's human mother had it I believe?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "My wife and her family seem to have a knack for attracting or being attracted to the supernatural and it's all totally unintentional. Renee, Bella's mother purchased the book from an Italian vendor as a decorative addition for her home in Arizona."

Marcus nodded chuckling so he began to tell me something of Simon and Charlotte. Simon was aware that Marcus was his father, Tebryn and Sabina had been very honest with him and Charlotte knew that she was Aro's child. She also knew that he did not get to her mother soon enough to change her, though he had loved her very much. But she had no idea how easily he had disposed of her, or about what a tyrant he had become but that would change very soon.

Simon and Charlotte were both approximately 500 years old yet neither looked a day over 18 years of age. They could easily pass for younger or older depending on, as Alice would say, styling. Simon was very cultured and well versed in the classics of art, literature, science and music and had an impressive background in computers and engineering. He had been raised on an estate near Rio and felt very comfortable posing as a human in the 21st century.

Charlotte had a similar education, but had grown up in the Amazon basin, researching flora and fauna, with her foster parents, so she was less comfortable in the modern world. She was intrigued with the possibility of meeting the Quileute, as the indigenous people of this part of the Pacific Northwest. Charlotte possessed a very analytical mind, but she wasn't very girlish. She and Simon interacted more like brother and sister than mates. I asked their parents about their relationship, when they wandered off to explore the house, Simon went to the music room and Charlotte to the library.

Joham laughed: "Yes, you would think they would fall in love. And even though they do see each other frequently, I have never seen a spark of romantic interest between them. They share ideas and they can argue like an old married couple, but they consider themselves cousins and friends nothing more."

The next day the Denali's were all here and accounted for and the Quileute's would be coming later in the day for a BBQ. Yes, they knew about our visitors. Bella came downstairs carrying Beth, Rose was holding onto Masen's hand and Tanya was behind them with Anthony. Bella was rolling her eyes as Tanya talked to Anthony. I smiled and went to relieve her of my princess. "Okay my little darling why don't you come to daddy." I leaned in to kiss Bella and whispered: "Why don't you grab Anthony." When I looked at Beth and went to put her down but she hung on for dear life. "So it seems that our princess wants to be carried everywhere today?" I twirled her around before setting her down on her feet and she stamped her foot at me. "Daddy that was a bad trick and not very nice, I like to be up high, I can see more than when I'm down on my feet."

Just then Simon came in and knelt down in front of Beth. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" Beth looked at Simon and gave him her most glorious smile and then she played shy and looked up at him from downcast eyes. I sighed, she was learning this stuff way to young I would have to talk to Alice and Rose about what they were teaching my daughter. She didn't pick that trick up from Bella...or wait maybe she did! "Watch out Simon, she is a practiced manipulator, and I ought to know, she's a Cullen woman and they all know how to get their own way."

Bella smacked my arm, giggled and smiled at me over her shoulder as she walked away with Anthony and Masen to the kitchen. Tanya shook her head and bumped my shoulder as she followed Bella and whispered as she passed. "Whipped." Then it sounded like she followed that with. "But I can change that."

I tried to laugh and pretend I didn't hear the last bit so with Beth's hand in mine we walked towards the kitchen. "Come on my little lady I think breakfast is about to be served, Simon would you care to join us." He arched his brow and I responded, "We're trying to get the children used to eating a variety of human foods." He crinkled his nose up, but agreed to come and at least watch as he put it. And the kids did not disappoint, Masen was the only one that didn't put on a show. He nibbled at the fruit that Bella had cut up and tried the breakfast cereal like he was being martyred but didn't say a word. But when he got to the omelet he devoured it like a starving man. It brought back memories of Bella and the dozens of eggs we went through when she was pregnant. Beth and Anthony were another matter they both sat with their arms crossed refusing to try anything. Tanya just wanted Bella to give in and give them their cup of blood. Masen had finished his breakfast and was drinking his blood while grinning at both of them. So I had to scold him. "Masen buddy you're not helping things here, don't gloat."

Bella was adamant with them no eating, then no blood. Then Simon did the damndest thing, he reached over grabbed a strawberry, tossed it to the back of his mouth and swallowed. Beth watched in awe and then she reached out and did the same thing and smiled, sticking her tongue out at Anthony. Her brother finally gave in when Beth had reached for another berry and breakfast proceeded. Simon just stood there watching Beth, she would offer him a berry every now and then and he would open his mouth and pretend to swallow it. I reached behind him and touched his hand, letting him drop the berries that he hadn't swallowed, into my hand so I could put them in the garbage behind me. I smiled and nodded at him and he nodded back.

He was mesmerized by Beth. She held his attention, like a glass of water would a dying man in the desert. I had a feeling that as Beth grew we would be seeing and hearing a lot more from Simon. Charlotte had lost herself in Carlisle's office library and was surprised when I entered with the children. It was time to start their formal education and grandma Esme had appointed me the first teacher of the day for mathematics and French. Charlotte sat with us for the hour and a half and participated by helping the kids and Masen in particular. It looks like potential mates for my children are starting to form a line. I wondered if Bella had noticed.

Beth and Anthony tried everything in the book to get out of homework. It was a totally new concept for them. But I wanted them to get used to the idea of assignments, for when they attended human school. Masen on the other hand seemed to enjoy the thought of having structured lessons and things to do outside of the classroom. Charlotte had turned out to be a wonderful teacher's assistance, especially since I had to spend so much time cajoling Masen's brother and sister into behaving.

Bella finally stuck her head in the door to tell me what I already knew, the pack was on their way. And Carlisle wanted to discuss how to approach Marcus's request for sanctuary before they got here. She smiled at Masen and when she looked at the other two she hooked her finger, beckoning them to come to her. She bent down to them and in a whisper informed them that though I was pretty tolerant as their father, I had been raised in an era when corporal punishment was the norm and not the exception and she wouldn't stand in my way if they couldn't behave. I was aghast that she would threaten our children with physical punishment, and that she would embody me as one to fear. She looked at me and surprisingly I heard her thoughts. "Good lord Edward, Masen is so much like you its scary and just like you he'll be a model student. But with these two we'll have try something else to get them to behave. By pointing out that physical punishment was acceptable when you were their age it will keep them guessing if there really is a limit to your patience. So they won't likely try to push your buttons to find out."

I smirked at her and said. "But why me?" She laughed and came over to me and gave me a chaste kiss. "Because you are more physically imposing than I am. And you have the whole dark brooding vampire thing down pat. Besides you're over 100 years old which is the perfect age for disciplining children old man. And finally you're their Dad, and Dad's have historically always been the ultimate threat."

She was so damn cute when she rambled, but there was a twisted sense of logic to what she said. As I processed it I arched my eyebrow and asked: "So what exactly is your role as their mother?"

"As their mother I have to develop 'the look'." She made quotation marks in the air, and for the life of me I didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh come on you know the one. Esme gives it to you, Emmett and Jasper every time you break something or swear." Yeah, I got it then and I also realized that my wife is a genius.

"Okay Kids, the pack will be coming for a BBQ and grandpa Carlisle wants to talk to us all before they get here so let's go downstairs."

Bella wasn't thrilled having the children involved, but it was as much about their future as ours, besides their hearing was almost as sensitive as ours so shutting them up in their rooms wouldn't have helped. Simon walked with Beth and Charlotte with Masen. Anthony acted like a total goof running ahead. Just then we heard a commotion at the front door Maggie and Shawn had arrived with another hybrid. They had decided to visit on their way home to Ireland. There was no way we could keep them separate from our other visitors. The cat was about to be let out of the bag. I suppose with the problems within the Volturi it would only be a matter of time before other covens started to hear about it.

Zarafina had answered the front door as we came downstairs. I hadn't seen much of her since her arrival. She spent most of her time outside or our deck. Enclosed spaces made her uncomfortable and she'd been on edge ever since she had arrived. She felt out of place, the clothes, the house, the cars, even the wolves in the nearby woods. Everything made her nervous. And she had been rethinking agreeing to eat veggie while she was here, and had decided she was to set in her ways to change now. So she was packed, ready to leave and return to her beloved rainforest and her coven.

Shortly after we said goodbye to her we adjourned to the great room to find Maggie and Shawn who were sitting on the couch with a beautiful young woman. She had the straight dark hair that I associate with Asians, but her features were more exotic. She was tall easily the same height as Rose, yet her figure was willowy. She had a straight classical nose, slightly almond shaped hazel eyes, high cheek bones and the most beautiful smile. Her name was Ruby, other than our children she was the youngest hybrid in the house she actually was just eighteen years old. I looked at Simon and Shawn and though they smiled and shook hands there was nothing else, no growls or possessive stance. Even Jasper seemed surprised that two unattached males acted like she was just one of the guys.

Anthony walked right over to her, climbed up on her lap and kissed her hand. Great now it looked like all three of my children may have mates. I looked at Bella, yeah she'd seen it too and she smiled. I think she was resigned to the fact. But Anthony and I would be having a little talk later on the little dickens had stole one of my moves. Bella came right over to me smirking. "Edward, he has your charm in spades and what a little flirt kissing her hand, he's just like his Daddy. But don't worry, Edward, I'm fine with it all, it's actually nice to know that they may not have to wait like you did to find someone to love."

Carlisle told Marcus that he, and his followers, wouldn't be able to stay within this area for an extended period of time, because it would bring to much attention to us. And then, there was the question of their diet. Even if they were to become vegetarians, we still had to worry about over hunting the area. But if, as Marcus planned, they were indeed going to conform to our lifestyle, they would need to be trained in how to hunt and to behave in the human world. There were many things they would need to consider, and they would need our assistance in setting up. We reviewed what they would need to know. How to interact with humans and how to relocate routinely or quickly as the need arose. Then we talked about how they would need to change names and homes, and that they would need legal and financial services. They would need the kind of contacts we have, that are willing to work within and outside the boundaries of the law. This would all take time to establish.

As a family we always seemed to be looking for a challenge, and it was a unanimous decision to help the Italians but with two reservations. Rose was concerned that any slip ups on their part would force us to leave our home. And Jasper didn't trust them, he was always suspicious ...I think that must be a throw back to his days in the Confederate Army. But both were valid concerns. Then there was the Tanya issue, so far she had conducted herself as a friend but she was always in the company of at least one Cullen and she had not made any attempts to get away from us.

Our visitors were then invited back into the great room, they would have heard everything anyway, though the Denali's, Irish and South American parties were not part of this agreement, they needed to be aware of the treaty with the Quileute while they were with us. Particularly, since I had the distinct impression that Ruby, Charlotte and Simon would be frequent visitors if not permanent residents eventually. The packs came in through the front and back doors in no particular order, this was unusual for them, generally when they gathered here it was as the Cullen and La Push packs, but it appeared to be coincidental. If this was an intentional statement of some sort no one was thinking about it.

Shortly after that Old Quil and Sue Clearwater arrived, along with Rachel Black. She and Paul had returned from Isle Esme the day after Jacob's funeral. Billy had relinquished his seat on the council and Rachel had been voted in as his replacement. There was a lot of tension in the room. It didn't look like a line had been drawn but it sure felt like it. Rachel seemed to understand how I was feeling as she spoke up. "Cullen's please don't worry we are still your friends and allies, it's just that these traditionals make my people nervous. But be warned, since if you have vouched for them, we will hold you accountable for their actions. Now, we would like to outline our proposal for offering sanctuary to these people from Italy. We are open to negotiation, but the one element we will not back down on is their diet, if they will not change they must leave the area."

The needs of the traditionals, as Rachel called them, were explained to the pack and the elders. It was determined that it would take approximately six to nine months with us, to develop their new life style.

Marcus had called Jane, and summoned her Demitri, Alec, Heidi and Chelsea to join the group by conference call. All the Italians felt they would be more comfortable in an urban setting.

So they chose Seattle to be their home base. It would be near enough to be in contact with us, but not close enough to affect the Quileute, or draw undue attention to Forks. Jane was pissed when we insisted that they could not physically live in the city. Even after indicating that hunting would be inconvenient if they always had to travel outside the city limits. But she finally conceded when we pointed out it would draw the attention of nosy neighbours, questioning certain elements that may be missing from their human charade such as grocery shopping and trash disposal. And all night activities were generally frowned on by those living around you and tended to draw the attention of the local police.

It was agreed that Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper would go with them to Seattle to set up shop. Bella and I would stay here with Carlisle, Esme, Marcus and the South Americans. Bella was still a newborn and shouldn't be tested in Seattle yet, and besides we had too much to learn about what to expect of our children, and our connection. Esme went to work finding a suitable home for them, and Jasper started working with them on cover stories. Alec and Chelsea are newly mated couple and a bit intense. They had never admitted to each other what they felt, while under the thumb of Aro so yeah they would stand out in the typical urban setting. The remaining four Italians were not mated pairs.

The Denali's came in just then, and when they heard what was planned, they proposed to help. Irina and Kate offered to go to Seattle with Alice and Jasper. Then Rose and Emmett could stay here to help with the children. That proved that there is a god, because Rose would have been queen bitch of the universe for a century, if she had to go and babysit the Italians. Both Kate and Irina wanted to do some shopping in Seattle with the pixie and the Italian ladies and thought it would be great fun.

During this exchange I noted that Tebryn and Irina couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, it was like they were in a trance. Sabina had also noticed but she didn't seem to be upset. She was actually smiling at them. Her thoughts let me know that she and Tebryn were not mates. She had been in lust with him, when she was a human, on the long journey to the New World. But he had never looked at her as more than a good friend.

Sabina was actually in love with Marcus, she had been sent off so quickly to the New World that she was never able to realize the depth of those feelings. Now that she was in his presence she wanted him more than anything. But I couldn't get a read on Marcus. He was very good at blocking me. I guess after all those years of living with Aro he had honed that skill so I had no idea what he thought about Sabina. I knew vampires mate for life, but you would think, since they had both been alone for so long, that maybe he would take her on as a companion. He clearly had no intention of ending his life, now that he was reunited with his son.

The packs offered nothing else to the conversation. They merely observed us, much like a bunch of first timers looking at Jackson Pollock, trying to figure it out. They finally adjourned, with Esme, to the kitchen to consume fantastic amounts of BBQ meat, vegetables and potatoes. To say nothing of the desserts that disappeared.

Bella sat down beside me on the love seat and snuggled up. "Do you see what I see?" Then our mental connection kicked in again: 'Sabina doesn't seem to be upset at all with Tebryn undressing Irina with his eyes. Will you at least nod or something if you're not going to answer me.'

I nodded. Bella chuckled and mentally tapped me. 'So Mr. Cullen I think we should push this along what do you say? Edward, I know you can hear me so stop trying to ignore me, I'm not going away.'

I threw Bella a sideways glance then answered, actually the more we practiced this, the cooler it was becoming. 'I thought I would suggest that Tebryn go to Seattle with them.'

'Good one, go for it babe! Hey do you love talking like this as much as I do?'

'Yeah I do.'

So being the interfering git that I can be sometimes I suggested that perhaps Tebryn might like to accompany Alice and Jasper in order to become more familiar with the area. Both he and Sabina agreed readily to the idea, much to my amusement and the interest of everyone else.

Obviously Marcus understood and said aloud for everyone: "By the way people Sabina and Tebryn are not mates, so you can all close your mouths." Then he glowered at Edward before smiling like an indulgent grandfather. Irina's attention was now focused only on Tebryn as they locked eyes once again.

Bella looked at me and smiled smugly as she opened her mind to me. 'Is it just me, or do you also feel like you're in a vampire rewrite of Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream? And on that note Edward, I think you and I need to talk about the babies. I get the impression that there is a line forming for potential future pairings with our children."

I looked at her, but I couldn't answer her, she was chewing on her lower lip. My mind disconnected from my body and my dick came to attention, trying to get Bella's attention. It apparently worked since she smiled when she looked down at my groin and said out loud: "The packs will be eating for awhile and I really should go for a hunt so would you like to come love?"

Emmett started to chuckle and he opened his mouth. Before he could get anything out, Bella appealed to his sense of fun. Emmett loved to BBQ and he was damn good at it. "Emmett, there's a side of beef that's defrosting in the pantry, why don't you put it on the spit for the pack's dinner. Hey you could even organize a game of football. Edward and I will be back shortly"

As we rushed out the door I caught Tanya thinking about joining us, but Alice grabbed her arm and told her it wouldn't be a good idea to follow us. "Bella, wouldn't take kindly to the interruption being a newborn and all."

I never thought of Tanya as being dense, but when she asked Alice what she meant I rolled my eyes. Kate slapped her on the back of the head, I shuddered at Kate's words but she was right. "Tanya, for a thousand plus year old vampire and a succubus you are fairly obtuse at times. They are getting down and doing the dirty in the forest, the only thing they are hunting is pussy and cock."

And bless his heart Masen turned to Esme and asked why momma and daddy would be hunting house cats and chickens. Before Esme could answer, everyone broke into laughter. Tanya was sputtering and Emmett said. "Oh yeah Tanya, little Eddie is alive and well, how'd you think the bambinos arrived... by stork? He and Bella get pretty hot and heavy doing the horizontal mambo and god when they scream well ...!"

There was a resounding smack from Rose hitting Emmett in the back of the head then followed by Esme saying. "Not in front of the children Emmett. And don't think I don't know exactly what you're thinking, you don't even want to go there Emmett McCarty Cullen!"

For the first time, since Jacob had died, Tanya looked pissed, and I mean pathologically pissed, at Bella. With Alice and Jasper going to Seattle, with the Italians, it was going to be tough to keep Tanya under constant surveillance.

Once we crossed the river I was out of range of the voices and thoughts coming from the house. So I made a move for Bella but she stopped me. "Edward, Tanya is going to be a problem, we need to get her to expose what she's doing. Did you see that look she gave me?" Then she started to pace and Bella never paced. "Today I caught her, looking at the babies' blood in the kitchen fridge! It was really creepy. She didn't even try to explain herself. She just gave me this perfect bitch smile and her eyes were as hard as ice. But as she passed me she said she got what she needed for her research material...what research!" Bella came to me and put her arms around my neck kissed me on both cheeks and then my lips and leaned her head against my chest. "Edward, she never takes her eyes off you, she may not be looking right at you but she always has you in her peripheral vision. And she makes sure that I notice her doing it and then she just smiles."

I held her close to me and whispered into her ear but I knew her answer before I asked the question. "Bella, if I asked you to take the babies away for awhile would you do it?"

She leaned back to look at my face and I pulled her as close to me as I could. "No Edward, we're not going anywhere ever! We work things out together, remember. I won't run away from Tanya, but I'll race you." And she took off laughing into the wind.

**BPOV**

My life with Edward was more than I had ever hoped it would be and since my change we were on the same footing and equal beings, well almost. I was still a newborn and could be unpredictable, but who I was essentially hadn't changed. I was still me in every respect, except my love for Edward was deeper than I ever thought possible. I could hear him flying through the forest right behind me. He loved to watch my ass. Edward had a split personality when it comes to my anatomy. I had finally figured out that whatever part of me was at eye level or most the noticeable was Edward's favourite part at the time. And I relished his body just as much, it was impossible to pick one thing I liked more than another. He had the perfect body, he was tall, lean and muscular, with a jaw, nose and face that would put the best classical Greek sculpture to shame. But it was who Edward was that really made him attractive, and he didn't even know it. While I was lost in my thoughts, he raced up behind me and tackled me while growling out the word "mine".

Edward was an expert at undressing me in the least amount of time possible, usually by just shredding my clothes. Today he was going slow and removing one piece at a time. It was slow and agonizing but a complete turn on. He was about to remove my panties when I popped the clasp to my bra and he had my breasts right in his eyes. He leaned back to look and then reached forward with one hand, gently cupping the weight of one while lowering his mouth to the other, gently suckling and nibbling on my nipple. The man was going to be the death of me, and he was still fully clothed.

I reached for his belt, but he moved his hips out of my reach, he then laid me down, and removed my panties. He stood up looking down at me. I was no longer self conscious about my body, but I started worrying about what Edward saw. He was scanning me like he had never seen a woman before, like he was dying of thirst and I was a glass of cool clear water. His eyes were intense and gradually changed from liquid gold to onyx before he began removing his own clothing, painfully slow. I took in every inch of him as it was revealed, licking my lips. Seeing him completely naked took my breath away, he was rock hard and began stroking himself slowly, while never taking his eyes off of me.

It was mesmerizing to watch him bring himself to the brink and then deny himself. I found my hands had wandered to my clit and started to rub and when my fingers moved to enter my folds, Edward snarled and was on and in me in one smooth motion. "You are mine, and will always be mine." He pulled back and thrust into me again, we both groaned at the friction and in a much softer but richer tone he said. "And Bella, I am yours and will only be yours forever."

His mouth crashed into mine and I was lost. He set a punishing pace, his cock hammering into me so quickly it was almost a blur, and then he slowed down. He took his time slipping in and out so his tip was just at my entrance. In one fluid motion he sat me up, with my legs wrapped around his torso. Together we watched where we were joined as we rocked back and forth. He reached down and rubbed my clit, whipping me into frenzy. I threw my head back and screamed. Edward grabbed my neck and pulled me back to look into his eyes. "No Bella, I want to see you come, and I want you to see me come." We rocked harder into each other, there was an explosive pressure building in my stomach, I could feel it getting ready to destroy me. Edward pushed once more on my clit and I saw stars. I felt him still and he let go a deep growl when he spilled his seed into me.

He was amazing as a lover, considerate, but powerful, he was more man than I thought I could handle sometimes. He recouped quickly from one orgasm to another, but my new body was able to match him time after time and in every conceivable position...well maybe not yet but we were getting in a lot of practice. When we had sated ourselves, it was time to talk about the children and the lines forming. But my first concern was about Tanya. Edward had already asked me to take the children away and I refused. I was reluctant to bring the subject of Tanya up again, that was why I was willing to discuss possible mates lining up for the triplets. Edward chuckled when I asked. "Bella, the boys actually told me that they don't feel drawn to anyone currently. It would appear that the only one of them that has found a mate for sure is our Beth. Alice has had murky visions of Beth and Simon but she isn't sharing except to say that they are very happy together."

"Why wouldn't she share?"

Edward smiled his crocked smile and looked nostalgic for a moment. "She didn't want me going all Charlie on them, as she put it. And any visions she's had of hybrids have a lot of holes in them. So she looks for us in the future and what she has seen shows that we're very happy about them being together. I have to admit Simon seems like a nice young man, but I'll wait awhile before I pass judgment. Plus she's our daughter and still a baby and I don't want to share her right away."

I laughed at Edward. "Nice young man? You do realize that he is older than you by several centuries."

"Bella, I can do without that reminder, let me adjust to the fact that he will most likely be my son-in-law, before I have to accept that he is an older man."

"Okay, old man." He grimaced and looked down at me, "Hey don't look like that its all relative. Besides I just want our children to be happy. But right now I'm not going to think about anything further ahead than getting them past their first birthday without being spoiled brats."

His possessiveness about Beth and our sons was one of his endearing qualities. But the Tanya issue was still bothering me. "Edward, what about Tanya? Is she going to be a problem or does she just need a healthy dose of reality? Maybe we should just let her see us interacting, you know make it the bitter pill she has to swallow."

"Babe, are you talking about letting her see us making love? Has my shy bride become a voyeur?"

I slapped his arm. "Yes to your first question, and no to the second. But I think Tanya is a very visual person and no amount of talking or yelling is going to drill the point home to her more, than seeing you, drilling me. Then maybe she'll give up on any petty scheme she has going with Aro."

Edward sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "Love, Aro never gets involved in petty schemes and no one ever backs out without losing their life. Remember I told you that Tanya is a very smart woman, she may put on the dumb blonde routine once in awhile but it's always for a reason."

"Do you think that maybe, she used Jacob as her first line of attack? That whole invitation thing just bugs me. It just doesn't seem like an idea Jacob would come up with. He was more of a kill and take what you want kind of person, you know, the direct approach. He was always over confident in his own abilities like that day on the cliff."

Before he could say anything my phone buzzed. "Yeah Alice?"

We talked for a bit and when I hung up Edward asked. "What was that about?"

"It appears that I might have been right about Tanya and Jacob. Alice has been talking to Kate and Irina, it would seem that Tanya left Denali several months ago and only recently returned. She said she was on one of her 'hunting for a mate' trips. Apparently she's been taking off every few months, ever since you were last in Alaska, saying that she had given up on ever ensnaring Edward Cullen." Edward looked pensive but let me continue. "Irina thought she may have actually met someone. She spends a lot on time talking and texting on her phone to someone named Auroras. Irina felt that maybe she didn't want the family to know yet because he's a traditional. But Alice thinks she's been talking to Aro. And Alice wants us back at the house she needs to talk to us. And then we need to talk with Marcus, Carlisle and Eleazar apparently."

We dressed quickly and on the run back to the house we came across Rose, Emmett, Tebryn Irina and Tanya they were going to the hot springs for the day and would see us later.

When we got back to the house Esme and Leah had taken the children to visit Charlie and our South American visitors had gone with Maggie and Shawn to Seattle for the day.

Carlisle had arranged a tour of the hospital for Marcus and Eleazar, since both of them had been interested in the healing arts when they were human. Alice was waiting for us in the kitchen examining an apple of all things.

**APOV**

"Okay guys, we all have to be on the same page so we haven't got time to play what ifs. Tanya is playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse now. Aro is not interested in Tanya's goals I can see that. All he wants is information about us. We've been pretty successful in shutting her down while she's been here, but we don't know what she's passed along before now. I'm pretty sure that she is the one that orchestrated the whole Jacob Black fiasco. And before you go off the deep end Bella, Jacob Black would have still met the same end, even sooner if Tanya hadn't gotten involved. She met him in Alaska when he ran away after you and Charlie got hurt. And she pumped him for information. She knew he was off his nut so she fed his delusions. She sent Black back and set the whole scheme into motion, including the cliff diving but she hadn't counted on Charlie.

Bella looked livid, "My father killed a man because he was being manipulated by that she demon."

"No, your father killed an evil shape shifter, who would have died anyway, trying to kill Edward or your children ...and Bella if Tanya hadn't been pulling his chain that guy would have succeeded in killing one of the babies."

"And before you say it, I know I can't see the kids, but I did see you and Edward standing over a little coffin at one point. And then I saw Edward take off yelling he was going to kill Black. So you will not feel sorry for that worthless piece of shit, he got what he deserved! Now we have another piece of worthless shit that needs to be taken care of."

Bella was ready to pull into the Bella bubble, and take the blame for all current history. I could see it and feel it and so could Edward. Edward turned to Bella and grabbed her by the shoulders. He had his game face on, which was: 'you don't want to piss off the century old vampire look.' "Bella, did you hear what Alice said? Jacob was going to kill one of our children! It was not a maybe, he was actually going to do it, and you can't allow yourself to feel remorse for him. He felt nothing but hatred and loathing for me and our children, even before Tanya got her claws into him. She used what was already there in his heart, Bella. Jacob was a lost cause long before he met Tanya."

Bella nodded her head and heaved a dry sob and crushed herself against Edward. "I know you're right. It's just that we used to be friends and Tanya has been like family to you for decades. I don't understand how our love could have twisted two people so much."

Edward looked like he was about to lose it so I stepped in. "Bella, Tanya and Jacob were twisted already. Jacob had a mental illness that was never treated, his obsession for you was fed by that illness and it was out of your hands. Tanya has always been obsessed with Edward. It's to the point that I think she's also unstable. Their obsessions were created in their own minds, out of their own delusions, not by your love for my brother or his for you." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was use to Bella needing time to organize her thoughts... I had just hoped she'd get a bit faster at it, after the change. Finally I couldn't take it any longer. "Oh for heaven sakes get over it Bella, we need to move on and decide what we're going to do about Tanya. We don't have time for you analyze every word and action."

By the time the older generation had arrived back from the hospital we were ready to present our case. I only wish we could have saved Eleazar the pain of finding out about Tanya's betrayal. But it seems I didn't need to worry on that score.

**EPOV**

Eleazar was indeed heartbroken over Tanya's betrayal but he had known about it for over a year. When Marcus had first determined that Aro and Caius were plotting a purge of the guard, he had contacted Eleazar for his help to relocate. It was only after they became aware of Tanya's meetings with Aro, that they decided to shift their plans and to approach the Cullen's. And it wasn't until Marcus found out about his son and Aro's daughter coming to visit that they decided they had to move faster than they had planned. He knew that there was only one reason for such a visit, the Cullen's had a hybrid child which Aro and Caius must never find out about. So he had delayed the South Americans arrival until he and his supporters could make their own escape from Volterra and he could get to us first.

Eleazar said that Tanya was actually a dupe she was a loose cannon that Aro had put in our midst to gather information, her own objectives are meaningless to him. And once she was no longer a source of information she would be disposed of since she had no gift. It was the gifted in Carlisle's family that worried the deadly duo back in Volterra, and they wanted us to either join the new guard or die.

This was all laid out for us in relatively short order. Three things came to light, we needed to deal with Tanya, protect the children and develop my little family's power to be used in the coming fight. Because there is no doubt they would be coming for us.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note:** Nod to Pienuniek

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

By default we decided to deal with the most immediate problem in our lives, cars. There was a serious need for transportation on the Cullen compound, with only two cars having survived the fire so a few of our classics had to come out of storage. Rose had gone on line to purchase another Volvo for me, a Mercedes R Class SUV for Esme, and a cherry red Tesla for herself, she got Alice a yellow Porsche and a Ducati for Jasper.

Bella was the only hold out so I decided to put it off until her birthday. My Aston Martin Vanquish was parked in the drive, having been pulled out of storage, along with Rose's 1970 BMW E9. It pained us both to see anyone, other than ourselves, behind the wheel but we had little choice. The Jeep and both classics were going to Seattle. If alcohol affected us, both Rose and I would have been drinking before they had pulled out of the drive.

Alice promised us, that once the Italians had purchased their own vehicles, she would get our babies back into storage. The new cars were set to arrive the next morning, with staggered delivery times. Rose would like to inspect them first before we used them but that may have to wait for another time.

Bella stood by my side while I watched my car disappear down the drive, listening to the sound of the engine as it disappeared out of range. Then she giggled and slapped my arm. "Come on gorgeous, we have a plot to thicken, Rose and Tanya have gone out to hunt."

Marcus was on the floor with the triplets, they were reading to him in turn from the JRR Tolkien Lord of the Rings series, and he couldn't be enjoying himself more. Simon, Ruby and Charlotte were all sitting about the great room reading. Emmett had gone over to Charlie's to make sure the first site inspection went off without a hitch. He liked the construction company we were dealing with but he felt that they dragged their heels if you weren't on site regularly.

It had given him the idea of perhaps financing a construction company, from the reserve, since most of the trades on this job were from LaPush. They just needed some organization and leadership. He was pleased that this contractor was using local talent, but he felt it was motivated mainly by costs and not from any ideas of philanthropy. Emmett loved construction and heavy equipment, so I'm pretty sure a new project will be added to the Trust's list of endeavours.

Esme, Carmen, Maggie, Sabina and Sara were off shopping in Port Angeles. Eleazar, Joham, Shawn and Carlisle were in his office when Bella and I entered. They all stood for Bella and rearranged the seating to accommodate us.

Shawn had examined and tested the triplets. He assured us they were very healthy and maturing physically at a normal pace. Intellectually, they were ahead of where most hybrids were at the same age. Bella surreptitiously jerked her thumb at me and mouthed: 'Nerd'. Everyone laughed except me as I pulled my wife into my side and tickled her until she apologized, "I'm sorry Edward, stop please, stop, even if it is true, stop!"

Eleazar then took over: "Edward, Bella, as you're aware I was once a member of the Volturi guard and Marcus was my mentor. He sees relationships and I see gifts and how we do that has some similarities. For example we both use auras to determine what we see. And I'm amazed by what I have seen here with your little family Edward. You all have identical auras the only difference is the intensity, which varies depending on the emotional climate and who is at the epicentre, when there is a crisis, but when you're at peace they are identical."

At this point Eleazar became very quiet and pursed his lips like he didn't know how to proceed. The aura business we'd already heard about from Marcus, so that wasn't new or surprising. He cleared his throat and continued: "I have always known about Edward's power, he is the most powerful mind reader I have ever met. The only exception is Aro, who requires physical contact, and he is also exponentially more powerful at the same time."

"But Edward, your power has changed. That's something I have never seen happen before in my existence. It has an extension to it, and you seem to be able to manipulate it at will to suit your need. This extension actually appears as a two way conduit. I would have to see it in action to determine its strength, but the fact that I see it at all scares me. Think of the power it may represent! "

Then everyone's eyes turned to Bella, Eleazar actually closed his eyes and shuddered. "And you my dear, I have never seen anything like it. You and Masen are equal in strength but he operates to compliment your power. Bella and Masen are both shields. You my dear are purely defensive, no offensive mental gift will ever be able to penetrate your shield or touch who you choose to protect. Masen on the other hand has an offensive defensive gift. He will be able to turn their power back onto the gifted, when they attempt to use it against him and anyone that you are protecting. But you need physical contact for that to work. And I believe that you would all still vulnerable to a physical attack."

"Anthony is a mind reader like his father but he is also a kind of psychic, he doesn't have visions he sees potential outcomes from what he reads in people's minds. He's like a super computer that can run computations based on the data available to him, together with Alice they are force to be reckoned with."

"And your Beth is a mirror and a conduit. She is the communication hub that keeps everyone else in touch with the other. But Edward, what really scares me is that you are the control centre. You can choose to supply energy to your family but you can also siphon it off from the others and redistribute it within your family. You spoke about manifesting human characteristics when Bella borrowed from you. She in fact never borrowed. I believe you just allowed her to take it. The presence of human characteristics is an indication that you have reached your power limit and need, if you will, to recharge. It may also be a latent trait that allows you to change and present a more human facade if needed. Have you tried to make it happen independent of your stressful or ahem intimate situations?" Bella and I shook our heads. "No, oh well never mind it all needs to be investigated and tested. Fascinating!" We were all mesmerized while Eleazar talked. "This is still only my opinion and I would have to see you in action, but if I am right then you and your family will have a death sentence hanging over your heads if Aro and Caius ever find out. Singly you are gifted but together you're more than formidable!"

Bella leaned into my side and sighed. "Why do we always get the heavy stuff to deal with? Well I've had enough of being worried and frightened. I'm not going to look for a fight but if anybody wants one it looks like we can knock them on their asses." Bella leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my arm. "That is if we're fast enough and don't drain the energizer bunny here."

I looked at Eleazar. "Since I seem to be the lynch pin that everyone relies on, any suggestions on how to test our collective powers so we know how long we can keep it up? Because I don't think we can stay under the Volturi radar for very long, now that we've taken in Marcus and his followers."

There was a collective shrug of the shoulders by the others in the room, Marcus had joined us at some point and smiled saying. "We'll find a way."

Though I felt like my life was trying to spin out of control, I at least had my epicenter and my compass sitting right here beside me. Marcus was right, we would find a way. Bella looked at me and the others in the room and got up to sit on my lap to make room for Marcus to sit. Then Bella jumped in. "Okay gentlemen, lots to think about, but we have a more immediate problem and her name is Tanya. Eleazar, Edward and I had an idea. What if we allowed Tanya to catch us in the act, as it were? Do you think she would finally get the message that Edward is no longer available to her?"

Eleazar sighed and leaned forward, he stood up to pace the room, "I wish it were that simple Bella. But Tanya for all her intelligence and beauty is selfish and self centred. She knows how to act as the sweet caring sister and friend but that's all it is, an act. Her jealousies are many and they are as superficial as being jealous of Irina's hair to her deep seated hatred of you my dear." Bella grimaced. "Bella, Tanya has never been denied anything. Whatever she saw and wanted she got, the one exception is Edward. When they first met..."

Bella's head had popped up, "Yes I know it was love at first sight for her."

Eleazar smiled at her. "Quite the contrary, when they first met she saw him as an annoying newborn. Edward was a champion brooder even then. He was sullen and prone to staying in his room shunning all company except Carlisle...there were only the two of them at the time. He drove her crazy playing the piano at all hours and chose the most morose pieces. At one point she even told Carlisle he should destroy him, that his age and the circumstances that surrounded his change had damaged him. She was so sure she was right, that she was prepared to do it herself. She even followed him when he was alone to the hot springs on our property with the intent to do just that. But she returned leaving Edward alive."

Bella looked confused. "Why?"

Eleazar was bemused and then he looked over to me and raised an eyebrow. "Bella, I'm surprised you would ask. I assume that you have seen your Edward naked. But have you not seen him also totally vulnerable and open to you at the same time? Not only did Tanya see his physical beauty, she saw his inner beauty, while he was staring at his reflection in the water asking god for answers to why he was still alive and his purpose in life. She saw him lay back despairing of ever finding those answers or of finding love and meaning. When Tanya came home she told her sisters and Carmen that Edward was glorious, that she had never seen such a specimen of our kind in all her years and she was determined that he would be hers. She tried everything from blatant seduction to pretending to be just his friend. I have never seen a vampire obsess over another of our kind to such an extent, without being their soul mate. For a time we encouraged her hoping that we were wrong, but it only made things worse for poor Edward."

I couldn't look at anyone, I definitely couldn't meet Bella's eye. Eleazar continued. "I'm sorry Edward, if I'm embarrassing you I know what a private person you are. But Bella should know what feeds Tanya's obsession. Tanya has never been denied by a man human or vampire except for your Edward. He was always the gentleman, but never once did he even try to feel anything towards her other than a kind of brotherly affection. And that wasn't even as strong as he felt for Alice or even Rosalie."

Eleazar stopped his pacing and looked at me, "Edward do you remember the night I asked you why you denied yourself physical pleasure? And your answer?"

I pulled Bella back further onto my lap so I could turn her to see her eyes, "Yes, I remember. I told you that I was waiting for the one true love that my mother promised I would find one day. I would just have to be patient. That we would find each other eventually because love cannot be denied."

Eleazar slapped his thigh. "Yes! And that was when I knew that Edward would never feel anything for Tanya and that she would never win him over. I went to Carlisle that night and told him what you said and advised him to leave. You would not find your true love there with us. I wish that I had known then that not only was the place wrong but the time was as well, it might have saved you many years of pain. But things often work out the way they do for a reason. I'm just happy that you finally found your one true love."

I had not stopped looking into Bella's eyes as I replayed those times over in my head. I had to agree with Eleazar that perhaps there was a reason that I had to wait so long for my wife, my one and only love, she hadn't even been born yet.

Eleazar then stood in front of us, "Bella, as much as it pains me to say this and I have talked to Carmen and the other girls about this, Tanya will not be put off by just a physical demonstration of your love, in fact she will never acknowledge your connection. But it will be the catalyst to her downfall, and unfortunately her betrayal of us all."

Carlisle smiled from behind his desk, "Alice called just before you joined us and she agrees Tanya's betrayal is unavoidable."

Eleazar stood up and walked over to the window by Carlisle desk. "Bella, you haven't met Kate's mate Garrett, he's been in Ireland working with Siobhan, developing a high security ward. They've learned from their mistakes with the Black fiasco and realized there is a real need for more intensive treatment options. Shawn has been able to recruit some top notch psychotherapists that in their human lives specialized in treating the criminally insane and they can't wait to start at this new centre for our kind. Kate and Garrett will be overseeing its development and initial start up to ensure that the treatments remain humane. The reason I'm telling you this, is because Tanya will not stop, even after she is exposed. It will be up to you two what her ultimate fate will be. However your choices are limited. It will have to be either incarceration in Ireland or death we cannot allow her to go to the Volturi."

Bella gasped and turned to me, I could see it in her eyes, what Rose would refer to as the 'bleeding heart look'. "Eleazar, those can't be the only choices, has Tanya no say?"

Eleazar looked over his shoulder and shook his head sadly. For the first time since I'd met him he looked almost human. His eyes were tired and his countenance was drawn with the weight of such a heavy decision. "Edward, those are the only options that will keep you and your family safe from harm. But Tanya does have a choice but only one. She can choose death instead of incarceration." He then sat down heavily in the chair nearest the window and looked at Carlisle. "My friend, this is one of those times that I wish I could enjoy the effects of a nice single malt scotch."

I couldn't let him do this to his family. How would her sisters react to this, it could destroy our relationship and the sense of family that we shared. "Eleazar, we can't let you do this, there must be something else that can be done? Surely Tanya can be reasoned with or perhaps we should just let her go to the Volturi banish her but imprison her or death how would ..."

Eleazar smiled and turned back to the window. "Edward, this decision was not arrived at quickly nor taken lightly. Kate, Irina, Garrett, Carmen and I have all agreed, and really this is not only about you and your Bella. Tanya threatens the very existence of our families. You must realize that Aro and Caius will not hesitate to destroy us. I have long been under suspicion and will now be considered a traitor, for assisting Marcus and his followers. And if we were to allow Tanya to go to the Volturi it would result in her death anyway because her betrayal was discovered by us and for no longer being of any use to them. It will also result in us having to confront the Volturi sooner than we would like."

It finally dawned on me and Carlisle, Marcus and Shawn confirmed for me, that the men in this room represented a council of war and not just a group of friends. Marcus had for many years being planning to depose his brothers. They had been corrupt for centuries and no longer served the best interests of our kind. I cannot say that I was shocked, except that my father sat there condoning this plan. A man, who had always been peace maker, Carlisle, was fully committed to this course of action. It was clear that the Cullen's had been kept out of the initial planning because we were already persons of interest to the Volturi. We had too many gifted vampires in one coven and the potential for more if Bella was brought into our family, which made Aro suspicious of Carlisle. Our ignorance of what was going on behind the scenes had been our only protection up until now.

Marcus was sitting with downcast eyes and deep in thought. "Marcus, is this it then? We will be at war and you want our family to assist?"

Marcus looked at Carlisle and then at me. "Yes Edward, we have no other choice before us, we want and need your family, but specifically we want you, Edward, to lead us."

If my heart still beat it would have stopped with that announcement. "Marcus, I'm not a warrior or a leader! I'm barely a century old! Compared to the brain trust sitting in this room, I'm nothing."

"Ah but Edward, your family has something that most of us don't and it is most apparent in you! Edward, you embody it, a self sacrificing passion to protect what you believe in, and those you love! Even in the years you lived apart and survived on the blood of humans, your choice of prey was still directed by a very strict moral code. Our kind is essentially selfish and self serving but not without the capacity to change! You and your family have demonstrated that change is possible, that there can be more to our lives than just to exist!"

Bella looked at me with terrified eyes. Through our mental link I knew she was sobbing, afraid of what this meant for us. She envisioned me going off to war, finally achieving my human desire to be a soldier, but for what purpose. She flew off my lap and out the door, I rose to follow but Marcus put his hand on my arm. I heard his thoughts as he looked into my eyes, 'she has human fears about a supernatural cause, But she and your children will be just as much a part of this, Edward, as is any of us. They will be at your side throughout what is to come. Alice has seen it and you cannot change it.'

**BPOV**

I practically ripped the hinges of the door of the refrigerator and grabbed the blood stored there. I ripped open the containers and dumped the blood down the drain of the kitchen sink. It was a foolish reaction to stress. The blood wasn't tainted, I would have known if Tanya had tampered with it. I would have seen or smelled something, but it was the only thing I could do. The only thing I had any control over. I stood over the sink watching the water wash the blood away. I heard him behind me, but I couldn't face him. We were all in danger and we could do nothing but fight or die.

Was this my proverbial bad luck following me into this life? Was I still a danger magnet? If Edward had not come back, if we had not had the babies and I had stayed human, would all of this still be happening? Was everything I loved in danger because of me again?

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll have Emmett get some more and we'll store it in our room from now on. Bella, look at me, turn around my love." I turned in his arms, I felt so small and vulnerable. "Bella, I don't know what to say except we will do this together, like everything. I have no idea what's going to happen or how it's going to happen. But I promise you that I will protect you and the babies, our family will work together and we will win Bella."

Bella walked away from me to lean against the kitchen island. "But why us, why is it always me? Do I have some kind of cosmic black cloud that follows me around until somebody dies? Are we only allotted so much happiness before we have to suffer an equal amount of pain? This isn't a game Edward! This isn't just you going off to war. It's all of us risking our existence!"

He was at a loss for words he knew I was right in everything I'd said but we had no other choice. "Bella, regardless, whether we doing nothing or we're in the thick of things we can still, potentially, lose our lives. What would you have me do? Tell me Bella and I will do it, but personally I don't see any other way!"

My husband may have looked like a seventeen year old boy, but he was far from it and I don't just mean his age. He was unbelievable, and I wished I could yell and scream at him that he was wrong, but he wasn't. So I would risk everything I loved and I would follow him into the pits of hell to save my family. I reached up and held his face between my hands. "Edward, your right we'll do this together and we'll start with that bitch Tanya."

Edward and I decided to go with our original plan, of having Tanya discover us being intimate. But to protect our children, it would have to be away from our home and we would have to unleash the vampire within us, to convince her of how deep our love is. The act had to be primal, no tender human love making, we had to be seen as mated vampires, erotic sensual and sexually charged.

"Edward, this is so far out of our comfort zone are you sure we can pull it off?"

He gave me a very evil grin and looked at me with half lidded eyes, "Bella, this will be so easy. Every day we reign in our true natures to maintain the human façade. All we have to do is let go of that, we've been close so many times. Trust me, it will work."

Edward and I packed a change of clothes and left for the hot springs. Rose was going to let it slip to Tanya where we had gone for some personal time. Running through the woods was always an exhilarating experience with Edward. He looked so free and at peace. Funny he should look that way now, when we were setting up an extended family member to potentially be executed.

Finally we reached the hot springs it was not one of my favourite places. Par boiling oneself, had never made any sense to me, even when I was human. And that's why it was safe for us here. It held no place in our hearts. We had originally thought of the meadow, but I could never have tainted our special place with Tanya's disgrace. We tossed our bag into the trees and I began to undress. Edward stopped me. "Sorry Love, but that's my job." He stood there undressing me with his eyes first, like he could see beneath the layers of clothes, anticipating what lay beneath, even though he already knew it intimately. My husband was a bit of a tease he liked to go slow, he said. 'Every time was like unwrapping the greatest gift he had every received.' I usually snorted when he said it out loud. But I felt the same way about him. He was the best gift I could have ever received.

Then, without warning, my clothes were shredded, along with his and left lying in a pile at our feet. His presence was magnificent he oozed sexuality. I felt myself getting wet, just by looking at him. He inhaled deeply and growled, his cock was stiff and oozing pre-cum. When I looked back up at his eyes they had shifted from burnished gold to fathomless pools of onyx. He looked at me as I imagined he'd look at his prey, his head was down slightly and cocked to one side. There he was looking at me out of half lidded eyes, this was a very dangerous man... no this was a vampire!

I felt something stir in my chest that reacted to all that was before me, and I wasn't afraid. I was his equal, his mate and this would be a battle of wills. Of one trying to dominate the other, to possess and claim what was ours and to mark that claim. Edward dove for me, tackling me to the ground. I twisted out of his hold and scuttled to the side. We were both crouched, taking in each other, preparing to spring and take the other down. We shifted, looking for a break in the others concentration, growling and flexing. I was mesmerized by the movement of his muscles. He exuded power from his tight abdomen, his tense and flexed biceps, to the curve of his hip leading back to a sculpted ass that begged to be touched. Then around the front of that same curve, down to his groin, the exquisite display of his manhood, thick, long, hard and dripping, waiting to be buried inside me. While my mind was tallying the assets of this man, the vampire lunged and I was pinned spread eagle to the forest floor.

TPOV

Rose had obviously tired of keeping trying to keep me busy. As if she could keep me from Edward! Eventually I knew I would get my chance. He needed to be released, set free from playing the human lover every day with that pathetic mate of his. It was ridiculous, that so much was wasted by him in pleasing her mulling desires. I would get rid of her and those brats! Edward had been trapped by her, it was so apparent. Yet, I was the only one that saw it. No one but me saw the agony he suffered in playing the role of loving husband and father! Those were human constructs that had no place in Edward's life. He was destined to be powerful and I could him obtain that power. He could even lead the Volturi guard. Edward could be Aro's right hand man and I would be his bride.

I followed their scent, and knew they were heading to the hot springs. This would be the perfect opportunity to deal with Bella, and free my mate, without the family being close enough to interfere. I could see it then, after I shredded Bella and set her on fire. Edward would take me there, by the fire reveling in his freedom and our passion. I could hear them now, I had been working at closing my mind of to Edward, but I had no idea how successful I had been. Rose had explained to me that Bella was a shield, and usually isolated his mind so he wouldn't hear anyone. It made sense since he had not responded to my offers of help to free him from this weakling of a newborn maybe I didn't have to worry about blocking my thoughts.

EPOV

I couldn't risk letting Bella know that Tanya had already arrived just before I stripped her naked. She was now watching us from just inside the tree line. As much as I admire and love my wife she is a lousy actress. I had to keep her worked up and distracted, which turned out to be less of a problem than I thought it would be. It had been more than twelve hours since we had made love, a bit of a record for us these days.

Tanya's mind was an open book to me she wasn't even trying to block her thoughts. I was so tired of having to put up with her delusional thoughts. Over the years I had become used to her attempts to mentally assault and seduce me. But lately she had become more depraved, and violent in her imaginings, especially where Bella was concerned. But I'm afraid she'd underestimated my mate. Bella lay before me, my hands held both her arms above her head and my legs pinned hers beneath me. Her arousal was intoxicating and started to overwhelm me. But I had to keep my head in the game in order to hear Tanya and keep my wife distracted. Bella was bucking under me as I trailed my nose down her neck, across her belly and to her wet folds and back to her throat. Then let go a growl from deep in my chest, it resonated through Bella and the surrounding trees. Bella was a newborn and could have, probably, heaved me off, but my wife is a sensual creature and she enjoys my dominance of her.

Tanya's mind was on fire, she honestly thought I was about to tear into my wife's throat out and rip her head off! She was waiting for it, her venom was actually pooling in her mouth and she intended to join me. She began looking around for a place in which to burn the pieces. Her thoughts sickened me, but also gave me an idea.

I didn't actually want to share an intimate experience between my wife and me with Tanya. It had been a fantasy of mine that Bella and I would eventually enjoy a primal full blown vampire tryst, but without an audience. So I would not waste this on Tanya. Instead I would feed her fantasy.

I mentally nudged Bella. 'Darling, don't stop, just listen to me.'

Bella continued to buck and responded back. 'She's here isn't she.'

'Yes she is, and there's been a change of plans. I will not share this experience with Tanya. This is for you and I to enjoy at another time and alone. But I do want to try something. Tanya thinks I have tired of you and that I'm about to rip your head off. She intends to join me and help complete the job.'

Bella gasped inwardly but I knew that she trusted me implicitly, 'Do whatever you think is right Edward.'

'Bella, I'm going to bite your neck, it's something that mates do from time to time. I haven't done this before because you're a newborn and I didn't want to freak you out. But it's highly pleasurable during sex and a way of marking your mate. So that other vampires will know that you're mated. But I'm going to make it look like I'm going to rip your throat out. That should flush Tanya out and we can go from there. Marcus and Carlisle are nearby I can just hear their thoughts but they're too far away for Tanya to hear.'

'Okay Edward, I'm ready ...except can we have a do over with this hot vampire sex? Because I think I'm really going to like it!'

I chuckled inwardly at my wanton wife, she never ceased to amaze me or arouse me.

Tanya was poised to run to my aid, she had found a place for the fire. I bent over Bella's neck, 'I love you,' I kissed her neck and bit. Bella roared and Tanya rushed out of her hiding place. But Bella and I were on our feet before she had registered the change.

Bella assumed her hunting crouch while I was upright. She had reacted instinctively to a threat to her mate and was prepared to protect me, even though she had known it was Tanya. Tanya looked at me and was perplexed. "Finish it Edward! Sorry if I jumped the gun I just wanted to help. You were ready to tear her to shreds and it was just so erotic, I couldn't resist. But I'm so glad you finally came to your senses! Now you need to finish it babe, we can't let her go she'll never leave you alone." She really was a dumb blonde. I know my face showed that I was pissed, at her intrusion and not the least happy to see her. "This is so wonderful Edward! I can have Aro send us a private plane we can leave right from here, once we torch her. Oh Edward, we'll be so happy, you'll see. I'm just sorry I couldn't get rid of those things back at the house. The bitch walked in on me fixing their blood. But once Aro hears about them he'll take care of them. You won't have to touch them or see those abominations ever again."

Bella snarled then stood up. Tanya looked from me to Bella and back. "Well, finish her Edward...or I can do it if you need me to prove my love for you?" Tanya crouched ready to launch herself at Bella. "It'll be easy darling look she's so stupid she doesn't even know she's about to die! Cover me Edward."

She made her leap, but before I could step between them Bella had her by the throat. My love had jumped at the same time and had Tanya pinned to a tree. Bella was the primal vampire right now the newborn was in control. She was growling at Tanya and on the verge of destroying her. I couldn't let Bella kill her, she would never forgive herself. I approached Bella with caution, I tried our mental link but she shook it off. I spoke softly to her and she growled. So I took the only other approach open to me, I became the dominate vampire male. I cast my voice out low with a commanding tone that she could not ignore. "Bella…let her go! She is my kill not yours!"

She looked over her shoulder at me snarling, her eyes were onyx, but she eased Tanya down until her feet touched the forest floor. Tanya still looked hopeful, until she saw Emmett, Marcus, Carlisle and Eleazar step out of the trees. Emmett came forward to stand beside Bella. "Hey little sis, watcha got there? Oh a skank! Well we usually throw them back, baby girl. Hand it over to me and I'll take care of it for you."

Emmett looked at me and nodded at the two women. Bella was still looking at me and I nodded to her. She released Tanya, who made a break for it but Emmett had her before she took more than a few steps. I rushed to grab our bag with the clothes and covered my wife with my tee shirt then I pulled on a pair of pants.

Emmett held Tanya in place as she started to plead with us. First she told the others that she had just happened on us and Bella being a newborn had attacked her. Then she tried to tell them that I had invited her out here for a tryst but that Bella had followed us.

Bella reached for my hand and we walked over to stand in front of Tanya. Bella looked beautiful and powerful when she said. "Good-bye Tanya ...there's a choice Edward and I were asked to make, regarding your future. But frankly you're not worth taking the time to think about it, so the choice is yours now ... choose wisely."

And with that my astounding wife turned with me and we walked further into the forest, headed towards our meadow to finish what we had started here. Once out of ear shot we ran, free of Tanya and the responsibility for her sentence.

And WOW! The dreams we made come true in our meadow should have set the forest on fire.

**BPOV**

We returned at dawn and found our family relaxing, with our visitors, in the great room and watching our children build a monumental house of cards. We were greeted with knowing smiles all around. Emmett waggled his eyebrows and said: "Well care to share little sis?"

"Emmett, I can't, there just aren't words enough to describe it and besides you wouldn't believe me anyway. But remember when you and Rose drove us all out of the house a few weeks back?"

Emmett leaned back into Rose with a smirk on his face, "Oh yeah, that was one of our wildest nights yet, wasn't it Rosie. But then I am a champion in the bedroom!"

I looked at Edward and smiled he was standing with his arms across his bare chest, his pants just hanging on his hips, wild sex hair and a smirk that rivaled Emmett's. Then I turned to Emmett leaned over and I whispered into his ear: "Well, if you're a champion? Then Edward should be legendary!"

I smiled at Emmett, patted his cheek, then fist bumped Edwards shoulder. We kissed the kids and promised that we would be right back after we showered. Rose was laughing her ass off. Emmett looked totally freaked and the rest of the people were smiling or laughing.

Then Eleazar said as we walked up the stairs. "Tanya left this morning with Maggie, Shawn and Carmen. She still doesn't believe that Edward wants to be with you."

Edward turned and looked down into the great room. "I don't think she ever will, but if she ever comes near my family again, I will kill her and feed her pieces to the fire myself."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note**: Thanks P!

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

I would have loved to say that time marched on, but that would have meant that life was normal and sweet. The only thing normal that happened over the next while was my lovely wife receiving her High School diploma through the mail. She had completed her senior year through home schooling in short order, but had to stagger the submission of her assignments, in order to appear human. And despite my attempts to interfere and distract her she still graduated with honours.

The Italians would be converging on Forks over the next 24 hours. Demetri was due to arrive later today, he was the only Italian that had fled to North America. He was driving here from Kelowna, British Columbia. Alec, Chelsea and Jane would arrive tomorrow, from Russia, and Heidi was flying in from London, on the red eye after a layover in New York.

Alice and Jasper had come home, in order to greet the guests and spend some time with the family. They would be returning to the Seattle property, once the initial indoctrination of our new friends had taken place. Kate, Irina, Sara and Tebryn had stayed in Seattle, and Joham was leaving today to join his mate.

Sabina had been looking for properties in Canada and the states adjacent too our area. She would not be returning to Rio, now that Tebryn had found his true mate in Irina. But she was still hoping that Marcus would ask her to join him in Seattle. Her attraction for him was out of loneliness, the vague memories of her human feelings of love and a shared history, though it was not a mating bond it was still strong.

Simon had expressed a desire to stay in North America and to attend University. That decision I believe was driven by a desire to remain close to Beth. It was unclear whether we would be having a permanent house guest, or if he would live with his foster mother Sabina or Marcus. Ruby would be staying with us for the foreseeable future, possibly attending Hugh School as a senior. But nothing was carved in stone. Decisions made now might have to change depending on what happens in the future.

Charlie and Carol had finally decided that there was more to their relationship then just being friends with benefits. And since Charlie would be ready to return to work, probably in the next month, he had decided to take Carol away for a short vacation. Esme had offered them Isle Esme, but they didn't want to be that far away. Instead Carlisle gave them the keys to our mountain home in Montana just outside of Yellowstone when they dropped by to have dinner with the triplets before leaving. Charlie had stayed out of the way through all the Tanya drama and when the South Americans had arrived, not that they would have hurt him but he said that their eyes really creeped him out. He did get to meet Simon when he went fly fishing with us while Bella sat her exams with Esme.

We had been fishing about three hours, when Charlie decided to take a break and we all waded back to the bank of the river, to sit for awhile with him. So I was surprised when Charlie asked me. "Have you checked him out yet Edward? He seems like a good catch and Beth won't be a baby for long, still your family has a substantial fortune and interests worldwide, I wouldn't want her to marry a gold digger." Then he had the nerve to snigger, when I looked askance at him he said: "I'm just looking out for my granddaughter, after all its better the devil you know Edward, than the devil you don't...took me awhile to learn that lesson myself. But maybe in my case it should have been the other way around, because it turned out the devil was the one I'd known all his life."

"Now Charlie, do you really think any amount of my checking him out and giving my seal of approval would count with my daughter?"

He shook his head. "Nah your right she's too much like Bella, she'll make up her own mind. Not to mention both her and Bella would probably bitch slap you."

I looked him in the eye and winked. "Ah Charlie, that would be bitch slap us, cause I would definitely credit you with the idea and you know Bella would believe me."

We chuckled companionably. Simon came over after putting his tackle aside to join Charlie for lunch. "Ah Mr. Cullen, Chief Swan, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear you."

"I think that was my father-in-law's intent, Simon."

"I would be happy to show you my financial portfolio. I'm more than able to support Beth in a similar fashion to what she currently enjoys, when the time comes. And I do intend to ask her to marry me when the time is right and with your permission Mr. Cullen."

Both Charlie and I laughed at that one. "While I appreciate the sentiment Simon, neither will be necessary, as I said my opinion will mean little to my daughter once she has made up her mind. And I assure you her mother would as Charlie said bitch slap me if I tried to interfere."

Simon sat on the log beside Charlie and picked up a stick and started drawing on the ground. Then he paused and looked up at me. "I love your daughter Mr. Cullen, but I would prefer it, if you don't mind, that my intentions not being shared with anyone else who might try to unduly influence Beth. She is hardly at an age to be courting and I would rather have her feelings grow for me naturally, than through an expectation on my part or anyone else's." Charlie bristled a bit, but I knew, from Simon thoughts, that this was not false bravado or vanity. He simply knew what he wanted, and was willing to wait.

Simon decided that he needed to expand on his statement. "If I may say so, without intent to insult you, I am aware of your and Mrs. Cullen's love story and would like to avoid the same mistakes and pitfalls. I also realize that your daughter is very much like your wife, and hence cannot be pushed or cajoled into making decisions." He smiled to himself, "She has a good heart, Mr. Cullen, and I believe her current affection for me will blossom into something as beautiful as what you share with your wife. I just hope we avoid the angst that you two have suffered. And if I may dare draw any comparison that you will sympathize with, I have waited almost five hundred years to find a mate, another decade or more will not hurt me."

Charlie bent over double laughing. "Well son, I applaud your courage talking to Edward Cullen like that, he can be extremely opinionated and single minded in his convictions. I ought to know, but it looks like you've left him speechless and that's not something I've seen too often."

Charlie was still chuckling to himself, looking back and forth between Simon and me, so I asked in a rather exasperated tone: "What now?"

"Oh nothing Edward...nothing at all." Charlie had the biggest grin plastered on his face.

"Simon, you should never trust a man when he says that. Out with it Charlie, you look like you're about ready to explode."

"Okay! But I was just wondering if either of you see the irony here..." He pointed at the three of us. "No? Well just think about it, the suitor is older than the father and the father is older than the grandfather, yet the grandfather has more experience than either of them!"

I gave Charlie the stink eye, smiled at Simon and then we both looked back at Charlie deadpanning: "Very droll, Charlie."

"Oh come on now, that was funny, sheesss don't you vampire types have any appreciation for self deprecating humour?"

I turned back to Simon and ignored Charlie. "I guess we'll both have to wait and see what happens then Simon. But so far you're lucky, I like you. But I would like to review your portfolio, and discuss where and how you intend to live now that you've decided to stay in North America."

Simon looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Ah, shouldn't we be discussing this with your wife as well sir?"

I grimaced at the use of sir, and the Mr. Cullen crap was getting on my nerves. "Simon, for starters you are several centuries older than I am, even by your apparent physical appearance you look to be a year or two older than me, so I would feel better if you just called me Edward. As to discussing these issues in front of my wife she has never been interested in finances, and there may be some things I'll ask you that she'd say are none of my business."

Charlie was still chuckling and I turned to him. "Anything you'd like to add grandpa."

"Nope, you're doing just fine. But can I suggest moving it along by playing twenty questions. Simon seems to have the low down on you and Bella..." Charlie stopped chuckling and whispered to himself forgetting that we can hear him, "And I can do without rehashing that right now...even if I still have questions about all that...but later...much later."

I turned and cocked an eye at Simon, he shrugged and Charlie got up to close his tackle box. Then he sat back with a Vitamin R to watch the proceedings, he offered a beer to Simon who took one sniff, grimaced and gracefully declined.

"Why don't we begin with you just telling us a bit about yourself Simon?"

Simon settled down onto the grass and leaned against the log he had been sitting on. "Well you know about my parentage and subsequent fostering, my interests and my education to date, so I'm at a loss as to where to begin. That is unless you have burning need to know my favourite colour or flower."

Charlie choked on his beer and laughed out loud.

I smiled and took a seat on a fallen tree nearby leaning my forearms on my knees, "Fair enough, how about we just ask you a few random questions?" I pointed at Charlie and I, Simon nodded and Charlie saluted with his beer can.

Then Charlie snapped out with, "Net worth?"

"1.1 billion U.S.".

Charlie whistled.

I shook my head at Charlie since when did he become so mercenary. Then I asked Simon. "You've been raised by traditionals, my family are vegetarians are you willing to change?"

"Yes, and I have already begun my indoctrination with Carlisle."

Charlie frowned then sucked in a breath I think I knew what was coming when he opened his mouth. "Have you ever been physically intimate with anyone or had a girlfriend?"

I buried my face in my hands, god, and I thought I would be the one asking questions Bella wouldn't approved of. Simon actually blushed and rushed into his answer "No, never! At one point I even considered taking religious vows. I thought I was destined to never find anyone to love."

Charlie smiled then looked at me. "And I bet you thought you had the worst case of blue balls ever... ha-ha!"

"Charlie!"

"Hell Edward, if I had asked you these things when you were first dating Bella maybe I would have liked you more."

"Chief, it wouldn't have made any difference because you wouldn't have believed me."

Charlie took another swallow of beer. "Yeah, you're probably right."

I rolled my eyes at Charlie and shrugged, Simon looked perplexed, "I'll explain the concept of blue balls later, but whatever you do don't ask Emmett. Actually don't ever ask for or take any sexual advice from Emmett."

Simon just nodded and blushed. Apparently I was too late with that bit of advice.

Charlie was still chuckling so I asked. "What is your problem?"

Charlie rose stretched and started to pack up, "Nothing, Edward. But you do realize that this whole conversation is totally irrelevant right. You both like each other, you both love Beth and you would both kill the other if she was ever hurt by the other's actions. Wait a minute, I take that back, Bella would kill you first. But as the youngest guy here can I give you both a piece of advice which my daughter told me came from a very wise man..." Charlie made eye contact with me and gave me a very fatherly smile. "'Love will not be denied'. So boys, if you are going to have a pissing contest just get on with it, and when Beth comes of age she'll make up her own mind. And trust me I know from experience that all this bullshit," Charlie pointed at the three of us "... it doesn't mean a damn thing when it comes to the ladies in this family."

Charlie stretched again and packed away his empties. "Well guys, Carol and I want to be on the road early tomorrow, so good luck with the ladies and I'll catch up with you in a few weeks. And Edward, if things get serious around here or you need me, you'll let me know right? And if you have to disappear you'll keep in touch. Right?"

I went over and gave Charlie a manly hug and shook his hand. "Charlie, I promise we'll keep you informed as much as we can without compromising your safety. But if we do lose touch, go to the pack. Okay?" He nodded and patted my back, then shook Simon's hand and walked away leaving Simon and me standing by the river.

**BPOV **

Edward had taken a day with Charlie before he left for Montana and went fly fishing with him. They had even been joined by Simon. I noticed that after that day Edward and Simon seemed to be more comfortable in each other's company. But I was sure Edward had put him through the wringer over his attraction to Beth. The kids and I had already said our goodbyes to Charlie. I knew he was worried for us without knowing the particulars of what was going on, but I also knew Edward would have tried to put him at ease. Edward and Simon were down at the garage today, helping with the rebuild along with Emmett, Jazz, Eleazar and the pack members not on patrol, they had been hard at it all day and the progress was phenomenal.

Emmett had made an offer to Sam, to help set up a Quileute construction company through the NorthWest Trust, using the skilled craftsmen from the reserve. It was something that was very attractive to Sam, and a vocation he could stay with after he stopped phasing, so he was going to make the proposal at the next council meeting.

The new garage was going to be three times the size of the previous one. Rose wanted space to work on special projects, and to use it as a classroom for the pack members interested in automotive engineering. The sleeping quarters would be larger, but more utilitarian since none of the pack would be living on our property any longer. It would be used strictly as a crash pad while they were assigned patrol duties in our area. Rose however had let it been known that she was actually setting the garage up to become a working business for Jared. She even had an access road built that bypassed the house. The garage was tricked out with everything, like a top notch garage for those interested in customization and design. Leah she had accepted our offer of an apartment over the garage, and our help to get her GPA up for university admission. And since she wanted to work for our business concerns, she felt it was better to stick close to us and learn from the ground up, while going to school. Since she had good ear for languages, a real asset when working for our multinational concern, it was felt that that she could learn faster taking language lessons along with me from the various family members.

And of course we still had the journal, but with Marcus here it was on the back burner, since we had bigger fish to fry. He wasn't convinced that we would find it to be of much help but was willing to translate it for us.

My life was good right now, and normal...well as normal for a family of supernatural beings, waiting for additional vampires to arrive and turn our world on its ear once again.

We had heard from Ireland. Tanya was the first inmate in the new high security ward. Apparently, shortly after she arrived she had what humans would call a psychotic break, she totally disconnected from reality and thought she was still human. She had even reverted to speaking only in an ancient form of Ruthenian a Slavic dialect. Garrett said meal times were interesting, Tanya had a first insisted on human food, which they had supplied and she promptly regurgitated. Now she seemed to be catatonic, except at feeding time she would always drink the blood supplied. Maggie, Shawn and the therapists weren't sure that this wasn't just and act but they decided to let her play her game and see where it led.

Edward had decided to celebrate my graduation by taking me out for dinner, vampire style. We left the kids at home with Emmett and Rose. The pack were dropping by today, to put the finishing touches on the apartment for Leah. The actual garage had been finished for days now and Rose was hard at it fine tuning the new vehicles and lamenting the loss of so many of her old tools. Emmett and Rose were our babysitters for the day, they always looked forward to the time they spent with our children and for some reason, whether it was Rose's influence or not, they rarely seemed to get into trouble. We suspected that we didn't hear half of what actually went on, after all Emmett was half of that duo and he was just a big kid at heart.

We had driven to Mount Baker, in the Northern Cascades, to dine on mountain lions, that had over populated the area. We shared our last lion, something we did on most hunts, and were now both comfortably sloshy. Once we were done, Edward was ready for dessert, as he called it. The man was insatiable but I wasn't much better. Dessert consisted of stripping off our clothing and having wild vampire sex. We both loved dessert! Our stamina was now unprecedented, and I think we gave Em and Rose a run for their money.

He had stripped me yet again, of my last set of clothes, to begin round four. It was two hours later when my phone rang. "Mommy, are you and daddy done hiking yet? Cause Uncle Em says he's going to find you, even if you are still practicing going down on each other. But I told him that you weren't hiking, that you were hunting kitty cats and chickens in the mountains. And Seth said that the old cock in those mountains was probably pretty tough and dried up, but he bet the pussy was warm and soft. I don`t get it, do you?"

I was mortified, here my son was calling and asking if we were done having sex...well he didn't really know that, but the implication was there, so everyone else would know. Edward could hear the whole conversation and was laughing his head off and asked me, "Which one?" I smiled and mouthed 'Masen', which just sent him into greater fits of laughter. I pushed my husband off me and punched him in the arm. I told Masen that we were on our way home and would see him in a few hours. When I got off the phone I looked deadpan at my husband, "Edward, that was your clone, you know our son Masen? Edward, his Uncle Emmett and Seth must die." We dressed in what was left of Edwards clothes and started for home.

Rose and Emmett had the kids in the garage when we arrived. The kids were under the chassis of the Tesla with Rose. She was explaining the internal combustion engine to them while Emmett was translating in Italian, Bella scrunched up her nose and looked puzzled. Emmett grinned and said: "Killing two birds with one stone, their learning Italian and basic engine mechanics at the same time...and before you ask it was my idea, the rug rats get feisty if you don't challenge them." Bella still had a perplexed look on her face, "Look Bells, I had to pull Beth and Masen out of Carlisle's study, they were into the hand illuminated shit while eating Oreos. And by the way, who the hell invented that damn cookie it's disgusting! We really need to build them a library. So in the mean time Alice has ordered each of them their own Kindle." Emmett was rambling he was probably hoping that Bella would forget the phone call.

Bella sighed and looked perturbed. "Emmett, I want them to learn a respect for literature and books by handling them, not just downloading them." Rose chuckled but didn't stop her lesson.

Emmett stood up and said. "Yeah little sis, I know that! Hence the need for another library to be built, but the Kindle offers them and us portability and zero chance of damage to first editions and rare books. And Bella, best of all they're really cost effective, the books are often up to fifty percent less than the bound book." I could see Emmett was moving in for the kill. "And some are even free!" That is until he added. "This should really appeal to your penny pinching scrooge gene." She was always worried about the amount of money we spent, so her eyes lit up when he said those two little words 'cost effective'. She then whispered that maybe Alice should order a few more for the family, there was the tinkle of laughter from inside the house, and the pixie was already on it. But Bella still hit him for the scrooge remark.

My wife bent down beside the car giving me a superb view of her ass and asked the kids if they were done helping Auntie Rose, cause it would be time for dinner soon. Meal times had been erratic, because of everything going on, but this had changed recently and a routine had finally been established for the kids. Masen was easy to convince to come in and eat, but the other two, well I had a feeling they would always challenge Bella and I. After five minutes she pulled them out by their ankles, much to Masen's delight, stood them upright, and marched them into the kitchen. As she passed Emmett she hit him in the back of the head he yelled: "What was that for?"

"If you have to ask, Emmett, maybe you need another one to jog your memory." He had the good sense to look sheepish and said: "Sorry."

Then he looked at me and mouthed 'the phone call?' I nodded, he started to chuckle, so I clotheslined him as I walked past, leaving him choking and on the floor, with Rose laughing her ass off but she barked out between laughs. "I told you Emmett, never get the kids involved, because they are always on the same page when it comes to them." And she finished it off by clipping him on the back of the head as well.

As their father I'm not sure what was expected of me at meal times. Bella seemed to have Beth and Anthony under control, so I took Masen's hand and walked into the house with him. Before we crossed over into the kitchen he paused and looked at me very seriously, "Daddy, you better ask mommy if you can be the boss of us sometimes too."

Bella's head popped around the corner and said: "What?"

Masen repeated himself, I thought it was cute, but Bella not so much. She started to chew her lower lip which meant two things, she was thinking and my pants were about to get very tight. I walked by pulled her lip out from under her teeth and said: "We'll take care of it later", she smirked and said: "Which?" She knew that I meant that we would discuss what she was thinking about, and we'd take care of my hard on that I was trying to control at that moment.

Anthony and Masen were sticking their tongues out at each other, and Beth was pushing her plate around the table like she was at Le Mans, she paused and asked: "Daddy, will you and mommy give us our baths tonight so Uncle Em and Aunt Rose can read to us?" I knew this was Rose's idea, she loved snuggling with the kids and the best time to do that was just before bedtime.

I smiled and nodded, Emmett yelled from the garage, "Salem's Lot or Interview with a Vampire." There was a resounding smack, I assumed to the back of his head and Rose yelled: "You are not reading that cheesy vampire crap to our niece and nephews Emmett McCarty Cullen we are reading T.S. Elliot. It's going to be great having them curl up around us and fall asleep while we're reading to them. I can't wait to be surrounded by that sweet baby smell."

I think I realized then just how much my children meant to the rest of the family, we would have to find ways of keeping them all involved. Bella smiled and nodded like she knew what I was thinking, while she cut up apples, pears and carrots along with some cold chicken. I got their cups down for the blood. Bella held her breath, while I poured and warmed it, she could handle the smell once it was in the cups, something about the chemical smell of the warmed cups messed with her desire to drink it. The children were drinking only animal blood now, which we gathered on our hunting trips and which Carlisle preserved. But they would soon have enough size on them that we could start to teach them how to hunt. Emmett wanted to try them out on rabbits first, since there was a bunch that was chewing the hell out Esme's garden, Bella and I just rolled our eyes.

Simon, Ruby and Charlotte were all intrigued by human food. They had never really tried much, because of living on a traditional vampire diet, but they willingly sat at the table with our children and to sample the different foods. It was as much experimentation for us, as it was for them. Trying to determine what was appealing and what was not was a matter of trial and error Carlisle hoped to build a basic diet for hybrid children from our findings. And one that Shawn could adapt to local foods in the areas where other hybrids would be fostered. Or to at least, offer them something other than the trad diet, since all foster parents so far are traditionals. They all seemed to have an aversion to cooked meats, but fresh fruits and vegetables, whole wheat pasta with a plain sauce, whole grain breads and eggs they seemed to like, so it appeared that our children would truly be vegetarians to the human world. It was kind of amusing considering we already called ourselves that. However treats of any sugary persuasion were loved by all six of them, in particular chocolate and ice cream. This made me ecstatically happy! I would now be able to live a dream of taking my children out for ice cream, but not in Forks or even Port Angeles it would have to be in Seattle or Tacoma. I started to plan for our first family outing. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist, as we watched our children eating and interacted with Simon, Ruby and Charlotte. She let out a very contented sigh as I kissed the top of her head. Beth sat beside Simon and kept one hand on his arm as she ate. I guess her ownership had been established, and he made no effort to remove her hand at all. She ate while he spoke softly to her about Rio and South America in general.

Weeks had passed and the Italians were settled into a beautiful, two hundred acre property just outside of Seattle. The thought of indoctrinating them here in Forks had proved difficult to say the least. Demitri and Paul got into a pissing contest about the diet almost immediately. Demitri was adjusting well. He did however have a macabre sense of humour. Whenever he saw a human, he graded them as to potential tastiness, almost like a wine connoisseur. This led to name calling, pushing and then baiting each other as often as possible. Once it had broken out into a fully fledged, fur flying fight, with the Italians against the pack. Carlisle, Eleazar, and Marcus had to step in. Emmett and Jasper were very disappointed, they had bet heavily against Sabina and Sara on the outcome, and they lost to the ladies who had predicted an intervention would happen before the fight concluded.

So the plans changed, the Italian's education would take place in the backyard of their new home. Rose had purchased a fleet of black cars for the Italians, and who would have guessed, they had insisted on only Italian sports cars. When it came right down to it they're bigger car snobs than Rose and I have ever been…the prigs. Initially it was thought that the property in Seattle would be too large, after all there were only six of them counting Marcus, but he was sure that others would join them in the near future. He also wanted Simon to join him, or at least feel free to come and go, so that he could get to know his son. The triplets were sorry to see Marcus leave, but we promised to visit them, since Edward thought I would be able to handle large populations now.

Their home outside of Seattle was beautiful! Esme had really out done herself. It had its own woodlot, creek, small lake and cliffs that over looked Puget Sound. The house was immense with 10 bedrooms, 12 full bathes, restaurant quality kitchen, indoor pool, hot tub, music room, library, gym, great room and two sitting rooms. And Esme was having a blast working on the plans for improvements. It was perfect for her kind of decorating style, it was a modern steel and glass structure out in the woods but it was not quite finished, the owners had gone bankrupt trying to build their dream home, with cost overrides and the failing economy they had to dump it. Esme was packing to go to Seattle with Marcus and Sabina and start supervising the renovations, our family would be assisting the Italians with the changes. Emmett and Rose would also be going to give Jasper and Alice a break. The Italians transition to their new diet did not always go well. There had been many arguments and tense moments but no mistakes or slip ups so far. Jane was the most resistant and pouted like a child, until she had apparently come across a hiker that was studying erosion patterns in the area. She was very taken with him, and had been helping him with his work. Alice said Jane had finally seen a human, for the first time, as something other than a food source and that we had nothing to worry about it was just a friendship.

As a result of this friendship Jane was interested in pursuing a college education, she wanted to study geology. But she refused to go through high school, that was why it was determined that part of her cover story would be that she suffered from Turner Syndrome and hormone therapy had not been successful, it was a rare but plausible way to account for her unchanging and very youthful appearance. The others had no real concrete idea of what they wanted to do. Alec and Chelsea were interested in starting an internet interior design business, utilizing Alice and Esme's expertise and connections but weren't sure if they had the flare for it. Heidi was considering going out on her own as a nomad, at least for a while. After having been controlled by the Volturi for so long, she wanted the freedom to travel the world for no purpose other than her own pleasure. However, after talking to Jane, she thought she might also attend school and study archaeology, an occupation that would afford her the opportunity to travel while having a purpose of her own desire and making.

Things were progressing well for them. Kate was on her way to Ireland to join Garrett, and to visit with Tanya, then they would go back home to Alaska. Demitri was fascinated by the stories Eleazar told of Alaska, he was contemplating moving there, but felt he shouldn't leave his companions while Aro and Caius were still a threat. Demitri was a very strong male vampire, with the tendency to be domineering. But he was smart and patient with a wicked sense of humour. He had found the hybrids fascinating but was not interested in either of the ladies as mates. He quipped once to Emmett that once you had cold, you could never go back to warm, in reference to their temperature difference.

Sabina and Marcus had finally talked about her feelings. And they had decided to explore a relationship together. Marcus had been lonely for so long and he longed for the companionship and the physical satisfaction of a relationship. They had much in common, having both lost people they loved, so they were able to share their pain, and found comfort in trying to alleviate each other's solitude. Sabina had kept from us that she had met her mate and rejected him. He was a nomad and she was from a wealthy Roman family. They had parted when the wanderlust called him and he died at the hands of the guard when, in a fit of depression over his loss of Sabina, he had exposed his true nature to a crowd of humans. They both believed that their loved ones would be happy that they had finally found comfort with each other. Carlisle was truly amazed. He had always told me that vampires mate for life. It was a rare exception that another mate would ever be taken if one of a pair were to die.

Marcus informed us that it was not unheard of but it was indeed extremely rare because surviving mates usually would try to follow their lost mate into death. Those that do for some unforeseen reason survive their mate's demise may find a shadow mate, one that has also suffered the loss of a mate. This bond would be not as strong as a soul mate but the bond of friendship and the need to have someone to care for is almost as strong.

The Journal turned out to be of no help, Marcus and Didyme did not explore their joined power, because of their fear of what Aro and Caius might do if they discovered it. The journal was actually a diary, the musings of a couple in love, chronicling their relationship and their desire to have a child. The entries ended with Didyme's murder. There were occasional entries about when Didyme and Marcus would accidentally trigger their connection, but all they recorded was the end result and not what the trigger mechanism was, so we were on our own. Marcus found the task painful and we would not ask him to relive those moments with Didyme, now that he was trying to move on with Sabina.

Marcus asked Joham, Sara and Charlotte to stay with them in Seattle and they were considering it. Charlotte was enamoured with the idea of going to College and UDUB appealed to her. Marcus also found the idea of pretending to be Jane and Heidi's father amusing, and strangely satisfying now that they had decided to attend university along with Simon. Much to my delight, Simon would be studying music he was a gifted performer on the Piano and Viola, and had a deep desire to compose. I would often find him in our music room pouring over some of my books and texts, or simply playing, usually for Beth, Bella and Esme. He picked my brain about composing and we had some very heated discussions about contemporary music and music over the centuries. He was several hundred years older than me, but I had more practical experience. I had performed in pubic, had compositions actually published and played in concert halls worldwide, at various times in my life all under assumed names of course. Plus I was already in possession of a doctorate in music from Cornell and had studied at Julliard. He also had a keen interest in medicine and genetic research, which endeared him to Carlisle. I had to concede, that if he was going to be part of this family, it would be nice to have a future son-in-law that I could talk to. It was obvious to all that he would be our Beth's husband some day.

The triplets were the size of four year olds by the fall and had the intelligence of a high school graduate. They also acted very mature fro there age most of the time, except when they were just having fun and then the little kids came out in them. Bella and I were blessed with a loving family, now that all the Cullen's were home from Seattle we had plenty of help. Three children can be overwhelming even if you're a vampire. Bella and I were still adjusting to being married and mated and we needed a little alone time ...well a lot of alone time, but thankfully the triplets slept at least eight to ten hours a night. Their studies had resumed and it was a pleasure to teach them. That's not to say they behaved themselves, their uncles had been enough of an influence on them to preclude that. And we had to contend with their natural tendency to push the envelope, a trait Bella, Esme and Alice said they got from me...not likely! Their mother was far more likely to be the one to a test the boundaries, so I'm very sure they got it from her. Rose just rolled her eyes at all of us, and said the kids were twice cursed with equal parts of both parents.

The days moved along without any surprises, Bella and I took great delight in our children and in each other. Charlie and Carol would often come to the big house and babysit for us. When Bella tried to explain that the kids could be manipulative and sneaky he just laughed and said: "Yeah like you and Edward thought you were being sneaky with him climbing through your window every night?"

Bella and I just about lost our lunch… we had just come back from a hunt. "How did you know?"

Charlie sat back and smiled. "You know kids, I'm not the Chief of Police just because of my good looks. I'm a damn good cop too. My first clue was, why would someone who had lived most of her life in Phoenix sleep with her bedroom window wide open in Forks...I used to drive by when I was on the night shift Bella, and see your window open." We both looked at him like we were busted but I found it amusing and wondered why he had kept it to himself. "Then when I was cleaning the gutters I saw scuff marks on the ledge outside your window. And of course there were the heating bills because of that damn open window."

I had the kids in the palm of my hand now they were squirming on the couch like live bait. "I will give you credit Edward, I never heard a peep from you, even when I'm sure you hid in the closet a few times. But Bella honey, honestly you talk in your sleep. That was cute when you were little. But then you started having erotic dreams I thought it was normal, I guess for a teenager. It seems I was wrong. And it appears now that there wasn't much dreaming going on. But I put two and two together and just when I was ready to put a stop to it all you informed me you were an adult, and a virgin. Bella, you just about stopped my heart that day! I thought you had found out that I knew. I have to admit at first I thought it was Jake, and I'm ashamed to say that that didn't bother me so much. When I asked him about it, he was dumbstruck and then livid saying he'd kill Cullen.

That was when I realized, Edward that you and I were going to have to have a very serious discussion some day. Then you left...and might I say son that was the dumbest thing you have ever done. And if you ever do it again I will enlist the aid of your brothers to rip you to pieces and bury one very important piece so deep you'll never find it." Charlie was either fearless or crazy, if he was willing to piss off a vampire, but I think at times like this he still saw me as a seventeen year old guy. So I wondered if this was the only lecture I would ever get from my father-in-law.

A few days after Charlie's visit Bella was acting very strange, she was irritable and our usual morning shower didn't happen. I mean it happened, but it was very short and rather cold. But I now understand the expression 'getting the cold shoulder'. I asked her what was worrying her, but she insisted it was nothing. I knew she was lying. I gave her a mental tap, thinking that she didn't want to talk out loud, but she just glared at me grabbed the keys to the Volvo and stormed out of the house. Everyone but the kids and Esme were in the great room when I turned and looked at them and shrugged. Rose came up to me, "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know. She's been moody since Charlie's last visit."

Alice and Rose both said "Oh damn!" at the same time.

Alice then looked at me, "Edward, she's having a memory deluge. Remember how we told her that her human memories may be hard to recall but that sometimes ..."

"They might come rushing back with a trigger. But we told her that they wouldn't have any context or necessarily be chronological."

Alice's brow furrowed. "Yeah, Charlie's talk the other day made her drag up all those memories but she's only flashing on the bad. She's at Charlie's. She needed to talk to him to help her understand. I think your phone will be ringing shortly she needs to talk to you now...oh, no it's Charlie he needs to talk to both of you.

My phone rang and I answered. "I'll be right there, Yeah Alice saw. Tell her I'm coming"

**CharPOV**

Bella had come to me sobbing saying she didn't understand, that she needed to know what I wanted from her. What it had all meant, and what did she do wrong. I didn't want to do this to her but I had questions I wanted answered as well. We both needed answers about Bella's actions before and after Edward left. I had to understand where we all went wrong. Bella was sitting on the couch, she hadn't stopped sobbing. "I called Edward Bells, he's on his way. And before he gets here, I going to give you a little piece of advice, don't ever do that to him again. Do you understand? If you have to get away then you tell him and you tell him why. Don't ever walk out on him without an explanation. That leaves a mark on a relationship that doesn't go away Bells. Even when he left you he told you why. Yeah, it was lie but he at least talked to you. But you just walked out on him tonight, just like you used to when you'd sneak off to see Jake. That's wrong baby girl!"

Edward knocked and came in. Bella was in his arms so fast my eyes couldn't even register it.

"Bella, Edward, sit down we're going to talk, something we should have done before you two got married. We all have questions and we all need answers. Now maybe you two have already talked this out, but I haven't, so I'm sorry but I need my answers too. To tell you the truth I'd be surprised if you have talked it out. Edward, you always gave her whatever, she wanted. And you, Bella, thought by keeping things from him, you were saving him from being upset. Well you were both wrong! All you did was cause a world of pain and misunderstanding! I'm sorry to lash out like that, but I've been holding onto it for a while and I had to get it out." Bella had her face buried in Edward's chest but she wasn't sobbing as hard anymore. Now, I've had some time to think back on those days, and I'm sorry to ask you relive them but I need some answers in order to understand the whole mess we got ourselves into."

I grabbed my beer and took a swig then took a deep breath this was going to hurt her.

"Bella, whatever possessed you to take Jacob's side against Edward so many times? Why would you call bullshit on Edward when he tried to control things but never on Jacob? It was your attitude towards Jake, and the sneaking out behind Edwards back, that helped to convince me that you actually wanted Jake and you just needed me to push you in that direction." Bella was still curled into Edward's side and wouldn't look at me. "Bella, regardless of my part in this, what you did was unfair to the man you said you loved and to yourself. It's no wonder that Edward was able to talk himself into leaving. I bet Jasper snapping at you only gave him an excuse. You probably had the guy so confused that he didn't know which way was up. What else should he think when you'd sneak off to see Jacob and then throw it in his face?" Bella finally looked up and sat there with her mouth hanging open. Even though Edward had already told me why he had left Bella, I knew by looking at him that I was right. Deep down, he thought that Bella actually wanted Jake, and even though he didn't acknowledge it even now, his face spoke volumes. As Bella looked from him to me, she was forced to see how she had created some of the trouble. But more importantly she could see how truly generous and how deeply in love Edward was to forgive her time and again.

I could tell he was wondering how I had known about Jasper. "Jasper and Alice came to me just after I woke up in the hospital, I was still pretty angry with you Edward. But Jasper told me everything, he felt like he had caused this landslide of shit. I started to see what had been in front of me all the time. You loved her more than anything in this world and would do anything to protect her or make her happy, even sacrifice your own happiness." I hated hurting my baby girl but she had to see the mistakes that she had made so she wouldn't make them again. "Bella, a good marriage is based on about five percent mind blowing sex, and I'm pretty sure you guys have that covered. But the other ninety five percent is honest and open communication, you have a partner now and secrets are not an option."

Edward looked every inch the seventeen year old, but he had the guts to speak up. "You're right chief. I've been such a git."

I had to interrupt him, because I had no idea where he was going, and I was on a roll here. "Git, where the hell does a word like that come from? You must have picked that up from Carlisle, hell he's almost as old as dirt...or Marcus he's even older than dirt. "Anyway back to business." Edward and Bella were holding each other, she was looking at her feet but his eyes never left mine. I couldn't get a handle on what was what was behind those eyes, sometimes they were angry and sad but mostly I saw acceptance that what I said was right.

"If your mother and I had talked more and not assumed we knew what the other one was thinking, we might still be together. How else do you learn the strengths and weakness of those you love? How else can you determine when they need help or just your support and love? Bells, I know you have never thought you were good enough for anyone or anything Bells. You never tried to excel so you could never fail. The smartest thing you ever did was deciding to fight for this man after he left. But you should never have let him go in the first place! How you could listen to him tell you every day, that he loved you and not believe him, is beyond me. But Jacob, all he had to do was whisper a lie in the wind and you'd believe him." She flinched at my words but I had to get them out or they'd fester. "Tell me Bells, did you ever defend Edward to Jake, even when you knew Jake was wrong, or did you just let it slide. Were you afraid to upset that asshole? You don't need to answer. I can see it in your face. Shame on you Bells. You have to realize, that of all the people in this world, Edward can't read your mind. You have to talk to him baby girl." She finally looked up and made eye contact with me, she knew I was right.

I got up and got another can of liquid courage. Good old Vitamin R had helped me through many a lonely night. "Bells, you know how you like to take a lot of time to think things through. Well, it may go faster if you do it out loud. Take my advice and talk to this guy, in case you haven't noticed he's pretty smart. And baby, with the things I think are headed your way I'm not sure you'll have the luxury anymore to take your time with things."

"Oh, and Bells, just so you know he hasn't got a relationship rule book, any more than you do... no one does. But he's your husband and he deserves to be treated with respect and as an equal."

I took a huge swallow of my beer and looked at them both. Bella looked like she had the stuffing knock out of her and would be crying if she could. Edward had his lips pursed, like he was thinking and on the verge of saying something but thought better of it. I chuckled at his look. "Edward, I would love to lecture you about making decisions without discussing them with her. But I understand that the Cullen ladies took care of that for me before you returned, I don't imagine I could do any better. Okay you two you can breathe now I'm almost done. However I think you two need to sit down and talk about your mistakes, and what made each of you angry and why. No holding back because if you can't do it now you'll never be able to."

"Now, I have something else I want to talk to you about. I was going to come over tomorrow, but apparently Emmett and I have a date to pick out bathroom tile...like I care." Edward the little shit actually smirked at me. Yeah well I'll get him back one day for that look. "I'm concerned about what's headed your way. I have a creepy feeling that Marcus has brought a whole new level of trouble to the Cullen's doorstep." They both looked sick, okay so the next crisis was just around the corner. But I was on the need to know list, and apparently I didn't need to know yet, and that was just fine with me. "Okay, I get it need to know only, but you are my family and I'll do whatever I can to help, just let me know." They both smiled at me and nodded. Yeah well I can wait. After all, I had a date tomorrow to pick out bathroom tile with the biggest gossip in the Cullen family...

In order to deflect the fact that I saw their sick look I asked "So Bells are you and Edward still planning on going to Dartmouth? I'd really like to see you graduate from University."

**CarPOV**

I sat in my study musing about the changes to my family and my world recently. Carmen had come back from Ireland and had no great desire to return to Alaska right away, there were too many memories of Tanya there so she and Eleazar were going to be staying with Marcus and his followers for a time. They would continue to help the Italians adjust to their new home and way of life. And I suppose to also plot the overthrow of Aro and Caius. Edward had not agreed to anything, but as a family we had assured them that we would come to their aid if they needed us, as they would for us.

Joham and Sara preferred isolation and had purchased a property in nearby Tacoma, they had adjusted to the veggie diet without any trouble. They hoped that eventually they might be able to enter into academia as I often had or as guest lecturers on the Amazon Basin. They could see all kinds of possibilities, and were thrilled that all their centuries of research could now be put to good use, perhaps even to save the ecosystem that they loved so much. Charlotte would be going with them but promised to visit often a fact that made Masen very happy.

I must say I'm proud to know Charlie Swan. He is normally a man of few words but he was very succinct, the other day, when he talked to Bella and Edward. I'm happy to say that they took his advice to heart. They could often be found in silent conversation sometimes with shy smiles, sometimes with saddened eyes. But after a few weeks it looked like Jacob Black and the past had been purged but not forgotten, it's not in the nature of a vampire to forget. There didn't seem to be anymore secrets between them. And for the first time in quite a while they looked like teenagers without a care in the world. I only wished that was true.

We had already been in Forks a little longer than we had originally planned. It looked like we would have to start planning a move soon. We decided as a family to settle in New Hampshire, most of the family would be attending Dartmouth, including Bella. I had been offered a part time position in the ER at Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Centre, which I intended to accept, and I planned to study advanced genetics at Dartmouth part time. I saw this as an opportunity to apply human knowledge to vampire, human and hybrid genetics. Though the kids all had previous undergraduate degrees they decided to start at a level playing field and all enroll as undergraduates. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper would be a year ahead of Bella, Edward, Alice and Simon. Ruby would be attending High School. Charlotte was still debating about moving with us and acting as nanny to the triplets with Joham's blessing. Everyone was studying something different. I was surprised that Edward would not be following Bella into studying Comparative Literature. But she had convinced him to select a field of study that he wanted so he was enrolled in the Honours Biochemistry program to help me with my research. Alice was taking Anthropology, Rose and Emmett would both be both studying Engineering, Em was in Engineering Physics and Rose was in Engineering Sciences and Jasper was taking Environmental Earth Sciences. Esme had a contract position with a New York based architecture firm as a consultant for restoration projects in the New England area. Now that the decision had been made Esme was back east with Rose and Alice finding a home for us.

So we turned our energies to the Quileute, the infrastructure projects were proceeding on pace and the tourism board was now actively promoting the La Push area for recreation and show casing the local artisans. We needed to help the pack and make sure the council had a good financial manager and legal aid, at least until Leah ad Rachel finished school. As it turned out Paul had a great head for mathematics and business, he was cajoled by Rachel into going back to school and improve his grade point average in order to get into the business school at UDUB. Paul was really jazzed to find that he had an aptitude that would put him on an equal footing with Rachel. She was already challenging some of the pre-law classes. Sam wanted to marry Emily this summer and was to head up the construction company that Emmett had offered to help get off the ground. He was taking night courses in small business operations at the local community college. Emmett decided that he would take him under his wing, while he was still here, to get the business set up. He did this under the guise of being a silent partner in the business. Sam had insisted that they needed to have an office off the reserve, preferable half way between Port Angeles and Forks, in order to attract business from a wider area and it would be more accessible. The location he had selected was just about half way between, on the border of the reserve, so the office and the equipment yard would only be a few minutes from home for a wolf. The other boys still had varying amounts of time left to finish high school, tutors were arranged for those who needed, study plans were developed for those disciplined enough to do it on their own and Sue Clearwater was in charge of it all. Within the next year or so preparations would be made for some them to attend college. College funds had already been established for all those that worked for us and an endowment fund was established to provide full scholarships to the school of their choice for the La Push pack and any other children on the reserve that qualified.

Bella was heart sick at the thought of leaving Charlie and Renee, but Renee was happy in Jacksonville with Phil and Charlie had finally proposed to Carol. Charlie would finish out his current contract as Police Chief and then would take early retirement, compliments of a Cullen retirement package. He liked to call it his hush money, saying it was the only bribe he ever took. Esme and Emmett had finished the renovations on his house and it was very comfortable, he had toyed with the idea of selling it once he retired and following us. But then nixed that idea, thinking it was unreasonable to make the Cullen's constantly responsible for his safety because of his proximity to our world. At least here the pack would watch over him and we would have a home base as it were.

The triplets were the next question once the move was made. Though Bella and Edward were their parents, they wouldn't be able to continue that role in public. So it was decided that they would be siblings of Bella and Edward's. But since they were still so young, they would not be going out in public much, until they reached their physical maturity. I suspected from all the evidence we had from Shawn, Simon, Ruby and Charlotte and it would only be another six or seven years, then the real fun would begin, and believe me I say that with tongue in cheek.

**EPOV**

These final months in Forks were hectic! Bella and I had walked through the fires of hell that Charlie had lit. Prior to Charlie's talk we had discussed our past actions, but not to the gut wrenching soul baring level that Charlie said we needed. He was right, we felt more aligned now, we were a better couple, and better parents for having talked all of it out. There were no more Jacob Black secrets on either side.

Being lovers had never been a problem for us, but even that got better, hot vampire sex was great but we found that we equally enjoyed tender human love making. The triplets had finally figured out what the kitty cats and the chickens really were, and they were unmerciful at teasing Unca Emmett every time he and Rose ventured off. Everything was moving apace for our move and then that cosmic black cloud found us again. The call came at the same time Alice's vision hit. Heidi was missing, she had left campus early to hunt alone and had not returned, she wasn't answering her phone, and her car was found abandoned on the road half way between home and the university.

Carlisle put Eleazar on speaker, "Carlisle, it was Felix, Demitri is positive, he was able to follow him until in the middle of nowhere he just lost any sense of him."

"What does Marcus say, does he believe him?"

Carlisle was aghast that I would be so rude. "Edward!"

"No Carlisle, he's right to ask, but since their diet change he and Heidi have grown very close. Did you know that they came from the same region in the Alps? Mind you, there are many centuries difference in their ages. But they were both originally slaves just in different eras. They've bonded like brother and sister because they understood each other."

I was restless about what this meant for our family but Eleazar continued: "You have to understand, Edward, that when you're in the guard you sublimate your own personality, you don't make friends. Really it's no better than slavery. You don't get to know your fellow guardsmen on a personal level, that kind of information can be used against you. He's devastated and he can't understand what's happened to his gift, he can't feel Felix or Heidi."

Alice looked at me and I could see what she saw, "Eleazar! Alice can see her, Felix is with her and another man, very small and skittish, he's almost bald and keeps licking his lips but he doesn't look like one of us, he's not a vampire or a hybrid."

"Oh god Edward, you're right he isn't one of us! I know him, he's a shape shifter from the Russian steppes. His name is Anton! He only works for the highest bidder. His people were almost wiped out by Caius when he was hunting real werewolves. Anton survived by betraying his people and helping Caius hunt down the real Children of the Moon. But there has been a bounty on his head for centuries. I haven't heard of him coming out of hiding, he must be under Aro's protection again. But wait how can Alice seen him?"

"She isn't really. She seems to be seeing through someone else's eyes... Eleazar is Heidi gifted?

"I don't know. I've never spent any time with her. She hunts a lot with Demitri and studies with Jane otherwise she keeps to herself. She wasn't with the guard when I was."

"Eleazar, Alice doesn't think they're in the area any longer, but they haven't left the country either, she gets the feeling they're waiting for someone.

**Unknown POV on a Cell Phone**

"Sir, we've just had word that Felix has the fisherman but he doesn't seem to have been able to find the others or Marcus and the Cullens."

"Yes sir, I agree Demitri was always the brains when they were on assignment together."

"No, he seemed genuinely upset by her disappearance."

"Yes sir, he came across her totally by accident she was hunting outside of the city."

"No sir, she is proving to be difficult."

"Kill her... I would say yes?"

"If Felix gets any information out of her I'm sure they'll give him the order to kill her. Should we proceed then...oh you want us to wait?"

"Yes, if you think so sir...but sir, do you really believe that the Cullen's will try to rescue her?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir, no I wasn't questioning you at all sir."

"Go to Forks sir?"

"Yes but what about the children?"

"Yes ... dead, of course sir."

The cell phone snapped shut, "Fuck!"

"What is it?"

"He wants us in Forks tonight!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note:** While re-posting this story I have learned an invaluable lesson. Listen to your readers. Thanks P.

**Chapter 19**

**APOV**

Something wasn't right! I was seeing Heidi as if through her eyes. Yet no one thought she was gifted. Demitri couldn't find her or Felix and both were people he was very familiar with. But why take Heidi? Was it opportunity or accident? I kept getting flashes of someone else standing in shadows and he was watching us...no he was watching me!

I couldn't keep this from Edward much longer. He was getting suspicious of me, keeping him out by citing all the winners and their statistics from both the summer and winter Olympics since 1896. He was already inching towards me, and Jazz was picking up on my nervousness. Well in for a penny in for a pound, I cleared my throat, "Carlisle, we're not alone in this and someone is watching us. Actually he's watching me like he wants to see what I see, but it doesn't feel right, it's weird. I'm not seeing like I normally would! This is real time coverage, it's not a vision."

Carlisle sat up straighter and bristled: "Can you see him Alice?" Huh! He didn't question about what I was seeing or how, he only sounded a little surprised. "Like I said, he's in shadow. I can barely make him out, he's tall and lean like Edward but has your colouring and he has crooked smile like he knows I'm aware of him and isn't the least bit concerned. That's all I get, who is he Carlisle?"

Carlisle stood up and walked to the back window. "I thought Aro had done away with him centuries ago, actually history believes he and his brother were murdered in 1483 by their Uncle Richard. If I'm right the man you're seeing goes by the name of Richard Shrewsbury. But he was formerly known as Prince Richard the 1st Duke of York and his Uncle was King Richard the III."

Yep that was one hell a revelation and not what I was expecting. "But I thought both princes skeletons had been discovered buried in a box under some stairs in the tower of London?"

"That has been widely accepted, but it was never proven beyond a doubt. In fact both brothers were rescued from the Tower by the same vampire that attacked me, almost two hundred years later. Carlisle turned to face the family and chuckled: "It's funny and totally irrelevant, but in fact every British monarch since Richard's time has occupied a thrown not rightly theirs."

He smiled slightly and even looked wistful, and then he turned to me."Alice, we have to find him, where is he?"

"Carlisle, I don't know, he's in shadow...wait... Carlisle, this is scaring me! He just asked me to say hello to you and to say he'll be seeing us soon, in the mean time he is sending us help. Now he's gone, he just walked out...like in a movie he just walked out of frame."

Edward looked at me perplexed: "Alice, I saw the man in your mind, he didn't speak, at least I didn't hear him, or see his lips move, it was like I was looking at a snap shot. Carlisle, what's going on, he's obviously gifted, but why is he sending us help."

Carlisle sighed, the look on his face was cautious but he had the hint of a smile forming. "When I stayed with the Volturi it was from the early to mid 18th century. But about a decade before I came to be with them, they put down a rebellion within their ranks. The leaders of the rebellion disappeared, and only their most faithful servant had survived the purge by the Volturi. He was ancient and quite mad. But he wouldn't tell Caius where the traitors had gone or how they had escaped, he died guarding their secret. In fact he was executed on the day I arrived. And as I looked on a witness to his execution I saw recognition in his eyes, he tipped his head to me and smiled. I knew him on sight, he was my creator. Aro knew that he was my sire but he said nothing about it, he was actually quite entertained by the whole thing. But as to why Richard is coming here, I wouldn't hazard a guess, except that he and his brother may see the chance to launch another rebellion now that Marcus has left the Volturi."

Carlisle became quiet and sat down next to Esme, then whispered: "Well my dear it would appear royalty is coming to visit. I wonder what they eat."

I just realized something "Carlisle, I think Esme and I need to go grocery shopping."

"Why?"

"Well Carlisle, when I said he had your colouring, I should have said he has a blonde's colouring...he has blue eyes. He must be a hybrid."

**EPOV**

Bella was sitting on my lap and she gave me a mental tap, 'So what's the big deal it's not like he is really the King of England or anything. If he is a hybrid then he would be the offspring of a vampire and Elizabeth Woodville who was a commoner before she married Edward the IV. If that's the case then he can't be her son, she had four more children after he was born. Don't look at me like that, Carlisle has been teaching the triplets English history and I sometimes sit in... He really gets involved and it's kind of mesmerizing.'

'I don't think his human parentage means much to his followers. A charismatic leader can come from any background but I bet the connection with British royalty gets a lot of attention. But I don't think he's a hybrid, his colouring was far to pale. I think that's why he surrounded himself with shadows to confuse us or at least Alice...I think he's playing with us.'

'So you think he's wearing contacts, but what do you mean he's playing with us.'

'I don't know but we need to bring this up to the family.'

Emmett was looking at us both like a thunder cloud. "You two haven't heard a word I've said have you? You weren't having sex, so I assume it was one of your silent conversations, get with the program guys."

"Sorry everyone, but Alice I think this guy was wearing contacts, he was in shadow but you could still see he was very pale like us. I believe he has a game plan of his own and he's going to try and use us. So we have to find out if he's going to be of any use to us first."

I turned to Carlisle, "Bella pointed out that he can't be a hybrid and still be the son of Edward the IV and his Queen. She would have died or been changed in child birth yet she lived to have four more children after Richard and she didn't die until 1492 almost 10 years after the two Princes were supposedly murdered."

"Fair enough, Edward, but I saw what I saw. They could be contacts and the shadows did disguise his colouring but why pretend, we'll find out as soon as he arrives."

"Except Alice, he said he'd see us soon not that we'd see him. But he did say that he was sending help. Now the question is can we trust him?"

We all turned towards the front door a car was pulling up out front. One tap on the door and Marcus entered with a very dispirited Demitri and Jane in tow. He looked like he had aged a century and Demitri had never looked worse, he was downcast and frowning, Jane was alert and as she looked around at the family she caught our mood and jumped to conclusions, "You know something, what is it ...Alice what have you seen...where is she?"

Marcus put a hand on her shoulder and guided her and Demitri to the couch to sit. "Alright Carlisle, let's hear it."

Carlisle explained what Alice and I had shared as well as Bella's insight. Marcus never took his eyes off of Alice and he looked neither surprised nor angry or happy. Something was up. He sat for a few minutes as if collecting his thoughts. Then he rose and drifted to the back window looking out at the mist rising above the river. "Are the shifters nearby Edward?" I shook my head no.

"Good, so Richard has made himself known once again, the imp. He and his brother have over the years caused me considerable unease, time and money. When Caius killed Tacitus, my one contact to them was gone. The princes trusted no one but each other and Tacitus. I helped them to escape and have made sure that funds have always been available to them. But they have resisted any other contact with me. I'm sure that they don't trust me because I refused to leave with them, I had to stay. I would have gotten them killed. So Alice, I assume Richard tapped into your visions? He would be the one that was seeing Heidi's captors through her eyes, that's his gift, but he has to have access to a seer in order to do it, so he must be nearby."

"He told Alice that he would be seeing us soon and that he was sending us help, any ideas what he might mean?"

Marcus turned to look at me and smile at Bella. "Yes he means exactly what he says, but it doesn't mean you'll be seeing him. Though once he sees the bevy of beautiful ladies you have here, he will be hard pressed to resist. He's a bit of a rake that boy, his brother Edward is far more civilized. As to the help, I have no idea who they have recruited over the years, but I suspect that his brother Edward will be coming, along with Aldrich and Reagan both accomplished assassins, not to worry you will not be in jeopardy. But Esme, hide the sliver, Reagan was an accomplished thief in her day." Then he chuckled and sat down. "Bella, where are the children I have ice cream in the car that needs to be put away either in the freezer or their stomachs. And tell me is my son with Beth, and what of the other two young ladies?"

With that the triplets and their friends came barreling down the stairs. Well Anthony came down the banister with Ruby right behind him, they waved and ran for the car. Masen came over and gave Jane and Demitri a big hug. "Don't worry we'll find her, my Dad and Mom can find anything. They just have to think really hard and hold hands with me and Aunt Alice. We haven't really done it before but I'm pretty sure it will work."

Marcus looked at me and Bella we both shrugged our shoulders, I didn't have clue what he was talking about. "Masen, son how do you know this?"

"Oh sorry Dad, I almost forgot, Richard told Anthony what to do while he was talking to Aunt Alice. But we're not supposed to try it until our help gets here. So can I have some ice cream, Mom, if the others haven't eaten it all?

Marcus smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Masen, Jane got a carton of Chunky Monkey just for you, it's in with the spare tire, go get it and enjoy."

Masen still looked at his Mom. "Can I?" She was rather slacked jawed and sitting tight to my side, with my arm around her shoulder. She just nodded and mouthed 'okay' and he was off like he was shot out of a canon.

"Edward, Bella, your children are delightful! I wish that I had had the chance to see my son grow up. Well I don't know how long we'll have to wait, but perhaps one of you can get Eleazar on Skype, then those that are still in Seattle and Tacoma can participate in this discussion, we should probably bring them up to speed."

Marcus settled back holding Jane's hand and patting Demitri on the shoulder. "So how's your father Bella? Charlie is truly amazing I've never met a human like Chief Swan, he is so attached to each and every one of you, yet he has no desire to join you in this life, but he would give up his life to protect yours. Yes, he is an amazing man, I can see where you get your ...what do they call it...chutzpah."

Simon came into the room with Beth, Anthony was dragging poor Ruby by her hand and Masen was walking with Charlotte, they all took places on the floor close to Bella and I. Simon spoke to his father about moving to New Hampshire with us to study at Dartmouth, Marcus was sorry to have him so far away but approved as long as he promised to visit often. "You were lost to me for so many years, but going away to College is a rite of passage for humans, so we will adhere to tradition. I will miss you son." Then he looked at Beth and back at Simon. "I understand though, she is a lovely child with great promise. She undoubtedly is much like her mother, so you will be in for a challenge son." Bella looked slightly offended.

Beth blinked and looked at Simon and then Marcus. "Sir, if you don't mind I don't like being talked about like I'm not in the room. And appreciate that you understand that Simon is my future and I'm his."

Marcus bowed his head, "I must apologize, my dear Beth, you are absolutely right...but you are so like your mother."

Alice sat up straight and immediately I could see her vision, it was of three people they would be arriving here shortly. Jasper had Skype up and working and Carlisle had brought the others up to speed. A black Lexus pulled into the drive, Carlisle, Emmett, Jazz and I went out to the porch to greet our guests. The passengers and driver emerged, looking around the property before turning to us. Someone had been watching too much Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They were all dressed in black from head to foot, black boots, with full length black leather coats and of all things black fedoras, very postwar revival.

The female was a stunning redhead her hair had deep copper highlights and was sleek like Ruby's hair. She was very tall almost six feet, very lean and wearing green contact lenses. The two men couldn't have been more different, the smaller one had the body type of a preadolescent boy, he was completely bald and wore glasses I guess for affect, his contacts were grey a strange choice but still striking. The second man was as tall as Emmett but built more like a martial arts fighter long and lean, he had platinum blond hair and blue contacts.

Marcus stepped forward and nodded first at the tall man, "Aldrich," then he turned to the female and acknowledged her, "Reagan." And finally he looked at the small man with a deep frown. "Yuri, I can't say it's a pleasure to see you, so perhaps you can tell me what rock you crawled out from under and why? Aldrich, does Richard know this is Anton's brother, and until recently was working for the Romanians?" Marcus was agitated and didn't wait for any answers before he spun back on Yuri. "Tell me Yuri, how is Stefan, last I heard he was a little upset with you about some missing gem stones?"

The one named Yuri smiled at Marcus but there was no warmth there. "We all have to choose sides sometimes. And sometimes they are chosen for us. The Romanians are supporting Richard and his brother, so I'm supporting them as well."

Marcus laughed. "Only because Caius would kill you on sight, so this is the lesser of two evils. Oh excuse me Carlisle let me introduce you and your family. This young lady would be Reagan, master thief, cutpurse and cutthroat." She smile and gave a slight bow and chuckled. "Our tall friend there is Aldrich a disgraced knight of the realm, gambler and extraordinary marksman." He also bowed slightly and smirked. And the squirt is Yuri, shapeshifter traitor, spy and purveyor of information, usually to the highest bidder or to save his own worthless neck."

Marcus was on the verge of ripping Yuri's head off so I stepped in while Jasper was pushed out a little calm. "Perhaps we should take this inside. While it seems you know these people well, Marcus, they are our guests and I'm sure Carlisle would prefer that you didn't insult them. At least until we get to know them better." Everyone laughed and the tension was noticeably reduced by my joke or Jazz, it was anyone's guess.

**JPOV**

Edward and I walked ahead of everyone into the house and he said one word to me. "Buffy." I just about choked trying not to laugh. Yep, they all looked like they had raided Angel and Spike's wardrobe. When they came into the great room Alice looked like a Puffer fish, if she had needed to breathe she would have been purple now. I could see her estimating sizes and figuring out styles. Edward was looking at me and shaking his head, if he expected me to stop Alice, he was nuts. So I decided to let the chips fall where they may before Alice started in on their wardrobe choices, and addressed myself to Aldrich with a very neutral question. "So you're a knight?"

Aldrich turned to me with a wry smile. "Correction, I was a knight."

Reagan was laughing outright while she was talking to Alice and looking at me. "Do you mind me asking what you did to lose your knighthood?"

His face became very drawn and he looked right through me as if he could see into the past, then he snapped out of it and focused on me. "Not at all, I tried to kill the king, well actually the usurper Richard the III. I failed miserably."

I was at al loss for words and the first thing that came to my mind. "Yeah, I guess that'd do it." Damn I sounded like Emmett, so I tried again. "But shouldn't you have lost your head or something as well?" Okay that wasn't any better maybe I should just keep my mouth shut.

Fortunately the Aldrich guy laughed then shook his head looking down at his hands. "Oh it was scheduled, but Tacitus thought it would be a waste of my talents so he changed me in the Tower, just before he rescued the two Princes. That was interesting to say the least. I kept thinking Richard and Edward were snacks. Then Tacitus left me with Reagan and took the boys in a different direction. I could have cried that day, they looked so tasty." Then he started to laugh and through his laughter said: "That was a long time ago and Edward and Richard have both forgiven me for snapping at them."

I had a flash back to Bella's birthday incident but when I looked at Bella she was smiling at me. "Yeah, I've been there, done that myself." Bella chuckled and Edward smiled shaking his head.

Aldrich was watching our wives out of the corner of his eye, while taking in everyone else in the room, "Your mate seems to be in a heated discussion with Reagan. Should I chance to ask what about?"

"My wife has never met a couturier she didn't like and she feels everyone should be dressed in the height of fashion." I grinned at him and he moaned like he was in pain.

"Oh god, this is going to cost a lot of money isn't it?"

"Yeah it will, if Alice gets her way."

"She will since Reagan loathes dressing like a Buffy reject."

I had to chuckle, "Yeah you really have the Angel and Spike vibe going. So why do it?"

"Cause it's funny, and you'd be surprised how many people see only the clothes and not how different we really are."

We were both laughing and started to swap war stories, our actual war stories. Yuri and Marcus were in a heated discussion until Marcus stood up and said, "Enough!"

Just then the house phone rang. Edward got up to answer it.

**BPOV**

What an odd assortment of characters, when the phone rang I jumped a little, Masen giggled when he saw me jump and touched my hand smiling at me. Edward came back into the room with perplexed look on his face, "That was Charlie. Apparently Richard Shrewsbury is sitting with him in his kitchen watching him drink a Vitamin R right now. He would love to have the pleasure of my company, along with my lovely wife, our children and my beautiful sister Alice, but no one else. He says he is going to teach us a parlour trick. He sends greetings to you Marcus and asks that you be patient."

Marcus smiled at us. "Edward, I give you fair warning Richard and his brother will seem almost otherworldly, I think it's from the trauma they suffered early in life, but both are absolutely brilliant. His parlour trick will probably be about helping you find Heidi by using your connection."

"But why is he at Charlie's, and not here?"

"It's a good faith move on his part. Charlie's house is neutral ground. He isn't one of us but he's connected by blood, in a way Richard's proving by sitting with Charlie, he is trustworthy. He won't dare harm Charlie even if his blood is calling to him. You see Richard and his brother have a tendency to abstain or fast, and they have learned to go for considerable periods of time without feeding. They call it their penance for the lives they've taken to sustain themselves over the years."

I walked up to Marcus and looked him in the eye. "Well according to Charlie he has golden eyes like us and his brother is with him." I turned at the intake of breath in the room, Reagan and Aldrich had removed their contacts, both of them had golden eyes.

Reagan spoke up, "King Edward, has followed your life and research, Carlisle, with great interest. He and Richard both became vegetarians, shortly after you left Volterra. And though you never met each other, he was profoundly affected by your desire to help humanity.

Aldrich rose and approached Carlisle smiling. "The change in diet it is not required of their followers but many of us have chosen to. It makes it easier to connect with the world at large and interact with humans. I will say this it's an acquired taste but compared to some things I was forced to eat as a human in order to survive, it's really quite palatable."

Demitri raised his head for the first time and smirked. "Heidi said almost the exact same thing the other day, and you know come to think of it, you're right. But I do miss the occasional AB Negative every now and then. The whole room burst out laughing and Demitri straightened up, "Well don't keep the Prince waiting. I understand that royalty can get very pissy about promptness. And we have Heidi to rescue, Felix and Anton to kill and the Volturi to overthrow." Then he looked at Emmett and gave him a wicked smile. "And I think you and I should drive them."

Emmett chuckled. "Ah Demitri, in this house Edward always drives, unless he's making out with Bella, or it's my car. And I don't think we were invited so I'll sit this one out old man."

Demitri shrugged his shoulders. "Point taken, I'm just not used to sitting on the sidelines."

**CharPOV**

Just when I thought life couldn't get any more bizarre, I have these two weird brothers land on my front step. It was a typical rainy day and I had just finished a night shift, Carol had left for work and I was enjoying a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper. Then there was a knock at the front door. I hadn't heard a car pull up and who the hell walks in the rain. So I got up to answer the door, when I opened it I knew I was looking at two vampires. I've been hanging out with them enough lately to be sure of that fact, but I didn't know these two. I gauged the distance to my gun, realized it wouldn't do me any good, so I shrugged my shoulders and waited for them to make the first move.

They could almost be twins, except one looked a few years older than the other one and both looked to be in their early twenties. Why are vampires always young? Well, except for Marcus, all the ones I have met have been young what is with that, I would have to ask Carlisle if there was an age limit to join the club. Both of these young men had the same coloured eyes as the Cullen's so I guessed I was not on their breakfast menu.

The younger one spoke up. "Hello Chief Swan, my name is Richard Shrewsbury and this is my brother Edward."

I stood back and let them in out of the rain, but blocked the hallway from them going any further. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you two boys before."

"No Chief, we've never met but you may have heard of our father King Edward the IV." Both young men chuckled.

Yeah that's vampire humour for you. I think you have to be one to get it most of the time, so I deadpanned it. "Nope, not much of a history buff that would be my daughter or her husband's family. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if Carlisle knew him."

The other one, Edward laughed, "While it's clear you don't know who we are, you definitely seem to know what we are."

I waved them into the living room. "Come on and sit down boys. I'm sure you're not lost, so I assume there's a reason you dropped by here and not at the Cullen's?"

They sat down on the couch and the Richard guy spoke. "You're not terribly impressed with us are you?"

I leaned forward out of my chair. "Not really I've had my fair share of crazy lately, so not much impresses me these days. So I'll ask again why did you come here and not the Cullen's."

Eddie looked a little pissed but Dick he looked like he could laugh any minute. "Yes, well we would like to meet with your daughter, her husband, their children and Alice." I arched an eyebrow at them both and Dick hurried to clarify. "It's most important that we meet with them, someone's life depends on it. We came here because we understand your house is in neutral territory."

I thought about that for a bit and figured if their goal was to get near my grandkids. Then kids aren't the ones that would be in danger. "Okay, let me give them a call."

When Edward answered, he didn't seem very surprised and said they'd be here shortly. "Well gentlemen it would seem that they were expecting to hear from you. I guess Alice..."

The other brother finally spoke up. "Actually No Chief Swan, Alice didn't see anything. My brother Richard told your grandson Anthony."

God, I hope this is a need to know, because I really don't want to know. There was a light tap at the door and Edward came in with Alice, I looked around them but didn't see Bella or the kids.

"Edward, where are..."

Edward made minimal eye contact with me and said. "Charlie, you've had a long night why don't you go to bed, we'll be quiet and I'll let you know if there is anything you need to be aware of."

I grabbed Edward's upper arm. "Listen Edward, he already told me he's been talking to one of the boys. Should I worry or is this a vampire thing." Edward looked at my visitors I could tell he was pissed but I didn't know about what.

He looked at me and gave me a genuine Edward Cullen smile. "It's a vampire thing Charlie, but nothing to be worried about and I will fill you in later. You better get to bed before Bella sees that you've been drinking beer for breakfast. You know she'll tell Carol."

Alice hadn't said a word or taken her eyes of the brothers but she didn't look worried just confused. "Alice honey, I'll be saying goodnight and you tell Jasper that I found a new fishing spot we need to try out soon. Then we can try his North and South pop quiz again, I've been studying."

When Alice smiles she glows, she danced over to my side and gently kissed me on the cheek, "I'll tell him Charlie, sleep well."

I had to chuckle I felt like the kid being sent to bed by his elders and I guess in fact I was. "Well good night everyone." As I climbed the stairs you could've heard a pin drop I don't think any of them were even breathing.

**EPOV**

Charlie clomped upstairs and closed his bedroom door, before too long he was snoring.

Alice and I had run to Charlie's, leaving Bella to bring the kids in the Volvo. I wanted to check out the visitors without putting my wife or children in jeopardy. We stood eyeing each other, Alice was drawing blanks, no visions it was almost like they had no future.

The older one looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "If I might from one Edward to another we do have a future, it's just that we learned how to hide it around seers and mind readers. You're wondering about our gifts, well to be completely honest we have none, unless we are in close proximity to someone that does, then we tap in and share the gift. We can even manipulate it a little. For example when Richard accessed Alice and your son he was sitting in the shade on the roof of your house."

Richard and Alice were in a stare down until finally they both started to laugh at each other Alice looked at me. "It's kind of like that old children's game Red Rover Edward. I couldn't break through no matter how hard or where I pushed, and bet you can't either."

In fact if I hadn't been standing in the room with them I wouldn't have known they were there, I couldn't hear any of their thoughts.

Richard stopped laughing and became a bit haughty. "Edward, you were to come with Bella and the children, where are they? Oh well Alice and you are both blocking me now, well done. How did you learn to do it so quickly?"

Alice laughed and put her hand on my arm. "Oh we've been doing that since the late 50's otherwise we'd irritate the hell out of each other, if we didn't."

I was not impressed by his highness and his attitude so I was abrupt when I threw my answer right back at him. "Bella and our children will be here shortly. As a police officer's daughter my wife obeys all the rules of the road including the speed limits. We came ahead to make sure it was safe for them. I have waited too long, and have been too blessed to risk their well being on the word of a stranger."

Alice and I walked into the living room and took seats just as Bella pulled into the drive. Masen was the first one through the door he came straight to me ignoring the others. Anthony and Beth came in together and looked around, he was holding tightly to Beth's hand and walked over to stand between Alice and I. Bella came in and stood in the doorway. She looked at me and arched her eyebrow. "Well, I don't need to be an empath to feel the tension in this room. Can we turn it down a few notches gentlemen? Edward, I'm assuming that the bulk of the angst is coming from you which must mean you can't get inside their heads."

She then turned to the brothers and I introduced my family to them. I hated her proximity to them, especially when Richard kissed her hand and lingered a little too long for my tastes. She smiled at both of them and then walked to my side kissing me chastely on the lips and mentally tapped me, 'Down tiger, I'm not into blondes Edward.'

Richard remained standing and cleared his throat focusing on Bella. "We don't have time to waste, so I suggest we skip the small talk and posturing between the two Edwards and get down to business." Bella gave him the stink eye and wrapped her arm around my waist. He gave her a wry smile and turned his focus to me. "Your friend Heidi is being held across the state line in a deserted logging camp. The Volturi have waited for an opportunity to force Marcus out in the open, and hope to bag a few Cullens at the same time. We are here to help you get your friend back and to set the downfall of the Volturi into motion from within."

"You're talking about revolution."

"No just a disposition of the current leadership. My brother and I were weaned on court intrigue, civil wars, plotting and assassination. It's time for Aro and Caius to go away one way or another."

I sat up straight and grit my teeth. "Then what happens? You assume the leadership yourselves or put Marcus in power as a puppet?"

Bella clenched my hand as did Masen and I felt like I was suddenly encased in plastic, but my senses and ability to move were not affected. Richard and Edward looked at each other and smiled then turned back to us. Edward spoke. "On the contrary my friend I'm just tired of always looking over my shoulder for one of Aro's goons, many of us are and all we want is to be left in peace. The Cullens give us the best chance for that."

Alice looked perplexed so he continued. "You offer us the best alternative. Of all the vampires in the world your family is the most compassionate. You have the ability to see a problem from multiple sides because of your gifts, your combined experiences, and your adaptability. You have successfully and peacefully lived in the human world for generations showing our kind that there is another way to live. He turned and pointed at me. "Even in your rebellious years, as a traditional, you still lived by a strict moral code. We believe that as a race we need to be guided more than we need to be policed. And the Cullen family needs to be protected, you six are the heart of the family, and are more important to our race than any of the rest of us. In this coming showdown you cannot be risked and will you be protected at all costs."

I opened my mouth to protest when Alice gasped. "Edward, all those dreams the triplets have had, I can see them now! It's true what they're saying and no, they aren't manipulating me... I can even see the wolves and they'll stand with us. But how can I see them, the kids and the wolves have always been blind spots?"

Richard looked at Bella. "I'm sorry for not asking your permission Bella, but I've been borrowing energy from you to ramp up Alice's visions, to clear the picture as it were."

I was not happy that he tapped into my wife's energy it just seemed to personal but his apology was sincere. "Do you see anything else Alice?"

Alice was very sad suddenly. "People die Edward, people we know and we can't prevent it, if we try one of the babies will die."

Bella groaned and looked at me so I ask. "Who Alice who dies?"

"Aro, Caius, Jane, Demitri, Tanya and Leah are all lost. Then she adds silently, 'and Charlie, Edward.'

I couldn't let Bella know, without the children also knowing, but I can't hide it either. I did the mental tap. 'Bella, we lose Charlie as well.' She looked like I had hit her. She grabbed Masen out of my lap and hugged him tightly.

Anthony looked at the brothers and yelled: "We will NOT, not my grandpa Charlie, Beth, Masen NOW!"

The triplets reached out for our hands, we were joined down the line. The power surge was phenomenal. Alice moved to join hands with Bella, the air around us stilled and I could see and hear whatever I wanted from whenever, past present or future. I saw younger versions of the brothers dressed in filthy black velvet doublets, sitting on the floor of a grimy stone room lit by one candle and eating moldy bread.

A kaleidoscope of sights and sounds flashed through my brain. Then I saw Carlisle pacing his study, Esme sat close by looking at the phone, Emmett sat by Rose and the other hybrids in the great room not saying a word, Marcus, Demitri and Jane were on the deck. Demitri kept saying he was going to kill Felix then Aro.

And with that thought I found myself in the Volturi audience chamber, Caius was livid. He knew that the British Brothers were on the loose and he wanted Felix to kill Heidi and go after them instead. Aro was losing patience and yelled. 'NO, we will not deviate from the plan...' then it just faded away and we were back in Charlie's living room.

The brothers were sitting staring at us when Edward said. "Richard, I don't think they need to learn your parlour trick they have already surpassed what we can teach them."

I glared at them both "What the hell was that?"

"That my dear Edward, was one hell of a ride, and I don't think I'll being hitchhiking with you again while you're joined, I thought my head would explode."

Bella sat down with the kids and was cuddling with them. "Saw what? What did you see Edward?"

Richard piped up. "Bella, my dear Edward was privy to the past, present and future wherever his mind fancied. He had no control and random thoughts would whip him away from what he was seeing, that is one thing that your combined powers can do, and practice will make perfect."

Beth was in tears and Masen stomped over to Richard and put his hands on his hips. "What about my Grandpa Charlie?"

I had to chuckle inwardly when Richard leaned away from my very angry son. "Sorry about that but you needed a catalyst. I tend to be an impatient teacher and took a short cut to get you to make the circuit, apparently being upset works very well."

Masen aimed and kicked him in the shin before I could stop him...okay I didn't try to stop him. But I did do a little mental fist pump, that was my mini me, yeah!

Richard toppled back into his chair and Edward was laughing his head off, he bent down to look at Masen. "Thank you young man, I've wanted to do that for centuries but mother and Tacitus frowned on brawling. Your grandfather will be fine Masen, but the others will pass out of this world. I'm sorry."

**BPOV**

I believed I had said it before that it's not a good idea to mess with the newborn. I would have loved to rip their heads off right now. They're sick fucks, using my father as a motivator, scaring me and my children and giving my husband a head trip without warning. Like I said not a good idea, the only thing that was holding me back were my children. So when Masen popped the blonde bastard in the shin, I wanted to give him a high five, instead I just pulled him back to me and kissed the top of his head.

Edward knew I was seething and kept mentally tapping me so finally I just turned and yelled: "WHAT!"

He chuckled and loosened my grip on Masen then looked at the brothers. "In case you're not aware my wife is a newborn, and though she has phenomenal control, the only things saving you from being ripped to shreds right now are the three children in the room.

Then he turned back to me wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek "Bella, take pity on them, they were horribly abused as children." Damn him, he immediately got me to feel sorry for them, I remembered what Carlisle had told me about their history.

I sat down on the floor with my children, resigned that I had to hold my ire in check. So I huffed out a breath and said: "Obviously you came here with a plan so let's hear it."

When they finished there wasn't a whole lot of substance to their plan. What it boiled down to was we eavesdrop on the Volturi, check to make sure the Romanians are behaving and the brothers would lead their followers against the Volturi. We had to stay put and protect our family and become the rallying point for a new world order amongst vampires.

I looked around the room and shook my head. "No offense guys, I know I'm the newbie and all, but your plan sounds a little thin. Can I suggest that we take this party back to the Cullen house? I'm sure Esme is going to have to replace the carpet in Carlisle's study from his pacing, and we just so happen to have a brilliant military strategist in the person of my brother-in-law Jasper. I think you may have missed the point about the Cullen's, you'll find that there is far more to our family than just our diet."

Edward hugged me tightly as we left. When we went outside, I noticed for the first time the dark blue Prius parked beside the cruiser. I looked at Edward, he wrinkled his nose and looked at Alice. Anthony piped up looking at the brothers and said. "Would you like help jump starting your car?" We all burst out laughing, well all but the brothers. Edward leaned into my ear and whispered, "His Uncle Emmett would be so proud."

When we arrived at the house, Anthony, Beth and Masen were right out of the car calling for Grandma Esme, wanting Chunky Monkey. Simon greeted us at the door and had Beth in his arms. Charlotte and Ruby were being dragged into the kitchen by my sons.

The brothers came in and eyed Simon closely, they didn't say anything and only nodded when they were introduced. As we made the rounds the only other person they silently acknowledge was Charlotte. Richard flirted with Ruby and Rose, but neither woman was impressed but he wasn't in the least insulted. Reagan came in from hunting and made a beeline for Edward, watching them together was like watching Alice and Jasper, quiet but intense. Aldrich and Yuri came walking in, both looking pissed off. Aldrich leaned against the door and called out: "Who owns the pack of filthy mutts we ran across in the woods?"

Before anyone answered, Jasper and Emmett tumbled through the door, laughing their asses off. "I take it they met the Quileute shape shifters?"

Emmett couldn't answer he was laughing so hard, Jasper was practically choking. Yuri gave them both disparaging looks but answered: "Yes, and I have never in my life met such an ill mannered group."

"Let me guess Paul, Leah and Seth."

Emmett nodded and spluttered: "But you should have seen these two when they shifted to human form, standing their naked." He tried to catch his breath before he continued. "Their eyes just about popped out of their heads. You know how Leah doesn't like to be ogled, even though she is a fine looking woman? Well she tore both of our friends here a new one. I still don't think they understood half of what she said."

Jasper spoke up and said: "That's because she was yelling at them in Quileute, you ass."

Emmett had sobered up somewhat and said: "Oh yeah."

Finally all the men including Simon adjourned to Carlisle study.

Alice and I filled the ladies in on what had happened and what the grand plan was. Jane was incensed that they would plot the downfall of the Volturi until Rose took her aside and talked to her. What she said I don't know but she was calmer when she rejoined the group.

Esme and Alice bathed the children, and when the men came back downstairs they were all smiling except for Emmett, Jasper and Edward of course. I moved to gather the kids and herd them off to bed, Edward helped me and after making the rounds to say goodnight, we successfully got them into bed and asleep. We left their rooms and I turned to go back downstairs, when Edward took hold of my arm and pulled me close pushing me against the wall. "Oh no Mrs. Cullen, I've had enough of that bunch for today, you and I are going for a run. Esme and Carlisle will watch our little demons."

He kissed me deeply and passionately in the hallway. Then Edward opened the door to our room and we jumped out the window, of course it was raining. I turned towards the woods and he once again pulled me back, threw me on his back and ran. We arrived at Charlie's and in no time he found the key and opened the door.

"What are you doing? We can't just borrow my Dad's house like this, besides Carol..."

He put his finger to my lips and pulled me into the house. "Carol and Charlie eloped tonight he let me know what they were planning before we sent him to bed earlier today."

"But I thought the wedding would be in a few months."

"Yeah, well Charlie remembered Alice in planner mode and likened her to a Nazi. He wanted nothing to do with it and Carol agreed so they're eloping. I'm to let Alice know later, oops that's my phone, yep she already knows. Apparently she already knew, she going to let them have their way this time because of the current crisis interfering. But we will be hosting a lavish reception when they get back and I'm to tell you that you're helping. She blames your influence for their decision, sorry love."

I was seeing red but he had that cute pout of his working for him and my brain went into reverse. "Well since we have this empty house with no children to watch and a whole night ahead of us. What would you like to do Mr. Cullen?"

He was on me before I finished my sentence, our clothes were in shreds and we were still in the hallway. Edward lifted me up as I reached to put my arms around his neck and clasped my legs around his waist. Suddenly he was inside me buried to the hilt. We both sighed and bumped foreheads.

This was the perfect Edward, the one that wasn't distracted by voices, children, plots or plans. It was only about us and how we could show each other the depth of our love and commitment. Edward was a well endowed man and it always amazed me that he fit inside me, but once he started moving I knew that I was made for Edward Cullen. My body was his match exactly, just what he needed. Making love for us was an tender an mind blowing experience every time, he was an inventive and passionate lover and I would do anything for and with this man.

He established a punishing rhythm against the wall, it was staggering. I was just about to come, when he slowed and in a deep throaty voice said. "Bella, look at us, look where we're joined. This is phenomenal. You make me feel so alive! This is how we made our children this is our miracle, our connection. I will never tire of this ever. You renew me each and every time we make love."

He picked up the pace and when I looked up his eyes were green, I could feel his heart beat, and I could feel my heart beat! I gasped, and stared at him, willing him to see my question, his eyes never left mine. He smiled at me and whispered: "I know it's my gift to you, a moment where we're both human. I just don't know how long I can maintain it." Tears came to my eyes and his. He laid me down on a bed, I had no idea when we had gone upstairs but my beautiful husband was making love to me human to human. I don't know if we would ever be able to do this again, but it was beyond perfect for this moment. And if it never happened again I would have this one time. Then ever day after I would have my perfect vampire lover, husband and mate.

All night we made love not once did we let go, we were always touching lips, tongues, hands always caressing. As the night came to an end Edward and I were laying in each other's arms watching the sky lighten outside my old window, when I caught sight of the sun glinting off of something attached to the window sill.

I got up and walked to the window. I bent over the object and I called Edward to my side. Imbedded in the sill there was a little engraved brass plaque and it read: 'Edward Cullen's preferred entrance to Bella Swan's bedroom.' I smiled at Edward and he chuckled. "But why would he do that, Edward? He'll sell this place one day and this will be meaningless."

"No, he's left you the house in his will. Technically it goes to the NorthWest Trust, but he told me it was yours, he knew that someday you would have to be dead to this human world, that's why it goes to the trust. He planned it this way, even if he and Carol have children of their own this will always be your house. And before you ask, Carol knows and agrees."

"Oh Edward, he really loves me doesn't he."

"Even when times were at their worst, Bella, you should never have doubted that, he has always loved you more than anything."

**EPOV **

My wife was the most beautiful living creature I have ever seen, her love for me was fathomless, everyday she gave me her heart and soul. I am a man that has been blessed beyond belief. I could feel that I was about to make another payment for my happiness, but make no mistake I will always protect my family or die in the attempt.

As if on cue my phone rang "Alice? Right we're on our way."

Bella cocked her head to the side looking for answers. "Aro and Caius are on the move they are coming with the entire guard. Suplicia and Anthenodora are dead, killed by Aro and Caius." As we raced home I knew Bella was thinking of the children. We hadn't found Heidi yet, so something must have changed, but what?

Emmett greeted us at the door he looked worried. "Hey Bro, Lil Sis, Carlisle wants to talk to you in the study." Emmett of all people was blocking me. No one else was home, they had all gone hunting.

Bella and I walked into the study and faced a very serious Carlisle. "Heidi is back with us..."

Bella jumped on it. "She got away?"

"No, Demitri found her. Apparently Anton deserted Felix, when he heard that the Volturi guard was on the move. So Demitri picked up on them right away, he took off before we knew what was going on. He's almost as fast as you, Edward. Jasper, Richard and Simon went after him and they found Heidi sitting by a fire, distraught and almost incoherent. She had been too weak from starvation to help Demitri fight. Felix ripped off her right arm and threw it into the fire to taunt Demitri. The fight was terrible. Felix ripped Demitri practically in half and threw him onto the fire his lower half was burning, when Felix leaned over to gloat. Demetri reached out with his arms and pulled him head first into the fire with him." Carlisle sat down at his desk and sighed. "Everyone has gone out hunting to prepare themselves. The triplets are trying to get Heidi to drink from a Sippy cup... they are the only ones she even reacts to."

Carlisle continued to bring us up to speed. The followers of the Shrewsbury brothers would start arriving tomorrow and training would begin once they were all here. We'd be meeting with the packs tonight. Sam would not let us stand alone. The packs have only pledged themselves to us, the Denali's and reluctantly the Italians, because of Demitri's sacrifice. The call had gone out to our other friends the only one that had been reluctant to come was Alastair. He was an old friend of Carlisle's and recluse from England. But he would come because he wanted to meet the Princes. Bella and I went down to the kitchen. Our children surrounded a mutilated Heidi. Beth was brushing out her hair. Anthony was singing some old Latin canticles to her. And Masen was now spoon feeding her blood from a cup.

Bella went to her and when she touched her shoulder Heidi jumped and looked up, but there was no recognition. An old question Jacob Black once asked me came to mind, 'can a vampire go insane?' I now knew the answer now, yes they can. The beautiful Heidi, who had looked forward to travelling the world for her own satisfaction and purpose, was no more. She was lost and I wondered if she would ever find her way back. Richard had returned and stood in the archway looking at Heidi, his expression was intense and fraught with emotion, but why?

He heard my thoughts and answered me out loud. "Her hair is the same colour as my mother's I used to love to watch her ladies in waiting comb her hair."

Beth held out the comb and whispered to him. "Be gentle, Prince Richard, and maybe you can awaken her with a kiss."

Richard's eyes never left Heidi as he accepted the comb from my daughter. "Yes, my lady, I shall be very careful never fear..." and as he sat down beside Heidi he whispered into her ear "...and perhaps someday a kiss will be my reward."

I believe Richard had finally found someone to love, but she was damaged. I hoped she was not beyond help. Against my inclination, I was starting to like this puffed up Brit. He had a good heart.

**AroPOV**

I was rethinking keeping Caius alive. And if he didn't shut the hell up and stop screeching at that phone he might not make it to Washington State! Felix had not reported in and he was not answering his phone. The oaf was probably dead he should never have been sent out on such a delicate mission. I was surrounded by incompetents! Jane and Alec were with Marcus. The Romanians had laughed and went into hiding, after I asked them to come with us. Well I'd deal with them after Marcus and the Cullens. I would teach them not to laugh at the greatest Vampire alive.

I had finally heard from Roma today, she was on her way to the asylum off the coast of Ireland. I hated loose ends and Tanya was a loose end. She had failed me and then withdrawn to this ridiculous place that was supposed to help wayward vampires. The very idea was ludicrous!

Caius was onto his favourite rant again. "I can't believe the time we have wasted by taking a ship to the America's."

"Caius, I told you before that we will draw less attention to ourselves this way! Landing en mass by private jet would be like calling ahead and telling them to expect us." I wonder if I could lure him to the boiler room. Alas there weren't any open flame boiler rooms on these modern ships. Maybe when we landed...a little bonfire once we were away from the cities? It was worth thinking about.

What the hell was that deviant cackling about now? "Aro we are free now, I just got word from home the old ball and chains are dust or rather ash and their supporters are fleeing the city."

"You idiot, they're dead already and their followers got away! What happened to coordinating their deaths with our attack you idiot? Where do you think their supporters are going to go Caius? They'll fly straight to Marcus!

"Now we'll have to face those traitors, the Cullen's and whoever the bastard Princes have collected. Brilliant Caius, just brilliant!

"I didn't know the Princes were illegitimate?"

"You fucking moron, they aren't but an act of Parliament in 1483 declared them so, to legitimize their Uncle Richard's claim to the throne. Do you ever pay attention to anything?" I was shrieking, he had pushed me to the boiling point yet again. I should have done away with him centuries ago.

**APOV**

Richard spent most of every day with Heidi and she had taken to following him. He would spoon feed her blood several times a day and comb her hair whenever she brought him the comb. And she allowed him to hold her on his lap when he did this. When he was done she would cuddle into his shoulder. He would whisper to her, snippets of poetry and stories from his human life. And during these quiet times their eyes were locked on each other like they were communicating silently. But Heidi's mind was so mixed up, trying to watch her future gave me a headache. So I watched Richard's instead which he made impossible at times. But I finally caught one small glimpse of him and Heidi, sitting in Bella and Edward's meadow laughing and smiling at each other.

During this time we rarely saw or heard from Aldrich, and Yuri. Reagan stayed close to her Edward and he stayed close to Richard. Their followers had started to arrive they would come to the house and be introduced, talk briefly with Edward and Richard and leave. They were staying in the woods and the surrounding area. Only one of them chose to stay with us, her name was Janice. She was a gifted healer in her human life and lived as an Ursuline nun in the 1930's. Apparently that healing talent came with her into this life as her gift. She used it sparingly on deserving humans but had never any reason to try it on vampires, until now. She was willing to try with Heidi.

Richard announced one day that they were all gathered. He had brought 72 vampires to our home. Add the Denalis, South Americans, Italians and our other friends, not counting the wolves, we totaled 100 even. It was mind boggling to think of that many vampires within and around Forks. Less than half were traditional and they seemed to have brought their own supplies of preserved blood from willing donors. I didn't ask about it because I didn't want to know. Jasper did ask, several of them run blood banks around the world and for every three units collected for human use, they kept one. They referred to it as fast food and while it deprived them of the thrill of the chase, they found it a good means for transitioning to the veggie diet.

I was sitting on the deck with Leah one afternoon, she was complaining about the smell and said it was like breathing in a cotton candy factory with all the vampires around. Paul was staying in Seattle, he just couldn't control his temper around them. He was also very upset about Demitri's death. He had been on patrol that day and saw Demitri leave to go after Heidi, and he had almost followed him, now he wished that he had.

The house phone rang and my vision flashed to Tanya or what was left of her, her body was lying on a cliff side, her head was being consumed in a fire nearby. The call was from Shawn, they had lost Tanya she had attacked the companion who had been assigned to walk with her on the grounds. The companion said that it wasn't Tanya, that he had been jumped from behind and tossed off the cliff on the South end of the island. Everyone had been accounted for at the time so they thought he must have been mistaken, it had to have been Tanya. I took the phone from Carlisle. "Shawn, look on the north side of the island along the chalk cliffs you'll find Tanya's body. The killer has left, she went into the water. She's tall with lanky short brown hair, a very long straight nose, high cheek bones and burgundy eyes."

Shawn didn't recognize the person, but Aldrich did. "That would be Roma, a real nasty piece of work. She's Caius part time lover and full time assassin. She takes great pleasure in murdering our kind."

Carlisle sadly gathered the Denali's, together and told them about Tanya and they went into deep mourning, despite the fact that she had been as mad as a hatter, they still loved her. They all kept to themselves with their mates close by. Edward and Bella were afraid that they held them to blame. Finally Irina went to Bella and Edward and told them that they weren't responsible for what happened to Tanya, that she had brought it on herself but perhaps now she would be at peace.

Jasper was my constant morose companion. He was upset that the Cullen's were to assume the role of observers in the coming confrontation. But it's what the Princes and their followers wanted. A few days later Marcus was contacted by those people, who had been loyal to the Volturi wives, they had now thrown their allegiance to him at the wives request. Our Edward didn't like this and asked that we screen every new comer. So the screening team consisted of Marcus, Edward, Jasper and I. One spy was found out, he was the one that had allowed the wives quarters to be overrun and he became the first casualty inflicted on the Volturi side.

Bella had contacted her father and at her insistence he was taking and extended honeymoon in Great Britain. Alastair had chickened out on joining us, but agreed to watch over Charlie and Carol and he even agreed to be their tour guide, something that he excelled at. They were at least thoroughly enjoying his company. Charlie was still on a need to know basis but he was smart enough to realize that what was brewing was more than he could handle and survive.

The wolves had come to terms with the fact they could not pick and choose allies once the battle began, and had agreed with the Princes that they would be a reserve force only called into action when the safety of the Cullens was compromised. Otherwise they were to stand pat with the Cullens. This was eating my brothers up, to standby as spectators. And the royal brothers had informed us that we would be the judge and jury, if our side won. The role of judge would fall to Carlisle and Edward and neither one was comfortable with the idea.

**BPOV**

Edward was so distracted these past few days that we snuck off to Charlie's as often as we could. I could still tell his mind was going in several different directions at the same time. The additional voices in the neighbourhood didn't help. And the additional attention the triplets received bugged both of us to no end. They were indulged and spoiled by our guests, behind our backs and even Masen was not his usual self. So we started to take them with us to Charlie's and arranged just family time with them and their Aunts and Uncles. On one of these picnics as we called them Richard, Heidi and Janice accompanied us. It was so obvious that Richard was in love. He had started to take Heidi on hunts and they shared all his kills. The instinct to defend your prey from another vampire is instinctual and to override that takes a very strong bond.

Edward told me that Heidi would never be able to hunt alone with only one arm, it put her at a disadvantage. She may eventually be able compensate a bit for it, but she would never be at full strength again. Carlisle, Eleazar and Janice were looking into the possibility of a prosthetic arm, similar to humans, to at least make her more independent in everyday activities.

Edward was particularly tense today. The excitement was ramping up all around us. The Princes spies were slowly converging on Forks as the Volturi got closer. Apparently the Volutri were experiencing some dissension amongst the ranks. Aro was running short of patience with Caius. And Caius, it was reported, was so insane that he talked to himself constantly and was always in the company of Roma. Other guard members had deserted or had been murdered for thoughts against Aro and Caius. Aro had taken to examining everyone's thoughts each day. The guard was getting restless, their masters were mad, but those remaining of the guard were mostly blood thirsty goons, wanting power and the rewards promised by Aro.

Richard had been adamant that we needed to practice our circuit. Edward refused I knew the power of the circuit unnerved him and he hated the thought of using his family as a conduit to plot someone's demise. We had ascertained that my defensive capabilities were augmented by Masen. Together we could protect the family from any attack by mental gifts, thereby protecting Edward and Alice they would see and hear everything we needed to assist our side at the time.

It was as if the dreams of the children had come to life, we would stand with family and close friends. Masen and I keeping them within a bubble of protection, we would watch either the destruction of the Volturi or ourselves.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls

**Authors Note**: This is it the last chapter and it's a shorty. I will not be writing the battle scene for one thing I suck at it and I was not satisfied with any draft that I came up with. So Esme is going to summarize the outcome.

**Special Note:** To my favourite reader Pienuniek, she has been home ill while reading my story but has been unfailingly supportive. I wish her all the best, because she is the best! Pienuniek has posted her own one shot it's her first try at writing fan fiction so check it out, it's called Renesmee's Lesson.

**Chapter 20**

**EsmPOV**

How did one sum up the death of people you had lived with, in some cases, for centuries. Some you had considered friends and others you never really knew. How did humans go onto a battlefield and not feel fear and remorse for what was about to happen. The truth is they did feel all that, and intensely. But it was all a matter of control as to how much they showed it and how they reacted to it, and we were no different.

On the day the Volturi arrived we were outnumbered two to one. We met on the old baseball field, the site of so many happy times. For me it would never be a happy place again. We won that day but lost more than we gained. Leah died in the first assault against the Cullen's. Caius had thrown the Voltutri reserve en mass against us, without warning, as the Volturi main force attacked the Princes' followers. Even the Volturi guard seemed surprised by such a move.

Bella and Masen's bubble didn't protect against physical attacks and while all of us were fighting two or more at a time. Bella was trying to protect the children at the centre of our group.

Leah had taken down one of the guard and was still fighting another hulking monstrosity who was easily twice her size and weight. But she turned her back on him, when she heard Beth scream as Bella was attacked. Edward made short work of the two he was fighting and reached Bella first. Leah had already turned her back to run towards the kids, when she was pulled down from behind, before she could turn around or anyone could reach her, the brute snapped her neck in two, severing her spinal column. There would be no regeneration, as she fell at his feet and he roared his victory.

Both Sam and Emmett had arrived just seconds too late to help her, they dismembered her murderer with intense precision and Bella lit the fire that consumed him.

Jane was taken from us by Caius. Marcus and Richard had worked their way through Aro's bodyguard one at a time, while Jane took them down with excruciating pain. Jane was finally swarmed by Caius's personal guard, she lived just long enough, to incapacitate her former mentor so they could reach Aro and destroy him. Then she passed from this life. With Aro gone Caius tried to flee, but was caught by the wolves and ripped into unrecognizable pieces.

Aro's demise caused just enough confusion in their ranks that we overwhelmed them. Many of them ran, some surrendered and those that didn't died. The sky over our beloved baseball field was thick with a dark purple smoke. The smell of incense was so intense that the wolves had to withdraw coughing, hacking and complaining of burning lungs.

Of the Prince's followers only Yuri had died, perhaps it was his time or perhaps he chose his own time. His people had been decimated by Caius. His brother Anton had been found by the Volturi on their journey here, and was killed. Yuri had nothing to return to and nowhere to go. He had tried to make his way to Caius after phasing into a Russian Black Bear. He took down at least ten of the guard, before he was literally pulled apart by a trio of Caius' personal guard.

Once all the pieces of the destroyed were accounted for and burned and the wounded healed, we retreated to the grounds surrounding our home. The Princes' immediately sent out parties to track down those that had run and deliver their own form of justice, what that was we didn't want to know.

The Princes', Marcus and the Denali's stayed with us as everyone else left almost immediately for their own homes, to contemplate what was to come next. And we mourned our dead. Leah was a beloved daughter of the Quileute and had a special place in our hearts and memories. She at least would never be forgotten for what she had done for my grandchildren and Bella.

Sue was stoic as always, she had in a very short time lost a husband and a daughter and it had taken its toll, but Seth was a rock for his mother. Billy came home from Scotland for the funeral and to testify against Arthur Rask and his attempts to defraud the Quileute. His cousin had left him with an open invitation to return. Alice told me that Billy was going to try to talk Sue into going back with him, at least for a vacation, and Seth would encourage it.

Heidi had finally given Richard his kiss, three days after the battle, while they sat on the deck. He was combing her hair and singing to her about his home and he asked if she would come with him. I witnessed this tender moment myself. After he put the comb down she had leaned forward and looked into his eyes, for the first time since I had met the girl, she smiled in such a way that it could have rivaled the sun. Then she placed her hand on his cheek leaned in and kissed him deeply. When she pulled back he had such a stunned look on his face, it was almost comical and she whispered: "I will follow you anywhere my love." He stood up holding her close, spinning her around and yelling at the top of his lungs that he loved her.

Edward and Bella walked into the backyard holding hands with my grandchildren just then and they stopped to take in the site. Edward called to Richard. "What are you thinking Richard, if you two keep up this public display, Emmett is going to have a field day!"

Bella and Edward smiled as Richard turned, initially he glared down at them then he smiled and offered his thanks, he took Heidi up into his arms and ran off.

My grandchildren ran into the house looking for a breakfast dessert as they called it. Bella and Edward had taken them on their first hunt and they were full of stories about how they had done. I shooed them into the kitchen where Carlisle was, all smiles, standing with an ice cream scoop and a gallon of chunky monkey ice cream. As Bella and Edward entered, I nodded towards the direction Richard had run and asked: "Where did you send them, as if I didn't already know."

Edward smiled and put his arm around his wife they were both smiling and said at the same time. "Our Meadow."

Marcus and Sabina came down the stairs with Simon, Charlotte and Ruby. Marcus had given his Seattle property to Richard and Edward as a base of operations. He was tired and did not want to gather followers around him anymore, he wanted a family. Carlisle and Edward had agreed to be consultants for the new order. They had both declined a leadership role. Carlisle told the Princes', "Let those that had been born to lead assume the responsibility." But we will always be there to aid you whenever your cause is just.

So the Princes would share the duties of guiding our kind, but not ruling them. The old laws would stand, because in and of themselves they were right. It was how they were administered that had been wrong.

Joham and Sara would be starting on the lecture circuit this fall, they would return in a year as guest lecturers at UDUB for the Environmental Studies program. The Denali's were going to return to Alaska and mourn the loss of Tanya. It would be a while before Carmen would come to terms with how Tanya had deteriorated to such an extent without her noticing. Janice would be accompanying them, working with Carmen as she had with Heidi.

Aldrich was going with a team to Volterra to clean out the den of iniquity, as he called it. The intent was to remove all references to the Volturi lifestyle and our world. Then turn the castle into a living museum. Lord knows the artifacts contained within the castle would make it a world class attraction for tourists and academics. The human servants, that had worked there, would now have jobs with true value and that they could tell their families about, without fear of death.

The NorthWest Trust would be responsible for the museum's administration. Marcus wanted nothing to do with Volterra, but he would act as a consultant on the work to convert it to a museum. Edward, Alice and I would be flying over for a few days to interview the staff and weed out the untrustworthy. Bella would come with the children but only as far as London, where she was meeting with Charlie, Carol and Alastair. I would be staying on in the capacity of architect and design consultant for a few weeks, and would return every few months to oversee the work.

Our plans to move to New England had been scrapped. Bella and Edward decided they wanted to stay home and raise their children, until they reached their full maturity. Then the Cullen children would be attending high school once again but this time with Anthony, Beth and Masen. All I could say was: 'Lord, help the humans'.

It was time for us to move on, at the request of the triplets we were leaving Forks for Kelowna in the Okanagan Valley of British Columbia. Demitri had once told them how beautiful it was and how he'd like to return one day. They thought it would be a way to honour his memory, by going there, and we agreed. We would take his, Jane's and Yuri's ashes to scatter over the mountains there. Marcus and Sabina would be moving close by to just outside of Kamloops. Simon, Charlotte and even Ruby would be living with them, close enough for them to visit regularly, but far enough away that we wouldn't over hunt the region.

Simon had pledged himself to Beth and our family. We still weren't too sure about the boys. Then one day Beth said that Uncle Emmett had told them they should play the field, before they committed themselves to Charlotte and Ruby. Edward and Bella would be talking to the boys. And I would be talking to Emmett.

Alice and Jasper were going to Paris for fashion week, Rose and Emmett were going with them to Paris and then on to Africa to try some big game hunting. And yes that was Emmett's idea. Rose's backup plan was to go extreme skiing in the remote Alps.

Bella and Edward would be going with Carlisle to set up our new home in Canada when they got back from Europe. It was actually more of a lodge. Each couple would have their own separate residence. The main building would go to Bella, Edward and the children. I was looking forward to time alone with Carlisle, we hadn't had that since Edward had left us back in the 20's and that was not a happy time.

And the Quileute's would do what they had done for generations. They would watch over the land, and wait for the vampires to return.

And that would summon the wolf once again.


End file.
